Les chroniques d'un toutou et d'un matou
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: Série d'OS. 12 : Attention au chat bizarre.UA. Quand un coup de poing de Kurogane détruit la paroi le séparant de son voisin Fye, ils sont obligés de cohabiter… KuroFye
1. Intro

**Les chroniques d'un toutou et d'un matou****.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à CLAMP.

C'est ma première fanfiction.

**Objectif :** Ecrire une série d'OS en mettant en avant le coté « toutou » et « matou » de notre ninja et magicien préférés, et de type KuroFye.

Ce n'est pas l'imagination qui me manque, je pense en écrire une dizaine, dont un remake de « Cat's eye » et un de « Kimi wa pet ». Ce sera assez varié pour les genres et les ambiances (léger ou sombre) en fonction des thèmes. Pour la plupart ce seront des UA mais en restant proche du caractère des personnages du manga (enfin presque car sinon ça n'avancerait pas assez entre nos deux chouchous). Les histoires seront évidemment indépendantes mais formeront des paires (un même thème développé deux fois, un pour Kuro, un pour Fye).

L'autre règle que je me suis imposée c'est que Sakura et Shaolan soient toujours présents, les autres personnages viendront de TRC, voir de Holic .

**Attention : **Je lis les traductions des scans des derniers chapitres de TRC et Holic paru au Japon, je signalerais donc les spoilers au-delà de la traduction française pour ces mangas.

**Note : **Quand _Fye_ est écrit en italique c'est qu'il désigne le vrai porteur du nom, jumeau de notre Gros matou Yui/Fye. Cette règle s'applique toujours sauf cas contraire où je le préciserais.

Sinon j'aime bien utiliser des supports visuels pour mes fics donc je vous donnerais les références de tels dessin ou illustration, d'où vient mon inspiration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Introduction.**

Comme un chien, Kurogane est fidèle, dévoué et férocement protecteur. Pas seulement pour son maître mais aussi à toute personnes de son choix. Pour eux il se battra jusqu'à la mort.

Il est intimidant, grogne et aboie souvent mais il ne mord pas sans raison. Sa présence est dissuasive à elle seule.

Il est puissant rapide et sait toujours ce qu'il doit faire.

Même quand il n'en a pas l'air il est toujours aux aguets et flaire tout de suite le danger.

Il ne supporte pas qu'on envahisse son espace vital : « son territoire ».

Il a un sourire canin et même quand il essaye de masquer ses sentiments on peut quand même les deviner.

Comme un chat, Fye est fin, léger, agile.

Il est espiègle, semble toujours en train de réclamer de l'attention mais s'esquive dés qu'on l'approche de trop près.

Il a l'air inoffensif comme ça, mais il ne faut pas le chercher.

Il est insaisissable, mystérieux, indéchiffrable et souvent indécis.

Il est tellement peu soucieux de sa vie qu'il doit penser qu'il en a neuf.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'attache pourtant il pourrait se laisser mourir de chagrin suite à la perte de quelqu'un qui lui est cher.

Son sourire de « Chat du Cheshire » cache beaucoup de choses.

Normalement les chiens détestent les chats.

Normalement les chats détestent les chiens.

Normalement.


	2. Le ninja et le chat magicien

**Le ninja et le chat magicien.**

Une sorte conte pour commencer. C'est un UA qui se déroule à Nihon, le monde d'origine de Kurogane dans TRC. Pas de spoilers !

Dans cette fic les personnages ont le même âge que dans le manga.

Je vous invite à regarder le dessin de couverture du chapitre 24 (tome 4), il m'a inspiré. Pour voir comment j'imagine Sakura et Shaolan de Nihon dans cette histoire : couverture du chapitre 45 (tome 7) et du chapitre 55 (tome 8).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une grande silhouette enveloppée de noir marchait sous la pluie, dans la campagne de Nihon. Kurogané, ninja au service de la princesse Tomoyo, rentrait victorieux d'une quête périlleuse. Il avait enfin débarrassé le pays d'un sinistre magicien, Ashura, qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes, parmi lesquelles comptaient les parents du guerrier.

Pourtant la mort de celui qu'il avait poursuivi pendant des années n'avait pas fait disparaître la douleur que Kurogane portait dans son cœur, depuis tout ce temps. C'est ce à quoi il songeait quand un miaulement plaintif attira son attention. Allongé sur le bord du chemin, trempé et visiblement exténué, se trouvait un jeune chat à la fourrure dorée.

« N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal le Neko ! » dit le ninja en le ramassant avec précaution.

« Miaou ! »

L'animal ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient d'un bleu magnifique, et paru se rassurer en contemplant son sauveur au regard flamboyant. Celui-ci le mis au chaud sous sa cape et hâta le pas vers le château de Shirasaki : la demeure impériale.

Après avoir perdu sa famille, Kurogane avait juré allégeance à la sœur cadette de l'Empereur. Il portait un amour fraternel à cette jeune prêtresse qui lui rappelait tant sa mère, tout comme à la meilleure amie de celle-ci : la princesse Sakura.

Quand il entra dans la salle du trône, les deux princesses l'attendaient justement, en compagnie de Soma, sa supérieure, et Shaolan son jeune apprenti.

«Bon retour Kurogane » commença Tomoyo « Nous sommes tous heureux de la réussite de ta mission et que tu sois sain et sauf.»

« Miaou ! »

« KUROGANE » cria Soma « Tu as toujours manqué de la politesse la plus élémentaire, mais là tu dépasse les bornes !!! … Oh le mignon petit chat !!! »

Kurogane venait de sortir l'animal de sous sa cape pour prouver son innocence. Aussitôt les jeunes filles s'extasièrent sur :

_« Sa fourrure rayon de miel,_

_Et ses prunelles couleur de ciel »_

« Bon je suis content qu'il vous plaise » dit le ninja qui se préparait à rejoindre ses appartements (où l'attendait un bon bain chaud) en leur laissant le chat.

« Pas question » décréta Tomoyo, le coupant net dans son élan « c'est toi qui a fait le choix de le recueillir, c'est toi qui doit t'en occuper ! »

« Mais je suis un ninja ! »

« Il n'existe aucune règle interdisant à un ninja d'avoir un animal de compagnie, n'est ce pas Soma ? » Cette dernière approuva.

« … »

« Vous devriez commencer par lui donner un nom, Kurogane-san » offrit gentiment Sakura, ravissante comme à l'accoutumée dans son kimono ornées des fleurs de son nom. Shaolan lui se proposa pour aller chercher du lait.

Le ninja fixa longuement le félin, _quel nom donner à quelque chose d'aussi beau_, puis dit finalement :

« Fye »

Il emmena donc Fye dans sa chambre où il acheva de le sécher, puis lui donna à manger.

« Tu avais faim, hein ? » dit il en le regardant finir de laper son lait, assit en tailleur sur les tatamis.

« Miaou !! Miaou !! » Le chat vint se répandre en caresses sur ses genoux. Kurogane passa sa main sur sa fourrure soyeuse, puis il se leva et commença à ôter son armure. Il fut soudain troublé par le regard insistant du chat sur sa personne et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour finir de se déshabiller. _Pourquoi suis-je gêné ce n'est qu'un animal,_ se demanda le ninja dans son bain.

Après qu'il ait lui-même pris son repas et de nouveau partagé quelque câlins avec Fye, il le déposa dans le panier préparé par Sakura et se glissa dans son futon.

Il allait fermer les yeux quand quelque chose de doux et chaud s'infiltra sous ses couvertures.

« Fye !!! Pas question, toi, tu dors dans ton lit ! »

Le chat pris alors un air suppliant (emprunté à un certain chat Potté).

« Bon ça va, mais c'est juste pour cette nuit !»

« Miaou !!»

Il se recoucha avec un Fye ronronnant sur la poitrine. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil Kurogane songea qu'il avait envie de rencontrer un être humain, qui soit comme ce chat pour lui. Quelqu'un à protéger, à rendre heureux et qui comblerait le vide dans son cœur. Ce vide que l'affection fraternelle qu'il portait à Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan (et celle qu'il recevait d'eux), n'avait pu entièrement combler.

Il rêvait. Il rêvait que son souhait s'était réalisé : Fye s'était transformé en un jeune homme blond incroyablement beau et vêtu d'un yukata blanc. _Je ne veux pas me réveiller sinon, il va disparaître…_

« Kurogane » murmura une voix.

_Mais ce n'est pas un rêve !!!!_

Le jeune homme blond à califourchon sur lui, dont la peau nacrée était magnifiée par la douce lumière du matin, était bien réel. _Et ces yeux bleus…_

« Fye ??? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi grâce à ton souhait je suis redevenu humain. » Et il lui conta son histoire :

« Je suis un magicien nommé de Yui. Ashura m'avait capturé, non pas parce qu'il convoitait mes pouvoirs : c'était mon corps qu'il voulait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me faire quoique ce soit, je me suis transformé en chat pour lui échapper. Je savais qu'en devenant un animal je perdrais tout mes pouvoirs et que je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière, mais ce sort me paraissais préférable à celui de devenir le jouet d'Ashura. Seulement ma métamorphose ne m'avait pas doté des qualités élémentaires de chasseur d'un félin. De toute façon je suis incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, alors j'allais sans doute finir par mourir de faim, quand tu m'as trouvé. Tu m'as sauvé, Kurogane, et j'aurais pu passer toute ma vie à tes cotés sous cette forme mais tu as fait la seule chose qui pouvait briser le sortilège : souhaiter que celui que tu pensais être un chat devienne un humain. »

« Yui, j'ai tué Ashura tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

« Je sais, appelle moi Fye ce sera le nom de ma « seconde naissance », d'accord ? Et je veux réaliser ton vœu et rester toujours avec toi ! »

« Fye, c'est par reconnaissance ou c'est vraiment ce que tu désires ? »

« C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde ! »

Shaolan et Sakura n'étaient pas vraiment étonnés que Kurogane soit en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

« Il doit s'occuper de Fye. » déclara Shaolan. (Précisément !).

« Que se passe-t-il Tomoyo ? » demanda Sakura en voyant la mine préoccupée de son amie, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du ninja.

« J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit : un rêve prémonitoire. Fye serait la personne destinée à Kurogane ! Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'il ne rencontrera jamais un humain qui sera son âme sœur ! »

Les deux adolescents furent effarés : _ce serait vraiment triste ! _Ils entendirent alors d'étranges miaulements.

« KUROGANE » hurla Tomoyo en se précipitant dans la pièce « Si jamais tu martyrises ce pauvre animal… »

« N'ayez pas peur princesse, Kuro-chan ne me fait aucun mal, au contraire ! »

« …. »

**Fin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà, merci pour votre lecture !

Le thème de « l'animal ensorcelé » : un grand classique dans les contes. Je le développerais aussi pour Kurogane, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le prochain OS : je vais varier les plaisirs.


	3. Lovely Neko

**Lovely Neko.**

**Attention : **Spoilers sur une scène du tome 22 (léger) et quelque petites phrases par ci par là, et des clins d'œil à Chobits.

**Note : **Quand _Fye_ est écrit en italique c'est qu'il désigne le vrai porteur du nom, jumeau de notre Gros matou Yui/Fye. Le reste en italique c'est le POV de Kurogane.

UA, l'histoire se déroule dans un monde futuriste semblable à Piffle, mais un peu moins « gentillet ». Pour faire simple, ce sera Tokyo.

Les personnages ont le même âge que dans le manga.

**Résumé :** Kurogane va faire une étrange rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie : un être issu de manipulations génétiques, un « Lovely Neko » …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokyo, une mégapole futuriste.

L'objet de toutes les attentions était le siège de la secte WAN, un Building surmonté d'un motif de chauve-souris, la marque du gourou Fei Wan Lead. Ce sinistre personnage avait d'abord été un homme d'affaire ayant fait fortune dans la vente « d'androïde de compagnie », juste après que le gouvernement ai levé la loi interdisant de produire des robots à des fins sexuelles. Il avait ensuite créé une secte qui promettait à ces adeptes la rencontre de leur âme sœur, et récemment avait provoqué un immense scandale en proposant cette fois de « devenir immortel grâce au clonage ». Le trouble public qui en avait résulté avait eu raison de la protection de certains membres du gouvernement, dont Fei Wan Lead bénéficiait jusqu'alors. L'ordre d'assaut du bâtiment par les forces gouvernementales avait été donné. Parmi elles se trouvait deux agents d'élite, auxquels on avait fait appel pour l'occasion : Kurogane et son jeune équipier Shaolan.

Leurs katanas avaient déjà mis hors d'état de nuire de nombreux cyborgs (dont l'armure noire portait le fameux logo) qui défendaient les lieux.

« Allez-y Kurogane-san ! »

Kurogane laissa son apprenti sécuriser la zone et continua sa progression. Cette mission était d'une importance capitale pour lui : le gourou au monocle était le meurtrier de ses parents.

Lançant une ultime « attaque du roi dragon », il entra dans une sorte de salle du trône. Deux cadavres y gisaient dans leur sang : celui du Dr Kyle et d'une biologiste nommée Shinfuo, les plus proches collaborateurs de Fei Wan, et probablement ses dernières victimes. A la vue des corps poignardés, Kurogane se rappela le moment où il avait retrouvé ses parents dans le même état. Sa mère avait été une avocate courageuse, qui malgré sa santé affaiblie, s'était battue pour prouver que les « âmes sœurs » que Fei Wan promettait à ses disciples étaient en réalité des personnes créées de toutes pièces, issues de manipulations génétiques. Car si l'avancée technologique avait rendu possible ce genre de chose, la Loi l'interdisait formellement. Elle s'était faite sauvagement assassinée, ainsi que son mari qui avait tenté de la protéger, mais aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre le gourou.

Aujourd'hui l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné pour Kurogane. D'un coup de lame, il brisa un grand miroir : gagné ! C'était bien l'entrée du laboratoire secret. La pièce, faiblement éclairée, contenait de grands tubes en forme de sablier inversé, qui devaient servir de matrice de croissance aux êtres issus des expériences de Fei Wan. _Ils sont vides…non pas celui-ci._

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son contenu, le temps paru suspendre son vol.

Le jeune homme en léthargie dans cette sorte d'aquarium, était d'une beauté irréelle et portait des attributs non humains (non pas une paire d'ailes blanches qui en aurait fait l'incarnation parfaite d'un ange) : des oreilles et une queue de chat de la même couleur que sa chevelure dorée. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une longue tunique noirs et un collier de métal, relié à une chaîne, enserrait son cou. _Il est inconscient et pourtant il a l'air si triste,_ pensa Kurogane devant l'expression qui peignait les traits de l'étrange créature.

« C'est ton genre ? » demanda soudain une voix moqueuse et sinistre. Le gourou s'était tapi dans un coin sombre à l'entrée du jeune homme et voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper bien longtemps avait décidé de le provoquer.

« FEI WAN LEAD ! » rugit le guerrier. Brusquement, tout vola en éclats autour de lui, le gourou en levant la main, venait de produire un champ d'énergie pour le repousser. Quand il abaissa les avant-bras protégeant son visage, Kurogane vit avec horreur « l'homme chat » pendu au bout de sa chaîne, le bocal brisé s'étant vidé du liquide. Il bondit pour couper la chaîne et réceptionna la créature dans ses bras. Il lui arracha son collier, fut soulagé de voir qu'il était vivant et ému quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux : bleus bien entendu.

« _Fye_ ! » Appela immédiatement l'être hybride.

Il s'adressait à un bocal que Kurogane n'avait pas encore remarqué, il n'avait pas été endommagé et contenait une seconde créature identique à la première mais beaucoup plus jeune : un « enfant chat » avec de très long cheveux. Le compteur biologique du tube indiquait que l'être s'y trouvant était mort depuis plusieurs jours.

« _FYE _!_ FYE _! Réveille-toi ! Quelqu'un est venu nous chercher…On va enfin sortir d'ici…_FYE_ ! »

« Non, il ne peut pas se réveiller…jamais…il faut le laisser… reposer en paix ! »

Quand Shaolan arriva enfin, il trouva Kurogane tentant de réconforter la créature qui poussait des miaulements désespérés.

Fei Wan lui était mort de la manière la plus bête qui soit : le désordre produit dans le laboratoire avait provoqué un court-circuit et l'ascenseur qu'il avait emprunté pour fuir était devenu son cercueil. Il existait quand même une justice !

oOoOo

Après la mort de ses parents, Kurogane, alors âgé de quatorze ans, avait été recueilli par une jeune femme du nom de Yuko Ichihara. Avec son fiancé Clow Lead, elle avait fondé l'institut de CLOW, un organisme humanitaire. Tout deux travaillaient sur de nombreux projets, mais personne ne savait pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Ce fut Yuko qui raisonna Kurogane alors qu'il voulait se venger, l'enjoignant à ne pas gâcher son avenir et d'attendre le moment venu. Et c'est en devenant le grand frère protecteur des autres orphelins de l'institut, qu'il s'était débarrassé en partie de sa haine et de sa douleur. Il y avait Shaolan un garçon franc et déterminé qui était devenu son coéquipier ; Watanuki un adolescent qui avait tendance à s'agiter comme une toupie et qui adorait cuisiner ; Domeki un jeune exorciste qui était souvent la cause de l'énervement du précédent, ainsi que deux ravissantes jeunes filles Tomoyo et Sakura. Le hobby de Tomoyo était la mode et Sakura lui servait de modèle. Il y avait aussi deux espèces de lapins génétiquement modifiés, les Mokona, créés par Clow et Yuko pour servir de mascottes aux enfants et qui mettaient beaucoup d'animation.

L'institut de CLOW était un building rond. A son sommet la partie des appartements privés avait une forme de croissant entourant un grand jardin. Vu de haut cela formait le symbole de Yuko : la lune. Au centre du jardin, de style japonais, se trouvait un petit temple, c'est là que Domeki improvisa une cérémonie funèbre pour _Fye_, en présence de tous les occupants, sauf Clow Lead qui était en voyage.

Puis laissant un « matou », complètement prostré à la garde des gamins, Yuko et Kurogane se rendirent dans le bureau de celle ci afin de parcourir les documents récupérés dans le laboratoire, à la recherche d'informations.

« Quand le gouvernement a autorisé la production d'androïde de compagnie (sous la pression d'industriels désireux d'exploiter ce marché prometteur), c'était officiellement pour mettre fin à la prostitution humaine. Evidement, ça ne l'a pas fait disparaître : ce problème étant beaucoup plus complexe ! » Commença Yuko. « Mais rapidement les gens se sont lassés de ces robots, et pour répondre à la demande de clients très fortunés et sous le couvert de la secte WAN, Fei Wan s'est mis à produire des êtres humains ayant la même finalité que les androïdes. Au mépris de la Loi qui autorise uniquement la création d'animaux.»

« Ce que vous avez détourné en créant les Mokona, car pour moi un animal ça ne parle pas ni ne produit des hologrammes ou ne descend des litres de saké ! »

« Laissons ça de coté, veux tu, on a d'autres chats à fouetter ! » repris Yuko, « Un des projets du gourou s'appelait le « Lovely Neko » : un être humain portant des attributs de chat et tous les fantasmes qui vont avec, je cite : _« _ _créé pour satisfaire tous les désirs de son maître ». _C'est le roi Ashura qui a passé la première commande, il a demandé que ce soit un jeune homme. »

« Le tyran de Seles soupçonné de génocide envers son propre peuple ? »

« Lui-même ! C'est ainsi qu'est né Yui. »

_Il s'appelle Yui alors._ Kurogane frémit d'horreur à la pensée que celui-ci aurait du finir entre les mains de ce monstre.

« Quand Yui a eu le niveau de croissance voulu, Ashura a déclaré qu'il en voulait un deuxième, dixit :_ Seles est un pays très froid donc des jumeaux ce sera parfait pour me réchauffer ! _ Fei Wan a donc cloné Yui pour en obtenir un autre, nommé _Fye_, et pour honorer la commande au plus vite, a tenté d'accélérer encore le rythme de croissance du clone, ce qui l'a tué. »

« Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ? »

« A cause du nombre de zéro du prix de vente ! Yui a sans doute été conscient qu'un autre lui-même se développait auprès de lui. Pour lui c'était vraiment son frère jumeau. Je suis même persuadée qu'il l'a senti s'éteindre sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est une vie innocente qui a été sacrifiée ainsi ! »

_Pour Fei Wan c'est trop tard, mais si je croise cet Ashura : je le découpe en morceaux…_

« Et ce n'est pas tout » continua Yuko dégoûtée en regardant un autre document. « Les jumeaux auraient du être programmés pour pouvoir offrir à leur maître des shows incestueux d'un goût plus que douteux ! »

_Quoi !!! Je le transformerais en sashimi ce type…_

« Bon, je te charge de t'occuper de Yui, ce sera long et difficile car il faudra en quelque sorte le « déprogrammer » de nombreuses choses, et la patience ce n'est pas ton fort, Kurogane. Mais je crois que c'est le destin qui t'a conduit vers lui, parce que dans ce monde le hasard n'existe pas ! »

_Tiens je l'attendais celle là !_

oOoOo

Quand ils revinrent au temple, Yui semblait avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête. Avant que Kurogane ne s'exprime, celui ci s'adressa à lui :

« Tu es Ashura-sama, n'est ce pas, c'est toi qui va emmener Fye ! »

« … ???? »

« Il semble qu'il ait adopté le nom de Fye comme étant le sien désormais et comme les Mokona, il parle de lui à la troisième personne » leur expliqua Sakura.

« Ah bon ! Fye, je ne suis pas Ashura, je m'appelle Kurogane, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi ! »

Fye était perdu : ce n'était pas Ashura ! Pourtant la voix sinistre qui lui parlait lorsqu'il était dans le tube lui avait bien dit que celui qui viendrait le chercher s'appellerait Ashura. Il demanda craintif :

« Quand est ce qu'Ashura-sama va venir chercher Fye pour l'emmener alors ? »

« Il ne viendra pas, tu vas rester ici et personne ne te fera de mal ! Ça ira ? »

Cette réponse rassura Fye, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges avait été si gentil avec lui, tout comme les autres personnes ici. Et puis cet endroit était celui où _Fye _dormirait pour toujours, il ne tenait pas à le quitter.

« Oui Kurogane-sama »

« Non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Kurogane point barre ! »

«Miaou ! « Kuroganepoinbare-sama » c'est compliqué ! Fye peut t'appeler Kuro-sama ? »

Tous crurent que le guerrier allait craquer mais finalement il dit :

« Pff ! Oui, viens avec moi ! ».

Fye le suivi dans le bâtiment principal. Son statut d'aîné valait à Kurogane d'avoir un appartement indépendant, même si la plupart du temps il prenait ses repas avec les autres. Le salon était composé de meubles modernes à la manière japonaise (près du sol), largement éclairé par une baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et une autre sur la ville. Aussitôt le Lovely Neko, qui jusque là s'était déplacé en bipède, se mis à fureter dans la pièce à quatre pattes.

_On dirait vraiment un chat qui explore son territoire comme ça, mais ça met un peu trop en valeur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Hein ! Mais à quoi je pense là…_

« Miaou ! Il y a des boites qui roulent et d'autres qui volent ! » Dit Fye, le « museau » collé contre la vitre coté ville, à la vue du trafic.

_Il faut lui donner à manger, les chats aiment le poisson,_ se dit Kurogane en commandant un assortiment de sushi « spécial gourmet ».

« Tiens ! Regarde c'est pour manger, comme ça ! » Expliqua t-il devant l'air interrogatif du matou, les oreilles dressées. Il mit un sushi dans sa bouche, Fye l'imita et fit la grimace :

« Fye doit manger ça ? » demanda t-il, les oreilles maintenant rabattues avec une petite mine triste, se préparant à en avaler un autre.

« Non, non attends ! »

« Mais Kuro-sama l'a donné à Fye pour qu'il le mange ! »

_Il pense vraiment qu'il doit toujours m'obéir, autre chose vite : du lait !_

Fye lapa le lait avec plaisir, tandis que Kurogane (qui faisait un sort aux sushi) le regardait, fasciné par les mouvements de sa petite langue rose. Il remarqua que les oreilles de chat qu'il portait sur la tête devaient être seulement décoratives (il avait aussi des oreilles humaines), avec sa queue, elles soulignaient ses émotions.

«Miaou ! Fye doit remercier Kuro-sama ! » Avant que le brun ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Fye lui entourait sa taille de ses bras et sa bouche visait un endroit chatouilleux de sa personne.

« Arrêta ça ! » hurla t-il en le repoussant plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Fye se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même en tremblant, comme un animal attendant un coup.

« Fye ! » appela t-il plus doucement.

« Mmmouinnn ! Kuro-sama est en colère contre Fye, et Fye ne comprend pas pourquoi ! »

« Fye, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère mais contre celui qui t'a appris n'importe quoi ! » dit il en lui caressant la tête. « Me dire merci suffit. »

« C'est vrai, Kuro-sama ne déteste pas Fye ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Bon il faudrait que tu prennes un bain » Dit il en le conduisant dans la salle de bain. _Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas de le laver…_

« Oui, Fye sait comment faire. Kuro-sama va prendre un bain aussi ? »

« Oui, quand tu auras fini. »

« D'accord ! Fye l'aidera à se laver ! »

_Que je suis bête, c'est évidement dans ce sens qu'il a été programmé…Une idée pour faire diversion, vite !_

Quand le Neko sorti de la salle de bain, il fut accaparé par Tomoyo et les deux Mokona.

« Tomoyo va faire pleins de vêtements sur mesure pour Fye » déclara la boule de poils blanche en sautillant.

_Et blablabla… ça marche, personne peut se dépêtrer de Tomoyo quand elle est en « mode » créatif ! _ Triompha le guerrier dans son bain, qu'il pouvait prendre tranquillement sans risque de voir débarquer un matou trop serviable. Quand il eu fini, il trouva Fye portant un pyjama à motif de chats, adapté pour faire passer sa queue. _Huh ! elle est rapide !_

« Fye est adorable comme ça ! hohoho ! » Déclara la jeune fille.

« Kurogane est tout rouge ! » S'écria le mokona noir.

oOoOo

Kurogane appréhendait ce moment, n'osant même pas imaginer se qui pourrait se passer, quand il fit entrer Fye dans sa chambre où se trouvait un lit immense. Mais étrangement celui-ci paraissait plutôt effrayé. _Il a l'air terrorisé par ce qui pourrait se passer, c'est une façon de le rendre encore plus attirant pour un pervers comme Ashura, ou quoi ?_

« Voilà tu vas dormir ici, moi je dors sur le divan du salon ! »

Le Lovely Neko était déconcerté : il avait toujours eu peur de ce son maître lui ferait subir dans un lit, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme brun ne voulait pas dormir avec lui.

_C'est la journée la plus bizarre de ma vie. Pourtant il s'en est passé des choses depuis que je suis ici…_Songea Kurogane en s'endormant.

Des sanglots étouffés le réveillèrent : Fye pleurait roulé en boule au fond du lit.

« Sniff, sniff, Fye a peur tout seul dans le noir ! Et maintenant…sniff… l'autre _Fye _ne sera plus jamais avec lui.» Kurogane serra brusquement la pauvre petite chose dans ses bras, il savait trop bien, lui aussi, ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Il le berça tendrement pour l'apaiser et Fye se calma peu à peu, commençant à remuer la queue.

« Mais maintenant Kuro-sama sera toujours avec Fye ? »

« Oui toujours, je te protégerais ! Dors ! Tu n'as rien à craindre.»

Le lendemain, lorsque Kurogane se réveilla, Fye dormait dans ses bras. Pour lui qui était tant attaché à son indépendance ce n'était pas désagréable bizarrement. C'était même un peu trop agréable… il sortit brusquement du lit.

« Miaou ! B'jour Kuro-sama ! » Dit Fye en frottant avec son poing ses yeux ensommeillés. Et il s'étira en baillant comme un chat. _Ouf, c'était moins une._

oOoOo

Fye s'intégra très facilement à la petite communauté. Il apprenait à cuisiner avec Watanuki (avec une préférence pour le sucré, au grand dam de Kurogane). Il s'entraînait dans le dojo avec les garçons (sa souplesse était supérieure à celle d'un humain) et Shaolan avait commencé à lui apprendre le kung-fu. Il servait bien entendu de mannequin à Tomoyo et passait de longs moments à parler avec Yuko et Domeki, essayant de comprendre le monde étrange qui l'entourait. C'était le seul qui pouvait jouer des heures avec les Mokona sans déclarer forfait, s'amusant à courir après ces balles bondissantes. Et surtout il était devenu le confident de Sakura : sa grande sensibilité le rendait conscient d'un lien spécial se tissant entre elle et Shaolan et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les rapprocher. Pour eux Fye était un compagnon joyeux, un mélange entre un frère et un animal de compagnie.

Sa relation avec Kurogane était beaucoup plus compliquée. Puisque celui-ci était devenu son « maître » il était donc la cible de toutes les bizarreries inculquées par Fei Wan au Lovely Neko. Dès qu'ils étaient seuls, Fye réagissait de manière conditionnée et voulait lui offrir ce qu'il lui croyait du. C'était d'autant plus troublant que celui-ci était par ailleurs un être déconcertant d'innocence. Après quelques jours difficiles, Kurogane finit par lui faire comprendre que ses actions envers lui ne nécessitaient pas de remerciements en « nature ». Non sans mal, car qu'il n'était souvent pas loin de céder à la tentation de ce « fantasme ambulant ». Mais Yuko savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait quand elle lui avait confié : jamais il ne céderait, car pour rien au monde il ne voulait ressembler à Ashura et c'était aussi le seul moyen de libérer Fye de ses entraves. Ainsi le Lovely Neko finit par oublier ce pour quoi il avait été créé, même si Kurogane continuait à éviter (pour ne pas avoir à gérer un matou en chaleur) de lui chatouiller le ventre quand celui ci se roulait sur le dos les pattes en l'air ou de l'attraper par la queue.

Il restait néanmoins totalement dépendant de Kurogane : il avait besoin de recevoir des marques d'affection de sa part et son avis sur de nombreuses choses et la nuit il refusait de dormir sans lui. Comme un chat, il adorait les câlins et faire la sieste, son activité favorite était donc la combinaison des deux : roupiller blotti contre le guerrier. Ce dernier était heureux de cette nouvelle présence qui égayait sa vie. Quand il rentrait Fye l'accueillait en gambadant joyeusement autour de lui et lire un bon Maganyan était encore plus agréable avec la tête du Neko sur ses genoux, dont il gratouillait les oreilles et le cou.

Fye adopta peu à peu une attitude moins servile et devint plus espiègle envers Kurogane. Il adorait le taquiner avec sa queue, s'amusant à le chatouiller subrepticement et la lui passer sous le nez pour le faire éternuer. C'était d'autant plus rageant pour le guerrier, que pour la raison citée précédemment, il ne touchait pas à cet appendice.

Yuko avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du Lovely Neko qui se mettait aussi à inventer toutes sortes de surnoms à base de « Kuro » :

« C'est bon signe, il commence à développer une personnalité qui lui est propre ! »

« Très influencée par celle des boules de poils, c'est bon signe ça ? »

oOoOo

Lors de leur première sortie en ville, Kurogane s'inquiétait de la réaction que les gens pourraient avoir en voyant Fye. Surtout que ce dernier, curieux de tout et très expansif, ne passait pas inaperçu. Il était prêt à remettre en place ceux qui le regarderaient de travers, mais finalement Fye fut prit pour une nouvelle sorte de Persocom, apparenté aux Chobits. Dans une boutique, un collier attira l'attention du Neko : une lanière en cuir bleu pâle avec une breloque argentée (1).

« Miaou ! Kuro-chan a fait un cadeau à Fye ! » S'écria t-il ravi après que le brun le lui ai offert et il s'empressa de le faire admirer aux filles.

_Ça le rend encore plus sexy…Hein ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe. _En se retournant Kurogane aperçu une longue silhouette mais elle disparu rapidement dans la foule. Il donna alors le signal du retour, que Shaolan, qui portait les paquets de Sakura, accueilli avec soulagement.

oOoOo

De retour à la maison, Fye vautré sur les genoux de Kurogane lui servit une version inédite de son nom : « Kuro-ronronronronron ! » Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se mit à lui caresser les oreilles et le dos (ce qui augmenta le volume sonore des ronronnements), il forçat sa main à ne pas descendre plus bas et soudain la queue du Neko s'enroula autour de son poignet comme un bracelet soyeux. Depuis le début, Kurogane avait combattu avec toute sa volonté de guerrier son attirance physique pour Fye. Mais maintenant il comprenait à quel point ses sentiments envers lui étaient différents de ceux qu'il portait aux autres membres de son étrange famille : il était amoureux de lui ! _Mais est ce qu'il pourrait vraiment m'aimer… pas seulement parce que je suis son « maître » ? _

Ce soir là, il essaya de trouver une excuse pour ne pas dormir avec Fye, mais ce dernier l'implora (en utilisant la méthode infaillible du chat Potté). Et le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Fye comprit au moins une chose : que Kurogane le désirait.

« Fye ne comprend pas ! » Il venait de réactiver ses anciens réflexes et s'était fait repousser « Pourquoi Kurogane ne veut pas faire ça avec Fye s'il en a envie ? »

« Ce qui est important ce n'est pas ce que je veux ou ce que tu penses devoir faire, Fye ! C'est ce que toi tu veux vraiment ! » Et il sortit brutalement en laissant un matou désemparé.

Comprenant ce qui se passait et comme Sakura faisait des courses avec Watanuki et ne pouvait donc pas les aider, les deux Mokona décidèrent de passer à l'action. Ils mirent dans les mains de Fye un livre intitulé « la ville déserte »(2) : _« Il n'y avait personne dans cette ville… » _

« Tu comprends, pour Kurogane : Fye est la personne « juste pour lui », celle qu'il aime, comme c'est expliqué dans le livre ! » Commença le blanc quand Fye eu assimilé l'histoire.

« Mais Kurogane n'est pas sûr d'être la personne « juste pour Fye ». » Finit le noir.

La personne importante pour moi ? se demanda Fye. Celle qui est vraiment importante… et soudain un nom apparu dans son esprit : Ashura.

« La personne juste pour Fye c'est peut être Ashura, c'est pour lui que Fye a été créé ! » Déclara t-il aux Mokona stupéfaits. Avant qu'ils ne puissent répliquer, les cris de Watanuki résonnèrent dans la maison. L'adolescent paniquait souvent mais là ça avait l'air grave.

« C'est Sakura-chan ! Elle a été enlevée ! Par un homme qui ressemblait… à un psychopathe ! Il a laissé un message. »

Si vous voulez la revoir, rendez-moi ce qui m'appartient.

Venez au musée abandonné.

Ashura.

Laissant Domeki calmer Watanuki, Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan se précipitèrent dehors. Le fameux musée était un bâtiment en ruine à l'écart de la ville.

oOoOo

« Gamin, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu t'occupes de ta « princesse » et de rien d'autre, d'accord ? »

« Bien Kurogane-san »

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall où des colonnes soutenaient un réseau complexe de poutres, où était accrochée Sakura. En dessous se trouvait une inquiétante silhouette portant un étrange diadème.

« Toi approches ! Les autres ne bougez pas ! » Dit il à Fye d'une voix glaciale.

« Fye ne vous pardonnera jamais si vous avez fait du mal à Sakura-chan! »

« Quelle importance ! Tu es à moi ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce type ! » Cria Ashura en désignant Kurogane. C'est à ce moment que Shaolan profita du fait que le sinistre roi était obnubilé par Fye et le guerrier, pour grimper délivrer Sakura.

« Kuro-sama n'a jamais fait de mal à Fye, il aime Fye ! »

« Imbécile ! Comment pourrait-il aimer celui qui a été créé par l'assassin de ses parents ! » Et profitant de la stupéfaction de Fye à cette révélation, il le saisit à la gorge.

« N'approches pas ! » rugit il en direction de Kurogane et il continua à l'adresse de Fye « Tu as été créé pour moi et pour personne d'autre ! Je suis ton seul maître ! »

L'étreinte douloureuse sur sa gorge fit revivre à Fye le moment où il s'était réveillé pour la première fois : les bras rassurants qui avaient arraché le collier qui l'étranglait et le regard brûlant qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux. Alors qu'il commençait à s'évanouir des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête :

Celui qui compte …

Celui qui compte le plus …

Le seul

KUROGANE

Soudain quelque chose griffa violement Ashura lui faisant lâcher prise. Médusé il vit que Fye semblait s'être métamorphosé en un inquiétant félin, avec des yeux dorés aux pupilles rétractées et portant d'immenses griffes au bout des doigts. Il reconnu une fonction secrète du Lovely Neko, qui devait lui servir à se défendre ou à protéger son maître. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne pouvait jamais être dirigée contre celui-ci !

« Fye est à Kurogane et seulement à lui ! » S'écria t-il d'une voix déterminée, prêt à se battre.

« FYE-SAN !!! » Hurlèrent les deux adolescents en voyant qu'Ashura allait le tuer avec une épée en glace venant d'apparaître dans sa main. Shaolan détourna la tête de son amie pour qu'elle ne voie pas la scène… Le sabre de Kurogane transperça le roi.

« Tu as pu surmonter ton destin finalement… Surtout ne pleure pas pour quelqu'un comme moi. » Murmura le roi tandis qu'il s'écroulait…

oOoOo

Plus tard dans son bureau, Yuko déclara à Kurogane :

« Je suis soulagée que vous soyez tous sain et sauf. Quand à Ashura il était recherché par la Cour pénale internationale pour crime contre l'humanité alors tu ne seras pas inquiété! »

« Ouais ! Mais en repensant à sa dernière phrase, je n'arrive pas à le mettre totalement dans la catégorie des salauds. »

« De tous les êtres vivants, l'être humain est l'espèce la plus complexe qui soit : on ne peut pas en classer un dans une seule catégorie et c'est mieux ainsi ! Dans le cas de Fei Wan, je suis peut être en partie responsable de son comportement ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« A la fac, ce « monoclard » m'avait fait une déclaration, et il n'a jamais accepté le fait que j'ai choisi celui qu'il jalousait le plus. »

« Et son obsession à créer une personne « parfaite » et forcément consentante lui serait venu de là ? »

« Oui et le fait qu'il voulait toujours devenir plus riche et puissant, comme pour me faire regretter d'avoir choisi son rival. Mais ce n'est pas par culpabilité que je tiens cet institut ou que je t'ai recueilli : c'est un choix personnel. D'ailleurs même si Fei Wan disait m'aimer il n'a jamais compris ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi ! »

« Dois je en déduire que le fait que n'ayez pas épousé Clow… »

« C'est parce que nous avions peur que Fei Wan ne pète davantage les plombs en l'apprenant. Mais dès que le binoclard rentre de voyage, on va y remédier ! Allez, file rejoindre ton chéri maintenant ! »

oOoOo

Après s'être lavé, Kurogane entra dans la chambre vêtu d'un yukata noir et trouva Fye assis en tailleur sur le lit. Ce dernier paraissait préoccupé.

« Kurogane, est ce vrai que celui qui a créé Fye a tué ta famille ? »

« Oui, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je n'aurais pas fait le choix de te sauver en le laissant s'échapper sinon. » Il hésita, gêné, puis ajouta « Je t'aime Fye ! »

« Miaou ! Fye aime Kurogane ! Fye veut rendre Kurogane heureux !»

« C'est déjà fait. » Et il l'embrassa.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que Kurogane allait s'endormir avec un Fye repu d'amour dans ses bras, il songea que malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il ne pourrait jamais totalement en vouloir à Fei Wan et Ashura. _My lovely Neko…_

**Fin**

oOoOo

**Un Omake (bonus) : **L'affaire du collier.

Les lois de ce monde ne permettaient pas à Kurogane et Fye de se marier, eux, mais ils choisirent d'échanger leurs vœux lors d'une cérémonie privée au temple de Domeki. Tomoyo se mis alors à concevoir un accessoire indispensable à ses yeux. Elle montra à Kurogane plusieurs croquis d'un collier du même genre que celui qu'il avait offert à Fye, mais plus chic. Le guerrier choisit un modèle en velours bleu nuit orné de quelques brillants et d'un grelot en argent. Il pensa que Fye serait magnifique avec. _Surtout quand il ne portera que çà…_

« Parfait, maintenant je vais faire le tien : rouge et noir bien sûr ! »

« Quoi ! Comment çà ? »

« Ben oui, ça marche par deux ces choses là ! »

« Heu… »

Image finale : Kuro et Fye portant chacun un collier relié ensemble par un fil rouge.

**Owari **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci de votre lecture…voici donc la deuxième version qui devrait être un peu moins décousue ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur la première version, ça m'a vraiment encouragée !

L'histoire suivante utilisera le même thème « Monde futuriste / être hybride / asservissement » et la victime sera Kuro.

**Note :** (1) voir tome 18 p150 (= p 11 chap 139) ça lui va trop bien non ?

(2) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu Chobits, ce bouquin c'est « Etre amoureux pour les nuls ».

**A suivre : **_**« Mon kuro-toutou »**_ UA, monde futuriste, Ashura a promis un chien à son fils adoptif pour son seizième anniversaire. Le choix de Fye s'avère des plus surprenants…


	4. Mon Kurotoutou

**Mon Kuro-toutou.**

**Annonce :** J'ai reposté une version plus développée et j'espère moins confuse de « Lovely Neko », je vous invite donc à la lire.

**Note : **Cette histoire forme une paire avec « Lovely Neko » puisqu'elle utilise le même thème mais avec une intrigue totalement différente, l'ambiance est aussi plus sombre.

**Attention : **Cette fic contient des clins d'œil à Trèfle (Clover) et donc un spoil sur le souhait de Suh. Il y a aussi plusieurs fragments de chansons d'Oluha qui servent de fil conducteur. Quelques spoils de Tsubasa : des phrases hors contexte et un très léger sur un détail du tome 23.

Quand _Fye_ est écrit en italique c'est qu'il désigne le vrai porteur du nom, jumeau de notre Gros matou Yui/Fye.

**Source d'inspiration : **Le look de Kuro à Infinity lors des combats : il portera le même collier et les mêmes fringues, mais sans le bandeau, et petit détail supplémentaire : voir cette magnifique illustration des Clamp, que vous trouverez sur Aethereality, rubrique TRC dessin 7168 sur la p6 (remarquez en passant que Kuro a l'air jaloux de la proximité Fye/Sakura, tout comme Shaolan clone).

**Décor : **Un monde futuriste genre Infinity (qui ressemble assez à celui de Trèfle) donc je garde le nom. Le décor de la serre est le même que celui où Eagle invite Sakura (c'est aussi l'endroit où Suh est prisonnière dans Trèfle). Dans la demeure d'Ashura : le lapin majordome est celui qui arbitre les combats, les servantes automates seront les triplettes de la mairie d'Ôto en habit de soubrettes, et les cyborgs de protection ont la même apparence que les gardes du corps de Tomoyo à Piffle.

**Résumé : **UA, monde futuriste, Ashura a promis un chien à son fils adoptif pour son seizième anniversaire. Le choix de Fye s'avère des plus surprenants…

Infinity : un monde futuriste et sinistre dont la couleur prédominante est le gris. Un ciel de plomb semble écraser une immense ville aux bâtiments tristes. Dans les rues les gens portent des habits sombres et certains d'entre eux n'ont aucuns éclats de vie dans leurs yeux, ce sont des robots.

A l'intérieur d'une boutique animalière, une radio laissait entendre une femme chantant :

_« Alors, emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi loin d'ici_

_Vers un ailleurs certain, loin d'ici_

_Avec toi, emmène-moi_

…

_Des oiseaux entonnèrent_

_Une chanson d'une langue singulière_

_Et malgré leurs ailes_

_Ils n'atteignaient pas le ciel_

…

_Des lieux où l'on ne peut aller serein_

… _»_

Dans une cage, un des pensionnaires émis une sorte de grognement triste, comme s'il comprenait les paroles qui s'appliquaient avec cynisme à sa situation. Et pour cause, en dépit d'oreilles de loup sur le haut du crâne et d'une queue touffue en bas du dos : c'était un jeune humain. Il avait un air sauvage avec sa peau tannée, sa musculature puissante, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et surtout ses yeux couleur de sang remplis de rage. Une rage qui s'adressait au collier à pointes qui enserrait son cou, à la chaîne qui y était reliée et aux barreaux de la cage : toutes ses entraves de bête féroce. Kurogane, c'était son nom, songeait avec désespoir qu'il ne sortirait de cet endroit maudit, que lorsque quelqu'un l'achèterait : une personne à laquelle il serait forcé d'obéir, comme un chien qu'il était devenu. Et ce serait une chose encore plus cruelle pour lui qui avait juré, sur sa vie, sur son vrai nom, qu'il n'aurait jamais qu'un seul maître : la princesse Tomoyo… Sa princesse… si seulement il l'avait écoutée, il n'en serait pas là…

_Flash-back_

Au pays de Nihon, Kurogane, âgé de 17 ans, était un ninja au service de Tomoyo depuis la destruction de son pays quelques années plutôt. Dés lors il cherchait sans relâche le magicien à l'emblème de chauve-souris qui avait tué sa mère pour voler un objet magique qu'elle avait en sa possession, brisant du même coup le kekkai qui protégeait Suwa.

Des rumeurs faisant état de l'apparition de ce magicien nommé Fei Wan Lead à la frontière nord étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. Il s'était donc rendu sur les Hautes Terres, là où naissaient les monstres, sans tenir compte des mises en garde de sa princesse. Après avoir terrassé de nombreux démons avec son sabre, Ginryu, il vit enfin Fei Wan, mais celui se protégeait dans une dimension parallèle, contemplant la scène à travers une fente.

« C'est vrai que tu es fort pour un guerrier aussi jeune ! Mais tu es très bête si tu crois avoir une chance contre quelqu'un de ma puissance ! »

« D'abord tu vas la fermer, espèce de sale lâche ! Et ensuite tu vas venir ici te battre puisque tu as une épée ! » Rugit Kurogane, hanté par le souvenir de sa mère transpercée.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Plutôt que te tuer simplement, j'ai une idée de punition parfaite pour un petit ninja désobéissant et arrogant ! Ha Ha Ha ! »

Soudain des tentacules ténébreux le happèrent, et il perdit connaissance…

…

Quand il revint à lui, il comprit qu'il avait été transformé en une sorte d'être hybride portant des attributs canins : une paire d'oreilles et une queue. Il était dans une cage, vêtu d'habits étranges (un pantalon et un T-shirt noirs) et dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien pourtant il comprenait parfaitement les deux personnes qui parlaient en face de lui :

« Eagle ! Qu'est ce que cela ? »

« Une nouvelle espèce de chien de garde ! Il est entièrement biologique mais on n'a même pas besoin de le dresser, il est programmé grâce à son collier. C'est un cadeau de Fei Wan en remerciement de quelques services. »

« Mais c'est un être humain, et presque encore un gamin en plus ! »

« On n'enfreint pas la Loi, Géo ! Je suis sûr qu'on va en tirer un bon prix, les gens sont toujours friands de nouveautés et les animaux cyborgs, ça commence à devenir banal ! »

Kurogane voulut protester violement mais à la place, émit une série d'aboiements ridicules : il avait perdu l'usage de la parole ! Et le collier contrôlait ses actions : chaque fois qu'il cherchait à y porter ses mains pour l'arracher ou qu'il voulait se précipiter contre les barreaux de la cage, ses mouvements étaient stoppés.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et il sentait la colère et le désespoir l'envahir de plus en plus. Si seulement il pouvait aboyer férocement ou hurler comme un loup, mais non il pouvait uniquement japper et grogner. C'était ça une vie de chien ! Il allait devenir fou enfermé ainsi, sans bouger sauf quand le dénommé Géo le sortait pour lui dégourdir les pattes dans une cour poussiéreuse.

Des voix résonnèrent soudain dans le magasin :

« Oh ! Mais ils sont tous plus mignons les uns que les autres ! »

« Prends tout ton temps pour faire ton choix Fye »

« Oui Ashura-san »

Encore un gamin (un peu plus âgé celui là) qui venait acheter un chien comme on choisit un jouet. Il en avait vu passer pas mal, leurs parents les arrêtaient devant sa cage, les invitant à se moquer du _« Grand méchant toutou qui heureusement est enfermé »_. Aucun risque qu'ils le choisissent, il finirait sans doute avec un maître cruel qu'il devrait servir jusqu'à sa mort. Kurogane enfouit sa tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux, songeant que même si par miracle quelqu'un le débarrassait de ce maudit collier, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de traverser les dimensions et donc de rejoindre son monde d'origine ! Il ne pouvait rien faire, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de sa situation : Fei Wan lui avait vraiment réservé le sort le plus douloureux et le plus humiliant ! La mort, se demanda t-il, est ce que ce serait sa seule délivrance ? Non, ce n'était pas possible il avait fait un serment à Tomoyo, il le tiendrait quel qu'en soit le prix et il devait finir l'apprentissage de Shaolan afin que celui-ci puisse protéger sa princesse : Sakura. Il concentra ses pensées sur l'amour fraternel qu'il portait à ces trois là et sur les cerisiers de Nihon qui fleuriraient bientôt, pour ne pas sombrer d'avantage.

« Toi aussi tu es prisonnier… toi aussi tu es seul… » Murmura une voix douce.

Il redressa la tête et son regard se noya dans du bleu… des yeux bleus qui le regardaient… sans moquerie… sans jugement… avec sincérité et une tristesse infinie.

Le garçon penché sur la cage, ses mains enserrant les barreaux, devait avoir à peu près son âge, mais il paraissait si lumineux et si beau avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux d'or, qu'il ne semblait pas appartenir à ce monde terne et laid.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Un nouveau type de cyborg ? » Demanda un homme à la longue chevelure brune, richement habillé.

« Non, c'est un être biologique. C'est un modèle unique : un prototype qui fait à la fois chien et garde du corps ! Il obéit au doigt et à l'œil grâce à son collier. » Expliqua Eagle.

« Je le prends ! »

« Comment ??? Fye voyons, tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Mais Ashura-san vous m'aviez pourtant promis celui que je voudrais ! » dit Fye en faisant la moue comme un gamin gâté. Kurogane avait observé comment il avait instantanément plaqué un masque souriant sur son visage, contrastant avec son expression précédente, quand les deux hommes s'étaient approchés.

« En effet ! C'est juste que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » Répliqua le dénommé Ashura « Il ne présente pas de danger au moins ? » Demanda t-il au vendeur.

« Absolument aucun, c'est beaucoup plus sûr qu'un chien, à condition que vous ne lui retiriez pas son collier car là il vous tuerait sans doute. Mais il n'y a pas de risque qu'il l'enlève ou le perde accidentellement, c'est une création la firme Wan Lead : une référence dans de nombreux mondes ! »

« Bien ! Ce sera donc ton cadeau d'anniversaire Fye ! »

« Youpi ! Merci Ashura-san ! »

« Je vais vous l'initialiser. Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ? À la base son nom est Kurogane. » Dit Eagle en sortant Kurogane de la cage.

« Kuro-toutou ! »

Bip… Bip… Bip… Il sentit le collier intégrer les nouvelles informations : désormais il répondait au nom (ridicule) de Kuro-toutou et son maître était Fye Flowright, âgé de 16 ans et fils adoptif d'Ashura, un homme riche et puissant à Infinity.

« Je vais vous demander de siffler pour le programmer à y obéir ! »

« Hyuuu ! Heu… Désolé je ne sais pas siffler. »

« Ça ira ! L'entretien est plus facile qu'un chien : il s'occupe lui-même de sa toilette et mangera tout ce que vous lui donnerez. Je vous fourni un change de vêtement et voici la laisse. »

« Tu es vraiment très grand Kuro-toutou ! Je me sentirais en sécurité à coté de toi. » Lui déclara Fye avec un immense sourire, en prenant la chaîne accrochée au collier.

« Grumf ! » C'était tout ce que le ninja put répondre. Et pendant qu'Ashura payait une somme conséquente (il ne savait pas si c'était une consolation), il se retrouva dans la situation humiliante de sortir de la boutique tenu en laisse par Fye. Aussitôt quatre personnes identiques les entourèrent : des femmes cyborgs en tailleurs et lunettes noirs. Apparemment Fye ne manquait pas de garde de du corps. Ils montèrent dans un véhicule comme Kurogane n'en avait jamais vu alors, avec deux d'entre elles, tandis qu'Ashura, après avoir dit à Fye qu'il le reverrait le soir, montait dans une autre voiture avec les deux autres.

oOoOo

Pendant le trajet, Kurogane essaya de faire le point sur sa nouvelle situation _« ça pourrait être_ _pire »_ se dit-il, puis se tourna vers Fye assit à coté de lui pour l'observer : il avait abandonné son expression faussement souriante. Indépendamment du fait qu'il était à son service, le brun avait envie de découvrir qui il était vraiment, surtout au regard de ses premières paroles.

« N'aie pas peur Kuro-toutou, je serais très gentil avec toi ! » Promis le blond en voyant qu'il le dévisageait « Ah ! On est arrivé, voici ta nouvelle maison ! »

La demeure en question ressemblait presque à un château, tellement elle était imposante. Ils entrèrent dans un gigantesque hall carrelé de marbre blanc et noir comme un damier. Avec le gris, le blanc et le noir semblaient être les teintes prédominantes de ce monde, on les retrouvait sur les habits des servantes et ceux de Fye (une longue tunique immaculée attachée sur le coté avec un pantalon noir). _« Les servantes aussi sont des robots »_ se dit Kurogane en les voyant toutes identiques, le regard fixe. C'en était presque effrayant : l'impression qui se dégageait de ces lieux était glaciale et impersonnelle.

« Bon retour jeune maître ! » S'écria un humain qui pénétrait à son tour dans le hall. « Nous n'auront pas de leçon aujourd'hui ni demain, mais je voulais vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire… C'est quoi ça ? »

« Merci Kyle-sensei, c'est Kuro-toutou : mon nouveau protecteur ! »

« Mais cet endroit est déjà l'un des plus sûr d'Infinity ! N'auriez vous pas du choisir un animal de compagnie plus mignon à la place ? Il a l'air plutôt effrayant ! »

« Moi il me plait, je ne le trouve pas effrayant ! »

La conversation fut coupée par un lapin automate en habits de dentelles annonçant :

« Jeune maître, tous vos amis vous attendent dans la serre pour votre fête d'anniversaire ! »

oOoOo

L'endroit était agréable, rempli d'une végétation luxuriante, mais malgré la grandeur des lieux, la voûte de verre donnait l'impression d'être en cage. Ce sentiment était renforcé par la présence de nombreux oiseaux mécaniques qui y volaient en chantant.

Fye fut accueilli par des _«Joyeux anniversaire ! »_ et Kurogane par des cris d'étonnement. Après de rapides explications, Fye l'entraîna à l'écart comme un gamin qui ne veut pas partager son nouveau joujou.

« Reste là et soit bien sage Kuro-toutou ! » Lui dit-il en lui tapotant la tête, tandis qu'il s'assoyait en tailleur dans un coin (1).

« Ouaf ! » Cette pose lui était familière puisqu'à Nihon on vivait sur le sol. Il se rappela, avec un pincement au cœur, comment Tomoyo se moquait gentiment de lui quand il montait la garde dans cette position devant ses appartements, lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un chien fidèle. En observant l'assistance, le ninja se dit que si elle et Sakura, n'abusaient jamais de leur statut privilégié (cherchant en permanence à rendre heureux les personnes qui les entouraient), ce n'était pas le cas des adolescents présents ici, qui étaient à classer dans la catégorie _« Gosses de riches pourris gâtés »_. Le comportement de Fye à leur égard était plus faux que jamais, ce qui était en soi rassurant. A un moment ils l'entourèrent en lui réclamant une chanson, ce qu'il exécuta accompagné en musique par les oiseaux :

_« Je veux être heureux_

_Je cherche mon bonheur_

_Avec toi, être heureux_

_Devenir ton bonheur_

…

_Alors, emmène-moi_

_Emmène-moi loin d'ici_

_Vers un ailleurs certain, loin d'ici_

_Avec toi, emmène-moi »_

C'était celle que Kurogane avait déjà entendue dans la boutique et que Fye adaptait au masculin. Il avait une voix mélodieuse et le regardait intensément en chantant : le ninja eut l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Tu as sauté des strophes ! » Protesta une fille en minaudant.

« Désolé, celles là je n'arrive pas à les chanter ! »

Il déposa ensuite devant son toutou un plateau avec divers sandwichs choisis au buffet et une boisson (ça avait l'air meilleur que la pâtée servie par Eagle).

« Eh ! Tu devrais lui donner de la bouffe pour chien plutôt ! » S'exclama un des garçons.

« Ce serait marrant si on lui lançait un bâton pour qu'il le rapporte aussi ! » Ajouta un autre.

«Grrr Rrr Grrr » _Ces sales gosses !_ Si le collier ne le retenait pas, il les aurait mis en pièces.

« Ce n'est pas un jouet ! » Déclara Fye au grand soulagement du brun. Une fois ses invités partis, il se servit une part du gigantesque gâteau au chocolat auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Puis il vint s'asseoir à coté de son toutou et lui parla tout en mangeant :

« J'ai perdu ma famille à l'âge de 9 ans, depuis Ashura-san m'a adopté et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien mais je suis toujours seul ici. A part Kyle-sensei, mon précepteur, tous les autres sont des automates. Je ne sors que rarement et les seules personnes que j'ai le droit de fréquenter sont ceux que tu viens de voir car ils appartiennent à la haute société, mais je ne suis pas proche d'eux, pas du tout ! » Il resta un moment avec un morceau de gâteau au bout de sa fourchette, indécis, puis au lieu de le mettre dans sa bouche le fourra dans celle de Kurogane… Arf ! Lui qui détestait les trucs sucrés !

« La plupart du temps je reste dans cet endroit à chanter… comme un oiseau dans une cage dorée ! » Il continuait à nourrir son toutou avec le reste du gâteau que celui-ci était obligé d'avaler car ça venait de son maître.

« Mais maintenant tu es avec moi et tu me protégeras, dis ? » Il regarda Kurogane avec un air de chaton sans défense et s'exclama en voyant sa grimace : « Oh Kuro-toutou n'aime pas les sucreries ?! »

« Groaf ! »

oOoOo

_« Ce crétin m'a forcé à avaler des cochonneries sucrées… sinon je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent et du coup qu'il ait éprouvé de l'empathie pour mon sort, mais je ne vois pas quelle protection supplémentaire je pourrais lui apporter : ce lieu est encore plus sécurisé que le château de Shirasagi ! » _Pensa Kurogane en suivant Fye dans sa chambre aussi luxueuse et impersonnelle que le reste de la demeure.

« Tu dormira ici cette nuit » Dit Fye en montrant un matelas qui avait été installé à coté du lit à baldaquin. Il sortait de la salle de bain et portait un pyjama de soie gris-bleu dans lequel il ressemblait à un prince.

Toc Toc Toc

« Jeune maître ! Ashura-sama est rentré et il désire vous voir. » Annonça une servante à travers la porte. Fye fit signe à Kurogane de le suivre et ils rejoignirent la chambre d'Ashura au bout d'un long corridor. Ce dernier, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre brodée d'arabesques, faisait penser à un roi.

Et soudain en voyant son regard, Kurogane compris… Ce dont Fye voulait être protégé… C'ETAIT LUI !

« Grrr Rrrrr Grrrr !!! » Gronda notre toutou menaçant, de sorte qu'Ashura comprenne qu'il n'avait surtout pas intérêt à essayer de toucher au blondinet.

« Fye je suis heureux que ton cadeau te plaise, mais la place de cet animal est dans une niche » Dit il irrité.

« Oui Ashura-san, mais cette nuit au moins il dormira dans ma chambre ! Bonsoir »

Fye regagna sa chambre, en courant presque, son toutou sur les talons. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à double tour avant de s'y adosser. Kurogane ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage cachée par ses mèches blondes, mais remarqua qu'il tremblait.

« Merci… Bonne nuit Kuro-toutou ! » souffla t-il et il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, fourrant son nez dans l'oreiller.

Ses sens de ninja ayant encore été aiguisés par sa transformation, Kurogane s'endormit sachant que la moindre alerte l'éveillerait.

oOoOo

Au milieu de la nuit, un bruit parvint à sa double paire d'oreilles et il se redressa brusquement :

« Non… _Fye_… Arrêtez … »

Fye faisait un cauchemard, balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles entre deux sanglots étouffés. Ses mains étaient crispées de chaque cotés de sa tête, toujours enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Kurogane alluma la lampe de chevet et tendit la patte, secouant doucement Fye pour le réveiller avec un petit aboiement inquiet :

« Wouf… Wouf… »

Quand celui-ci releva vers lui un visage d'ange blessé, trempé de larmes, son cœur manqua un battement. Ce qu'il voulut faire alors c'était tendre la main pour essuyer ces larmes, mais ce qu'il se retrouva à faire : c'est lui donner de grands coups de langue sur les joues à la place (déformation canine oblige).

Ils restèrent pétrifiés face à face : Kurogane à genou par terre, les avant-bras posés de part et d'autre de Fye assit en tailleur sur le lit, qui le dominait légèrement. Puis le blond sourit… son premier vrai sourire !

« Merci mon Kuro-toutou ! » Et il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et ses oreilles de loup. Sa transformation l'avait elle rendu plus sensible aussi à ça ? Ces mains presque sensuelles lui massant le crâne, provoquaient des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa queue le trahissait en remuant (euh… sa queue de chien, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !). Fye lui caressa ensuite ses oreilles humaines, avant de poser ses mains le long de la puissante mâchoire du ninja… puis lui fit un bisou sur le bout du nez (la truffe)… Kurogane grimpa alors sur le lit à l'invitation du blond et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le ninja prit bien garde de ne pas blesser Fye avec les pointes de son encombrant collier et lui entoura la taille de son bras. Ce dernier murmura un vague « Kuro-nounours » avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

oOoOo

Toc Toc Toc

« Jeune maître, il est l'heure de vous lever ! Le petit déjeuner vous attend ! »

Fye se leva pour leur ouvrir, tandis que Kurogane sortait brusquement du lit où l'on ne devait pas le surprendre.

« Je n'ai rien fait préparer de particulier pour le chien, jeune maître » déclara le lapin majordome.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous pouvez nous laisser ! »

Une fois seuls, Kurogane regarda avec suspicion le chariot chargé de nombreux mets : Fye allait il encore le goinfrer de trucs sucrés ? Mais celui-ci lui servit de l'omelette, du bacon et des tartines avec du thé, tandis qu'il gardait la brioche et le chocolat chaud, le tout avec un beau sourire.

Pendant que Fye se lavait, Kurogane ruminait : à cause de l'impossibilité de communiquer, il ne pouvait pas lui demander pourquoi il semblait appeler un _Fye _cette nuit ? Et puis combien de temps cette situation allait durer ? En ce moment même, Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolon devaient vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui !

Clic Clac… Quelqu'un qui entrait sans frapper et qui avait la clé… Ashura ! Le guerrier se dressa de toute sa hauteur entre la porte de la salle de bain et l'homme, en montrant les dents.

« Groarrr ! »

« Tu es encore là ! Ton existence est plutôt pathétique, non ? » Ajouta l'autre avec un sourire inquiétant. Et il sortit.

Quand Fye rentra dans la chambre pour prendre ses habits, il semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien, mais il resta figé, soudain gêné. Kurogane détourna la tête… trop tard : l'image de Fye portant juste une petite serviette blanche sur les hanches était imprimée sur ses rétines !

Une autre question à laquelle il ne pouvait avoir de réponse, le taraudait : Ashura lui avait-il déjà fait du mal ?

oOoOo

Ils se promenèrent longuement dans l'immense parc qui entourait la maison. À un moment, Fye s'assit sur un banc, son toutou couché à ses pieds, et se mit à chanter tristement :

_« Comme un oiseau enfermé_

_Un oiseau qui ne vole plus_

_Un oiseau qui ne pleure plus_

_Comme un oiseau délaissé_

…

_Ma dernière pensée _

_Mon dernier souhait_

…

_Pour oublier la réalité de ma vie_

_Et retrouver le rêve de cette nuit »_

Le choix de ces strophes alarma Kurogane : ça ressemblait à une intention de suicide ! Fye chantait comme un oiseau qui va mourir… Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui paraissait possible : il essaya de chanter et obtint une série d'aboiements parodiant l'air de la chanson… L'effet était tellement comique qu'il atteint son but sans peine : Fye éclata de rire !

A la suite de çà, la tentative de câlin du blondinet fut interrompue par le lapin annonçant que le repas de midi était servit.

oOoOo

« Voici le repas du chien préparé selon les directives d'Ashura-sama ! » Déclara une servante d'une voix impersonnelle, en apportant une gamelle pour chien. Fye la saisit en la congédiant, et une fois la porte refermée, balança le contenu par la fenêtre. Il donna alors sa propre assiette à Kurogane. Ce dernier, en luttant contre le collier car ce n'était pas un mouvement qu'il était sensé faire, poussa le dessert devant le blond, comme pour dire _manges au moins ça, espèce d'anorexique !_

« Kuro-toutou s'inquiète pour moi, c'est trop gentil ! »

Kurogane savait que s'il pouvait peut être protéger Fye d'Ashura : il ne pourrait pas le protéger de lui-même, le collier l'empêcherait de s'opposer à la volonté de son maître !

« Pardon de te faire attendre, bientôt tu seras libre ! »

Quelle que soit la fin, elle approchait !

oOoOo

Ils ressortirent dans le parc, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun des nombreux cyborgs de protection ne les voyaient, Fye se dirigeât vers le mur d'enceinte.

« Aide-moi Kuro-toutou ! »

Le mur était très haut mais en combinant leurs deux tailles, Kurogane n'eut aucun mal à hisser Fye au sommet.

«Hyuuuu ! Viens » Demanda Fye, perché comme un chat sur le haut du mur, un peu inquiet. Mais grâce à son entraînement de ninja, Kurogane passa de l'autre coté sans peine et de là il réceptionna le blond comme une princesse. Cette situation les fit rougir tous les deux !

Ils s'élancèrent alors dans la forêt de sapins, d'aspect sinistre, qui jouxtait la propriété. Après avoir couru un moment, ils débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait être le but de Fye : un cimetière !

Il s'arrêta devant une tombe, qui n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps, et le ninja sursauta en voyant le nom qui y était gravé : _Fye Flowright…_Quoi ?!?

« Je suis de retour_ Fye _! » Et il continua à l'adresse de Kurogane « C'est la tombe de mon frère jumeau, mon nom avant c'était Yui ! » Commença le blondinet « Jusqu'à l'âge de 9 ans, j'ai vécu heureux avec lui et nos parents, mais un jour un oncle, qui avait toujours était un peu bizarre, a été pris d'un coup de folie. Il a débarqué en criant que nous étions des jumeaux maudits et qu'il devait en tuer un ! Il a assassiné nos parents qui voulaient nous défendre et nous a pourchassés dans la maison _Fye_ et moi… Finalement il a tué _Fye _qui m'avait fait passerderrière lui pour me protéger…Et il s'est suicidé en disant _qu'il avait sauvé le monde d'un fléau_… Je suis resté seul au milieu des cadavres… »

Kurogane serra les poings, il comprenait trop bien l'horreur vécu par Fye : tout perdre à cause de la folie d'un monstre, au regard de ce qu'il avait lui-même subit. Mais apparemment Fye n'avait pas rencontré les mêmes personnes que lui, par la suite, pour surmonter cela.

« Le fonctionnaire qui a rempli l'acte de décès de mon frère s'est trompé et je me suis retrouvé à porter son nom. Ensuite Ashura m'a recueilli car il n'était pas marié et n'avait pas d'enfant. Mais rapidement il m'a interdit de venir sur cette tombe, disant que cela me faisait du mal et que je devais ne plus y penser. Comme je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai adopté un sourire forcé à la place et ça convenait à tout le monde autour de moi. Mais Ashura ne m'a quand même pas laissé revenir au cimetière ! Au fil du temps, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne savait pas toujours comment se comporter envers moi et que des fois il m'évitait… Il y a deux jours il m'a appelé dans sa chambre pour qu'on parle de mon cadeau d'anniversaire… il m'a regardé étrangement et a dit _que je devenais un magnifique jeune homme !_ J'ai paniqué et finalement il n'a rien fait, il a juste dit qu'il m'offrirait enfin le chien que je lui avais souvent demandé… ça ressemblait à un odieux marché… » Fye soupira et poursuivit :

« Dans la boutique, je me demandais quel animal j'oserais associer à mon infortune… et je t'ai vu… Hier soir tu m'as protégé d'Ashura, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer : tu as compris bien sûr que la nourriture de la gamelle était empoisonnée ! Jamais je n'accepterais que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de moi ! De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas choisis pour te garder avec moi, mais pour que tu puisses m'aider à réaliser mon vœu : revenir sur cette tombe et m'y suicider ! Je voulais juste tu me fasses sortir mais tu as fait beaucoup plus : même si c'était seulement une illusion, pendant la journée qu'on a passé ensemble : tu m'as rendu heureux ! Je crois même… que je suis tombé amoureux de toi … c'est stupide n'est ce pas… car je suis sûr d'être le genre de personne que tu détestes… en plus d'être un garçon… » Fye parlait sans retenue, comme on fait une confession avant de mourir.

« Mais ce n'est pas non plus juste dans un but égoïste que je t'ai pris, c'est aussi pour réaliser ton vœu, Kurogane ! Je vais te libérer et alors tu pourras même me tuer si tu veux, pour t'avoir utilisé comme un chien ! »

Clic… Ses mains défirent le collier… Kurogane perdit aussitôt ses attributs canins (c'était le collier qui maintenait le sort de Fei Wan en place). Il retrouva sa liberté d'action et de parole et mieux : il pouvait parler la langue de ce monde, ça allait lui servir !

« Espèce de crétin !!! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en redevenant humain j'allais me comporter comme une bête sauvage ? Que mon attitude envers toi était seulement l'œuvre du collier ? » Hurla t-il furieux en prenant Fye par les épaules et en le secouant.

« Dé…désolé ! » Le blond ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« C'est vrai que je déteste les gens qui laissent tomber avant que leur heure ait sonné, mais ton cas est différent ! Pourquoi crois-tu que n'as pas d'autre choix que de mourir ? » Poursuivit il d'une voix plus calme.

« Parce que c'est le seul moyen d'échapper à Ashura : il n'y a nul endroit dans ce monde où il ne pourrait pas me retrouver ! J'ai décidé de rejoindre _Fye_, et toi, dépêche toi de rejoindre ceux que tu aimes, les personnes auxquelles je t'ai souvent vu penser. Vite ! L'alerte a peut être déjà été donnée ! » En disant cela il avait attrapé les poignets du ninja et tentait de le repousser.

« Les personnes que j'aime, celles qui me sont aussi chères que l'était _Fye_ pour toi, ne sont pas dans ce monde mais dans une autre dimension : je ne peux pas les rejoindre ! »

« Tu viens d'un autre monde !!! Si… il existe une personne qui pourrait t'aider, c'est la seule qui peut faire changer quelqu'un de dimension ! » Et il l'entraîna vers la route la plus proche, avec une énergie qui contrastait avec la résignation fataliste dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'alors.

« Qui ? »

« La sorcière des dimensions, elle a une boutique en ville où elle exauce les vœux en échange d'un prix ! » Il héla un taxi.

« En ville, le quartier des voyants, vite ! » Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière.

« Quelle adresse ? »

« La boutique de la sorcière des dimensions, mais je ne connais pas l'adresse ! »

« Elle n'en a pas, personne ne sait où se trouve sa boutique. Il parait qu'il faut se balader dans le quartier et que si l'on a un vœu : on se retrouve dedans sans savoir comment. » Expliqua le chauffeur.

Fye s'aperçu alors que Kurogane lui tenait fermement la main. Une main si chaude… depuis que _Fye_ était mort plus personne ne l'avait tenu ainsi. Les événements avaient pris un tour inattendu et le temps était compté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé demander l'aide de cette femme pour lui : fuir seul et sans défense dans un autre monde, cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais il allait tout faire pour sauver Kurogane : c'était son devoir !

La radio du taxi passait :

_« Alors, emmène-moi_

_Je veux être heureuse_

_Heureuse de n'être qu'avec toi_

_Heureuse de te voir sourire_

_Avec toi, je veux partir_

…

_Une terre promise où une fée_

_Nous deux seuls, attendrait _

___

_**Alerte : la police recherche un adolescent blond, sans doute accompagné par un être brun aux yeux rouges qui ressemble à un loup… »**_

Le chauffeur se trouvant soudain physionomiste se retourna et… **Bam**… pris le poing de Kurogane dans la figure en échange de ses brillantes déductions !

Ils s'éjectèrent de la voiture et se mirent à courir le long de la chaussée en se tenant toujours la main.

« Par là ! » Cria Fye.

« Eh ! Regardez ce n'est pas les deux qui sont recherchés ? »

« Graouuuu ! » Fye éberlué, vit Kurogane mettre au tapis trois personnes qui voulaient les capturer : même humain il se comportait tellement comme un chien !

« Kurogane, je refuse que tu mettes ta vie en danger à cause de moi… »

« Idiot ! Je ne prends d'ordre que de la princesse Tomoyo, mais même avec elle je n'en fait qu'à ma tête ! » _Un toutou fidèle mais peu obéissant…_

Et soudain alors que d'autres poursuivants arrivaient : ils se retrouvèrent devant une femme aussi belle que mystérieuse…

_« Une terre promise où une fée_

_Nous deux seuls, attendrait »_

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez un vœu à formuler ! »

« Oui, c'est le renvoyer dans son monde d'origine, je paierais le prix ! » Déclara Fye.

Avant que Kurogane ne puisse en placer une, la sorcière (puisque c'était elle) répondit :

« J'ai déjà reçu le prix… par la princesse Tomoyo. Tu es Kurogane n'est ce pas… Quand Shaolan est revenu des Hautes Terres en ne rapportant que ton katana, la princesse a interrogé ses rêves et a compris que Fei Wan t'avait envoyé dans un autre monde. Elle m'a donc contacté car j'ai une boutique dans toutes les dimensions, mais t'aider directement dépassait mes compétences en matière d'interférence. Elle a donc payé un prix pour ton transfert si tu parvenais jusqu'à moi. »

Kurogane attrapa alors Fye par le bras :

«Fye, viens avec moi dans mon monde ! Je te jure que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux ! »

Le blondinet acquiesça, trop ébahi pour parler.

« J'ai aussi reçu un prix pour lui »

« Quoi ? »

« La princesse Sakura a vu en rêve que tu le rencontrerais : elle a donc payé la compensation. Et Shaolan en a payé une autre pour que Fye puisse comprendre et parler votre langue. Sinon Kurogane, sache que grâce à un autre magicien, Clow Lead : Fei Wan a été vaincu, ta vengeance n'a plus lieu d'être. Quand à toi Fye, jamais je n'enverrais Ashura à ta poursuite, tu peux donc partir serein. Cet homme, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en t'adoptant, mais par la suite son désir pour toi a pris le pas sur sa raison. Alors vous deux, je souhaite qu'ensemble vous puissiez surmonter vos passés si douloureux… Votre rencontre n'était pas le fruit d'un hasard !»

Elle tendit les bras et ils se sentirent aspirés par un motif étrange apparu sur le sol… Ils l'entendirent encore déclarer sur un ton totalement différent :

« Ahhhh ! Il était trop mignon ce petit couple ! Watanuki ! Du saké… il me faut un remontant ! »

oOoOo

Nihon : Des cerisiers en fleurs sous un ciel radieux, une brise légère fait neiger des pétales... Du palais impérial, sans luxe ostentatoire, se dégage de la sérénité…

À l'atterrissage, Fye qui était de nature anxieuse, paniqua un bref instant à la pensée d'être dans un monde inconnu… mais dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux sur un regard de braise si rassurant, il se calma instantanément. Et quand il regarda autour de lui, il fut éblouit par la beauté des lieux.

« Comme c'est beau !!! »

« Oui, et je trouve que tu es plus assorti au décor ici qu'à Infinity »

Fye devint écarlate sous le compliment, et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, trois adolescents les entourèrent, fous de joie. Il leur devait tant qu'il avait l'impression de déjà les connaître… surtout quand Sakura lui sourit de façon si chaleureuse et fraternelle… c'était le même sourire que celui de _Fye_.

« Kurogane, je suis sûre que ce petit voyage t'a fait le plus grand bien » déclara Tomoyo ravie « Et puis tu n'es pas revenu les mains vides ! hohoho ! Il faut organiser une fête et inviter Yuko-san ! Ah et il faut des habits pour Fye : un kimono bleu avec… »

Fye n'entendit pas la suite car le brun l'entraîna à travers une série de jardins magnifiques. Le blondinet se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ce monde. Il ne savait presque rien de Kurogane non plus, même s'il connaissait l'essentiel. Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans l'animalerie, il avait compris toute la douleur qu'il cachait en lui, et dont il refusait qu'elle le submerge, contrairement à lui. Il avait été fasciné et avait voulu le sauver… et au final… ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement !

Kurogane ouvrit une porte coulissante et fit signe à Fye d'enlever ses chaussures.

« C'est ta chambre Kuro-toutou ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans une pièce étrangement vide.

« Je m'appelle Kurogane ! »

Fye l'avait fait exprès, il voulait voir le brun réagir à ses moqueries maintenant que plus rien ne le retenait. Il fuit dans la pièce pour le plaisir d'être attrapé, ce qui arriva très rapidement, il glissa alors sur les tatamis et s'étala, entrainant Kurogane à sa suite. Ce dernier évita de justesse de l'écraser de tout son poids et se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Tout va bien, le sol n'est pas dur ! » Dit-il en voyant son air de _« toutou fautif qui aurait fait tomber son maître en ne contrôlant pas sa force »_

« Es ce que tu vas réussir à me supporter, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te taquiner ? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander si tu me supporteras toute ta vie ! Je suis du genre fidèle _« comme un chien »_ ! » Et il ajouta, gêné, mais il savait que Fye avait besoin d'entendre ces mots « Je t'aime »

« Oh ça oui et moi aussi je t'aime… Mais tout ça semble tellement irréel : j'ai peur d'être en train de rêver ! »

Kurogane se pencha pour lui mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille droite, avant d'y donner un coup de langue puis d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

« Ça rend les choses plus réelles ? » S'enquit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Nan ! Pas encore assez ! » Déclara Fye avec un air de chat malicieux qui l'invitait à le couvrir de baisers, coups de langue et autres mordillements.

Sous les élans affectueux de son toutou préféré, il songeât qu'il pourrait enfin chanter les fameuses strophes :

_«Plumes humectées_

_Doigts entrelacés_

_Corps emmêlés_

_Esprits fusionnés_

…

_Plus que ton passé accompli_

_C'est ton présent dont j'ai envie »_

**FIN**

Merci de votre lecture, tout avis sera le bienvenu !

Quelques personnes attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience, j'espère ne pas les avoir déçues, car au final cette fic est plus sombre que mon résumé le laissait supposer !

Anecdote : dans la 1ere version du scénario seul le fragment de chanson présent dans Tsubasa apparaissait, mais en relisant Trèfle, j'ai vu que celles du tome 1 et 2 s'intégraient bien dans la trame donc je les ai ajoutées, sauf la strophe sur le baiser que je garde pour la fic suivante (avec le décor du parc féerique).

Pour conserver le mystère autour de Fye, j'ai opté pour un point de vue externe centré sur Kuro, ce n'est que vers la fin qu'on passe sur un point de vue centré sur Fye, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre.

**Note :**

voir p137 tome 5, j'adore cette scène !

**A suivre : « **_**l'œil du chat »**_ UA, une sorte de remake de Cat's eye : Au pays de Rekord, Yui, un mystérieux cambrioleur capable de déjouer tout les systèmes de sécurité magique, commet des vols spectaculaires. On le surnomme « le chat » à cause du logo sur les cartes de visite qu'il envoie à la police. La nuit Kurogane se lance à sa poursuite, le jour il rencontre Fye, le séduisant serveur de « l'œil du chat »…


	5. L'oeil du chat

**L'œil du chat**

**Tout d'abord :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent tout simplement !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à CLAMP, et « Cat's eye » à Tsukasa Hojo !

Cette fic s'inspire seulement du thème du célébrissime manga de Tsukasa Hojo (dont notre sorcière des dimensions semble être une grande fan), il n'y a donc aucun spoilers sur l'histoire de « Cat's eye » ! En gros Yuko reprend le rôle du commissaire, Soma celui de Mitsuko Asatani (Miss Assaya en VF dans l'anime) et Kurogane celui de l'inspecteur Toshio (Quentin en VF). Mais tous les personnages gardent leurs caractères TRC, donc Kuro ne sera pas un benêt !

**Attention : **La règle de « Fye » écrit en italique quand il s'agit du vrai, ne s'applique pas dans cette fic, car justement au début on ne se sait pas qui est qui…

Quelques spoilers sur TRC dans le combat final !

**Décor :** le monde de Rekord avec quelques modifications car la magie y est moins commune : on enlève donc tout les engins volants ! Comme à Oto, il y aura aussi des éléments de décors japonais. Le Parc Féerique est inspiré de celui d'Edonis (j'ai repris ce nom pour la capitale car ça sonnait bien).

Les vêtements seront également moins « rétro ». Les tenues que portent les quatre ninjas le jour, sont les même que lorsqu'ils chassent les démons à Oto ! Le look de notre voleur est du même genre que celui de Fye sur la couverture du chap 141 (premier chap du tome 19).

Dans cette fic les personnages ont le même âge que dans le manga.

**Résumé : **UA. Au pays de Rekord, Yui, un mystérieux cambrioleur capable de déjouer tous les systèmes de sécurité magiques, commet des vols spectaculaires. On le surnomme « le chat » à cause du logo sur les cartes de visite qu'il envoie à la police. La nuit Kurogane se lance à sa poursuite, le jour il rencontre Fye, le séduisant serveur de « l'œil du chat »…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monde de Rekord.**

Dans ce monde où la magie existe, certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs et tandis que d'autres (la majorité) n'en n'ont pas. Les objets ayant le plus de valeurs sont donc des pierres précieuses, réceptacles de pouvoirs et bien sûr les livres de magie. Et ils sont convoités par ceux qui veulent accroître leur puissance.

A Edonis, la capitale du pays, il est presque minuit. Les rues sont étrangement désertes pour une belle nuit de printemps. Mais les habitants de cette ville sont encore effrayés par une histoire datant de quelques années : quand des vampires, des frères jumeaux, attaquaient les promeneurs imprudents le soir. Alors ils restent chez eux. Une imposante tour portant un cadran d'horloge sur ses quatre faces et qui domine toute la ville, semble veiller sur leur sommeil.

Mais quelque chose se met en mouvement : une ombre, qui se glisse furtivement de toits en toits avec l'agilité d'un félin. Presque invisible, elle s'arrête, aux aguets sur le fronton d'un immeuble. C'est un jeune homme très élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une longue cape retenue par une chaînette en argent sur un jabot blanc. Un loup de velours noir complète son mystérieux déguisement.

Quelques chauves-souris fendent l'air et soudain un nuage masque la lune. Alors il s'élance, bondissant vers ce qui semble être son but : le toit de la bibliothèque centrale. Sur une verrière il trace, d'un doigt ganté de blanc, un cercle dans un éclat bleuté. Un trou apparaît alors dans la vitre, et il se faufile à travers.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il désamorce d'un geste le système d'alarme, puis se met à progresser dans le noir, sans aucune difficulté, vers le centre du bâtiment. Au milieu des rayons de livres, sa main tendue repère le leurre : un mur magique !

D'une poussée sur une étagère, il brise le sort qui cachait aux yeux de tous, la salle secrète, celle qui contient le livre magique le plus précieux du pays : le livre de la mémoire.

Mais ce trésor est bien protégé ! A peine l'a-t-il saisit que deux monstrueux chiens de gardes se réveillent et s'élancent en grondant, suivit par toutes les personnes chargées de la sécurité.

« Il est entré ! »

« Il a pris le livre, soyez tous prêts à l'arrêter ! »

Alors que les deux féroces gardiens ailés, crachant du feu, s'apprêtent à se jeter sur le voleur…

**Dong**

Ils s'arrêtent, figés, car à la tour de l'horloge vient de sonner le premier coup de minuit !

**Dong**

Minuit : l'heure où cessent les enchantements !

**Dong**

Tandis que tous ses adversaires sont privés de leurs pouvoirs magiques, le jeune voleur, qui lui conserve toute son agilité, se rue vers le haut du bâtiment et se jette au travers d'une fenêtre…

**Dong**

La vitre explose en éclats de verre autour de lui, mais il ne semble pas craindre leur tranchant…

**Dong**

Il bondit à travers la nuit, vif comme l'éclair…

**Dong**

Ses poursuivants voient une silhouette avec une cape déployée se détacher dans la lumière de la lune.

**Dong**

Semblant voler sur les toits : il a l'air doué de facultés physiques presque surnaturelles !

**Dong**

… Il est déjà hors d'atteinte…

**Dong**

Trop tard !

**Dong**

Les derniers coups s'égrènent : il s'est volatilisé !

… **Dong… Dong**

oOoOo

Le lendemain, les journaux titraient :

_**« Yui, le gentleman cambrioleur a encore sévit ! »**_

_**« « Le chat » aux pattes de velours s'empare d'un trésor national »**_

_**« Il nargue la police en laissant une carte de visite : à la prochaine ! »**_

Le commissariat de police d'Edonis était un vaste complexe, comprenant de nombreux bâtiments, entouré par un mur d'enceinte. Dans un bureau du quartier des ninjas : Kurogane et Soma, regardaient leurs apprentis faire des commentaires sur ce mystérieux Yui, qui était responsable des vols les plus spectaculaires que le pays n'ait jamais connu. Il allait même jusqu'à avertir à l'avance la police de ses méfaits en envoyant une carte de visite ornée d'un chat noir, d'où son surnom.

« C'est le cinquième vol maintenant ! » Décréta Shaolan en refermant un journal.

« Il réussit là où tous avaient échoué, aucun système de sécurité ne lui résiste ! » répondit Ryu-O.

« Allons » Dit Soma devant leur enthousiasme « On dirait que vous l'admirez ! »

« Mais il est super fort ! » Répliquèrent en chœur les deux apprentis.

« Ouais ! Sans doute, mais cette affaire ne nous concerne pas » ajouta Kurogane « Les ninjas sont chargés de la sécurité des personnes et ce type n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! »

« C'est d'ailleurs une caractéristique qui lui vaut une certaine sympathie du public. Sa réputation de gentleman cambrioleur ne vient pas que de son costume » Commenta Soma, qui regardait une illustration sur laquelle Yui tenait élégamment sa fameuse carte.

« Tomoyo le trouve très classe » Déclara Ryu-O en faisant référence à la jeune cousine de Kurogane.

Soudain une sorte de lapin blanc jusque là resté silencieux, ouvrit brusquement les yeux :

« Mekkyo ! Yuko veut tous nous voir dans son bureau ! »

« Elle pourrait utiliser le téléphone comme tout le monde » Grommela Kurogane.

« Mokona est bien plus mignon qu'un téléphone ! » S'écria la bestiole en lui sautant sur la tête.

oOoOo

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Yuko, Kurogane tentait toujours de se défaire de la boule de poils blanche, qui finalement rejoignit son frère le Mokona noir.

Yuko Ichihara était leur commissaire de police, ce qui était étrange pour une femme aussi belle et qui avait manifestement des pouvoirs magiques lui permettant de briguer un rang plus important. C'était justement ce qu'ils aimaient le plus chez elle : le fait qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à faire sa place dans les arcanes du pouvoir, mais seulement à être utile. Ils appréciaient un peu moins son côté fantasque et imprévisible !

Vêtue d'une robe uniforme sombre (1), elle les attendait en compagnie de ses deux assistants : Watanuki et Domeki.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour l'affaire Yui. Voici les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance de la bibliothèque. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! »

Sur les images, on voyait que Yui avait les cheveux blonds, retenus en arrière en une mince queue de cheval, par un ruban noir. On ne distinguait guère ses traits de visage, en partie cachés par son masque, mais ils semblaient fins et harmonieux.

« Il y a toujours une zone d'ombre sur son œil gauche ! » Remarqua Shaolan.

« Ce type est aveugle de cet œil, peut être même borgne puisqu'il semble porter un cache. » Déclara Kurogane « Ses réactions sont moins rapides de ce côté ! »

« Voici un indice précieux et qui innocente définitivement notre seul suspect ! » S'exclama Yuko.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le patron du café «L'œil du chat ». Ce café s'est toujours appelé ainsi, mais le nouveau propriétaire a été arrêté ce matin à cause de sa grande ressemblance physique avec Yui. Seulement il a deux yeux qui fonctionnent parfaitement ! »

« Mais alors il s'agit de Fye Flowright ! Sakura commence à travailler au café dans deux jours ! » s'écria Shaolan, évoquant son amie d'enfance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ordonne sa libération immédiate, de toute façon il n'a pas non plus de pouvoirs magiques ! » Elle signa un papier qu'elle remit à Domeki, qui quitta la pièce.

« Bon je vous résume tout ce qu'on sait sur Yui. Cet homme possède sans aucun doute des pouvoirs exceptionnels, car pour détecter et désactiver les sorts de protection comme il le fait, il faut être plus fort que celui qui les a mis en place. Or il ne se sert jamais de sa magie pour fuir ou maîtriser les agents de sécurité, alors que quelqu'un de sa puissance a forcément un potentiel d'attaque équivalent. J'ai donc l'impression que ses pouvoirs ont été diminués d'une manière ou d'une autre »

« Alors comment a-t-il pu vaincre les chiens gardiens, ils sont censés être les plus puissants du pays ? » demanda Kurogane.

« Ce sont des créatures magiques et il s'est servit de la « faille » : à minuit, lorsque sonnent les douze coups, la plupart des sources magiques de Rekord sont désactivées ! C'est une information top secrète, seules les personnes ayants de grands pouvoirs sont au courant, la majorité de nos concitoyens ne s'est aperçue de rien » continua Yuko.

« Qui peut faire une chose pareille ? »

« Personne ici ! Tout laisse penser qui s'agit d'un puissant magicien basé dans un autre monde ! » Expliqua t-elle et Kurogane tiqua à cette information « Cette faille est apparue quelques jours avant le premier vol de Yui. D'autres voleurs ont tenté aussi de l'utiliser pour commettre leurs méfaits en comptant sur l'inactivité des systèmes de protections magiques, mais ils se sont toujours fait prendre juste après. Le seul à en profiter est donc Yui ! »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'un magicien d'une autre dimension l'utilise comme intermédiaire pour voler des sources de pouvoirs de notre monde, sans doute pour accroître sa puissance. Voilà pourquoi l'énergie des objets dérobés ne peut plus être ressentie à Rekord » résuma Watanuki.

« Si ce sorcier est si puissant pourquoi n'agit il pas seul ? » Demanda Soma.

« Il ne peut sans doute pas se matérialiser dans notre monde, et s'il essayait, il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Il se contente d'ouvrir une fente spatio-temporelle pour récupérer les objets. Il est probablement aussi responsable de la diminution des pouvoirs de Yui » répliqua Yuko.

« Une façon de le manipuler plus facilement. Ce gentleman cambrioleur n'est qu'un pion en fait » commenta Kurogane.

« Oui, et aussi notre seul moyen de parvenir au véritable coupable ! » ajouta Yuko « Suite au dernier vol, le gouvernement a enfin compris qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur la magie dans cette histoire. Et même si nous disposions d'engins mécaniques assez maniables pour faire du rase-mottes sur les toits, cela ferait courir un trop grand risque aux habitants. Pour poursuivre ce « chat » il faut quelqu'un pouvant rivaliser d'adresse avec lui : un ninja ! »

« Youpi ! On est chargés de l'affaire ! » S'écria Ryu-O.

« Uniquement Soma et Kurogane. Vous deux vous leur apporterez un soutien logistique ! Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre une carte de Yui »

En sortant, Kurogane semblait perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux. Il revoyait sa mère, prêtresse du temple de Suwa, assassinée par un coup d'épée semblant sortir de nulle part. Sa mort avait brisé le kekkai qui protégeait le temple. Tandis que Kurogane, encore adolescent, hurlait de désespoir en étreignant le cadavre de sa mère, quelqu'un en avait profité pour dérober un éventail magique, trésor de la famille depuis des générations. Comme le ou les coupables n'avaient jamais été retrouvés, on en avait conclu qu'ils étaient sans doute dans une autre dimension.

Tout cela ressemblait étrangement à la présente affaire : _le magicien en question est peut être l'homme à l'emblème de chauve-souris_ (il le nommait ainsi à cause de la forme de la garde de l'épée du meurtrier), se dit le ninja.

Soudain Shaolan déclara :

« Au fait Sakura nous invite à « L'œil du chat » juste avant l'ouverture officielle par Mr Flowright »

« Tu l'as déjà vu ce type ? » demanda Kurogane curieux.

« Non, mais Sakura dit qu'il est très gentil et qu'il lui fait penser à Yukito ! »

« Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire » plaisanta Ryu-O en le poussant du coude « il ne te la piquera pas ! » Tous savaient que Shaolan était amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Yukito, lui, était le petit ami de Toya, le grand frère de Sakura. Ce dernier avait tout laissé tomber pour suivre ce jeune mage dans une école de sorcellerie à l'autre bout du pays. Au grand soulagement de Shaolan car Toya appréciait peu qu'il tourne autour de sa sœur.

oOoOo

Le lendemain Domeki leur appris que « le chat » avait envoyé une invitation :

_**« Je volerais ce soir la Larme d'Emeraude au palais de Jade **_

_**Signé Yui »**_

Ce joyau magique en forme de goutte se trouvait dans un ancien château situé dans le cœur de la ville. En se rendant sur les lieux ils virent qu'il n'y avait que deux possibilités de fuite par les toits : vers le nord ou vers le sud.

« Bien, une fois que Yui est à l'intérieur on se postera chacun d'un côté » Déclara Soma « Celui qui est là où il sort aura l'honneur de poursuivre notre « Cendrillon » ! ».

Le soir venu, ils enfilèrent leurs tenues de ninja et appliquèrent leur plan. Lorsque commença à sonner l'horloge de la tour… **Dzing**… une vitre vola en éclats : Yui fuyait vers le nord ! Kurogane s'élança vers le voleur qui fut décontenancé un bref instant, puis fila comme une flèche. La course poursuite commençait.

En voyant que Yui était sortit du côté de Kurogane, Soma eut un pincement au cœur, pas de jalousie, mais d'appréhension. C'était Yuko qui avait attribué les places et elle ne laissait rien au hasard : cette affaire concernait donc Kurogane ! Elle se doutait que ce dernier s'en était aperçu et elle espérait qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

En effet, en se mettant au service de Yuko, Kurogane avait exigé en échange qu'elle l'aide à retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère. Et la pensée qu'il était peut être enfin sur sa piste, décuplait ses forces !

Yui était plus léger que le ninja, mais ce dernier compensait grâce à sa puissance. L'assemblage complexe des toits composait une étrange cité pour eux deux : ils sautaient par-dessus les rues, se laissaient glisser sur les pentes des toitures, rebondissaient en prenant appuis sur les murs, zigzaguaient entre les tourelles et les clochers. Le voleur était forcé de changer ses plans : il devait se débarrasser de son poursuivant avant de rejoindre son maître. Il se retrouva soudain devant un vaste espace sans habitations occupé par un des plus grands parcs d'Edonis. Il rejoignit donc la terre ferme dans une ruelle qui longeait l'esplanade où se trouvait le jardin. Il sauta sur un banc puis sur le faîte d'un réverbère (2) et de là bondit dans le parc. Kurogane l'y rejoint après s'être aidé d'un arbre pour passer le mur : il n'avait pas la faculté de tenir en équilibre sur un réverbère comme un ange sur une tête d'aiguille, lui !

Dans le parc, une brume diaphane donnait un air encore plus éthéré aux lampadaires en forme de féeriques branches de muguets (3). L'endroit était désert, il aurait pourtant été idyllique pour une ballade en amoureux au clair de lune ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi songeaient les deux hommes qui se courraient après, dans les allées. Kurogane accéléra la cadence pour reprendre du terrain sur la course légère de sa proie. On aurait dit un chien qui poursuivait un chat.

A l'autre bout du parc, Yui passa par-dessus la grille qui entourait une demeure à l'abandon. Le ninja le suivit à l'intérieur. Le « chat » semblait capable voir dans le noir tant il se déplaçait avec aisance, en montant l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Kurogane restait sur ses gardes. La pénombre ne lui posait pas de problème non plus : il était habitué à réagir sans se servir de ses yeux, alors il restait concentré sur le Ki de son adversaire, prêt à parer un mauvais coup ! Le dernier étage était une immense salle de bal, carrelée de marbre blanc et noir. La lumière de lune qui filtrait au travers au travers des fenêtres cassées et des fentes du plafond, faisait scintiller les restes d'un lustre en cristal. Kurogane stoppa à l'entrée en voyant la silhouette de Yui, arrêtée devant de grandes tentures pourpres déchirées, au bout de la pièce. Ils restèrent immobiles, face à face, sur le sol en damier : comme deux pièces sur un échiquier !

Deux pions manipulés par des volontés opposées ? Kurogane ne se considérait pas comme le pion de Yuko. Mais il se demandait quels motifs personnels poussait Yui à servir son maître ? En tout cas il ne devait pas lui infliger de blessures mortelles, s'il voulait retrouver cet homme ! Il fit sortir son katana de la paume de sa main gauche : c'était un sort posé par Yuko pour qu'il l'ait toujours sur lui. Et il nargua Yui :

« Alors Cendrillon, le bal peut commencer ? »

Il passa à l'attaque… Yui esquissait sa lame avec une souplesse sans pareille et ripostait des pieds et des mains. Son combat ressemblait à une danse étrange : il faisait virevolter sa cape autour de lui pour masquer ses coups. Le ninja fut d'abord déconcerté, il n'avait jamais vu une telle technique de combat et son sabre ne rencontrait que du vide… Puis il lança une attaque « lumière du dragon ascendant » qui envoya valser son adversaire vers le plafond. Celui-ci s'y écrasa mais retomba sur ses pattes comme un chat, apparemment sans dommage. _Il ne ressent pas la douleur ?_ se demanda Kurogane. Yui bondit alors vers lui, passant par-dessus son katana. En un éclair le ninja vit un œil jaune inquiétant et de longues griffes : c'était un vampire ! Il sauta en arrière et les griffes acérées le manquèrent de justesse. Avant qu'il ne riposte, un violent coup de pied le projeta contre un mur, qui céda sous le choc … et il passa au travers. Sa chute aurait pu être mortelle si une terrasse ne l'avait stoppée ! Le vampire en profita pour filer, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi en se retournant pour vérifier le sort de son adversaire, il avait éprouvé, en voyant qu'il était sauf… du soulagement ? Une voix sinistre résonna alors dans sa tête :

_« Tu es en retard Yui ! »_

_« J'arrive maître, ils avaient lancé un guerrier à mes trousses ! »_

_« Tu l'as tué ? »_

_« Non maître »_

_« Tu aurais dû ! Ne me déçois pas Yui. Penses à Fye ! »_

Kurogane, lui, rentra furax au quartier général.

« Allons ! » tenta de le consoler Soma « Tu nous as ramené un indice aussi précieux que la pantoufle de Cendrillon : c'est un vampire ! »

« Voilà qui explique sa vision nocturne et qu'il passe à travers des fenêtres sans craindre les blessures ! » Dit Ryu-O.

« Il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse, mais aucun cas récent de vampirisme n'a été recensé ! » déclara Shaolan.

« A ma connaissance, pas depuis l'histoire des vampires jumeaux ! » Répondit Soma songeuse.

oOoOo

Le matin les quatre ninjas se présentèrent devant le café « L'œil du chat » qui était très proche du commissariat. En voyant l'enseigne représentant un œil de félin Kurogane repensa à son aventure de la nuit.

« Soyez les bienvenus ! » Annonça Sakura ravie « Je vous présente Fye-san ! »

Dès qu'il le vit Kurogane pensa immédiatement à Yui : même silhouette à la finesse presque irréelle, parfaitement mise en valeur par le costume de serveur. Il avait des cheveux blonds un peu plus courts et de magnifiques yeux bleus, ainsi qu'un sourire éclatant qui contrastait avec l'expression de tristesse que le ninja avait entrevu sur le visage du voleur. Cependant il nota immédiatement que ce sourire était faux.

« Voici Kurogane-san ! » Dit Sakura à l'adresse de Fye.

« Enchanté ! » Répondit le guerrier en s'inclinant légèrement devant Fye qui semblait gêné de la façon dont il l'avait dévisagé. Sakura continua les présentations : elle introduisait ses amis comme des pratiquants en art martiaux (leur fonction de ninja ne devant pas être révélée officiellement).

« Cette tenue te va très bien Sakura-chan ! » Dit Soma en souriant.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda cette dernière à Shaolan avec un petit air adorable (4). Le garçon bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant, pendant que Ryu-O ricanait sous cape.

Ils s'installèrent et leurs hôtes leur servirent du thé, des gâteaux et d'autres choses non sucrées pour Kurogane. Tout se passait bien quand soudain Soma porta la main à sa bouche :

« Beurk ! »

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai du confondre le sucre et le sel pour celui-ci » S'écria Fye confus qui venait de goûter le gâteau à son tour.

« Ah non ! C'est moi le coupable ! » Dit Ryu-O embarrassé en montrant la salière sur la table « J'ai voulu faire une farce à Soma »

« Idiot ! » répliqua cette dernière « Tu paieras ma part pour la peine ! »

« Aujourd'hui vous êtes mes invités, mais revenez une prochaine fois ! » Déclara Fye.

Ils remercièrent en chœur et prirent congés. Kurogane demanda alors :

« Ryu-O, je sais que tu es espiègle mais un coup pareil m'étonne : c'était préparé d'avance, non ? »

« Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher ! » S'exclama Soma « Oui, nous voulions vérifier si Fye était capable d'avaler de la nourriture. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une relation avec l'affaire des jumeaux vampires. Il y a quelques années ils avaient été décris comme des adolescents à la beauté peu commune, certes bruns, mais les cheveux ça se teint ! Ça aurait pu coller si Fye était aussi un vampire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas »

« Je vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches » Annonça Shaolan. Il adorait les livres et pouvait passer des heures plongé dedans, alors les autres lui laissaient volontiers ce genre de mission.

oOoOo

A la fin de la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent en réunion en compagnie de Watanuki, Domeki et des Mokona.

« J'ai vérifié : aucun cas de vampirisme reporté récemment. Si Yui a une ou des proies dans ce monde : elles sont consentantes. En fait la seule affaire de vampire connue à Rekord est celle des vampires jumeaux ! » Commença Domeki.

« C'était quoi cette histoire déjà ? » Demanda Ryu-O voulant avoir plus de détails.

« Il y a quelque années deux vampires : des frères jumeaux, semèrent la panique en ville. Deux hunters ont alors tenté de les capturer. Ils étaient frères aussi et je connaissais l'un d'eux : Seishiro-san. Mais peu de temps après, plus personne n'a jamais revu ni les vampires ni les chasseurs : ils ont disparus tous les quatre sans laisser de traces ! » Expliqua Shaolan.

« Il ne semble pas y avoir de lien avec notre affaire » Dit Soma.

« Pour ce qui est de Mr Flowright, Yuko-san vous laisse carte blanche si vous avez des doutes sur lui ! » Précisa Watanuki, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kurogane :

« Pour avoir approché Yui de près, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression quand j'ai vu Fye qu'ils sont liés tout les deux : ils se ressemblent trop ! »

« Fye n'est pas magicien, mais dans une même famille certains ont des pouvoirs et d'autres non. Ce n'est pas non plus un vampire. Mais j'ai appris, en retrouvant ce livre que m'avait montré Seishiro-san quand j'étais petit, qu'une personne normale peut être transformée en vampire si elle boit le sang de l'un d'eux. C'est peut être ce qui est arrivé à Yui, il peut donc très bien être le frère de Fye ! » Ajouta Shaolan.

« Si c'est le cas, Fye est sans doute sa proie ! » Déclara Soma « Bon il faut donc se rapprocher de lui. Kurogane, tu t'en charge : tu feras comme si tu étais tombé amoureux de lui ! »

« QUOI ?! » S'écria le pauvre ninja abasourdi.

« Quand on voit Fye on comprend tout de suite qu'il n'est pas attiré par les filles ! En plus vu la façon dont tu l'as « scanné » tout à l'heure, il va se faire des idées sur ton compte même s'il n'est pas coupable ! » Dit Soma en riant.

« Soma ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille que je m'intéresse aux garçons » Répliqua Kurogane.

« Ça n'a rien à voir crétin ! C'est une mission ! Si Fye n'était manifestement pas gay, c'est moi qui aurais pris en charge cette partie. Même si je sors avec une fille ! » Répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac.

Shaolan, qui voyait son maître d'arme pâlir à vue d'œil, se hasarda :

« Comme Sakura travaille là bas, on a une bonne excuse pour aller souvent au café ! »

« Il faut mettre Yuko au courant de ce plan, elle va aimer ! » Crièrent joyeusement les Mokona en chœur.

« Rahhhh ! »

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps à « L'œil du chat » Fye qui rangeait des tasses sous le comptoir, entendit une voix l'appeler.

_« Oui maître ? »_

_« Le type aux yeux rouges qui est venu tout à l'heure, je veux que tu gagnes sa confiance : c'est le pion de la sorcière ! »_

_« La sorcière ? »_

_« Une magicienne très puissante : elle va me servir à réaliser mon vœu et donc aussi le tien ! Pour ça nous allons utiliser son pion. Tu n'auras qu'à le faire succomber à ton charme ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Ne discutes pas ! Penses à ton frère ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de tenir ce café si proche du commissariat : c'est parce que je savais que ce jeune homme y travaillait. N'oublies pas que je peux voir au travers de tes yeux. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu : c'est bien lui dont j'ai assassiné la mère et je sais qu'il a fait un pacte avec la sorcière pour me retrouver ! Ha ha ha ! »_

_« Bien maître »_ Fye resta perdu dans ses pensées.

« Fye-san, quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'enquit Sakura en voyant son expression.

« Non… ce n'est rien » Répondit il avec un sourire crispé, mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, alors il continua :

« J'ai été ravi de rencontrer tes amis Sakura-chan. Shaolan-kun est un garçon très bien : tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme ami d'enfance! »

« Oh oui, et Kurogane-san est comme un grand frère pour moi ! »

« Soma est sa petite amie ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien et Sakura sourit intérieurement _c'est donc ça qui l'inquiétait_… Elle s'empressa de le rassurer, lui expliquant que Soma sortait en fait avec la cousine aînée de Kurogane : Amaterasu. Elle ajouta qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie.

A la pause déjeuner, elle rejoignit Shaolan dans un parc tout proche. Il l'attendait sur leur banc habituel: c'est un petit coin très romantique, entouré de rosiers fleuris qui embaumaient (5).

« J'espère que ce sera bon ! » dit elle en lui donnant ce qu'elle avait préparé.

« C'est délicieux ! »

« Vraiment… Tant mieux la dernière fois j'avais tout raté ! »

« Ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? »

« Oui, on a déjà eu du monde » Et elle lui parla de l'intérêt de Fye pour Kurogane. Elle semblait ravie à l'idée de jouer les entremetteuses entre ces deux là. Elle ne connaissait pas Fye depuis bien longtemps, mais elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

« Kurogane est si seul et Fye aussi : ce serait merveilleux s'ils s'entendaient bien ! Toya a tellement changé après avoir rencontré Yukito » Dit-elle en regardant les colombes attirées par les miettes du pique-nique. Alors quand Shaolan lui laissa entendre que le guerrier semblait aussi intéressé par Fye elle ne se tint plus de joie ! Elle repartit avec un sourire radieux, entourée par le bruissement des ailes des colombes, qui s'envolèrent à son passage.

En rentrant au commissariat, Shaolan croisa Clow Lead, un magicien qui comme Yuko ne courait pas après les honneurs. Malgré ce point commun, les relations étaient tendues entre ces deux là quand ils travaillaient ensemble, et ce pour des raisons personnelles apparemment. Il arriva dans le jardin japonais qui entourait leur dojo. Sous un arbre, Watanuki et Domeki déjeunaient avec le Mokona noir, et Watanuki s'énervait contre son camarade qui ne l'avait pas remercié pour le repas qu'il avait préparé. Shaolan trouva le ninja assis devant un bosquet de camélias rouges. Il râlait contre le Mokona blanc qui avait encore avalé la moitié de son bento ! Shaolan lui répéta alors les paroles de Sakura.

« Si comme on le pense ce type est complice de Yui, son intérêt pour moi n'est qu'une ruse ! Et toi tu es mal à l'aise parce que Sakura prend ça au sérieux et que tu ne peux pas lui dire la vérité ! »

« Euh oui » Répondit le garçon percé à jour.

« C'est bien le caractère de Sakura de toujours prendre soin de ceux qui l'entourent. Mais c'est une mission ! A partir de maintenant tu veilleras sur elle en secret. Je ne pense pas que Fye pourrait lui faire du mal, mais avec le type qui est derrière tout ça, on ne sait jamais. D'accord gamin ? Tu ne t'occupes pas du reste ! »

« Entendu Kurogane-san ! »

oOoOo

En attendant une nouvelle carte de Yui, ils se concentrèrent sur leurs entraînements et les visites au café.

« Oh bonjour Kuro-sama ! » S'écria Fye quand ils revinrent le lendemain.

« Co… » Le ninja se retint à temps de ne pas hurler sur l'emploi d'un tel surnom et bafouilla à la place quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant (de honte). Soma, elle, se retenait pour ne pas pouffer de rire… _Heureusement que son comportement peut passer pour la maladresse d'un amoureux ! _

Fye commença alors à flirter avec Kurogane, ce qui arrangeait ce dernier car il n'était pas obligé de faire le premier pas.

Les fois suivantes, seul Shaolan l'accompagnait. Il en profitait pour rester à l'écart avec Sakura, laissant les deux adultes en tête à tête.

« Comme ils sont choux, n'est ce pas Kuro-chan ? » Demanda Fye en montrant les deux adolescents. _Encore un nouveau surnom !_ Le ninja maudissait Soma et ses idées saugrenues, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Fye : il n'avait jamais dragué une fille, alors un garçon !

« Hum oui » se contenta t-il de répondre. Le blond avait les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir et la tête levée vers Kurogane. A chaque fois ce dernier était fasciné par la perfection de son visage, rivalisant en délicatesse avec celui d'un chat. Et ces yeux si mystérieux, insondables… quels secrets renfermaient ils ?

Fye le regardait des fois avec l'air d'un enfant qui espère quelque chose sans pouvoir le formuler, mais quand le ninja le fixait intensément, il reprenait son sourire de « chat du Cheshire ».

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Kurogane se retrouva dans le bureau de Yuko avec Soma.

« Ce binoclard de Clow Lead m'a appris une information capitale : Il a découvert que le type derrière cette histoire serait Fei Wan Lead ! C'est un membre de la famille de Clow qui a été banni de Rekord il y a longtemps. Et il ne se trouverait pas dans une autre dimension. Il a réussit à revenir dans notre monde, mais dans un espace-temps retranché, où il est inaccessible ! » Annonça Yuko « Il faudra une puissance magique colossale pour l'en faire sortir ! Sinon ça avance avec Fye ? »

« Si on veut ! »

« Kurogane, tu dois vraiment prendre au sérieux cette mission d'infiltration !»S'écria Soma.

« C'est la première fois que je vais « infiltrer » quelqu'un de cette manière ! » Répliqua le ninja.

« Hum !!! »

« N'imaginez pas des trucs bizarres vous deux ! »

« Bon, il faut que tu l'invites à sortir » dit sérieusement Yuko.

« Mais comment ça ? »

« Tu as jusqu'à demain pour trouver une idée, sinon je t'en impose une »

« Kurogane a un amoureux ! » Se mit à chanter le Mokona blanc.

« Rahhh ! » Il sortit furieux du commissariat : il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont les deux femmes s'amusaient de sa situation ! Le bruit de ses sandales sur les marches du perron fit se retourner, la jeune fille brune qui attendait en bas… La brise fit voler ses longs cheveux, son foulard de soie et tinter ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de lune.

« Kurogane ! » C'était sa ravissante cousine : Tomoyo Daidoji. Elle portait avec élégance un haut immaculé et une longue jupe violette(6).

« Je sors de « L'œil du chat ». Sakura est très jolie dans son costume de serveuse et j'ai vu Fye !!! Tu t'intéresses enfin à quelqu'un ! »

_Ce crétin de blond ne m'intéresse pas _voulait répondre le ninja avant de se rappeler in extremis que le crétin en question était censé lui plaire !

« Mouais »

« Tu me raccompagnes ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Il était du genre très protecteur envers sa jeune cousine. Son père ne s'était jamais remit de la mort de son épouse adorée et l'avait suivit dans sa tombe, alors sa tante l'avait adopté. Il considérait donc Tomoyo comme sa sœur, et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Sakura et Shaolan. En arrivant à la demeure de style japonais des Daidoji (qui avait été la sienne avant qu'il ait un appartement de fonction), Tomoyo lui proposa une tasse de thé. Il s'assit sous une tonnelle couverte de glycine au bord d'un petit étang. Des iris fleuris à coté d'une lanterne de pierre complétaient ce charmant tableau : sa cousine était très douée pour agencer les formes et les couleurs. Elle lui servit du thé vert et attaqua :

« Fye est vraiment canon !!! Et il a l'air très intéressé par toi. Quand Sakura nous a présenté : il m'a posé pleins de questions ! »

Kurogane était gêné par son enthousiasme. Le jour, lui et Fye jouaient à un jeu du chat et de la souris sans doute aussi dangereux que la poursuite de Yui la nuit ! Aussi il s'inquiéta d'avantage en entendant :

« J'ai consulté ton horoscope : il est écrit que tu as rencontré la personne de ta vie et que tu ne dois pas laisser passer ta chance ! »

Quelle jeune fille ne se passionne pas pour ce genre de prédiction ? Sauf que … Sauf que Tomoyo venait de finir major du « Grand concours national de voyance » et que sa spécialité c'était justement les horoscopes sentimentaux ! _Arg récemment je n'ai rencontré_ _que Yui et Fye !_

« J'ai une idée pour vous rapprocher ! Tiens, prends ça »

« C'est pour quoi faire ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer comment t'en servir ! » Dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

En rentrant chez lui, Kurogane se dit qu'il avait un moyen pour avancer dans sa mission.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, quand il entra au café, Fye tentait de se dépêtrer d'un client aux long cheveux noir, très entreprenant. Kurogane jeta au type le regard menaçant d'un chien qui voit quelqu'un s'approcher de trop près de son os !

« Ah Kuro-chan, te voilà enfin ! » S'écria Fye soulagé. Pour la première fois, le ninja apprécia le surnom qui fit immédiatement comprendre au client qu'il n'avait aucune chance et il sortit rapidement.

« Merci Kuro-pon ! Il devenait vraiment trop insistant. Il a même essayé de me toucher les fesses ! »

_QUOI !!! _Le ninja se demanda s'il ne devait pas rattraper le type pour lui refaire le portrait quand son regard glissa sur le postérieur de Fye, délicieusement moulé par son pantalon noir… _C'est vrai que c'est tentant… Hein ? Mais cette mission est en train de me rendre dingue !!!_ Il se concentra sur le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir botter le cul de ce Fei Wan (à défaut de peloter celui de Fye). Puis il regarda autour de lui : Sakura n'était pas encore arrivée : parfait ! Il posa sur le comptoir ce que lui avait donné Tomoyo (en lui disant que ça ferait une pierre deux coups !).

«Tu m'as dit que tu trouves Sakura et Shaolan trop timides alors j'ai une idée pour les rapprocher : voici quatre tickets pour le Parc Féerique ! On irait tous ensembles dimanche et on se débrouillera pour qu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête. Shaolan n'oseras jamais l'inviter à sortir sinon »

« C'est une excellente idée ! J'adore quand tu joues au papa Kuro-chan ! Mais puis je considérer ça comme un rendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en posant un index interrogateur sur son menton et en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure : ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir un museau de chat (7).

« Bien sûr »

« Youpi ! » Il leva les bras et tourna sur lui-même comme une toupie.

Kurogane entra au commissariat, plutôt satisfait et il tomba sur Watanuki, tout excité, qui l'informa de l'arrivée d'une carte de Yui :

_**« Je volerais ce soir la Perle de l'Ange »**_

Cette perle, grosse comme un œuf de pigeon, était ainsi nommée car on croyait voir une plume blanche dans sa nacre transparente. Elle appartenait au seigneur Riyon-Fui : un petit homme grincheux qui se donnait des airs importants.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de la police ! Grâce à l'énergie de la Perle, j'ai placé une barrière de protection sur ma demeure. Et si ce « chat » parvenait quand même à entrer, j'ai de quoi l'accueillir ! » Il leur montra une dizaine de solides gaillards dont la puissance musculaire avait été augmenté par la magie. Soma et Kurogane se regardèrent…_ Pathétique !_

Mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas à discuter des heures pour lui expliquer que leur mission n'était pas d'empêcher Yui de commettre son méfait, mais seulement de l'arrêter après !

Pendant ce temps à « L'œil du chat », Fye expliqua à Sakura leur projet pour le lendemain. Elle fut évidement aux anges. En la regardant s'éloigner en fredonnant, Fye songeât :_ Je croyais que mon cœur s'était changé en glace, pourtant quand je vois Sakura-chan sourire, je me surprends à vouloir son bonheur ! _Des yeux rouges surgirent dans son esprit _Lui c'est un ennemi !_ Essaya-t-il de se persuader.

oOoOo

Le soir venu, les deux ninjas prirent leurs postes, non loin de la propriété du seigneur. Comme la première nuit, Yui s'échappa du côté où était Kurogane. Il redoubla d'agilité, multipliant les passages délicats, mais son poursuivant ne perdait pas sa trace. Il l'entraîna finalement dans une vaste coupole ornée de vitraux.

Kurogane ne sortit pas son katana cette fois : il lui serait inutile si le sang de vampire de Yui faisait cicatriser les blessures qu'il pourrait lui infliger ! Ils combattirent au corps à corps. Le vampire était très fort, mais beaucoup plus léger que lui. Alors le ninja utilisa son poids pour le déséquilibrer et tenta ensuite de l'immobiliser sous lui. Ils luttaient sur le sol, au milieu de l'ombre projetée par la lumière de la lune au travers d'un vitrail en rosace. On aurait dit deux insectes se débattant dans une toile d'araignée, mais qui était la proie ?

Kurogane s'efforçait de maintenir les poignets de son adversaire pour se garder de ses griffes, mais d'un mouvement de son cou flexible celui ci parvint à atteindre la partie de l'épaule droite du guerrier, non protégée par l'armure ! Le ninja ne put se dégager et les crocs du vampire se plantèrent dans sa chair… Il ne ressentit presque aucune douleur et des sensations inconnues le submergèrent : le plaisir qu'un vampire donnait à sa proie pour la subjuguer n'était donc pas une légende… Il le vérifiait à ses dépends ! Il tenta de lutter de tout son être… mais finit par céder… Quand il revint à lui, Yui avait disparu et il se sentit frustré et humilié comme jamais ! _Et pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas tué alors qu'il en avait l'occasion ?_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le vampire n'en menait guère plus large : c'était la première fois depuis sa transformation qu'il se nourrissait ainsi. Jusqu'alors il avait bu les verres de sang fourni par son maître (une autre manière pour celui-ci de le tenir à sa merci), prélevés sur les êtres créés par celui-ci : des sortes d'immolés ! Alors mordre cette chair palpitante, boire ce sang si chaud, si délicieux, avec ce corps plaqué si intimement sur lui… Il avait failli perdre tout contrôle devant le plaisir ressenti !

oOoOo

Le Parc Féerique était l'endroit à la mode et le lieu de rendez-vous préféré des amoureux. Ses attractions incroyables étaient évidemment magiques.

Fye arriva accompagné de Sakura. Elle portait à ravir une petite jupe rose et des bottes blanches, et Fye un pantalon bleu évasé en bas, qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines (8). L'arrivée de Kurogane et Shaolan éloigna aussitôt ceux qui voulaient aborder les deux magnifiques spécimens.

« Le rouge et le noir te vont bien Kuro-chan » Dit Fye en se lovant contre lui. Le ninja ne portait que du noir, mais son visage était devenu écarlate, quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir jouer le petit ami du blond devant tout ce monde ! Shaolan, lui, était ravi de la tournure de leur mission, et il offrit son bras à son amie.

Les Mokona, eux, malgré leur envie évidente d'être de la partie avaient décrété qu'ils ne viendraient pas gêner les « amoureux ». Mais quand Watanuki vit leurs petites mines, il décida de passer à l'action. C'est ainsi que les deux bestioles se retrouvèrent chacune sur une épaule du garçon, dans un coin Parc Féerique ! Leur technique secrète du « pauvre petit manju tout triste », en réunion, avait parfaitement fonctionnée !

« Je comprends que tu sois là aussi, car tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura-chan et ton cousin » Dit Watanuki à sa voisine de droite, élégamment vêtue d'un costume noir et ajustant ses lunettes de soleil. « Mais toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? » Cria-t-il au garçon à sa gauche.

« Parce que tu as préparé un pique-nique ! » Répondit Domeki en lorgnant le sac rempli de nourriture que portait Watanuki, accessoire indispensable quand on promène les Mokona.

« C'est pas pour toi, espèce d'estomac sur pattes ! »

« Et vous deux, on va se faire repérer ! » Les rappela à l'ordre Tomoyo.

Ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés, les deux couples s'arrêtèrent devant un manège. Ses différents éléments : pégases, licornes aux ailes de papillons et autres animaux fantastiques, prenaient vie et s'envolaient en un féerique ballet, sous les cris des enfants émerveillés ! Puis ils assistèrent au spectacle de la magicienne Karen, qui faisait apparaître des lucioles et des fleurs de feu, aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, dans ses mains.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au « train des étoiles ». Il n'y avait aucun rail : les wagonnets volaient à toute vitesse entre de grandes sphères décorées d'étoiles brillantes et des arches qui flottaient un peu partout !

« Hiiii !!! » Criait Sakura en s'accrochant au cou de Shaolan, tandis qu'ils entamaient une descente vertigineuse.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Fye lui se collait contre Kurogane. Ce dernier était très gêné par la présence de cette « sangsue », d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré son aventure de la nuit avec Yui !

Après toutes ces émotions, ils décidèrent de manger un morceau. Une partie du parc était occupée par un jardin autour d'un plan d'eau. Au milieu des îlots et des nombreux méandres, des barques en forme de cygnes promenaient les amoureux.

Ils installèrent sous un saule, devant une anse fleurie de nénuphars. Fye sortit les sandwichs qu'il avait préparés et Kurogane alla chercher des boissons. En passa devant un magnifique bosquet d'hortensias bleus, il grommela :

« Eh vous ! Vous croyiez que vous pourriez duper un ninja comme moi ? Je vous ai repéré alors filez ! »

« Oui, oui désolé Kurogane-san » Répondit un buisson avec la voix de Watanuki.

Les trois intrus démasqués décidèrent de pique-niquer sur une butte ombragée à l'extrémité du parc.

« Je vous avais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! » Soupira Watanuki dépité et honteux de s'être en plus empêtré dans l'hortensia et d'avoir eu besoin de l'aide de Domeki pour en sortir.

« Mais c'est toi qui a décidé de venir » répondirent innocemment les Mokona.

« Ils se dirigent la grande roue ! » s'exclama Tomoyo en pointant une paire de jumelles « ça promet d'être intéressant ! »

« Il n'y aura pas assez pour tout le monde » S'inquiéta le cuisinier qui déballait ses chef-d'oeuvres.

« On a tous ce qu'il faut ! » Déclara une voix familière.

« Yuko-san !!! » Elle était accompagnée de Soma, Ryu-O et Amaterasu, portant des sacs remplis de provisions. « On va se faire un pique-nique d'enfer ! »

La grande roue dominait tout le parc avec ses nacelles en forme d'œufs ornées d'ailes. A coté se trouvait une statue de fée juchée sur un poteau, qui diffusait des annonces et des chansons :

_« Une magie éphémère_

_Un baiser éternel_

_Un rêve que rien n'altère_

_Un bonheur perpétuel »_

Les deux couples se retrouvaient enfin en tête à tête.

« J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Fye-san et Kurogane-san » S'inquiéta Sakura et en voyant l'air préoccupé de Shaolan : elle se rapprocha de lui, le regardant dans les yeux avec insistance « Qu'y a t-il ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Non, non ! » Se défendit le garçon.

« Vraiment… » Une secousse de la nacelle lui fit perdre l'équilibre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent…

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre nacelle :

« J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun » dit Fye pour briser le silence gênant.

Kurogane se remémorait son humiliation de la nuit. Rassemblant tout son désir de vengeance, il s'empara alors de la bouche de Fye… qui en resta pétrifié de surprise.

« Pardon, je ne peux plus me retenir » Déclara le ninja d'une voix rauque, accompagnée d'un regard tellement brûlant, qu'il embrasa les joues du blondinet. Il reprit alors ses lèvres avec fougue. Fye se rappelant de sa « mission », tenta de reprendre le contrôle en rendant le baiser plus affolant… Et une lutte s'engageât entre eux où chacun essayait de faire perdre les pédales à l'autre en gardant la tête froide… Mais quand Fye sentit des mains chaudes s'infiltrer sous son T-shirt, il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et Kurogane s'attaqua à son cou…

« Ahhh… Kuro…stop, s'il te plait »

« Pardon… je vais trop vite » Répondit le brun en ayant l'air sincèrement concerné, mais intérieurement il jubilait en voyant son air de chaton perdu. _J'ai gagné !_

« Ça y est ! Ils ressortent et ils sont écarlates tous les quatre ! » Annonça Tomoyo.

« C'est bon signe » dit Yuko en se servant une autre bière.

Voyant l'état d'embarras dans lequel étaient les deux adolescents, Fye les installa dans une barque, sans qu'ils puissent répliquer ! Il les regarda s'éloigner en agitant la main.

« Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça, Kuro-chan »

« On essaye ça alors ? » proposa le ninja en montrant le « château hanté ».

« Mais je risque d'avoir peur là dedans ! » Minauda Fye « et si on fait une mauvaise rencontre ? »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je te protégerais ! »

Ils furent les seuls à entrer ! Et sur la porte du château apparut un emblème en forme de chauve-souris.

Yuko se leva précipitamment :

« Les choses sérieuses commencent, Fei Wan a réussi à prendre le contrôle d'une partie du parc »

oOoOo

« Shaolan euh… au sujet de tout à l'heure, c'était… »

« Un accident » la rassura t-il.

« Oui mais… » Shaolan embrassa alors de nouveau son amie, ce qui s'était passé dans la grande roue l'avait décidé à agir !

« Maintenant ce n'est plus un accident » Dit il doucement et Sakura commença :

« Shaolan je t'ai... »

Elle fut coupée par une alarme et la statue de fée diffusa un message de la directrice, Chitose :

_**« Suite à un dysfonctionnement, je vous demande d'évacuer le parc dans le calme »**_

En abordant sur la rive les deux adolescents furent étonnés de trouver tout leurs amis.

***

« Cette attraction ne fonctionne pas ? » S'étonna Fye alors qu'ils débouchaient dans la salle du trône, sans avoir rien vu de particulier.

« Il y a pourtant un vampire ici ! » Rugit Kurogane en le plaquant brusquement contre un mur.

« … »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être à la fois humain et vampire, borgne ou non ? Mais mon corps sait que Yui et Fye sont la même personne ! »

Une pensée douloureuse étreignit le blond _Evidement_ _c'était juste pour vérifier cela qu'il m'a embrassé…_ En face du ninja se tenait maintenant Yui, portant un étrange bandeau, orné d'un œil en pierres précieuses et cachant son orbite gauche (9).

« C'est un masque magique qui me permet d'avoir une apparence normale, de camoufler mes pouvoirs et même d'absorber de la nourriture ! » Et il le détacha, il portait un simple cache noir en dessous.

Soudain une fente s'ouvrit dans le néant :

« Yui, tu m'as trompé ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui qui te poursuivait la nuit ! »

« **Fei Wan !** » Aboya le ninja, il voulut faire sortir son sabre mais…

« J'ai lancé un sort qui bloque l'utilisation des armes ! Ha ha ha ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège, je vais m'emparer de ton corps pour tendre un piège à cette sorcière dont tu es le pion ! » Et il ordonna à Yui :

« Tues le ! »

Mais le vampire ne réagit pas…

***

Soma avait confié à Amaterasu, le soin de mettre Sakura et Tomoyo au courant de la situation. Watanuki, Domeki et les Mokona restèrent auprès d'elles tandis que Yuko et les ninjas tentaient de rejoindre l'épicentre.

« On ira pas plus loin ! » Déclara la sorcière tandis qu'ils se heurtaient à un mur invisible « Il a érigé une barrière de protection. Pour l'instant on ne peut qu'attendre : tout repose sur Kurogane… et Yui »

***

« Yui, qu'es ce que tu attends, ne me déçoit pas davantage : tu as oublié notre pacte »

Kurogane ne bougeait pas non plus, observant le vampire qui semblait perdu dans un dilemme intérieur

_Il veut transformer Kurogane en zombie…_

_J'ai promis de lui obéir pour Fye…_

_Mais Kurogane est quelqu'un d'important pour Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun…_

« Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? » Se moqua Fei Wan et il lui assena « Tu es vraiment le genre à te faire toujours avoir alors : il n'a fait que t'utiliser ! »

_Flash-back_

Monde de Valéria : une vallée enneigée au centre de laquelle se dresse une tour entourée de cadavres. C'est là que sont retenus les princes jumeaux considérés comme maudits.

« Un seul pourra sortir ! Choisis » Demande une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Faites sortir Yui »… « FYE !!! » Hurle l'enfant en voyant sont frère, mort, écrasé.

«Tu as fait le choix de sauver ta vie plutôt que la sienne ! Si tu pouvais faire revenir les morts que ferais-tu ? » Demanda la voix tentatrice.

« Je ramènerais Fye à la vie »

« Je vais t'emmener avec moi : tu seras mon pion jusqu'à ce que mon vœu se réalise ! Et alors j'exaucerais le tien ! »

_Fin du Flash-back_

« Pourquoi dites vous que je me fais toujours avoir ? Vous aussi vous m'utilisez ? » Demanda le vampire d'une voix glaciale et il ajouta, se rendant enfin compte d'une évidence « Vous m'avez menti en disant que vous ressusciteriez Fye ! Quelqu'un comme vous ne peut pas rendre la vie ! »

« Toi ! Espèce de pion inutile. Je te tuerais avant lui ! » Hurla Fei Wan, fou de rage et il commença à apparaître devant eux en personne.

C'était ce qu'attendait Yui, des volées de runes lumineuses jaillirent des ses mains, et il attaqua la fente, d'où émergeait le sinistre magicien. Le ninja compris qu'il tentait de détruire l'espace-temps dans lequel Fei Wan se retranchait, afin de lui couper toute retraite, et aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de survivre.

_Pardon Fye, même si c'était possible de te rendre la vie, ça ne pourrait être à ce prix_

_Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un souffre à cause de moi, surtout pas ces deux enfants_

_Mais rien n'effacera mon crime, même le fait que je vais bientôt te rejoindre_

Yui sentait sa vie s'affaiblir, tandis qu'il tentait de rassembler tous ses pouvoirs. Alors que sa magie remplissait la pièce, Kurogane put enfin faire jaillir son katana et il s'élança pour briser la contre-attaque de Fei Wan sur le vampire.

« J'ai promis que je te protègerais ! » glissa t-il au blond éberlué et il lança une magistrale attaque du « roi dragon » qui blessa le sinistre magicien à la main.

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je te protégerais ! »… Il était sérieux !!!_

« Aucuns de vous n'est de taille contre moi » Rugit Fei Wan qui d'une réplique d'une monstrueuse violence les envoya s'écraser sur les murs de la pièce.

Yui se releva en premier grâce au pouvoir de son sang de vampire. Il vit avec horreur que Kurogane semblait grièvement blessé, mais comme il tentait de le rejoindre, Fei Wan le saisit à la gorge :

« On ne me trahit pas impunément ! » mais soudain il hurla de douleur, le ninja se tenait debout à coté de lui, malgré toute ses blessures, et il venait de lui transpercer l'épaule.

« Un sort de protection » murmura le magicien incrédule en voyant un symbole en forme de papillon sur le front du guerrier. Et soudain la voix de Yuko résonna :

« Et celle qui a placé ce sort peut rejoindre celui qui le porte quand il s'active, à travers n'importe quelles barrières ! » Elle plaça immédiatement un kekkai autour de Yui et Kurogane, qui perdait connaissance, et s'attaqua à Fei Wan. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Clow Lead et tout deux réglèrent définitivement le compte du sinistre mage !

oOoOo

Quand le silence revint enfin dans la salle, Yui, à genoux, qui tenait contre lui Kurogane inconscient, vit Yuko s'avancer vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas mourir, même si malheureusement il risque de garder des séquelles, en particulier à son bras gauche » Le rassura t-elle « Ceci est à toi » Elle ouvrit sa main droite où se trouvait une petite sphère bleue « Fei Wan t'avait choisit à cause de tes pouvoirs, mais ils se sont révélés trop grands. Alors il t'a retiré cet œil, source de ta magie, pour les diminuer de moitié » Le vampire acquiesça.

« Yui tu dois savoir que tu n'as pas tué ton frère : ça aussi c'était une manipulation ! Il savait que tu accepterais de faire n'importe quoi à cause de cette culpabilité ! »

Il revit au ralenti la chute de son frère

_« Faites sortir Yui »… c'était les souvenirs de Fye !!!... Pardon Fye_

Des larmes coulèrent de son œil, et Yuko le laissa digérer cette information. Puis il releva ta tête :

« Je vous ai rencontré au commissariat lorsque j'ai été arrêté. Avec tous vos pouvoirs vous avez compris qui j'étais, à travers mon masque ! Vous saviez aussi que celui qui l'avait placé pouviez voir tout ce que je voyais : c'est pour ça que vous étiez protégée par un kekkai à ce moment. Afin qu'il n'en soit pas témoin de cette entrevue ! Quand vous avez choisit de me faire libérer, j'ai pensé que c'était un piège, que vous aussi vous cherchiez à m'utiliser. Maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas la raison : vous vouliez m'aider ! »

« Toi et Kurogane, vous aviez des choix à faire, déterminés par votre rencontre et ceux qui vous entouraient !

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas relaté notre rencontre à Fei Wan. Ni le fait que celui qu'il m'avait demandé de séduire était le même qui me poursuivait. Pourquoi Fei wan tenait absolument à s'en prendre à vous ? Il m'avait dit que son vœu était de se venger du magicien responsable de son exil : Clow Lead, en le surpassant en pouvoir ! »

« Parce que je suis importante pour Clow, même si on a malheureusement laissé nos orgueils respectifs prendre le dessus dans notre relation. Ne fais pas cette erreur avec Kurogane ! »

« Hein ? » _Que veux t-elle dire par là ?_ « Vous pouvez exaucer un vœu n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui à condition de recevoir une compensation, c'est la règle ! »

« Alors en échange de cet œil, je voudrais que vous le guérissiez complètement ! » dit-il en montrant le ninja et l'œil que tenait Yuko.

« Cela implique que tu resteras un vampire ! »

« Je le sais ! C'est assez ? »

« C'est trop, alors je vais aussi lever toutes les charges qui pèsent sur toi. Désormais tu seras un citoyen de Rekord, portant le nom de Fye Flowright ! »

oOoOo

Kurogane se réveilla dans un grand lit à baldaquin brodé de papillons. A son chevet se tenait Yui, ou plutôt Fye puisque c'était officiellement son nom, ressemblant presque à un fantôme dans un yukata blanc et encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » S'inquiéta le ninja.

« Deux jours »

_Cela fait donc deux jours qu'il ne s'est pas nourri !_

« J'ai vu en rêve ta conversation avec la carabosse et ton passé ! Je sais que tu as choisi de rester un vampire pour me sauver : bois ! » Dit il en lui tendant son poignet « Moi je fais le choix d'être ta proie ! » Mais Fye le repoussa.

« Il y a d'autres choses que tu dois savoir avant. Tu as entendu parler des vampires jumeaux : ils sont venus voir Fei Wan un jour, pour lui demander de les faire changer de dimension ! C'était pour eux le seul moyen d'échapper à des poursuivants qu'ils ne désiraient pas tuer. Il leur accorda et en échange l'un d'eux, Kamui, me donna son sang pour me transformer en vampire. J'étais adolescent alors, c'était en prévision de ma future mission. Peu après ce fut deux hunters qui le contactèrent : ils voulaient se lancer à la poursuite des vampires où qu'ils soient et quel qu'en soit le prix. Car à un moment, chacun d'eux avait servit de proie aux vampires et ils ne pouvaient l'oublier ! Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient utilisé la même technique que j'ai testé sur toi : celle où on cherche à subjuguer complètement sa proie. Je ne veux pas te lier à moi ainsi ! »

« Et si ça me va ? »

« Sais-tu quel prix ont payé les deux hunters : dérober l'éventail du temple de Suwa ! Fei Wan s'est chargé de briser le kekkai pour eux ! »

« Tu n'étais pas le complice de Fei Wan, mais une de ses victimes, crétin ! Et autre chose : tu croyais peut être que les gamins ne sont pas attachés à toi? Qu'ils n'auraient pas souffert de ta disparition ? Tu es important pour eux, pour Tomoyo et les autres. Même pour deux bestioles que tu n'as jamais vues ! »

« En tant que « Fye » ? »

« Ton apparence et ton sourire étaient feints, mais pas ta gentillesse ! Moi j'en suis tombé amoureux, ainsi que de la force de « Yui » ! Alors je suis d'accord pour être ta proie » Et il ajouta avec une incertitude inquiète « à condition d'être la seule »

« Oui, le seul, celui que j'aime : **mon Kuro-chan **!!! » il se jeta à son cou… Et ils s'embrassèrent : un vrai baiser cette fois où ils cherchaient à se prouver leurs sentiments !

oOoOo

Les choses ont reprit leur cours normal : au café aucuns clients ne semblent se souvenir que Fye n'a pas toujours porté un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. Certains disent même que c'est de là que vient le nom du café.

Au commissariat, les rapports entre Yuko et Clow se sont apaisés. Et maintenant quand Sakura vient porter son repas à Shaolan, Fye l'accompagne. Ils sont accueillis joyeusement par les Mokona qui veulent un câlin (et aussi une part du casse-croûte). Après les protestations d'usage de Kurogane en entendant :

« Voici ta pâtée Kuro-toutou ! » Les deux s'isolent dans une salle de repos pour le « repas » de Fye. Mais cela dure bien plus longtemps qu'une simple « prise de sang » ! Ce que font ces deux là ? Personne n'a osé vérifier…

**Fin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci pour votre lecture. Je me suis bien amusée à concevoir cette histoire : j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lire.

Est-ce que le suspense sur Yui/Fye fonctionne ? Si vous me laissez une reviews : dites moi si vous y avez cru, un peu, beaucoup, ou pas du tout !

Sinon les courses poursuites au clair de lune et les conversations dans des jardins fleuris, c'est assez « cliché », mais c'était voulu. J'ai choisis Rekord pour avoir un décor très romantique et un coté féerique !

**Note :**

(1) Celle que lui offre Sakura à la fin du tome 12. Elle la porte sur la couverture du chap 116 du tome 15.

(2) Si si, il y arrive ! voir en bas de la p 48 du tome 6.

(3) J'adore les lampadaires de Rekord ! Ça fait très « Art nouveau ».

(4) idem p 156 du tome 5.

(5) style celui du début du tome 13.

(6) Comme celle qu'elle porte dans le chap 75 du tome 11.

(7) voir la première case de la p 10 du tome 6.

(8) Ils portent le même genre de fringues qu'à Piffle.

(9) voir couverture du chap 166 du tome 21.

J'ai écouté la BO de l'anime « Cat's eye » en l'écrivant : vous la trouverez sur Animeillusion ! Rien d'extraordinaire, mais si vous écoutez « Mysterious boy » la piste 11 sur le premier album, vous aurez la musique d'ambiance parfaite pour le début de l'histoire !

Cette fic utilise le thème _« être ayant des pouvoirs surnaturels, auquel on prête un caractère animal »_. Il sera développé dans une autre histoire avec un Kuro loup-garou, inspiré par « La belle et la bête » (le conte, pas le film disney) !

**La suite :** celle qui m'inspirera le plus, je laisse momentanément de coté le genre « Fantasy », pour m'attaquer aux OS plus « réalistes », se passant dans notre monde.


	6. Attention chien méchant

**Attention, Chien méchant !**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à CLAMP.

Après une période où j'étais trop crevée pour écrire, voici un nouveau chapitre, mais il n'est pas vraiment original. Je l'avais commencé il y a un moment et j'hésitais à le publier : c'est pour patienter en attendant la suite (les deux prochains chapitres sont écrits au brouillon mais je tape à la vitesse d'une limace, alors…).

**Note : **Pas de spoilers. Nos héros ont 11 ans au début.

Les parents de Fye : à priori ce sont ceux du manga, mais on ne les voit jamais ! Je les imagine blonds et beaux (forcément). Dans cette Fic, ils sont américains et très protecteurs envers leurs fils (on comprendra vite pourquoi).

**Décor :** un monde normal, le notre quoi.

**Résumé :** UA. Fye rencontre Kurogane, un gamin de son âge, mais ses parents refusent qu'ils se fréquentent…

* * *

_Il était une fois un petit garçon, beau comme le petit prince, qui avait une adorable petite chatte blonde aux yeux noisette…_

*****

Shura, une petite ville du Japon. Pendant les vacances d'été.

« Tchii ! Reviens ici toute suite ! Tchii ! » Appelait désespérément un blondinet d'une dizaine d'année en se lançant à la poursuite de sa chatte sur le trottoir. Il venait tout juste d'emménager dans ce quartier résidentiel, alors il ignorait quels dangers pourrait y rencontrer cette petite têtue.

« Tchii non ! » cria t-il en voyant qu'elle traversait une grille puis la haie entourant une grande propriété. Et soudain, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine…

**« Attention, Chien méchant »**

… disait la pancarte. En même temps, une série d'aboiements féroces se firent entendre, suivit par des miaulements affolés… Fye vit alors que Tchii s'était réfugiée sur la branche d'un arbre du jardin où elle resta tétanisée, tandis qu'en dessous un molosse hargneux continuait à gronder.

« Tchii ! » Fye paniqué, pleurait presque et couru le long de la grille pour mieux voir. Il tourna au coin et… boum… rentra alors dans quelqu'un !

« Ah ! Pardon ! » Dit il encore plus désemparé à la vue d'un garçon de son âge à l'air de petit voyou avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux rouges. Il pensa aux garçons qui l'embêtaient tout le temps à l'école : lui disant qu'il avait l'air d'une fille et se moquant du fait qu'il était étranger. La seule différence selon Fye, était que celui-ci, avec ses habits japonais traditionnels, semblait de conditions beaucoup plus modestes que les camarades de son établissement privé. Mais le garçon brun aux sourcils froncés demanda simplement :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

« Ah non … je… » Bafouilla Fye qui s'attendait plutôt à recevoir un coup « Tchii est coincée là » continua t-il en montrant la petite chatte toujours perchée dans l'arbre.

« Il est vraiment bête ton chat ! »

« C'est pas vrai d'abord ! » Mais le blondinet était peu convainquant car si Tchii était très mignonne, elle n'était pas vraiment réputée pour son intelligence. « Bon je vais sonner et expliquer le problème au proprio ! » Il voulait montrer à ce garçon qu'il maîtrisait la situation en fait !

« Laisse tomber ! Mr Fei Wan n'est jamais chez lui à cette heure, en plus il est aussi peu commode que son chien ! »

S'en était trop pour Fye, qui éclata en sanglots « Ouinnn ! Tchii ! »

« Arrête de chialer ! T'es pas une fille, même si tu y ressembles ! » Malgré ses airs de gros dur, il semblait touché par le désarroi du blond. Et alors il s'élança, grimpant sur un arbre situé en dehors de la propriété pour ensuite passer sur le toit du garage… et de là il rejoignit la branche où se trouvait Tchii, tandis que les aboiements du molosse redoublaient.

Fye le regarda éberlué, comme si le garçon était passé au dessus d'une fosse aux fauves (lui qui avait peur de passer contre une grille derrière laquelle aboyait un chien). Et quand le brun, redescendu sur le trottoir, lui tendit Tchii (toujours tétanisée) sans un mot, les yeux bleus du blondinet brillaient comme ceux d'une princesse qui voit revenir son preux chevalier… il récupéra la petite chatte et déposa un bisou sur la joue du brun qui en devint écarlate.

« Aaaah… mais qu'es ce que tu fous ? »

« C'est juste un bisou de remerciement ! Je m'appelle Fye, et toi ? »

« Kurogane ! »

« Dis Kuro-chan, est ce que tu es un ninja ? Tu es si courageux ! »

« Non et je m'appelle pas Kuro-chan ! »

Soudain une femme blonde parut. Elle était d'une grande beauté mais semblait très nerveuse.

« FYE ! Tu étais sorti ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! »

« Je suis désolé maman, Tchii s'était enfuie et… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes de petit voyou ! » S'écria t-elle en voyant Kurogane et elle attrapa Fye par le bras pour l'entraîner vers leur maison.

« Mais maman, il a sauvé Tchii en rentrant chez le voisin et… » Le blondinet cherchait à défendre son nouvel ami.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est entré chez quelqu'un sans permission !?! »

« Mais… » Fye ne poursuivit pas, comprenant que quoiqu'il dise : sa mère ne retiendrait que ce qu'il l'arrangeait (les adultes sont comme ça parfois).

Kurogane s'arrêta devant le portail de la belle maison où était entré Fye. _Il habite là… c'est un gosse de riche alors !_

« Eh toi ! Qu'es ce que tu fais planté là ? » Une voiture de marque venait de stopper devant la grille, et le conducteur, un bel homme à l'air sévère, l'apostrophait.

« Rien » Grommela Kurogane en s'éloignant. Aucune chance qu'il puisse revoir le blond. _Je m'en fiche d'abord !_ Mais au fond il se sentait quand même un peu triste (le pauvre chou).

Fye était triste lui aussi. Il regagna sa chambre en réconfortant Tchii. Il ne lui en voulait plus du tout pour cette escapade qui lui avait valu de faire cette rencontre si fascinante. Mais il était inquiet quand à ses possibilités de revoir ce garçon. Ce ne serait sûrement pas dans l'école privée qu'il fréquenterait à la reprise des cours. Comme Fye allait dans un établissement bilingue, il côtoyait seulement les enfants de l'élite japonaise.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Fye, devant son bol de chocolat au lait, réessaya d'aborder le sujet « Kurogane », mais sa mère le coupa :

« Ne me parles plus de ce garçon ! J'ai discuté avec des voisins hier soir. Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'avait pas bonne réputation, toujours à se battre à droite à gauche ! »

Son père leva un œil de son journal :

« Le gamin mal coiffé, je l'ai délogé de devant notre portail hier »

Fye baissa tristement la tête dans son bol, ses parents parlait de Kurogane comme s'il était un chien dangereux à ne pas approcher ! Mais lui avait bien vu que derrière ces apparences, se cachait un cœur d'or. Quand à son physique, il le trouvait fascinant !

« Par contre » repris sa mère « nos voisins de droite : les Kinomoto, sont des gens très bien ! Ils ont perdus leurs parents et c'est le fils aîné, Toya, qui s'occupe de sa petite sœur. J'essaierais de les aider comme je peux. Sakura a ton âge : elle sera une amie idéale ! Toya en serait ravi car à l'école elle fréquente un copain de ce Kurogane, qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout »

Fye releva la tête à cette information.

Sakura avait de magnifiques yeux verts comme ceux d'un chat. Fye l'aima immédiatement : elle était souriante et énergique et n'avait rien à voir avec les pestes de sa classe. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées l'avaient rendue très mature !

« Mon grand frère n'arrive pas à me comprendre et ça m'énerve » lui expliqua t'elle quand ils furent tous les deux « Mais c'est logique qu'il se sente obligé de jouer le rôle d'un père. Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. En plus il continue ses études à l'université : des fois il doit avoir envie de passer plus de temps avec ses copains… il n'a pas non plus de petite amie ! »

Fye approuva : il avait le même problème de communication avec ses parents. Ils étaient beaucoup trop protecteurs envers lui et le plus souvent ne le comprenait pas non plus. Mais en même temps, il savait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient déjà perdu un enfant : son frère jumeau peu de temps après la naissance. Si Fye n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de cette époque, il ressentait souvent cette absence comme un vide indéfinissable en lui. Alors il était très heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler de tout, et c'était réciproque !

« Shaolan est mon meilleur ami. Quand il est arrivé tout le monde se moquait de lui à l'école parce qu'il venait de Hong Kong. Mais il est très fort pour la bagarre, alors il s'est défendu et après plus personne n'a voulu lui parler, sauf moi et Kurogane ! »

Fye sauta alors sur l'occasion pour lui raconter sa rencontre de la veille :

« Même s'il en a pas l'air, Kurogane est très gentil en fait. Comme Shaolan, il ne se bat pas sans raisons. Un jour il a corrigé des garçons qui voulaient m'embêter, profitant du fait que Shaolan était absent ! » Lui apprit Sakura qui avait prit Tchii sur ses genoux « Mais la maman de Kurogane est malade et son père est souvent absent à cause de son travail, comme il est fils unique il doit s'occuper de pleins de choses. C'est pas toujours facile pour quelqu'un de son âge ! »

Fye fut désolé d'apprendre ça : si seulement il pouvait l'aider !

« Je vois Shaolan en cachette de mon frère, je pourrais lui faire passer un message pour Kurogane si tu veux ! »

« Oh oui ! »

Ils promirent de se revoir bientôt, ce qui enchanta ses parents et Toya.

oOoOo

Le lendemain Fye se rendit au fond du jardin et se glissa sous la haie. Il était caché des regards et avait vue sur une allée piétonne souvent déserte. Il resta un moment à écouter le bruit des criquets et finalement Kurogane surgit : il avait bien reçu les instructions de Shaolan.

« Salut ! »

Il avait toujours son air blasé, mais en fait il était très content de pouvoir revoir le blond : il lui faisait penser à une sorte d'animal mignon et étrange qu'il avait envie d'apprivoiser !

« Kuro-sama, désolé de te déranger mais je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé et encore de remercier ! »

« C'est rien ! Mais t'as toujours pas capté : Je m'appelle **Kurogane** ! » Répondit ce dernier et avant que Fye ne puisse lui répondre, il entendit sa mère :

« Fye où es tu ? »

« Oh zut ! »

« On se reverra ici une prochaine fois » déclara Kurogane.

« Tu es d'accord ? » demanda Fye plein d'espoir.

« Ben oui » rétorqua le brun un peu gêné.

« Youpi ! »

oOoOo

Le soir, les Flowright recevaient un couple d'amis à dîner. Après le repas, Fye profitait que ses parents étaient occupés à discuter sur la terrasse, pour jouer dans le jardin avec Tchii. Mais alors qu'il cherchait une balle qui avait roulé dans un buisson, il se rapprocha de l'endroit où étaient les adultes et il entendit sa mère dire à son sujet :

« Au départ il s'appelait Yui, mais quand Fye est mort, les prénoms n'avaient pas encore été enregistrés : alors je lui ai donné celui de son frère ! »

_Huh…_ Désemparé par cette information, il grimpa, les larmes aux yeux, dans un arbre au fond du jardin : c'était bizarre de porter le nom de son jumeau décédé!

« Tu as l'air de bien savoir grimper aux arbres finalement »

« Kuro… que fais tu là ? » s'exclama Fye surpris en voyant le brun le regardant d'en bas dans l'allée. Et avec l'adresse que Fye lui connaissait, il le rejoignit sur la branche où il était assis, en disant :

« Je me demandait si j'aurais une chance de te voir… héé… mais tu pleures ? »

« Non, non c'est rien »

« Fye dis moi ce qui va pas ! »

Alors Fye lui expliqua tout et conclut tristement :

« J'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé son nom ! »

« Tu ne lui as rien volé, je suppose que ta mère voulait par ce moyen essayer de garder quelque chose de lui » rétorqua doucement Kurogane. Fye le regarda étonné : il avait l'air si mature et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Sakura.

« Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes histoires, Kuro-sama, alors que tu as déjà suffisamment de soucis ! »

« Idiot, à quoi servent les amis à ton avis ? et c'est Kurogane ! »

« Ben… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant de te rencontrer toi et Sakura-chan. A cause du boulot de mon père on déménage souvent. Je suis né aux Etats-Unis, et on est installé au Japon depuis quelques années : au début je ne parlais pas bien la langue » Lui apprit Fye.

« Il fait quoi ton père ? »

« Il travaille pour une grande compagnie américaine. Et le tien ? »

« Il est garde du corps ! »

« Oh c'est vrai ? » demanda alors Fye intrigué.

« Pas pour des gens importants ou célèbres ! Il protège des hommes d'affaires, alors il est obligé de les suivre dans leur déplacements » Répliqua Kurogane.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autre sur leurs vies respectives, tandis que l'obscurité les entourait peu à peu. Une brise légère les caressait et faisait bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre autour d'eux : ils étaient biens, comme coupés du monde.

« Tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard » Dit Fye malgré le fait qu'il désirait que ce moment se prolonge le plus possible.

« Je peux rester encore un peu » Répondit le brun qui savait qu'une telle chance ne se représenterait sans doute pas de sitôt.

« Des lucioles ! » S'écrièrent les enfants et ils contemplèrent émerveillés leur ballet scintillant…

Cette nuit là, Fye s'endormit avec un grand sourire.

oOoOo

Fye revit Sakura à la grande joie de leurs familles, qui ignoraient que leur sujet de discussion favori était Shaolan et Kurogane.

« Les gens racontent des choses méchantes sur Yuko-san, la femme qui s'occupe de Shaolan. Ils disent que c'est louche qu'elle soit célibataire alors qu'elle est très belle et qu'elle ait à charge un orphelin chinois » Expliqua Sakura « Mais en fait elle est la petite amie de l'oncle de Shaolan, qui est en Angleterre pour son travail ! »

« Alors Shaolan aussi a perdu ses parents » dit Fye en comprenant que ce point commun rapprochait encore plus les deux enfants.

« Oui, mais Yuko-san est très gentille, de tous les parents d'élèves c'est la seule qui aide Kurogane quand il en a besoin ! » Continua Sakura et elle ajouta « Ah oui par contre si tu le croises : méfies toi de Mr Fei Wan ! Lui il est vraiment bizarre : il parait qu'il étudie les chauves-souris, il en a toute une collection »

_Gloup_… Fye fut soulagé de ne pas avoir sonné chez lui !

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles de Kurogane.

Sakura lui appris vite pourquoi : sa mère était à l'hôpital !

« Il est chez Yuko-san en ce moment, il a dit qu'il passerait te voir » Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Sakura ajouta :

« Au fait j'ai dit à Shaolan que tu étais mon ami, mais qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux ! »

Fye rit et demanda « Au fait est ce que Kurogane a une petite amie ? »

« Oh non ! Les filles ont peur de lui ! »

En rentrant chez elle Sakura repensa à la question de Fye… _C'est bizarre : même si c'est un garçon, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'on est deux filles parlant de nos amoureux secrets._

oOoOo

Quand Kurogane arriva devant la grille du jardin du blond, une main tenant un bouquet de fleurs bleues en jaillit :

« Tiens c'est pour ta maman ! »

« Merci » Répondit le brun surpris par l'air sérieux de son ami « je vais lui rendre visite tout à l'heure »

« J'espère qu'elle va vite aller mieux » tenta de le rassurer Fye avec un sourire.

****

Le soir même, Fye entendit un léger sifflement, après avoir vérifié que ses parents ne le voyait pas il grimpa dans l'arbre de la dernière fois.

« Ma mère te remercie pour les fleurs, elle a dit qu'elle aimerait bien te rencontrer ! »

« Je vais essayer de demander à mes parents » déclara Fye.

« Non, s'ils apprennent qu'on se voit en cachette, ça va faire des problèmes. A Sakura et Shaolan aussi ! » S'écria t-il en lui saisissant le poignet du blondinet qui rougit comme une pivoine en acquiescant.

« Je dois y aller, à bientôt ! »

« Bon courage Kuro-chan » et il déposa un bisou sur la joue du brun qui faillit en dégringoler de la branche.

oOoOo

Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'il ne le voie et comme Sakura était absente, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'informations… _J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé !_

Un soir avant de se coucher il entendit quelque chose frapper contre la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Kurogane ! » s'exclama Fye tellement surpris qu'il l'appela par son nom complet.

« Chut ! J'ai grimpé par là » dit-il en lui montrant le toit du garage.

« T'es vraiment un ninja ! » Commenta-t-il en le faisant entrer.

« Fye on va déménager dans le sud »

« Huh… Tu pars ? »

« Là bas le climat sera meilleur pour la santé de ma mère et on y a aussi de la famille »

« J'espère qu'elle va vite guérir » Dit Fye qui luttait contre les larmes. Kurogane le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je ne connais pas encore mon adresse, mais j'ai la tienne alors je t'écrirais vite »

« Tu m'oublieras pas ? » supplia Fye en redressant la tête.

« Bien sûr que non » Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux et dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si la mère de Fye, étonnée de voir la lumière de sa chambre toujours allumée n'était entrée…

Elle poussa un grand cri, tandis que Kurogane, sur un signe de Fye, sortait précipitamment par la fenêtre…

Après ça, Fye n'eut plus jamais de nouvelles car ses parents détruisirent toutes les lettres qu'il reçu…

Sakura aussi était désespérée : Shaolan repartait à Hong Kong ! Yuko y rejoignait son fiancé pour l'épouser.

oOoOo

Shura, 5 ans plus tard.

Quand Kurogane pu enfin revenir dans le quartier, il trouva un Fei Wan très occupé à empailler un spécimen rare de chauve-souris. La seule chose qu'il put en tirer : c'est que les Kinomoto avaient déménagé pour Hong Kong, un an après son départ, car Toya avait trouvé du travail dans une société japonaise basée là bas. Les Flowright, eux, étaient repartis aux Etats-Unis peu après.

oOoOo

Encore 5 ans plus tard, Tokyo.

Fye était devenu un magnifique jeune homme : d'une beauté, d'une minceur et d'une côte de séduction auprès de certains garçons, à faire pleurer les filles de jalousie ! Mais il déclinait toutes les propositions, même les plus sérieuses.

Il était de retour au Japon pour terminer ses études car il envisageait une carrière de traducteur. Debout au milieu d'un assemblage de cartons dans son nouvel appartement, il se grattait la tête, tandis qu'à ses pieds un chat blanc miaulait, réclamant ses croquettes.

« Attends un peu Mokona ! Je les ai rangées où déjà ? »

Soudain son portable sonna :

« Sakura ! » Il était toujours resté en contact avec elle. Elle aussi était de retour au Japon après quelques années passées à Hong Kong où elle avait évidement retrouvé Shaolan.

Et Fye arrivait à temps pour un grand événement : les fiançailles de Sakura et Shaolan ! La fête était programmée pour le premier avril, date de leur anniversaire commun.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu puisses être avec nous pour ce jour Fye. Alors où tu en es ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Perdu dans une montagne de cartons et je n'ai même pas encore mis mon nom sur la sonnette ! Et toi en pleins préparatifs ? »

« Oui, j'ai contacté une jeune photographe pour faire des clichés de la soirée : elle s'appelle Tomoyo et on a vraiment sympathisé ! Figures toi qu'elle habite dans ton immeuble, enfin pour l'instant c'est son cousin qui occupe l'appart ! »

« Quelle coïncidence ! »

« Je te la présenterais. Il y aura bien entendu Toya, Yukito, Clow et Yuko. Et c'est un cousin de Shaolan, Watanuki qui s'occupera du buffet : ça devrait être délicieux ! »

« Ha Ha ! J'espère ! »

« Au fait Fye, n'hésites pas à venir accompagné ! »

« Hum non »

« Tu sais… » Elle hésita « Je sais bien que tu penses toujours à Kurogane… je te comprends : moi aussi je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule personne… Mais je veux que tu sois heureux Fye, alors peut être que tu devrais arrêter de regarder vers le passé ! »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Sakura et même si je suis revenu au Japon avec l'espoir de le retrouver, j'ai conscience que je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais ! Mais je n'arrive pas encore à tourner la page… Hé reviens Mokona ! »

Le chat avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs si ses croquettes y étaient et venait de sortir par la porte d'entrée restée entrebâillée. Fye raccrocha et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Mokona ! » Criait Fye en grimpant l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

En haut il trouva son chat blotti dans des bras musclés et contre le torse puissant d'un superbe jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges…

« Ku… Kurogane ! » S'écria Fye stupéfait.

« Fye ! » Répondit l'autre tout aussi étonné en lâchant Mokona, qui poussa un miaulement indigné.

« C'est pas vrai… tu habites ici… dans tout Tokyo… j'ai réussi à atterrir dans ton immeuble ? » Bégaya Fye. Mais malgré sa joie, une inquiétude l'envahissait : il avait attendu Kurogane… mais lui ?

« Ma mère m'avait dit avant de mourir qu'elle était certaine que je te retrouverais ! Je lui ai fait confiance, ne perdant pas espoir même quand j'ai appris que tu étais retourné aux Etats-Unis, attendant que le destin nous réunisse ! »

« Alors toi **aussi** tu m'as attendu ! Je suis désolé pour ta mère Kurogane » Répondit Fye à la fois soulagé et attristé par ses nouvelles.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais la porte d'un appartement s'ouvrit brusquement (ça avait aussi un air de déjà vu). Soucieux de ne pas effrayer leurs voisins avec une scène de retrouvailles passionnées dans le couloir, ils migrèrent dans l'appartement du blond.

Une fois la porte refermée, Kurogane y plaqua Fye un peu brutalement, mais le baiser qu'il posa sur ses lèvres était très doux… Fye avait l'impression de rêver !

« Kuro-chan » Murmura t'il et il se réjouit que le brun ait l'air ravi d'entendre ce surnom maintenant « Je n'ai jamais pu répondre à tes lettres car mes parents les ont toutes détruites. Et Toya mis au courant de la situation a intercepté toutes celles que tu m'avais envoyées par l'intermédiaire de Sakura. A l'époque il était sûr de bien agir, mais depuis il a trouvé le grand amour avec un collègue de travail. Alors quand Sakura lui a apprit que moi je pensais toujours qu'à toi : il m'a appelé personnellement pour s'excuser ! »

« Comment va Sakura ? »

Fye lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire.

« Je suis trop content pour eux ! Tomoyo c'est ma cousine c'est chouette qu'elle ait rencontré Sakura »

« Viens avec moi à la soirée ! Je ne dirais rien à Shaolan et Sakura pour leur faire la surprise ! »

« Oh oui je serais heureux de les revoir et Yuko-san aussi ! Je ne dirais rien non plus à Tomoyo, depuis le temps qu'elle me dit de me trouver quelqu'un, elle aussi sera ravie de la situation ! »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Fye avait envie de se frotter contre lui comme un chat qui retrouve enfin son maître, tandis que Kurogane regardait autour de lui à la recherche d'un canapé ou d'un lit.

« Je t'aiderais pour installer tes affaires, mais là tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? »

« Oui » répondit le blond en rougissant « mais avant il faut que je retrouve les croquettes de Mokona ! »

« On l'emmène, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! »

« T'as un chat ! Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis : ils me font penser à toi ! »

Ils laissèrent Mokona diner en tête à tête avec un chat noir nommé Modoki et se rendirent dans la chambre.

Ils étaient en pleine séance « câlins » quand ils entendirent des miaulements bizarres en provenance de la cuisine.

« Ah ! Modoki est un mâle non castré »

« Et Mokona une femelle qui n'a pas été opérée »

« … »

*****

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins de petits chats gris…_

**Fin**

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews (ma source de motivation) et à tous ceux qui suivent cette série !

Thème utilisé dans cette Fic « Fidélité ». Normalement elle devait avoir une paire, mais le scénario que j'avais imaginé ne m'inspire plus pour l'instant. Soit je le retravaillerais différemment, soit cette Fic n'aura pas de paire (après tout le thème y est développé à la fois pour Kuro et Fye).

**A suivre : « **_**Stray cat » **_UA, Kurogane, un étudiant, trouve Fye dans la rue comme un chat errant. Comprenant que celui ci fait une fugue, il lui offre l'hospitalité. Mais le lendemain le jeune homme disparaît sans laisser de traces, comment fera-t-il pour retrouver celui dont il ne sait rien ?


	7. Stray cat

**Stray cat**

Traduction du titre : « Chat errant ». Oui ça sonne mieux en anglais !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à CLAMP.

L'histoire se déroule à Osaka, ce qui me permet de faire des clins d'œil aux décors de la république de Hanshin. La seconde raison c'est que c'est une ville que j'ai eu la chance de visiter.

Pas de spoilers.

**Résumé : **Comment chacun cherche son chat…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Osaka, une matinée de fin d'été.

Fye quitta la gare, le plus rapidement possible. C'était l'heure de pointe mais son physique et sa beauté d'ange l'empêchait de se fondre dans la masse de la population locale. Sa tête, auréolée d'or dans la lumière matinale, émergeait du flot de salary-men stressés se rendant à leur travail. L'écoulement entre un courant humain, docile comme un troupeau, et un autre de véhicules vrombissants était réglé à un rythme mécanique par les feux de circulations.

Oppressé, il délaissa les avenues bondées au profit des petites rues pour rejoindre le centre ville. Il se sentait vulnérable et trop facilement repérable ! Si seulement il avait une casquette, ou quelque chose pour le dissimuler un peu. Il portait juste le jean et le t-shirt, qu'il avait enfilé en vitesse avant de s'enfuir, par chance son portefeuille s'y trouvait.

D'ailleurs Fye : ce n'était pas son vrai nom ! C'était celui qu'il avait donné au groupe de jeunes touristes scandinaves, avec qui il avait discuté pendant le voyage. Ils allaient à Hiroshima et Fye avait saisi l'occasion de se mêler à eux, songeant que ce serait le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu. Depuis longtemps, il avait appris à cacher sa détresse sous un masque souriant. Et malgré tous ses soucis, il était passé à leurs yeux pour un étudiant américain : pas pour un jeune fugueur !

Alors qu'il avançait depuis un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisa soudain que la ruelle où il se trouvait n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Il frissonna comme chat qui vient de poser ses pattes sur un territoire dangereux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rebrousser chemin, trois Yakuzas l'abordaient !

« Eh toi ! T'es perdu ? » Lança celui qui semblait être leur chef, avec un fort accent du Hanshin. Une sorte de double crête comme coiffure et de petites lunettes de soleil rondes lui donnait un air vraiment grotesque.

« Il pige pas notre langue ! » dit un autre tandis que Fye reculait comme un animal traqué contre un mur.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi » s'écria t-il.

« J'te crois pas ! Fouillez le vous autres »

« Avec plaisir chef » répondirent ils avec des sourires pervers. Fye se sentait perdu, ce n'était pas le peu d'argent qu'il possédait qui l'inquiétait : ils allaient trouver sa carte d'identité ! Et là… ils reconnaîtraient son nom… le fils adoptif d'une grosse fortune du Japon !

Les Yakuzas ne laisseraient pas passer une telle occasion : ils le livreraient contre une rançon à celui qu'il fuyait !

« Eh vous ! Ôtez vos sales pattes de lui ! »

« Mêles toi de tes affaires ! » grogna le chef qui pâlit en voyant un jeune homme brun, de taille et de carrure impressionnante. Quand celui-ci prit l'expression menaçante d'un chien prêt à passer à l'attaque, les trois Yakuzas s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes.

Il se tourna alors vers Fye avec un air interrogateur. Le blond le fixait, hébété, remarquant que son sauveur avait un très beau visage anguleux, où brulaient des yeux rubis… Il semblait avoir son âge, c'est-à-dire environ 18 ans.

« Eh ça va ? » s'écria le brun inquiet.

« Ah ! Oui… merci beaucoup » Répondit Fye, comme sortant d'un rêve.

« Tu parles japonais alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce quartier ? »

« Je me suis perdu »

« Je vais t'escorter. Ce n'est pas sûr ici, surtout pour un type comme toi ! »

« Merci, je voulais me rendre au château et j'ai cru que ce serait un bon raccourci… ah ah ! »

Dit Fye d'une voix qui essayait d'être enjouée, et avec un faux sourire en bonus.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas dupe, mais il ne dit rien. Une fois revenus dans une grande avenue, il lui indiqua une direction :

« Tu continues par là, après c'est indiqué. Le château se voit de loin de toute façon ! »

« Merci infiniment » Dit Fye en s'inclinant très bas, puis il s'éloigna rapidement. Il aurait voulu prolonger cette rencontre, lui demander son nom, mais c'était impossible : il ne devait pas s'attarder !

Le brun qui s'appelait Kurogane, le regarda partir _Il parle trop bien japonais pour être un touriste…il a l'air d'avoir des ennuis…mais ça ne me regarde pas après tout ! _Et il se hâta de rejoindre son lieu de travail.

oOoOo

Fye grimpa la série d'escaliers menant à l'esplanade où se trouvait le château médiéval d'Osaka (1). Sa majestueuse silhouette se détachait sur le ciel, avec ses murs immaculés et ses toits à étages ornés de sculptures scintillantes. Comme beaucoup de monuments japonais il n'était pas d'époque, l'original avait brulé lors des bombardements de la seconde guerre mondiale. Si Fye avait choisit cet endroit, c'est parce que c'était celui où il dénoterait le moins, au milieu des nombreux touristes étrangers. Il resta un moment indécis, se planquant dans la foule. Quand soudain son estomac protesta, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Il avisa un stand de takoyaki (2), acheta une boisson à un distributeur, et s'assit sur un banc un peu à l'écart dans les jardins alentours. Tandis qu'il mangeait, il vit du coin de l'œil deux lycéennes japonaises rougir, se poussant du coude. Il soupira : sa beauté presque irréelle… la cause de tous ses ennuis en fait !

La nuit dernière, dans la splendide demeure de Tokyo qui était devenue la sienne, tout ce qu'il avait essayé de construire depuis la perte sa famille… avait volé en éclats ! Ashura, son père adoptif avait fait éruption dans sa chambre dans un état d'agitation extrême.

« Tout est de ta faute ! » avait-il crié à un Fye interloqué.

« … si tu n'étais pas si… attirant… ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens » Et il avait fondu sur lui comme un rapace… Fye s'était mit à hurler, griffant et mordant comme un chat en furie. Le raffut avait alerté plusieurs gardes du corps et il en avait profité pour bondir s'enfermer à double-tour dans la salle de bain. Il s'était habillé en un éclair tandis qu'Ashura menaçait et achetait le silence de ses hommes. Puis il s'était presque jeté par la fenêtre, s'était rué dehors où il avait hélé un taxi, direction la gare.

Et maintenant il était là… il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour une chambre d'hôtel, même minable. Combien de temps pourrait-il échapper à Ashura ? Celui ci avait les moyens de le faire rechercher jusqu'au fin fond de la Sibérie… alors au Japon ! La logique aurait voulu qu'il se rendre dans un poste de police pour expliquer sa situation, mais il savait trop bien que vu le statut d'Ashura, personne ne le croirait ! Le fait que lui, d'origine étrangère ait été adopté par un richissime japonais sans héritier, avait été très mal vu par beaucoup. On l'accuserait d'essayer de salir réputation de son bienfaiteur pour faire main basse sur sa fortune !

Tandis qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, le ciel, à l'unisson, se couvrait de nuages menaçants. Et soudain un violent orage d'été éclata. Fye comprit qu'il lui vaudrait mieux éviter les endroits où tout le monde se pressait et il se mit à courir au hasard dans les rues. _Ce n'est pas un temps à mettre un chat dehors ! _Avisant alors la porte d'un immeuble d'où sortait quelqu'un, il en profita pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il monta alors jusqu'au dernier étage, et se roula en boule dans un coin du couloir en espérant ne pas tomber trop vite sur un des résidants. Il grelotait, ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés. Alors il se recroquevilla le plus possible sur lui-même et évoqua l'image du beau ténébreux qui l'avait aidé. Sa peau bronzée, ses yeux flamboyants : il essaya de se réchauffer à leurs souvenirs. Puis il finit par sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur.

oOoOo

_Quel temps de chien ! _grommela Kurogane, qui comme tout le monde n'avait pas pris de parapluie en partant ce matin. Il avait un job d'été de vendeur au « Toramaru sport » (3). Assis derrière le comptoir de la boutique, vide à cette heure de l'après midi, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de repenser au blond. _Que devient-il ?_ Il lui faisait penser à un chat perdu, mais pas un chat de gouttière plutôt le genre « Aristochat ». _Un gosse de riche qui fait une fugue ? _Soudain la porte s'ouvrit :

« C'est une bonne idée d'avoir prit un parapluie alors que la météo annonçait du beau temps, Yuko-san ! » Déclara un lycéen à lunettes à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle était très classe, pas franchement le genre à entrer dans ce type de magasin de sport, nota Kurogane.

« Que vient-on faire là ? » Reprit le garçon.

« Acheter une batte de baseball : j'en veux une en métal rouge ! »

****

Quand il eut terminé sa journée, Kurogane vit avec soulagement que la pluie avait cessé. En chemin, il croisa Toya et Yukito, qui sortaient eux aussi de leur travail dans une petite imprimerie du quartier. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau dans un resto d'okonomiyaki. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, de leur entrée prochaine à la fac, puis Toya râla à propos du gamin qui tournait autour de sa sœur.

« Shaolan ? Il est dans mon club de kendo, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches. Il est très sérieux ! » Déclara Kurogane surpris.

« Sakura et lui sont amis d'enfance, tout **comme nous** Toya » Ajouta Yukito en insistant sur les derniers mots.

« Ouais mais maintenant qu'ils ont 14 ans ils pourraient commencer à faire des trucs ensembles ! »

« Ah Ah Ah ! Tu as vraiment le syndrome du grand frère ! » Conclut Yukito en riant.

****

Kurogane pris congé du petit « couple » et rentra chez lui, toujours obnubilé par sa rencontre du matin _S'il traîne dehors ce soir il va encore avoir des problèmes_… Cette pensée ne le quitterait pas de la nuit. Et soudain il vit quelque chose à coté de la porte de son appart : ça ressemblait presque à un chat tellement c'était enroulé sur lui-même… et c'était blond… _C'est pas vrai !!! __Mais comment a-t-il retrouvé ma trace ? Il a un instinct d'animal ou quoi ?_

Abasourdi par ce « cadeau surprise », inconscient et trempé, il l'emporta dans la salle de bain. Mais il ne se réveilla pas quand il le secoua. Alors il décida de commencer par lui ôter ses vêtements mouillés. _Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi et pas sur un pervers, baka ! _Pensa t-il à la vue d'un torse pâle et finement ciselé. Il hésita en arrivant à la braguette… _C'est_ _un garçon_ _… je ne fais rien de mal… qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait très fort. Une fois qu'il vint au bout de cette troublante opération, il le retourna sur le ventre, pensant que ce serait moins gênant. Il entreprit alors de lui retirer son jean, ce qui n'était pas facile car le tissu était humide et le blond portait un modèle particulièrement ajusté.

_Il est vraiment tout fin… AAAAH !!!!_

Kurogane, écarlate, faillit faire une attaque en voyant que le boxer était en train de suivre le pantalon, dévoilant des rondeurs exquises…

oOoOo

Fye se sentait bien, une chaleur très agréable envahissait tous les pores de sa peau… il commença à ouvrir les yeux… et paniqua _Où suis-je ? C'est à qui cette main ? Je suis tout nu !?!_

Non, il portait toujours son boxer, il était plongé dans un bain très chaud et une main lui maintenait la tête de peur sans doute qu'il ne s'y noie.

« Ouf tu te réveilles enfin Blanche-neige ! »

« TOI !!! Mais que fais-tu là ? » S'écria t-il estomaqué en reconnaissant son sauveur.

« C'est ma question ça ! Je t'ai trouvé devant ma porte comme un chat errant »

« C'est… c'est un hasard… je me suis réfugié là à cause de la pluie ! »

_Un hasard ? « Dans ce monde le hasard n'existe pas, tout est inéluctable ! » _C'est ce qu'avait dit à un moment son étrange cliente au garçon qui l'accompagnait. Il avait envie de la croire pour le coup. Et le fait d'avoir retrouvé le blond ne lui déplaisait en rien.

« Si tu étais là c'est sans doute parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller ! Je me trompe ? »

« Non… » Soupira Fye et soudain il s'agita de manière involontairement comique « Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, merci pour tout !!! »

« Je ne sais pas où tu veux aller mais… tu comptes t'y rendre à poils ? » Demanda Kurogane le stoppant net dans son élan en montrant les habits qu'il avait mit à sécher.

« … » Zut, il avait oublié ce détail !

« Je m'appelle Kurogane Suwa, tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu veux ! »

«Merci beaucoup, moi c'est Fye… » Et il hésita, le brun fit signe que cela lui suffisait.

« Je vais essayer de te trouver des fringues de rechange »

_La vie est pleine de surprise_s _!_ Songea Fye en se séchant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé revoir ce garçon et maintenant il était chez lui… presque nu. _Il m'a déshabillé !_ Cette pensée qui aurait du l'effrayer au vu des récents événements, lui faisait au contraire tourner la tête… à moins que ce soit la chaleur du bain !

« Ça risque d'être un peu trop grand » Précisa Kurogane en lui tendant un short et un T-shirt noirs. Quand Fye sortit de la salle de bain, il vit un appartement typique de jeune japonais vivant seul : sol en tatamis, séjour qui servait aussi de chambre et une kitchenette. Le tout était bien rangé, avec une sorte de rigueur martiale.

_Comment fait il pour être aussi sexy même habillé ?_ se dit le brun en voyant que les vêtements trop larges faisaient ressortir sa minceur et apparaître une épaule, semblant sculptée dans du marbre, d'un coté. Il remarqua aussi que les joues du blondinet étaient très rouges…

« Je suis désolé pour le dérangement Kuro… » Et soudain il laissa glisser sa tête contre le torse du brun, où il resta appuyé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu… » Cria Kurogane avant de comprendre qu'il était de nouveau inconscient et brulant de fièvre ! Il soupira :

« T'as attrapé la crève » Et il le secoua un peu pour lui faire avaler un cachet. Puis il l'installa dans son futon avec un linge mouillé dans une bassine de glaçons sur le front.

Fye se mit à délirer, prononçant des phrases entrecoupées, où il était question de la mort tragique de sa famille et des raisons de sa fugue. Il serrait très fort la main de Kurogane, qui s'efforçait de l'apaiser en lui parlant doucement. Puis peu à peu, le médicament faisant effet, il finit par s'endormir, sans lâcher la main du brun…

oOoOo

Fye se réveilla en se demandant où il était. Une lumière était restée allumée quelque part dans la pièce et il voyait un plafond inconnu. Puis il prit conscience de la présence de Kurogane dont il tenait toujours la main. Ce dernier s'était endormi, assis en tailleur le dos appuyé contre le mur. Fye s'émut en voyant que c'était le milieu de la nuit : Kurogane avait du rester des heures dans cette position, comme un toutou veillant son maître !

Il retira sa main à regret et le brun ouvrit les yeux.

« Je m'excuse je… » Commença Fye confus.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, oui merci je te rends ton futon » Dit-il en se levant brusquement.

« Il n'est pas question que tu dormes par terre, baka ! »

Il ne restait alors qu'une solution : Fye lui proposa de le partager.

« Ça ira ? Tout à l'heure quand tu délirais j'ai compris ce qu'à essayer de te faire celui que tu fuis ! » Il y avait dans sa voix et son regard une colère noire contre le coupable.

Après le terrible accident qui lui avaient arraché non seulement ses parents, mais aussi la moitié de lui-même : son frère jumeau, il avait été adopté par un millionnaire japonais, relation de sa famille. Au début Ashura s'était inquiété que la reconnaissance de l'adolescent pourrait ne pas être sincère mais guidé par sa fortune… Lui qui se sentait si seul. Alors Fye l'avait assuré du contraire et lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout combler le vide de sa vie… il avait caché ses blessures qui ne cicatrisaient pas sous un masque souriant… il avait tenté de lui apporter l'affection d'un fils… tout en trouvant des excuses pour des gestes inappropriés de plus en plus fréquents… Avant de comprendre de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit que ce n'était pas cela qu'Ashura voulait !

Il avait été trahit par la personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance… alors pouvait il encore croire quelqu'un ?

Pourtant même si on dit qu'un « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide » il voyait combien l'attitude de Kurogane était différente de celle d'Ashura. Ses actions envers lui étaient simples et directes, et il n'attendait rien en échange !

« Oui ça ira ! Tu n'es pas comme lui » Répondit Fye en lui souriant faiblement.

Kurogane éteignit la lumière et se glissa contre lui, la sensation de ce corps chaud près du sien était loin d'être désagréable. Fye sourit dans le noir, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré de gardes du corps, ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité !

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Fye se réveilla assez tard. Kurogane était partit en laissant un mot sur la table basse :

_« Hé la marmotte ! Je dois aller au boulot. Je te laisse un double des clés et il y a du bouillon de nouilles au poulet pour toi dans la cuisine. Fais comme chez toi, je rentre vers 17h._

_Kurogane »_

Fye sourit en imaginant les ruses de ninja que le brun avait du employer pour ne pas faire de bruits ce matin. Après avoir fait une toilette de chat, il fit réchauffer la soupe et se prépara du thé. Son estomac accueillit avec plaisir cette nourriture chaude. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux physiquement, mais ses problèmes était toujours les mêmes.

_Je ne peux pas rester ici : je ne dois pas gêner davantage Kurogane et si Ashura apprenait qu'il m'a aidé…il lui causera à coup sûr de gros ennuis ! _

Il était songeur, assit en tailleur devant la table basse, quand un petit placard dans un coin de la pièce, attira son attention. Son cœur se serra : c'était le genre de meuble dans lequel au Japon, on conserve les souvenirs de ceux qui sont morts ! Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension et y trouva la photo d'un couple... leur ressemblance avec Kurogane était si frappante qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était ses parents !

_Il est donc orphelin_ _de père et de mère…lui aussi…_Les yeux de Fye se remplirent de larmes, la douleur que pouvait éprouver Kurogane, il la connaissait trop bien ! Il resta longuement recueilli, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs… Puis joignant les mains et s'inclinant devant le petit autel : il leur adressa ses plus sincères remerciements d'avoir eu ce fils merveilleux !

**Ding !**

La sonnerie de l'interphone le fit brusquement sursauter ! Ne sachant s'il devait répondre, il se contenta de décrocher doucement sans rien dire.

_**« Kurogane ? »**_ Appela une voix féminine très énergique.

_**«Soma, il doit être au travail à cette heure. Tu es trop impatiente ! » **_Se moqua une autre fille.

_**« C'est vrai, je lui téléphonerais tout à l'heure ! »**_ Et elles partirent.

Une douleur étreignait Fye alors qu'il raccrochait, les mains tremblantes. _Sa petite amie ? Je ne suis vraiment qu'un horrible égoïste…pourquoi je voudrais qu'il n'en ait pas ? Il est tellement gentil…_

Et soudain les paroles qu'Ashura lui avait lancées, pendant qu'il se débattait résonnèrent dans sa tête : _« Je suis le seul à t'aimer autant…tu ne trouveras personne d'autre ! »_

Fye alluma vivement la télé pour avoir une distraction contre cette voix sinistre… et là il la vit… une solution à ses ennuis !

oOoOo

Pour une fois, Kurogane était pressé de rentrer chez lui ! Mais quand il trouva le double de ses clés dans sa boite aux lettres, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se rua dans son appart… de Fye il ne restait qu'un bout de papier :

_« Je te remercie infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'espère de tout cœur pouvoir te le rendre un jour. _

_Je ne t'importune pas plus longtemps, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !_

_Tu sais, quand on te voit comme ça tu es intimidant comme un chien féroce, mais en réalité tu es vraiment très gentil Kuro-toutou ! Je parie que tu vas râler en lisant ça…et tu ne dois pas non plus aimer qu'on te dise que tu es gentil : mais c'est la vérité, tu es __**très gentil**__ !_

_Portes te toi bien !_

_Fye, le chat errant ! »_

Fye avait agrémenté sa lettre d'un dessin de chien, caricaturant le brun, et d'un autre de chat à coté de sa signature.

_Ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? Baka, comme si c'était possible…où es tu passé ? _

Quand son portable se mit à sonner il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à lui laisser son numéro !

« Salut c'est Soma, on sors ce soir avec Amaterasu, Arashi et Sorata! Tu viens ? »

« Non »

« Quel enthousiasme ! »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça ce soir ! »

« On dirait que tu t'es fait plaquer ! Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu ais déjà eu une petite amie »

« Je n'en ai pas, contrairement à toi » Il n'y avait pas de sarcasme dans sa voix, c'était juste une constatation.

Après avoir rassuré Soma, il fit le tour de l'appartement : Fye avait fait du ménage, pour le laisser impeccable. Mais aussi comme pour effacer toutes traces de son passage ! Or quand il se coucha, il trouva son futon encore imprégné de l'odeur du blond. Si c'était une consolation, ou au contraire une souffrance supplémentaire ? Il ne put trancher…

oOoOo

Le lendemain, au « Toramaru sport », Kurogane était toujours obnubilé par cette disparition. Il ne connaissait ni son nom… ni même son prénom. _Fye_, il l'avait compris pendant que l'autre délirait, c'était celui de son frère jumeau décédé ! Une voix le fit sursauter :

« Kurogane-sempaï »

« Ah… qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? » Dit-il en reconnaissant Shaolan.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais accrocher ça dans la boutique ? » Et il lui montra un de ces avis qu'on met pour retrouver un animal perdu. Ici en l'occurrence un petit chat blanc tout rond, aux oreilles recourbées, répondant au nom de Mokona.

« Ouais, t'as perdu ton chat ? »

« Non, c'est celui de Sakura, il a disparu depuis hier ! »

Après avoir souhaité bonne courage à Shaolan, il rentra chez lui. Appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, il contemplait la ville. _Où es tu maintenant ?_

« Miaou ! »

« Fye ? »

_Mais non, triple andouille !!! C'est un chat…Tiens mais cette boule de poils blanche avec ce collier rouge…_

Il se dépêcha pour arriver au « Clow impression » avant la fermeture et trouva Sakura et Shaolan devant la porte.

« Je suis désolé Sakura, j'ai cherché partout mais… »

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Shaolan, il faut te reposer… Oh Kurogane-sempaï… MOKONA !!! »

Le sourire radieux que lui offrit la jeune fille, valait bien tous les risques qu'il avait pris pour attraper le chat sur le toit ! Sakura se mit à gronder et câliner Mokona tout à la fois, tandis que Shaolan s'inclinait très bas en remerciement. Puis alors que Toya râlait sur le fait que le gamin voulait raccompagner sa sœur à la maison, Kurogane entra dans la boutique :

« Je voudrais faire agrandir ce dessin et l'imprimer sur une série d'affiches, c'est possible ? » C'était le chat dessiné par Fye et censé le représenter !

« Bien sûr, d'ailleurs Toya va te faire un prix pour le service rendu ! » Répondit Yukito.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Sakura et Shaolan se promenaient ensembles, quand ils aperçurent Kurogane accrochant quelque chose sur un mur. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui :

« Vous avez aussi perdu votre chat, Kurogane-sempaï ? »

En plus du dessin, l'affiche portait ces mots :

_« Baka neko_

_Je suis très inquiet_

_Alors donnes moi au moins de tes nouvelles ! »_

Il avait d'abord pensé y mettre son numéro de portable. Mais craignant recevoir beaucoup d'appels de plaisantins, il s'était abstenu. Après tout Fye connaissait son adresse.

« Mais Kurogane-sempaï » Commença Shaolan inquiet « Le dessin n'est pas assez explicite et le texte… »

« Si cet idiot voit ça il se reconnaitra tout de suite ! »

Tandis que Shaolan se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler les « urgences psychiatriques », Sakura s'écria :

« J'ai compris ! Ça concerne votre petit ami… enfin peut être ex-petit ami ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

« En tout cas c'est quelqu'un qui vous est cher, sinon vous ne vous donneriez pas tout ce mal ! »

Maintenant que la jeune fille le disait, peut être que ses sentiments envers Fye n'étaient pas différents de ceux de Toya pour Yukito !

« On va vous aider Kurogane-sempaï ! » Déclara Sakura super motivée et Shaolan approuva « On va faire pleins d'autres photocopies et en accrocher partout. Je vais aussi prévenir Tomoyo ! »

Kurogane était quelque peu réticent à l'idée de laisser les gamins s'en mêler. Surtout que Tomoyo étant la sœur d'Amaterasu, tout cela parviendrait vite aux oreilles de Soma. Mais c'était surement la meilleure solution pour diffuser amplement son message !

****

Et l'après midi même, une femme à la longue chevelure brune, très élégamment vêtue, détacha une affiche, avec un sourire amusé. Une fois rentrée, elle se dirigea vers un salon arrangé avec goût. Là, vautré au milieu des cousins du divan comme un chat de luxe, un adolescent blond dessinait, entouré de papiers. C'était une sorte de manga très schématique, mettant en scène un chat et un chien, nommé « Toutou matou Reservoir Chronicle » (4). Il finissait un passage où le matou pleurait car son ami s'était blessé la patte en le défendant contre son ancien maître.

« Ah bon retour Yuko-san » Dit il, levant le nez de son chef d'œuvre.

« Je suis désolée que les circonstances te forcent à rester cloitré. J'ai trouvé ça au centre ville, il y en avait un peu partout »

« Kurogane » murmura t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

oOoOo

Le jour suivant, Kurogane se leva tôt, pour un dimanche car il était nerveux. Et si malgré tout il ne recevait aucunes nouvelles du blond ? Il préféra sortit faire un tour, plutôt que rester chez lui à tourner en rond. Or en passant devant une palissade où il avait accroché hier une de ses affiches, il vit avec stupeur qu'elle avait été remplacée par une autre. Dessus il y avait cette fois le chien dessiné par Fye et le texte suivant :

_« Recherche Gros toutou très gentil_

_Pour toutes information s'adresser au :_

_199 rue du Rêve, Quartier Tsubasa »_

« Eh ??? » _Ça a marché… « Gros toutou » ? Je vais le tuer !!!_

« Kurogane-sempaï ! » Sakura Shaolan et Tomoyo arrivaient en courant « Toutes les affiches du quartier ont été remplacées ! »

« Ce matin, j'ai vu de loin deux garçons les mettre… l'un avait des lunettes et n'arrêtait pas de râler contre l'autre ! » Expliqua Tomoyo essoufflée.

« Fye est blond, il n'est pas japonais » Précisa Kurogane.

« Non, c'était des lycéens japonais ! » Ajouta la jeune fille.

« Il faut se rendre tout de suite à l'adresse indiquée ! » S'écria Sakura toute excitée.

Ils atterrirent dans un quartier résidentiel assez chic et s'arrêtèrent devant la grille d'une maison plutôt mystérieuse, entouré d'un magnifique jardin.

« IchiharaYuko » Lu Shaolan sur la sonnette.

« Eh mais ça me dit quelque chose… » Commença Tomoyo « Oui c'est une avocate spécialisée dans le droit des enfants ! C'est elle qui a défendu cette petite voyante qui était exploitée par une chaine de télévision »

« C'est vrai, on en a parlé aux infos récemment, j'étais si contente que tout se termine bien pour Kohane-chan ! » S'exclama Sakura.

Soulagé, Kurogane sonna :

« Je viens pour l'annonce »

« Ton nom ? » demanda une voix féminine.

« Kurogane Suwa ! »

« C'est la bonne formule magique ! » Et une superbe jeune femme portant un kimono brodé de papillons paru sur le seuil. Il reconnu avec stupéfaction son étrange cliente.

« Oh mais tu es le vendeur du « Toramaru », enchantée ! Il t'attends là bas » Dit-elle en montrant une porte. Puis elle invita les trois plus jeunes à entrer également.

Kurogane trouva Fye dans un petit salon. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui avec l'air d'un chaton qui a fait une bêtise.

« Kuro… je suis désolé… tu dois être en colère »

« Baka ! Quand un chat se barre comme ça d'abord on le gronde et ensuite… » Il s'arrêta net, fixant l'un des dessins étalé sur le canapé. On y voyait le chien et le chat blottis l'un contre l'autre, regardant le clair de lune… et il y avait pleins de petits cœurs autour de leurs têtes. Dans le genre « déclaration d'amour indirecte » on ne faisait pas mieux !

« Ah… c'est euh… je … » Kurogane ne le laissa pas bafouiller plus longtemps, le bâillonnant avec sa bouche. Dans le genre « déclaration d'amour très directe » on ne pouvait pas faire mieux !

Yuko avait installé ses invités dans un autre salon. Un garçon à lunettes entra, portant des boisons.

« Je m'appelle Watanuki Kimihiro, je travaille à mi-temps chez Yuko-san ! »

Et l'avocate leur expliqua :

« Fye, de son vrai nom Yui Flowright était le fils d'un homme d'affaire américain résidant au Japon. Quand il a perdu sa famille dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années, c'est un ami japonais de son père qui l'a adopté »

« Il s'agit d'Ashura-san non ? Cette affaire avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre à l'époque » Déclara Tomoyo.

« C'est exact ! De nombreux conservateurs avaient très mal pris qu'un jeune américain devienne de ce fait l'héritier d'un puissant groupe industriel japonais. D'ailleurs la photo de Yui n'était pas parue dans la presse pour des raisons de sécurité. D'autres personnes avaient au contraire défendu la décision d'Ashura-san comme une action louable » Puis elle continua d'une voix triste « Malheureusement ses intentions envers Yui ont fini par se révéler trop tactiles… Et ce dernier s'est enfui à Osaka pour lui échapper. Puis il est venu me demander mon aide après m'avoir vue aux infos. Ma spécialité c'est de toujours tenir tête à mes adversaires, quelque soit leur puissance et leurs moyens financiers ! Dans cette affaire le fait que Yui demande à ne plus avoir aucuns liens avec Ashura-san, renonçant du coup à l'héritage, devrait faire taire ceux qui pourraient crier à une manœuvre de déstabilisation. Tout dépendra de la réaction d'Ashura-san : il aurait tout à gagner à éviter un scandale, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit obsédé par Yui. En tout cas pour l'instant ce dernier est sous ma protection et sa présence ici ne doit pas être connue ! »

« Bien sûr ! » Approuvèrent les trois adolescents.

« Hier, en ville j'ai reconnu sur une affiche le style de dessin que Yui passe son temps à crayonner depuis qu'il est chez moi. Quand je lui ai montré, il m'a parlé du garçon qui l'avait aidé : il l'avait quitté brusquement pour ne pas lui causer d'ennuis. L'idée de Kurogane était excellente : elle ne pouvait attirer l'attention de ceux qui recherchent Yui et les autres personnes y ont juste vu une blague de gamins ! J'ai donc décidé de lui répondre de la même manière ! »

« Et c'est là que ce n'est pas logique : Yui connaissait son adresse » Gémit Watanuki et il continua, sa voix montant dans les aigus « J'aurais très bien pu lui porter un message sans attirer l'attention. Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de remplacer les affiches, et avec ce crétin de Doméki en plus ? »

« C'était beaucoup plus marrant ainsi » Déclara Yuko en riant.

« Et tellement romantique ! » S'extasièrent les jeunes filles, tandis que Shaolan compatissait avec le pauvre Kimihiro.

Dans la pièce à coté Yui expliqua en substance la même chose à Kurogane.

« Yui je veux pouvoir être près de toi pour te protéger ! » déclara le brun en lui caressant le bout du nez, adorable comme le museau d'un chat.

Le blond lui offrit un magnifique vrai sourire de remerciement. Puis il entreprit de se faire pardonner son escapade auprès de son toutou avec force de câlins !

Et Watanuki envoyé par Yuko leur demander de se joindre à eux, revint tout rouge :

« Non… là je crois qu'ils sont trop… occupés ! »

**Fin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci de votre lecture. Je voulais utiliser le principe des avis de recherche pour animal perdu… c'est aussi un clin d'œil à « Amélie Poulain » !

Une petite review ? Même si c'est pour critiquer (si c'est constructif). Je sais que mon style laisse à désirer, mais j'espère au moins que l'idée est amusante.

**Notes :**

(1) : Se reporter au château où Primera leur donne rendez-vous dans le tome 2.

(2) : Boulettes de poulpe.

(3) : Celui du tome 1 de Holic.

(4) : C'était mon titre alternatif pour cette série d'OS.

Thème utilisé « recueillir un « animal » errant ». Le chapitre concernant Kuro sera une sorte de remake du manga « Kimi wa pet ».

_**A suivre : « Stray dog » **_UA, inspiré de « Kimi wa pet ». Fye, un jeune écrivain, rencontre un Kurogane à la rue, qui lui rappelle étrangement le chien qu'il avait enfant. Il lui offre l'hospitalité en échange du contrat implicite de devenir son animal de compagnie…


	8. Stray dog

**Stray dog**

Merci à Mangas-X pour les fidèles reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres, et à Lyra et Ymy-chan pour celles sur « Missing », ça réchauffe le cœur !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes textes !

Néanmoins je suis forcée de constater que mes derniers écrits (ceux qui sont plus « réalistes ») ont beaucoup moins d'adeptes ! (je me base sur le nombre d'avis reçus, mais surtout sur la fréquentation en baisse). C'est sans doute parce que ça fini par tourner un peu en rond tout ça !

Alors j'espère que cette fic vous plaira plus ! _(Stress)_

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP ! Et « Kimi wa pet » à Yayoi Ogawa !

Cette fic reprend uniquement le thème de départ de« Kimi wa pet » (Dans lequel Surime, une jeune femme, recueille un danseur SDF qui lui rappelle son chien Momo), donc pas de spoilers !

De toute façon je n'ai pas lu ce manga, mais il est assez connu et en feuilletant le premier tome je me suis dit que ça irait bien pour un KuroFye !

J'ai tenté également de faire un hommage poétique à l'automne, et j'ai ponctué cet OS d'haïkus (courts poèmes japonais) qui s'intégraient bien dans l'ambiance !

Pour la scène dans les érables j'ai revu le film « Dolls » de Kitano, sublime fresque sur les saisons au Japon (mais tellement triste).

**Résumé : **UA, Fye, un jeune écrivain, rencontre un Kurogane à la rue, qui lui rappelle étrangement le chien qu'il avait enfant. Il lui offre l'hospitalité en échange du contrat implicite de devenir son animal de compagnie… 

_**Comme un chien errant**_

Shura, une ville moyenne, entourée de montagnes et située au nord de l'ile de Honshu.

_« Sous le souffle de l'automne_

_Une silhouette se dresse_

_Seule » _

_Ryôkan_

Assis sur le banc d'un parc, un grand brun enveloppé d'un manteau noir, regardait d'un air absent quelques feuilles mortes emportées par le vent. On était en octobre mais il faisait déjà presque froid, en plus le ciel gris et menaçant semblait prêt à se soulager d'un excès d'humidité.

Kurogane soupira, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était mal barré : à la rue et sans un sou ou presque !

Il revit l'enchainement de circonstances qui l'avait conduit dans cette fâcheuse situation. Devenu orphelin à l'âge de 11 ans, il avait été recueilli par la famille de sa grand-mère paternelle : le clan Yasha. Son père avait à l'époque, rompu avec les traditions pesantes de cette famille, en se mariant contre leur volonté. Alors les membres du clan avaient accueilli avec mépris et suspicion le jeune Kurogane. Il avait grandi dans une atmosphère austère, noyant sa colère et son désir de rébellion contre leur autorité, dans la pratique intense des arts martiaux. Mais à 18 ans, il avait fini par s'enfuir, échappant du même coup à un mariage arrangé, qui devait servir les intérêts du clan !

Il avait atterri à Hiroshima, où se trouvait la famille du côté de sa mère : ses cousines Amaterasu et Tomoyo. Elles étaient gentilles et fantasques, à l'opposé total des Yasha, et l'avaient accueilli avec joie, mais le jeune homme ne voulait évidemment pas vivre à leurs dépends. Il avait pris une chambre dans une pension, et grâce à l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents et à de nombreux petits boulots, il avait pu terminer des études à l'université.

C'est alors qu'il avait reçu un message du clan Yasha : le doyen Soseki, mourant, réclamait sa présence à ses cotés ! En arrivant à Shura, il avait découvert que la demande émanait en fait des autres membres du clan, qui pour se décharger de leurs obligations, comptaient utiliser Kurogane comme un garde-malade, disponible 24h sur 24 et gratuit. Malgré cette prise de conscience, il était resté par égard au vieux Soseki, qui avait toujours était correct avec lui et comme une manière de « rembourser » ce qu'il devait au clan, pour toutes ces années où ils l'avaient hébergé ! Ensuite il ne leur devrait vraiment plus rien !

Pendant presque trois mois il s'était dévoué au chevet du sévère vieillard, tandis que les autres se contentaient de visites éclairs. Puis ce qui était inévitable arriva : Soseki-sama était décédé.

_« Sur le cercueil_

_Jeter un chrysanthème_

_Rien d'autre à faire »_

_Sôseki (un homonyme)_

Après la cérémonie funèbre du doyen, tous s'étaient retrouvés pour la lecture du testament, qui devait décider de la répartition d'une série de bâtiments. Kurogane n'était là que pour réclamer ce qui lui revenait de droit : le dojo de son père ! Ce bâtiment traditionnel en bois et presque à l'abandon n'avait aucune valeur, mais cela lui allait très bien. D'ailleurs il comptait y habiter pour limiter les frais : cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas travaillé et ses économies avaient été fortement entamées par sa participation aux frais de la cérémonie et de quoi y être présentable. Mais il avait l'intention de rester à Shura et peut être pourrait il un jour réaliser son rêve : ouvrir une école de Kendo dans le dojo familial !

Or, coup de théâtre, la lecture du testament avait révélé que l'ensemble des biens revenaient à un certain Fei Wan, veuf d'une femme du clan. Tous avaient hurlé au scandale :

« Il n'a jamais été question d'une telle chose ! »

« Allons calmez vous, ce n'est peut être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais vous devez savoir que Soseki-sama avait modifié son testament peu avant son départ » répondit Seishiro l'avocat de Fei wan.

« Fei Wan est un ami de longue date de Kyle Rondart qui était le médecin personnel de Soseki-sama, c'est louche ! »

« C'est justement parce que mon client le connaissait bien qu'il l'avait recommandé à Soseki-sama, vous n'aviez rien trouvé à y redire à l'époque » Avait continué l'avocat au sourire glacial.

Alors Kurogane avait vu ses cousins, tous d'accord pour une fois, décider de former une coalition pour attaquer le testament. Evidemment ils ne le comprenaient pas dans cette alliance : il n'existait plus pour eux. Ils avaient tous de bonnes situations et ils s'en fichaient totalement que lui se retrouve sans toit. Il était sortit furieux de l'enceinte du clan, où il ne mettrait sûrement plus jamais les pieds.

Ah si seulement on était encore à l'époque où les conflits se réglaient à coup de katanas, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne tenait pas spécialement à finir sa vie en prison ! Ce dont il devait se soucier en priorité c'était d'assurer sa survie.

_« Verse l'averse d'automne_

_Je ne suis _

_Pas encore mort »_

_Santôka_

Ses cousines étaient quelque part en Inde et il ne pouvait les contacter. Ses meilleurs amis à Hiroshima, Arashi et Sorata, venaient d'avoir un bébé et habitaient dans un petit appartement : il était hors de question qu'il leur demande quoi que soit. Il devait se débrouiller seul !

Il possédait un sac avec quelques vêtements, ses affaires de sport, un peu d'argent, peut être de quoi payer une ou deux nuits d'hôtel, mais ensuite il ne lui resterait rien. Il ne devrait pas trop avoir de problèmes à se trouver un boulot d'agent de sécurité ou quelque chose du genre. Seulement avant de toucher un salaire : il était à la rue et la saison n'était pas propice au fait de dormir à la belle étoile. Son allure athlétique ne passait pas du tout inaperçue, s'il essayait de squatter dans un hall de gare ou ailleurs, il se ferait vite repérer et virer ! Le Japon n'était pas réputé pour sa prise en charge des SDF et à sa connaissance il n'existait aucune structure d'accueil à Shura. _Si j'étais un chien errant, j'aurais moins de problèmes ! _Grommela t-il entre ses dents. Oh s'il le voulait il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver une fille chez qui passer une nuit, son physique de beau ténébreux avait du succès. Mais ça, ça allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes et d'ailleurs il détestait les filles faciles !

« Ahhh… lâchez moi… humf ! »

Tiens en parlant de fille, il y en avait une qui avait des ennuis pas loin. Il se leva brusquement. Dans un bosquet voisin, il trouva non pas une fille mais un jeune homme blond se débattant dans les bras d'un grand type baraqué.

En l'apercevant l'agresseur s'enfuit, Kurogane pensa un instant le poursuivre mais en voyant que le blond perdait connaissance il se précipita pour le rattraper.

_Lui !_

_**Fascination**_

_Flash-back_

Une nuit où veillait sur Soseki-sama, il avait allumé la télé pour lutter contre le sommeil. Il était tombé sur une émission littéraire dont l'invité était un jeune américain vivant au Japon, qui chose rare venait de sortir un recueil de nouvelles écrites directement en Japonais. Apparemment ces textes très sombres avaient reçu un bon accueil de la critique, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas d'origine japonaise.

La journaliste qui l'interviewait, sous le charme de son sourire, avait demandé :

« Comment quelqu'un de si joyeux que vous peut écrire des choses aussi tragiques ? »

_Elle est aveugle, son apparence souriante n'est qu'un leurre… _

Ce genre d'émission n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais il la regarda jusqu'au bout, fasciné par la beauté peu commune de l'écrivain…

_Fin du Flash-back_

Et c'était ce type qu'il tenait dans ses bras… avec sa chevelure dorée, sa peau pâle et nacrée… il lui semblait encore plus beau en vrai ! Il commença à ouvrir des yeux bleus embrumés…

« Kuro ? »

_Quoi ? Comment il me connaît ?_

« Tu connais mon nom ? » Demanda le brun plus qu'étonné.

« Oh non pardon… je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! » S'écria le blond, qui avait l'air fasciné par son apparence et il poursuivit intrigué « Tu t'appelles vraiment Kuro ? »

« Kurogane Suwa ! Avec qui m'as-tu confondu ? » Cela l'intriguait aussi.

« Ah… lorsque j'étais enfant j'avais un chien loup noir qui s'appelait _Kuro_ (1)… quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai cru le voir » il désigna les épis sombres qui servaient de coiffure à Kurogane « Désolé de t'avoir pris pour un chien, je m'appelle… »

« Fye Flowright ! »

« Oh tu me connais ? »

« Je t'ai vu à la télé, c'est tout ! »

« L'émission passait très tard alors peu de monde a du la voir ! »

Soudain deux agent de police surgirent :

« Vous ! Veuillez vous éloigner immédiatement de cet homme ! » Cria l'un d'eux à l'adresse de Kurogane.

« Il y a erreur, ce jeune homme ne m'importune pas ! » répliqua vivement Fye.

« Nous avons reçu le signalement qu'un grand brun harcelait un étranger dans le parc »

« En effet mais ce n'est pas lui »

« Désolé pour la méprise, je suis l'agent Kentaro et voici Takeshi. Connaissez-vous l'identité de votre agresseur ? »

« Fuma Mono, il m'a contacté suite à une annonce que j'avais passé pour un travail de gardiennage. On avait rendez-vous dans un café tout proche. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il se comportait et j'ai mis fin à l'entretien, mais il m'a suivit et agressé dans le parc »

« Un jeune homme a déjà déposé plainte pour harcèlement contre lui. Vous êtes Mr Flowright, vous nous aviez appelés pour un cambriolage récemment ! »

« C'est exact ! C'est à la suite de ça que je voulais prendre un gardien »

« Vous n'avez pas de chance alors… »

« Agents Takeshi et Kentaro ! » Appela une voix de femme très énergique sur l'un de leur talkie walkie.

« Nous devons vous laisser ! Nous ferons un rapport »

« Je suis garé pas loin. Je peux te conduire quelque part ? » Offrit Fye à Kurogane voyant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

« Merci mais je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller » Répondit le jeune homme gêné en récupérant ses affaires. Comprenant que son sauveur avait des ennuis, Fye lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son véhicule.

« Entre » dis le blond alors que la pluie gagnait en intensité « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais si je peux t'aider »

Assis sur le siège passager, Kurogane lui narra ses déboires : les faits et rien d'autre, il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

« Je vois, ce Fei Wan a sans doute manipulé le testament. Les terrains où se trouvent les bâtiments sont une aubaine pour un promoteur sans scrupules comme lui. Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Le temps que j'arrive à me payer un avocat, le dojo sera rasé ! Ce n'est pas que j'aime jouer les chiens écrasés, mais s'il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire, alors autant mettre une croix dessus, passer à autre chose et ne pas me laisser pourrir la vie avec ça ! »

Fye compris que ce n'était pas de la faiblesse qui le poussait à réagir ainsi mais au contraire une force que trop peu de monde possède : la faculté de ne pas se laisser engloutir par les aléas de la vie et de continuer à avancer. Le sérieux du brun lui plaisait et son étrange ressemblance avec son _Kuro _le fascinait.

« Tu as besoin d'un logement et d'un travail : j'ai une proposition à te faire ! Comme tu l'as compris je recherche un gardien, ça te convient ? »

Kurogane trouva la proposition très intéressante, en plus d'un bon salaire Fye lui offrait le gîte et le couvert, ainsi il pourrait facilement faire des économies. Il accepta.

« J'ai juste une petite condition » précisa le blond gaiement.

« De quoi ? » grogna Kurogane, soudain soupçonneux.

« Non je ne vais pas profiter de la situation ou quelque chose comme ça, je souffre assez d'être harcelé à droite à gauche » le rassura t-il « C'est juste que tu ressemble tellement à mon _Kuro_ que je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te taquiner là dessus »

« Tu voudrais que je le « remplace » ? » demanda le brun interloqué.

« C'est un peu ça oui » répondit l'autre avec un immense sourire.

« Rahhh d'accord » soupira Kurogane, il avait vu pire : pendant tout le temps passé chez les Yasha, il était traité « comme un chien » (dans le mauvais sens du terme), alors ça il n'allait pas en mourir !

« Ok rentrons à la maison Kuro-wanwan ! » S'écria Fye en démarrant

_Misère… dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourré pourvu que ce ne soit pas pire que de rester dehors par ce temps… _

_**Tentation**_

La maison de Fye se trouvait dans un quartier en bordure de la ville, là où elle commençait à grimper sur la pente des collines. Il lui montra un studio attenant au garage :

« Normalement c'est là que je pensais loger un gardien, mais il reste quelques travaux à faire. Alors plutôt que de te mettre à la niche je te garde avec moi Kuro-toutou »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda le brun en essayant encore une fois d'ignorer le détournement de son nom. Même s'il l'avait sauvé, ils venaient juste de se rencontrer !

« Non au contraire. J'ai eu une tentative de cambriolage en pleine nuit il y a quelques jours. Les voleurs ont pris la fuite quand je me suis levé, mais c'était très flippant. Plus l'agression de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul ! » Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit triomphalement son trousseau, orné d'un porte-clés « Hello Kitty » qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Kurogane.

La maison était belle, de type occidental mais dans un style zen de très bon goût. Après l'entrée, on passait dans un vaste salon où les meubles en bois sombre contrastaient avec le canapé et les fauteuils de couleur crème installés autour d'une cheminé en fonte. Une partie de la pièce servait de salle à manger. Le reste du rez-de-chaussée comprenait une cuisine moderne et un bureau bibliothèque rempli de livres jusqu'au plafond. A l'étage, en plus de la salle de bain et d'une buanderie, il y avait deux chambres. L'une avec un grand lit était celle de Fye et celle d'à coté, plus petite était destinée à Kurogane.

« Ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait ! »

« Bon je te laisse t'installer, je serais dans la salle de bain » déclara Fye. Une fois à l'intérieur il poussa le verrou un peu nerveux : en réfléchissant rationnellement, il venait de faire entrer chez lui un parfait inconnu ! En plus vu leurs différences de carrures ce dernier pouvait très bien prendre l'avantage sur lui… Pourtant quand il repensait à ses yeux rouges, il se disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

De son coté, Kurogane ne mit pas longtemps à ranger ses maigres affaires dans un des placards à portes coulissantes. Tandis que la nuit tombait et que la pluie redoublait, il se dit que malgré les bizarreries du blond, il valait mieux être ici. Puis Fye lui proposa de prendre un bain, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

« Je t'ai sorti une serviette. Je vais m'occuper du diner : tu auras des croquettes ce soir ! »

Quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il allait descendre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Kurogane avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille qui faisait ressortir le bronzage de son splendide torse musclé… les yeux de Fye s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes !

« Dis t'as vraiment rien d'autre que du shampoing à la vanille ? » Demanda le bel éphèbe en montrant un flacon.

« Ah non désolé Kuro-chan »

« Mais c'est un truc de fille » déclara l'autre dégouté.

« C'est que j'ai le « poil » délicat » plaisanta Fye. Une fois la porte refermée il soupira… _Hyuuu quel bel animal !_ Il avait envie d'aller lui proposer de lui laver le dos, mais il se rappela qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas le harceler._ Il n'est sans doute pas intéressé, d'ailleurs il n'est là que parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller. Je ne dois pas trop m'attacher à lui, sinon je serais blessé quand il partira !_

oOoOo

Le bain chaud fit un bien fou à Kurogane, il se sentait prêt à supporter toutes les moqueries du blond ! En arrivant dans la cuisine où flottait une appétissante odeur de friture, il découvrit qu'il y avait bien des croquettes pour le dîner (mais pas pour chien évidement). Fye se retourna, une spatule à la main, et avec un grand sourire :

« Ça va être bientôt prêt ! » Il portait un tablier orné d'un dessin marrant de chat (2) et un mouchoir blanc sur la tête.

Ça tombait bien il avait une faim de loup. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il mit la table. Après avoir passé des mois en tête à tête avec un vieillard, il avait l'impression de diner avec un ange, tellement Fye était lumineux.

« C'est délicieux ! » Kurogane qui était plutôt avare en compliments devait le reconnaître.

« Merci, j'adore cuisiner, mais pour moi tout seul ce n'est pas pareil. Encore du riz ? »

« Volontiers »

Fye lui appris qu'il avait 25 ans et était né au Japon. Il avait passé les dix premières années de sa vie dans la ville de Yuka, pas très loin d'ici. Ensuite il était retourné aux Etats-Unis. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il était revenu s'installer sur l'archipel. Il travaillait dans une maison d'édition, traduisant des livres anglais pour leur publication au Japon. L'écriture était plus un hobby qu'un gagne pain pour lui. Kurogane crut comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de famille lui non plus, mais il n'osa pas l'interroger là-dessus, ça ne le regardait pas ! Il aurait aussi voulu lui dire de ne pas se forcer à sourire en sa présence, mais ça non plus ça ne le regardait pas.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée avec une tasse de thé vert.

La pluie qui pianotait, le crépitement du feu… composaient une apaisante mélodie ! C'était étrange que deux éléments aussi contradictoires comme l'eau et le feu s'accordent si bien…

Fye raconta qu'à New York, un SDF avec qui il l'avait l'habitude de discuter dans son quartier, lui avait expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas aller dans un centre d'hébergement car on n'y accepterait pas son chien. Et qu'une fois il avait vu une femme lui donner de l'argent en lui précisant bien que ce n'était pas pour lui mais juste pour le chien (3)… c'était effarant ! Kurogane approuva.

Fye resta un moment fixant les flammes, puis il vit que le brun s'était endormi sur le canapé. Ce dernier ronflait doucement et ça donnait une sorte de « grrrrrr…rrrrrr…grrrrr… » qu'il trouvait très mignon. _C'est fou comme il ressemble à un chien…_Il contempla ses traits de visage soulignés à merveille par l'éclat du feu… et il sentit malgré lui sa main se tendre vers les cheveux d'ébène… il hésita comme s'il risquait de se faire mordre… puis il finit par les effleurer. Comme Kurogane ne bougeait pas, il s'enhardit et plongea sa main fine dans les mèches rebelles … c'était doux et chaud…

Le brun poussa un soupir de bien être et cala confortablement sa tête sur un « coussin » du canapé… coussin qui n'était autre que la cuisse de Fye. Troublé, le blond songea un instant à le repousser, mais finalement il le laissa : c'était tellement agréable ! Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux et même l'échine… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ces sensations.

Kurogane faisait un rêve bizarre : il était devenu un chien et il était blotti sur les genoux de son maitre pour un câlin au coin du feu… sauf que… ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve ! Il se redressa brusquement.

« Ah désolé ! » S'écria t-il terriblement gêné.

« C'est rien » dit Fye tout sourire « tu ressembles tellement à mon _Kuro_ que je vais finir par croire que tu es sa réincarnation ! »

« Réfléchis une minute idiot j'étais déjà né quand ton chien est mort ! »

« Hé hé ! Bonne nuit Kuro-kuro ! »

« Ouais bonne nuit ! » Ils entrèrent chacun dans leurs chambres et Kurogane pensa _C'est qui ce type ? Un magicien ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que si je reste trop longtemps avec lui, il va vraiment finir par me transformer en un gros toutou !_

De son coté Fye songeait combien il était agréable d'être dans son lit alors qu'il pleut des cordes dehors et d'avoir une présence rassurante dans la chambre voisine … il s'endormit paisiblement pour une fois.

_**Une journée de chien !**_

Kurogane se réveilla assez tard ce qui était inhabituel pour lui, mais entre les dernières nuits auprès de Soseki-sama agonisant et la veillée funèbre, il était en manque de sommeil !

Il trouva un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine :

_« Je suis au boulot,_

_Ton petit dej' est prêt et pour midi tu as le reste de croquettes_

_Je rentre vers 18h30, voici mon numéro de portable au cas où… »_

Puisqu'il gardait la maison, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire… il nettoya la cuisine et malgré le fait qu'il pleuvait toujours, fit le tour du jardin pour prendre l'air. Il était de style japonais, avec des allées en graviers, quelques pins et ça et là mettant des touches de couleurs : des buissons de chrysanthèmes.

Il accompli ses exercices quotidiens, sur la terrasse couverte devant la baie vitrée du salon.

_Je n'ai pas à me plaindre : une maison spacieuse avec un jardin, un maitre « affectueux » et qui cuisine bien… _songea t-il avec ironie._ C'est ça une vie de chien ? Mais je ne suis pas un clebs !_

oOoOo

« T'as invité un inconnu à dormir chez toi ? » s'exclama Yuko.

C'était la pause déjeuné et Fye narrait ses aventures de la veille à une brune d'une trentaine d'année qui était sa grande copine. Elle était directrice d'édition et pouvait passer d'un grand sérieux au délire le plus total. Sinon c'était une amatrice d'haïkus et en écrivait également qui étaient toujours énigmatiques.

« Tout ça parce qu'il ressemble à ton défunt chien ! Et si quand tu rentres ce soir tu trouves ta maison dévalisée ? »

« Kuro-chan a 23 ans et est très sérieux. Il a étudié l'histoire et les traditions anciennes du Japon. Il pratique l'Aïkido et le Kendo, son rêve c'est d'ouvrir une école d'arts martiaux ! C'est vrai qu'il est un peu d'une humeur de chien, tout grognon, mais au fond je sais qu'il est gentil. Et il a un coté loyal comme les samouraïs de jadis ! »

« Kuro-chan ? » Demanda Yuko avec un sourire interrogateur.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… il n'est pas attiré par les garçons » Répliqua Fye comme à regret.

« Je pressens qu'il va se passer des choses intéressantes » déclara Yuko avec le ton d'une voyante.

oOoOo

L'après midi, le dit Kuro-chan s'ennuyait un peu. Comme il n'était pas du genre à s'avachir devant la télé, il fit le tour de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un bon bouquin. Elle était très bien fournie en littérature étrangère et japonaise. Sur une étagère il avisa une photo : on y voyait un blondinet d'une huitaine d'années, blotti contre un molosse noir au milieu d'un gazon piqué de pâquerettes. L'incroyable beauté du petit garçon et son sourire rayonnant, contrastant avec l'aspect presque inquiétant du chien, donnait à la photo un caractère peu banal ! Bon, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais…. il avait envie de voir Fye sourire comme ça et il fallait bien reconnaître que lui-même avait un « air de famille » avec le toutou…

Finalement il dénicha _« Le petit prince »_ en japonais (4). Sa mère le lui lisait le soir quand il était enfant… il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le relire ! Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et retrouva son passage préféré, avec le renard :

_« S'il te plaît, apprivoise-moi… »_

Mais dans son esprit c'était les personnages vus sur la photo qui jouaient la scène, la distribution des rôles était parfaite !

Vers 18h il regarda dans le frigo s'il pouvait préparer quelque chose pour le soir… et se décida pour des ramens au porc. Une soupe bien chaude serait la bienvenue par ce temps.

A 19h Fye n'était toujours pas là et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il tournait sur lui-même comme un chien qui cherche à se mordre la queue. Il essaya de l'appeler sur son portable à partir du fixe mais ça ne répondait pas.

_Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un toutou qui attend son maitre…et si… il était tombé sur un type bizarre comme hier ?_

Vers 19h30 il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant, et par le judas il vit Fye en compagnie d'un bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs !

_Son petit ami ? _Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Fye était gay.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Ashura »

« De rien c'est un plaisir ! La lumière est allumée chez toi ? »

_Et qui n'est apparemment pas au courant de la situation !_

« Ah oui, je voulais donner l'illusion d'une présence ! »

« Si tu as un souci même en peine nuit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler Fye ! »

« Merci »

« On se revoit bientôt ? »

« Oui bonsoir »

Kurogane s'était éloigné de son poste d'observation pour ne pas être témoin d'un éventuel bisou. Il avait les poings serrés… _Non je ne suis pas jaloux…c'est juste un instinct animal, la tronche de ce type ne me revient pas, c'est tout !_

« Désolé Kuro-toutou ! Tu as du t'impatienter, j'ai eu une panne de voiture et la batterie de mon portable était déchargée, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir ! C'est un collègue de travail qui m'a raccompagné »

« Grumf ! Bon retour » _Juste un collègue de travail ?_

« Oh des ramens… miam » et une fois installé à table il déclara « Toi aussi tu cuisines bien ! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul ? »

« J'ai l'habitude d'être seul, c'est juste que je suis plus occupé d'ordinaire »

« Demain je reste bosser ici, pas seulement parce que ma voiture est en réparation, je travaille souvent chez moi. Je vais pouvoir prendre soin de toi ! »

_*Flippe*_

Ils passèrent la soirée devant un vieux film de samouraïs d'Akira Kurosawa.

_**Moments partagés**_

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, désolé de ne pas t'avoir montré ça plus tôt » L'informa Fye le lendemain, en le conduisant dans un sous-sol très spacieux :

« Les précédents propriétaires devaient l'utiliser comme salle de gym » Dit il en lui montrant un tas de tatamis dans un coin. Et Kurogane ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en découvrant ce nouveau terrain de jeu.

L'après midi, quand Fye descendit, il trouva le brun vêtu d'un hakama, répétant un enchainement au ken (sabre en bois), et fut fasciné par la rapidité et la grâce de ses mouvements.

« Hyuuu ! Quelle classe Kuro-sama ! Que dirais tu d'une petite promenade pour te dégourdir les pattes ? »

Ils se baladèrent dans le quartier et Fye désigna une superette « Il faut qu'on fasse quelques courses »

C'est ainsi que Kurogane, bougon comme à son habitude, se retrouva à pousser un caddy en suivant un blondinet très expansif.

« Ça te convient ? » Demanda celui-ci en lui montrant un shampoing aux extraits de cèdre.

« Oui merci »

« Des _« choco neko »_ ! » s'écria Fye ravi comme un gamin en attrapant un paquet de gâteaux « Tu les aimes toi aussi ? »

« Beurk ! » Répondit Kurogane à la vue de biscuits en forme de tête de chat enrobés de chocolat noir et avec des yeux dessinés au chocolat blanc « je ne mange pas de cochonneries sucrées ! »

« Hum, pas de susucre pour Kuro-wanwan » lui susurra Fye à l'oreille.

Kurogane mort de honte continua à avancer, tandis que Fye cherchait de quoi préparer un ragout. Et il entendit deux filles chuchoter :

« Tu as vu comme il est mignon ce petit couple ! »

« Hé on est pas dans un manga, c'est du gâchis ! »

_Quoi ? _Juste parce qu'il faisait des courses avec l'autre ahuri, on croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble !

oOoOo

Le lendemain Fye travaillait à ses traductions tandis que Kurogane s'entrainait. Vers la fin de la journée, Ashura devait venir chercher Fye pour le conduire au garage récupérer sa voiture. Ensuite Fye lui avait proposé de lui offrir un verre quelque part pour le remercier de son aide.

« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais, ne m'attends pas pour manger Kuro-kuro » Et il sortit précipitamment en entendant le véhicule d'Ashura, il ne tenait pas à le faire entrer.

_Pourquoi je suis nerveux…je prends mon rôle de protecteur trop au sérieux !_

Il se rendit dans sa chambre avec un bouquin et environ une heure après son départ, Fye était de retour.

« Kuro tu es là ? » demanda t-il à travers la porte de la chambre.

Il lui ouvrit surpris et tomba sur un Fye tout penaud.

« Je suis désolé »

_Mais pourquoi il s'excuse ? Quoi qu'il ait pu faire avec ce type ça ne me concerne pas !_

« En fait pour échapper à Ashura qui commençait à devenir entreprenant, je lui ai dit que mon chien attendait à la maison et qu'il fallait absolument que je rentre ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Kurogane sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai parlé de toi comme si tu étais vraiment un chien, je m'excuse ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu pire ! Et puis notre « situation » n'est pas des plus faciles à expliquer ! » Le rassura t-il.

Fye paru soulagé, mais soudain une photo sur la table de nuit attira son regard : trois jeunes filles drapées dans des saris chatoyants et pouvant rivaliser de beauté avec les déesses du panthéon hindou. Il y avait deux japonaises aux longues chevelures noires, portant des étoffes améthyste et turquoise, et une indienne à la coupe au carré enveloppée de rouge fuchsia.

« Qui sont-elles ? » s'enquit-il d'un air neutre.

« Tomoyo et Amaterasu, mes cousines et la petite amie de cette dernière : Soma »

« Ce sont-elles qui sont en Inde alors ? »

« Oui, Tomoyo, passionnée de mode, voulait y récolter des échantillons de tissus. Mais une fois sur place elle a décidé de monter un atelier de tissage, de type commerce équitable, aidant des femmes dans le besoin. Sa sœur et Soma l'aident dans cette tâche »

« C'est un excellent projet ! »

Et pendant le repas, Fye demanda :

« Le fait qu'une personne puisse avoir des relations avec quelqu'un du même sexe ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, tu as peur que te le reproche ? »

« Théoriquement je suis homo »

« Hein ? » _Pourquoi théoriquement ?_

« Je veux dire je suis attiré par les garçons mais je ne l'ai pas mit en pratique. Bien sûr j'ai beaucoup de propositions, mais c'est toujours des types qui me font peur ! »

« Comme cet Ashura ? »

« Non, lui il est très correct, je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il avait un peu trop bu ce soir. Chaque fois que quelqu'un me serre de trop près je prends peur et je m'enfuis »

« Tu attends de trouver la bonne personne, qui ne soit pas juste intéressée par ton physique. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela »

« Et toi ? »

« Quand j'étais chez les Yasha, je n'ai jamais approché une fille car je l'aurais forcément fait souffrir avec mes problèmes. En plus il y avait ce projet de mariage arrangé qu'ils m'avaient collé sur le dos ! »

« Un mariage arrangé ? » S'écria Fye étonné.

« Ouais, une fille de bonne famille. Elle a été très soulagé quand je me suis barré, je lui faisais peur »

« Kuro-toutou est effrayant ! »

« A Hiroshima, j'étais trop occupé entre mes étude, le sport et une multitude de petits boulots, pour essayer de commencer une relation sérieuse. Il avait bien pleins de filles, attirées par mon physique, qui voulaient que je sorte avec elles. Mais elles savaient que j'étais fauché et que je ne pourrais pas leur offrir de cadeaux ou les emmener au resto. Je ne les intéressais pas pour être un petit ami, elles me voulaient juste pour un coup d'un soir. Non merci, je suis allergique à ce genre de filles ! »

« Kuro-sama est très sérieux, c'est mignon »

Et la nuit cette conversation leur trotta mutuellement dans la tête…

oOoOo

Le matin au petit déjeuné Kurogane commença :

« « J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier… comme quoi tu tombais trop souvent sur des gars bizarres et je me suis dit… »

_Boum…boum…boum…_ le cœur du blondinet se mit à battre la chamade…

« … que je pourrais te donner tes cours de self-défense, tu te sentirais plus à l'aise non ? »

_Badaboum… je suis un idiot !_

« Euh… oui… pourquoi pas ! Je me suis déjà inscrit à ce genre de cours, mais tous les élèves, homme ou femme, et même le prof, me harcelaient ! »

« Justement tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi ! »

_Malheureusement…_

Et quelques jours s'écoulèrent, Fye travaillait chez lui et pendant ses pauses Kurogane lui enseignait différents techniques de défense. Mais le brun se sentait troublé quand certaines prises collaient leurs corps ensemble, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant…

En échange Fye lui appris à jouer aux échecs, ce jeu l'avait toujours intrigué. Ils faisaient de longues parties le soir, où le blond, du fait de leurs différences de niveau, lui mettait la pâtée !

_**Momiji gari**_

En entendant à la radio que les érables de la région se paraient de leurs atours d'automne, Fye proposa de célébrer le « Momiji gari » (5). Kurogane le guida alors en dehors des sentiers trop courus :

« Je vais te montrer un endroit vraiment spécial » lui avait il promit. Il connaissait comme sa poche les collines environnantes, car autrefois dès pouvait s'échapper de l'enceinte du clan, il venait s'y ressourcer !

Ils grimpèrent un long moment dans une forêt de pins… Puis peu à peu… ils apparurent au loin comme un gigantesque incendie dans une petite vallée… les érables rouges…

oOoOo

La feuille de l'érable avec ses cinq doigts évoque une flamme… est ce justement à cause de sa forme qu'elle choisit un rouge aussi vif comme dernière parure, nul ne sait…

Sur les branches, leurs silhouettes dentelées ressemblent alors à des fleurs flamboyantes… et ces branches réunies forment le brasier qu'est l'érable en automne !

Devant une forêt de ces arbres on retient son souffle, les yeux ne veulent pas croire à une telle explosion de couleur : écarlate, vermillon, carmin, grenat, pourpre…

Un embrasement qui réchauffe le cœur !

Et l'homme mesure ô combien il n'y a que la nature, qui de l'unité au tout peut produire une telle perfection !

oOoOo

Un torrent coulait au fond de la vallée, ses eaux de cristal bondissaient parmi des rochers tachés d'un peu de rouge et entre les berges recouvertes d'un tapis de feuilles.

L'arc d'un pont de bois peint complétait ce magnifique tableau…

Fye comprit alors ce qui faisait le coté spécial de l'endroit… en été ce pont devait trancher avec la verdure environnante, sans pour autant la dénaturer… car les japonais ont cette faculté de pouvoir placer un torii ou un pont peint en rouge au milieu d'un paysage sans que cela fasse criard ou artificiel !

Mais en automne il était la touche finale qui faisait croire qu'on était vraiment passé dans un autre monde…

« C'est incroyable ! » s'écria t-il quand il eu retrouvé la parole « On a l'impression qu'on est arrivé dans un monde rouge ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent longuement sur le pont… regardant autour d'eux.

Les feuilles détachées par le vent, tournoyaient dans les airs… petites mains écarlates s'agitant comme pour un dernier adieu…

Tombées au sol, un souffle parfois les reprenaient… elles devenaient alors d'espiègles feux follets…

Et celles que le destin déposait à la surface des flots, le courant les emportait en une ultime valse sur une piste d'argent…

Fye saisit adroitement une feuille au vol, et il l'approcha du regard rubis de Kurogane.

« Kuro-chan serait sans mal un habitant de ce monde » Dit il, remarquant à quel point son compagnon était assorti au paysage. Puis il la lâcha rejoindre les autres dans leur ballet aquatique…

Reprenant son coté taquin, il ramassa une brindille et l'agita :

« Kuro-wanwan tu rapporterais ce bâton si je le lançais ? » L'interrogea t-il avec un immense sourire.

« Graou ! C'est toi que je vais attraper ! »

« Kyaaaaa ! » Il se mit à fuir les bras en l'air et Kurogane se lança à sa poursuite. Ils se coururent après un moment et Fye finit par tomber dans un fossé rempli de feuilles mortes. Kurogane l'y rejoignit et ils se bombardèrent de feuilles comme avec des confettis et les jetèrent au dessus de leurs têtes pour les voir retomber en neige sanglante.

Ils jouaient comme des gamins, retrouvant une joie innocente que chacun d'eux croyaient avoir perdu… et Kurogane pu enfin voir un véritable sourire sur le visage du blond…

Mais quand en se relevant il vit Fye étendu sur un brocard précieux de feuilles tirant sur le grenat… haletant… les yeux fermés… les cheveux en désordre… les joues rougies… il fut prit d'un impérieux désir de luxure…

Il le chassa rapidement, il n'était pas un animal, et se contenta de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever… puis il s'ébroua comme un chien pour enlever les feuilles collées à son manteau.

Ils rentrèrent silencieux et arrivant en vue de la maison, Fye dit simplement :

« Je te remercie de m'avoir montré cet endroit »

Et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Yuko, portant un superbe kimono automnal brodé de chrysanthèmes. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux sur leurs apparences :

« Hum, vous vous êtes étreints sauvagement dans quelques fourrés ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Se défendit Fye devenant aussi cramoisi que les érables.

_**Une nuit de chat !**_

Il fit les présentations et demanda à Yuko la raison de sa venue.

« C'est la saison pour se faire un nabe autour d'un kotastu (6) et comme c'est toi qui a la plus grande maison ! On a apporté tous ce qu'il faut ! » Et elle brandit une bouteille de saké tandis qu'un jeune couple d'une vingtaine d'années arrivait chargé de provisions.

« Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun, quelle surprise ! » S'écria Fye en voyant débarquer ses amis.

« C'est une idée de Yuko-san » déclara Shaolan gêné de débarquer à l'improviste.

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! » s'écria joyeusement Fye.

Il prépara le bouillon, tandis que Yuko et Sakura s'occupaient de découper tous les légumes, sans oublier les indispensables tranches de carottes en forme de fleurs. Kurogane et Shaolan se chargèrent de la viande et du poisson.

Et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent devant une marmite fumante remplie de bonnes choses !

« Bon appétit ! »

Le repas était très plaisant, Kurogane découvrit que Shaolan pratiquait aussi le kendo ainsi que le kung-fu et ils sympathisèrent. De leur coté Fye et les deux filles papotaient comme des commères.

« Et dire que le binoclard a une réunion de travail ce soir, tant pis pour lui ! » leur appris Yuko, en parlant de son petit ami.

La fin de soirée fut beaucoup plus animée car si Yuko et Kurogane supportaient bien le saké et que Shaolan s'en passa, Fye et Sakura décidèrent rapidement qu'ils s'étaient changés en chats et miaulaient de concert !

Et après avoir raccompagné les invités dehors, Kurogane eu un mauvais pressentiment en retrouvant un Fye alangui sur le canapé, prenant des airs de matou vu (m'as-tu vu).

« Miaou ! Fye-matou veut jouer avec Kuro-toutou ! »

_Jouer ?_

« Toi tu vas au lit tout de suite ! »

« Nan ! »

Le brun l'attrapa alors et le chargea sur son épaule… la pauvre bête se mit à se débattre :

« Miaou ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec la SPA, c'est de la maltraitance d'animal sans défense ! »

« T'es un humain ! »

« Non, je suis un chat ! Miaou ! »

« Dans ce cas, tais toi ou je te transforme en shamisen ! (7) » Et il reçu un petit miaulement apeuré comme réponse.

Il crut qu'il avait gagné la partie en déposant Fye sur son lit, mais celui-ci se jeta brusquement à son cou et le fit basculer avec lui.

« Miaou ! Fye-matou veut dormir avec Kuro-toutou ! »

_Rahhh c'est pas vrai ! _Comme il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer, il passa ses mains sous son haut dans le but de le chatouiller à mort… mais il oublia sa résolution dès qu'il effleura sa peau : c'était doux comme la fourrure d'un petit chat… et sans réfléchir il se mit à lui caresser le ventre !

Fye commença à ronronner, se laissant aller sur le dos et remuant ses membres comme un félin satisfait…

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous ?_

Le matou lui bloqua toute tentative de fuite en venant se pelotonner contre lui, murmurant :

« … chaud… douillet… »

Kurogane poussa le soupir du vaincu et se résigna à lui servir de matelas. _Toi alors ! _Il huma l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser. Encore une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, mais il aimait ce mélange de senteurs qui formaient le parfum de Fye. Il était sûr de la reconnaître entre mille : l'odeur de son maitre !

_**Hésitation**_

Fye se réveilla avec des clochettes plein la tête et l'impression d'être allongé contre un Saint-bernard.

« Kuro ? » _Merde je me souviens de rien !_

« Euh il s'est passé quelque chose ? » se hasarda t-il.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui te me prends ? » _La tuile !_

Et au boulot, Yuko lui demanda tout de go :

« Alors tu as pris ton pied ? »

« Mais… pas du tout… on n'a pas couché… » Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'Ashura les écoutait les sourcils froncés.

« Il m'explique qu'il a du mal à faire obéir son chien aux ordres « Au pied » et « Coucher » ! » déclara Yuko le plus naturellement du monde.

_Waouh ! Elle est super forte pour esquiver !_

oOoOo

Le soir Fye ne savait pas trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Kurogane, et nerveux, se pinça un doigt en refermant un tiroir de la cuisine.

« Aie ! »

« Donne voir la papatte ! » demanda le brun en prenant sa main. Il la porta à sa bouche et donna un grand coup de langue sur la zone douloureuse !

_A mon tour de m'amuser avec toi !_ Se réjouit-il intérieurement en voyant que Fye ressemblait à un chat électrocuté.

Ils cachaient tous les deux des blessures non cicatrisées : l'un sous une attitude bourrue, l'autre sous un masque souriant. La peur de souffrir les retenaient de se rapprocher d'avantage… ils s'observaient à distance… tout en ressentant une attraction chaque jour plus forte…

_« Brise d'automne dans les branches_

_Neige brune_

_Avant neige blanche » (8)_

Ils aimaient faire de longues promenades ensemble malgré le temps qui se dégradait… les couleurs étaient moins éclatantes aussi et une épaisse couche de feuilles recouvrait le sol. Ça sentait bon l'odeur de la terre mouillée et les champignons !

« Il doit y avoir de magnifiques forêts aux Etats-Unis aussi » dit Kurogane.

« En effet, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais quitté le Japon »

« Si un jour j'ai les moyens, j'adorerais pouvoir aller un peu partout, en particulier dans les pays où on trouve de grands espaces ! Mais il y a la barrière de la langue et les voyages organisés pour japonais où on est parqué dans un troupeau, non merci ! »

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce genre de voyages ! Pour moi ce n'est pas la langue le problème, j'ai peur de voyager seul »

Et ils pensèrent chacun de leurs cotés que ce serait parfait s'ils voyageaient ensemble !

Alors qu'ils contemplaient la brume qui s'accrochait ça et là aux flans des collines, Kurogane repris :

« Tu sais ton masque souriant, ne te forces pas à le porter en ma présence »

Totalement décontenancé par cette déclaration, Fye tenta de s'en sortir avec ses feintes habituelles. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre voit son trouble. Il s'écria :

« Toi alors tu es exactement comme _Kuro_ ! Il savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas et essayait de me consoler ! »

« Ce chien » soupira Kurogane « Il était vraiment important pour toi, mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait le remplacer maintenant ? » _Qu'est ce que je dis, on dirait que je suis jaloux d'un clebs !_

Gêné il tourna les talons et pris le chemin du retour.

_Ce n'est pas ça Kurogane, c'est du passé… tu es tellement important pour moi… mais j'ai si peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas de la même nature que les miens…_

_Et j'ai peur aussi que tu souffres si tu t'attaches à moi…_

En arrivant sur le parking où il avait laissé sa voiture, Fye vit un autre véhicule, dont il identifia immédiatement le propriétaire, arrêté là pour fumer une cigarette.

« Fye-san quel heureux hasard que de vous rencontrer ici » Dit celui ci avec un sourire glacial.

Kurogane eut un choc en voyant Seishiro, l'avocat de Fei Wan : Fye le connaissait ? Il se sentait trahit.

L'avocat fut très surpris en prenant conscience de la présence de Kurogane tandis que Fye se contentait d'un bref salut.

Une fois dans la voiture le brun l'interrogea là-dessus.

« Oui il m'avait abordé dans un bar, c'est exactement ce genre de type qui me fait peur, heureusement que tu étais là »

Et Kurogane fut soulagé. Mais ce soir là encore, aucun d'eux ne parvint à dire à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait !

_« Les feuilles tombent_

_Sur les feuilles_

_La pluie tombe sur la pluie »_

_Gyôdai_

Kurogane ne trouvait pas le sommeil, en plus de Fye, il repensait aux monologues de Soseki-sama pendant qu'il le veillait. Ce dernier regrettait de n'avoir pas épousé celle qu'il aimait vraiment, pour respecter ses obligations familiales. Alors le brun avait compris que c'était à cause de ce drame que le doyen comprenait finalement la décision de son père de faire un mariage d'amour, même s'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu officiellement !

Et Kurogane se disait qu'il ne devait pas non plus laisser passer sa chance, aussi étrange que pouvait lui paraître le fait d'être tombé amoureux d'un garçon…

Soudain il entendit des sanglots dans la chambre voisine et un bref « Kuro ».

Il se précipita et trouva Fye en larmes :

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillé ! »

« C'est rien, tu as fait un cauchemar sur ton chien ? »

« Non, j'ai rêvé que je te faisais du mal à toi aussi… je porte malheur à tous ceux qui m'approchent trop près ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Kurogane interloqué, en essayant de l'apaiser. Fye tenta de le repousser un instant puis il finit par éclater en sanglots dans ses bras.

« Là, laisse toi aller » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, et Fye pleura longtemps la tête enfouie dans son t-shirt… puis d'une voix hésitante, il lui raconta son passé.

Il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il était encore un bébé. C'était un couple japonais, les Tsuyuri (9), qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, qui l'avait alors adopté. Ils lui répétaient souvent qu'ils seraient heureux tout les trois, mais Fye ressentait un vide en lui et il faisait fréquemment des cauchemars. Ses parents étaient toujours là pour le consoler, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ils lui offrirent donc _Kuro_.

« On était toujours ensemble _Kuro _et moi, je ne me sentais plus seul. Aux yeux de tout le monde on formait tous les quatre une famille idéale. Mais quand j'ai eu 9 ans, Mr Tsuyuri s'est mit à s'absenter souvent. Tous les deux se disputaient de plus en plus… Ils n'étaient plus là pour me rassurer quand je faisais des cauchemars… dès fois quand je les entendais se hurler dessus le soir, j'allais me réfugier dans la niche de _Kuro_ et lui me consolait… »

Kurogane lui caressait doucement le dos, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Et un jour mon père adoptif est partit pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mme Tsuyuri avait l'air si triste mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la consoler, j'essayais de sourire… Puis quelques mois après le départ de son mari, elle nous a fait monter dans la voiture _Kuro _et moi… je croyais qu'on allait en promenade, on a roulé longtemps. A un moment elle s'est arrêtée sur une aire de repos, mais quand on a voulu remonter dans la voiture… elle était repartie… en nous abandonnant ! Heureusement que _Kuro _était là parce qu'il y avait des types qui me regardaient bizarrement… chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher, il sortait les crocs, menaçant ! »

Kurogane serra les dents de rage en imaginant Fye, comme un chaton abandonné sur le bord de la route… Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille ?

« Finalement un couple s'est arrêté et a appelé la police. Peu après le corps de Mme Tsuyuri a été retrouvé au pied d'une falaise… Elle avait du penser un moment nous entrainer dans sa mort et y avait renoncé ! Comme plus personne ne pouvait s'occuper de moi au Japon, ma garde a été confiée à un oncle aux Etats-Unis. Mais il ne voulait pas de _Kuro_, alors c'est une voisine à Yuka, Suzuran-san qui m'a proposé de le garder. Je l'aimais bien, j'allais souvent lui rendre visite car elle était toute seule… elle ne s'était jamais mariée. J'ai promis à _Kuro_ que je reviendrais le voir dès que possible ! »

_Suzuran-san de Yuka ? Mais c'est l'amour perdu de Soseki-sama !_

« Mon oncle ressemblait à une sorte de vieux hippie, avec sa barbe et ses longs cheveux… il était assez bizarre. C'est lui qui m'a appris ce que les Tsuyuri m'avaient caché dans le but de me préserver : j'avais un frère jumeau, Yui, qui était mort dans l'accident ce jour là ! Quand les secours ont retrouvé la voiture dans un ravin j'étais le seul survivant du fait de la position de mon siège d'enfant… mais je crois que lui n'est pas mort sur le coup… j'ai compris la signification de ces cauchemars où quelqu'un pleurait près de moi mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider… » Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Kurogane le serra plus fort, posant sa joue sur ses cheveux en un geste protecteur.

« Pendant toutes ces années je n'avais jamais pensé à lui car j'ignorais son existence… même si finalement sa présence était gravée dans mon inconscient… je me sentais coupable pour tout ça ! En plus le jour de l'accident … nos bracelets avec nos prénoms avaient été arrachées alors personne ne pouvait dire qui était Yui et qui était Fye. Ils ont donc décidé arbitrairement que celui qui était mort était Yui, mais si ça se trouve c'était le contraire ! Peut être que c'était lui _Fye_ »

Kurogane ne savait plus quoi dire devant tant de douleur… ce n'était pas étonnant que Fye écrive des textes morbides…

« Complètement perdu par ces révélations j'ai appelé Suzuran-san, je voulais parler à quelqu'un, mais je l'ai sentit hésiter au sujet de _Kuro_… alors je l'ai suppliée de me dire la vérité aussi douloureuse soit elle, cela valait mieux que des mensonges : _Kuro _s'était laissé mourir de chagrin après mon départ ! Quelques années plus tard mon oncle s'est tiré une balle dans la tête… je crois que moi aussi j'aurais pu devenir fou, mais c'est la pensée de ne pas décevoir mon frère qui me retenait de sombrer, je me suis plongé dans mes études puis mon travail… j'ai tenté d'exorciser mes démons dans l'écriture… Mais j'ai toujours peur de faire souffrir les gens qui sont impliqués avec moi ! »

« Fye tu n'es coupable de rien : ni de cet accident, de l'infidélité de ton père adoptif ou de la folie de ton oncle ! Pour ce qui est de ton chien, je comprends qu'après cet exemple de dévouement tu répugnes à laisser quelqu'un s'attacher à toi… Et je comprends aussi que tu hésites à t'engager auprès de quelqu'un par crainte d'en souffrir, j'ai vécu la même chose ! Mais si tu continues à fuir ainsi tu risques de passer à coté du plus important »

Et il lui conta l'histoire de Suzuran-san et Soseki-sama comme exemple…

« Elle est décédée il y a quelques années… je me doutais d'une histoire comme ça » souffla Fye « Merci Kurogane… » Il voulait lui dire autre chose, que lorsqu'il avait repris conscience dans ses bras le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré, il était prêt à trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour le garder près de lui. Mais que par la suite ses angoisses avaient repris le dessus… Seulement, exténué, il s'endormit blotti dans ses bras.

Espérant que le message était passé, le brun l'embrassa sur le front et se laissa lui aussi glisser dans le sommeil…

_**Fusion**_

Fye s'éveilla en premier et il sortit avec précaution du lit… il ne voulait pas réveiller Kurogane qui dormait si bien. Il éprouvait tellement de gratitude envers lui…

Quand le brun arriva finalement dans la cuisine Fye s'apprêtait à partir pour son travail.

« Au fait » commença le brun « en fin de journée Shaolan doit venir me chercher pour visiter son dojo, il m'a dit qu'il pourrait me trouver un job d'enseignant »

_**Dzing**_ Le blond laissa tomber le bol qu'il avait dans la main.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas partir d'ici ? » s'écria t-il effaré.

« Non, je voudrais rester près de toi, te protéger, mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu me payes pour ça. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de vivre à tes crochets ! »

« Kurogane, tu sais, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que tu ressembles à _Kuro _! Même sans ça j'aurais craqué pour toi. Est-ce que tu crois que je peux te rendre heureux ? »

« Oui je le crois ! Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps ! »

« Mais je pensais vraiment que tu n'étais pas attiré par les garçons ! »

« Je ne suis pas attiré par **les** garçons, je ne suis attiré que par **toi** ! »

Fye ravi se jeta à son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ce soir on reprendra à ce moment là » Et il sortit, laissant le brun figé.

oOoOo

A son travail tous ses collègues se rendaient compte qu'il n'était comme d'habitude. Pourtant il souriait, mais un sourire complètement diffèrent !

Il aurait voulu tout raconter à Yuko, mais elle était absente. Tant pis ça attendrait lundi matin.

A la fin de la journée il se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires, impatient : deux jours à passer en tête à tête avec son Kuro !

Et là il tomba sur Ashura qui le regardait bizarrement. Il allait lui souhaiter un bon weekend mais celui ci lança :

« Hier j'ai croisé un de mes potes, Seishiro… J'en ai appris des belles : alors comme ça tu vis avec un bon à rien, un clodo récupéré dans la rue ! En fait c'est lui le « chien » dont tu parlais ! » Et il se rapprocha avec un rictus inquiétant de Fye éberlué « Avec moi tu joues toujours la sainte-nitouche mais tu as l'air d'aimer le coté dominateur : vous devez jouer à des jeux pervers tous les… »

**BANG**

Sous la violence du coup, Ashura fut projeté contre le mur… il resta abasourdi : jamais il n'aurait cru que Fye puisse frapper aussi fort !

Le blondinet se tenait devant lui, menaçant et le poing encore serré :

« Sur moi tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! Mais je t'interdis de traiter Kurogane de bon à rien ou de pervers ! » Cria t-il en avertissement avant de tourner les talons, très soulagé par ce défoulement. Les leçons de son Kuro-chan avaient bien étaient retenues !

oOoOo

En arrivant chez lui, il constata que Kurogane n'était pas encore rentré, il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain.

Quand le brun se montra finalement Fye était au téléphone avec Sakura, alors il en profita pour passer lui aussi par la case salle de bain. Et ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans le salon l'un en face de l'autre, un peu nerveux et intimidés…

Kurogane décida de faire le premier pas cette fois ci, il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains :

« Tu avais dit qu'on continuerait à partir de là… » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser… doucement d'abord puis plus passionnément… Fye passa ses bras autour de son cou…

Kurogane sentait sa résolution, celle de ne pas brusquer les choses, s'effriter au fur et à mesure… il enfouit son visage dans le cou et les cheveux du blond… s'enivrant de son odeur, et son corps en demandait encore plus !

Heureusement pour lui, Fye semblait éprouver le même besoin et ils commencèrent à ôter mutuellement leurs vêtements sans tenir compte des bruits de tissus déchirés !

Kurogane le chargea sur son épaule comme la dernière fois et profita de la position pour finir de lui enlever tout ce qu'il portait en bas… Ce fut un petit Fye tout nu qui atterri sur son lit !

A la vue de son amant allongé sur le flanc, tout ses appâts dévoilés, il ne pu retenir un sourire carnassier et il se lécha les babines.

« Kyaaa ! Kuro-toutou veut me manger tout cru ! »

Oui il allait le dévorer de baisers et de caresses, le gouter partout… mais il opta pour la solution de commencer par le déguster lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir… jusqu'à ce que Fye soit à point…

Il se contenta de l'effleurer du bout des doigts et de le parcourir de son souffle… Fye se cambra et gémit de frustration sous cette torture :

« Fye-matou va s'occuper de Kuro-wanwan ! » Et il se retrouva avec un Fye ronronnant, se frottant contre lui de tout son long et faisant bon usage d'une adorable petite langue rose…

Il se laissa faire avec délice puis son coté guerrier et dominateur refaisant surface, il l'attrapa par les poignets et le plaqua contre le matelas. Il l'embrassa pour faire taire ses miaulements de protestations, ensuite il déposa des baisers sur son visage puis son cou, où il insista pour marquer son territoire. Il se mit alors à descendre plus bas… toujours plus bas…

Fye, tout ses sens et son esprit submergés par le plaisir, pensa dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, que Kurogane avait l'air d'être au courant de pas mal de choses…

« Tu as quelques bouquins très instructifs sur la question, et des mangas aussi » répondit l'intéressé quand il parvint à lui en faire la remarque.

_Ma collection secrète !_

Kurogane le pris au-dessus de lui car il ne voulait pas l'écraser et le laissa faire pour ne pas le blesser… puis peu à peu ils trouvèrent un rythme qui gagna en amplitude. Leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée et même presque sauvage, Kurogane laissant des traces de morsures et Fye des griffures le long de ses biceps : leurs marques respectives !

Et Fye roula brusquement sur le dos, il voulait le sentir de tout son poids sur lui… au plus profond de son corps… Ils atteignirent l'extase en criant leurs prénoms comme si c'était le son le plus érotique du monde…

Reprenant leur souffle, toutes leurs barrières détruites, ils se murmurèrent des mots d'amour… avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

oOoOo

C'était la troisième fois que Fye se réveillait dans les bras de Kurogane, mais cette fois ci il n'y avait plus une seule fringue dans le secteur ! Et le brun était déjà éveillé, le regardant tendrement, Fye lui fit un doux sourire.

Ils avaient l'impression que le monde extérieur avait été comme effacé et qu'ils étaient entouré d'une barrière protectrice et ouatée !

« Dis Kuro-chan, on a oublié quelque chose hier » annonça le blondinet.

« Hein quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je te mette la puce à l'oreille ? » murmura t-il en la lui mordillant.

« Je donne ma langue au chat » déclara Kurogane en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Mais leurs estomacs gargouillant à l'unisson leur rappelèrent qu'ils avaient sauté le repas au profit d'un autre.

En arrivant en bas, ils s'aperçurent qu'une épaisse couche de neige était tombée dans la nuit…

_« Viens _

_Allons voir la neige_

_Jusqu'à nous ensevelir »_

_Bashô_

Après un copieux petit déjeuné, ils sortirent en profiter. La neige avait transformé chaque brindille en dentelle étincelante ! C'était au tour de Kurogane, de trouver Fye parfaitement assorti au décor, ressemblant à quelque elfe des neiges…

Ils firent l'inévitable bataille de boules et se roulèrent dans les congères. Et un long moment plus tard, Fye susurra à l'oreille de son toutou, tout ébouriffé et en sueur, d'une voix pleine de promesses :

« Il va falloir que je te fasse prendre ton bain en rentrant Kuro-wanwan »

oOoOo

Et ils tombèrent encore une fois sur Yuko, enveloppée de fourrure comme une tsarine.

« Là ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, je ne vous croirais pas ! »

« Ben en fait… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de vous déranger mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance ! Tu sais que Clow Lead, mon fiancé, est inspecteur des finances, et bien hier en s'occupant d'un certain Fei Wan, devine ce qu'il a trouvé dans son coffre : l'original du testament de Soseki-sama ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Testament dans lequel il est stipulé que tous les biens du doyen reviennent à un certain Kurogane Suwa, le seul de tout le clan qui ait fait preuve d'un dévouement totalement désintéressé ! »

« Génial ! Les qualités de Kuro-toutou sont enfin reconnues, comme celles du chien Hachiko ! (10) » s'écria Fye tandis que le brun restait muet de stupeur.

« Mais… ce n'est pas… »

« Kuro-toutou dit qu'il demandait seulement la niche mais maintenant il se retrouve avec un domaine ! » déclara le blond pour traduire le trouble de son compagnon devant un tel retournement de situation.

_**Epilogue**_

L'affaire fit grand bruit à Shura, comment le jeune Suwa devint l'héritier des biens des Yasha, et reçu également une partie de la fortune de Fei Wan en dédommagement. Le promoteur, lui, se retrouva en prison pour cette affaire et une série d'autres.

Grand prince, Kurogane laissa l'enceinte principale à ses cousins. Il n'avait aucun bon souvenirs de cet endroit et en plus il savait que pendant qu'ils se la disputeraient, comme une meute de chiens un os, il aurait la paix !

Il récupéra évidement son dojo, dans lequel il ouvrit une école de Kendo. Puis il offrit une des maisons comme cadeau de mariage à Shaolan et Sakura et une autre à Sorata et Arashi. Ses amis venaient s'installer dans le coin, car Sorata venait d'y être muté comme prof d'histoire.

Ensuite il finança divers projets qui pouvaient paraître hétéroclites à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son histoire : des centres accueillant les SDF et leurs animaux de compagnie et des ateliers en Inde.

On le disait très proche d'un jeune écrivain qui commençait à gagner en notoriété. Certains disaient même qu'ils habitaient ensembles… En tout cas ils partaient fréquemment en voyages tous les deux…

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux, parce que le problème avec une histoire « tranches de vie », c'est qu'il manque un peu un scénario ! Et c'est ce qui m'a donné du mal, c'est devenu lisible que lorsque que j'ai fait des petits sous-chapitres avec des titres.

L'écriture de courts textes célébrant la beauté de la nature, c'est quelque chose que je pratique dans mon coin depuis longtemps. Vous avez le droit de trouver le résultat ridicule (le reste aussi d'ailleurs) je ne vous en voudrais pas !

Des reviews, please ! J'ai besoin d'avis pour ne pas rester seule face à mes doutes (je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir par rapport à ce que j'écris suite aux raisons évoquées au début). Sinon il faudra que je devine toute seule ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. J'offre un paquet de _« choco neko » _à tous ceux qui me laisseront une review !

Kuro : ça n'existe pas d'abord !

Y-S : si Fye et Watanuki viennent de m'en préparer pleins !

Kuro : dans tes rêves !

Y-S : …. _Snif snif_

**Notes :**

(1) : En japonais kuro = noir et kurogane = acier noir.

(2) : Celui qu'Himawari offre à Watanuki au début du tome 12 de xxxholic. Je vois bien Fye avec ça !

(3) : J'invente rien, j'ai déjà été témoin de ce genre de scène et pas qu'une fois.

(4) : Cet ouvrage de Saint-Exupéry est très célèbre au Japon. La ville d'Hakone a ouvert un musée entièrement dédié au personnage.

(5) : Littéralement la chasse aux érables. C'est le pendant d'Hanami, la contemplation des cerisiers en fleurs.

(6) : Nabe : fondue japonaise, on fait cuire divers ingrédients dans un bouillon. Kotatsu : table basse avec couverture intégrée.

(7) : Luth japonais, dont la peau tendue sur la caisse de résonnance peut être, aussi dérangeant que ça paraisse, de la peau de chat ! Voir le chapitre 189 de xxxholic.

(8) : Je n'en connais pas l'auteur, mais c'est mon préféré !

(9) : J'utilise les parents de Kohane-chan (xxxholic), vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

(10) : Chien symbole de la fidélité canine.

oOoOo

Bon il reste 2 OS, les paires des chapitres 2 et 5, ça c'est sûr. Peut être 4 autres, ça je ne suis pas encore sûre. Mais pour l'instant je fais une pause sur cette série.


	9. Kuro Okami

**Kuro Okami**

**AN :** Désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis un long moment, je m'y remets !

Cela fait un an que j'ai commencé cette série, alors pour « fêter » ça : voici le chapitre qui va de pair avec « le ninja et le chat magicien ». J'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs ! Un grand merci pour les reviews, les conseils, et l'ajout dans les favs…

_Un petit message pour Tomoyotrc à qui je ne peux répondre directement : merci beaucoup pour ta review sur « Stray dog », faire passer un bon moment à mes lecteurs est mon seul but !_

J'en profite aussi pour vous inviter à faire un petit tour sur ma page deviantArt (adresse sur mon profile) où je poste des fan art illustrant mes fics. D'ailleurs j'en ai un en cours pour celle-ci, je le posterai dès qu'il sera terminé.

**A propos de cet OS :**

L'univers des amérindiens m'a toujours intéressée et j'ai voulu m'en inspirer pour cette fic, mais si par exemple, j'ai inséré des éléments de culture des peuples du sud-ouest (Navajos, Hopis…) chez les Clows, cette fic, c'est de la fantasy, alors n'y cherchez aucune référence historique.

Autres influences : mon anime préféré « Wolf's Rain » (pour la légende des loups), l'ambiance de « Wild Rock » (pas mal ce manga, surtout les dessins)…

Et j'ai écouté en boucle les Bo de « Wolf's Rain » et « Princesse mononoke » en l'écrivant !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP !

**Titre : **Loup noir en japonais.

**Warnings : **Des passages assez sombres et quelques spoilers sur Yuko, mais c'est vague.

**Résumé : **UA. Un monde primitif. Fye, jeune guerrier de la tribu Seles se retrouve face à face avec un loup noir en furie…

_**Des peuples et des légendes…**_

Dans les lointaines montagnes de l'ouest, plusieurs tribus se répartissaient sur différents étages de territoires.

En bas dans les canyons, on trouvait le peuple Clow. Pêcheurs et cueilleurs, ils étaient plutôt de nature pacifique, mais savaient se défendre avec courage quand il le fallait.

Dans les collines, vivait la tribu Yasha, composée d'excellents chasseurs.

Plus haut dans les profondes forêts couvrant le flanc des montagnes, résidait le clan Suwa, qui était apparenté aux Yashas. C'étaient de redoutables guerriers.

Egalement apparentés aux Yashas, les Sharas vivaient sur les bords d'un lac sacré, parfaitement circulaire dont l'on disait qu'il avait été créé par un météore tombé des cieux. Ils avaient une spiritualité très développée et vouaient un culte à la lune.

Enfin, identifiables entre tous avec leur peau et leurs yeux clairs, la tribu Seles occupait les vallées les plus hautes. Vêtus de fourrures épaisses, ils ne craignaient pas les froids rigoureux.

Parce qu'ils étaient en concurrence pour les terrains de chasse, les Yashas étaient en conflit avec les Clows, et les Suwas étaient les ennemis mortels des Seles.

De nombreuses légendes existaient chez ces différents peuples, l'une d'elle racontait :

_« Au commencement du monde, alors que le chaos régnait sur terre, le Grand Esprit y envoya les loups, pour instaurer l'ordre. Ils éduquèrent les animaux ignorants, puis utilisant une partie de leurs corps, ils créèrent les Hommes…_

_C'est ainsi que l'Homme descend du loup mais il ne peut reprendre sa forme originelle… »_

Aussi le culte du loup était fortement ancré chez les peuples des forêts, en particulier les Suwas.

Les Seles, eux, craignaient un esprit féminin, hantant les pentes des montagnes. Il l'appelait la fée des neiges et l'apercevoir était un présage de mort…

_**Dans les montagnes**_

Emergeant soudain d'une crête déchiquetée, les rayons du soleil illuminèrent un grand cirque, dominé de trois pics majestueux. C'était le début du printemps et la neige recouvrait encore toutes les pentes. Sur l'une d'elle, derrière une congère, était tapi un garçon de 13 ou 14 ans. Entièrement vêtu de fourrure blanche, il se fondait dans le paysage. Ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel en été, fixaient un groupe de perdrix, posé à distance. Sans bruit, il ajusta son arc… le sifflement d'une flèche déchira l'air… alors que les oiseaux prenaient leur envol, l'un d'eux se retrouva transpercé.

Le jeune chasseur s'avança pour récupérer sa proie, qui gisait au milieu de quelques plumes blanches. Il rejeta en arrière son capuchon, dévoilant des mèches blondes qui étincelèrent dans le soleil du matin et un visage finement ciselé, d'une beauté incroyable pour un garçon. Il se nommait Fye et venait de la tribu Seles : le peuple des montagnes.

Les Seles étaient des nomades établissant leurs campements en fonctions des saisons. Ils descendaient dans les vallées plus basses seulement pour chasser et mener des pillages au dépend d'autres tribus. Puis ils remontaient se réfugier dans les hauteurs, là où nul n'osait les suivre. Leurs plus féroces ennemis étaient les Suwas, qui vivaient dans les profondes forêts de conifères. Ils étaient très grands, le teint sombre et vénéraient le dieu Loup.

Il ne s'écoulait jamais une année sans que de violents affrontements ne fassent de nombreuses victimes dans les deux camps !

La vie de Fye avait commencé par une tragédie : il était né avec un frère jumeau, ce que les Seles considéraient comme une malédiction. Alors après un rituel déterminant celui qui devait être sacrifié : son frère avait été tué quelques instants après sa venue au monde ! Ceci afin, croyaient ils, d'éviter que des malheurs sans fins s'abattent sur la tribu.

Même si Fye avait été autorisé à vivre, les autres le regardaient toujours avec suspicion. La mort de ses parents, tombés dans une crevasse de glace, ne faisait que renforcer cette défiance. Personne n'avait voulu s'occuper du jeune orphelin, alors Ashura, le chef des Seles l'avait recueilli, et lui le traitait avec bienveillance.

Mais Fye ne supportait pas l'idée d'être vivant au prix du sacrifice de son frère. Cette pensée ne le quittait jamais, tout comme il était persuadé d'être responsable de la mort de ses parents. Et malgré les nombreuses fois où Ashura l'avait assuré du contraire : il se sentait toujours coupable !

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se faire accepter par les autres. Pourtant il avait la rapidité et la souplesse d'une panthère des neiges ainsi que l'agilité d'un chamois. C'était aussi sans doute le meilleur tireur à l'arc de la tribu. Mais un événement survenu à l'automne dernier, lui valait le mépris définitif de tous les guerriers. Lors de sa première excursion de chasse dans les vallées basses, son groupe était tombé dans une embuscade des Suwas. Fye en se retrouvant face à un immense gaillard au teint basané, était resté tétanisé… et n'avait du son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Ashura, qui avait transpercé le guerrier d'un coup de lance.

Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait paralysé mais son incapacité à prendre une vie humaine. Le poids de culpabilité qu'il portait était trop fort. Il n'avait aucune considération pour sa propre vie, tout comme la plupart de ceux de son clan, et cela l'avait empêché de se défendre. Pourtant il ressentait que si cela avait été pour sauver la vie d'un autre, la situation aurait été différente.

Mais pour les Seles il n'était qu'un lâche et ils l'avaient accablé de mépris. Ashura s'était montré plus compréhensif, le dispensant de ce genre d'expédition.

Depuis il chassait en solitaire dans les montagnes. Tandis qu'il ramassait le corps encore chaud de la perdrix des neiges, il regrettait de ne pouvoir devenir un chaman-guérisseur : pour soigner les plaies plutôt que d'en infliger. Mais son statut « d'impur » au sein des Seles l'interdisait.

La perdrix alla en rejoindre deux autres qui constituaient son butin, puis il prit le chemin du campement. Léger comme une hermine, il ne laissait presque aucunes traces dans la neige durcie. La plupart du temps il n'avait pas à utiliser les raquettes de bois que les Seles attachaient avec des lanières de cuir à leurs bottes, pour se déplacer rapidement dans les montagnes.

Il traversait un goulet où le gel avait tissé des tentures de glace scintillantes sur les parois, quand un vent tourbillonnant le fit sursauter : ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel ! Il aperçu une silhouette humaine entourée de flocons et comprit tout de suite qu'il avait affaire à la « fée des neiges ». Un autre que lui se serait enfui à cette vision mais ne ressentant aucune malveillance il se rapprocha doucement de celle qui semblait l'attendre.

Il vit alors une jeune femme vêtue d'un kimono blanc et d'une large ceinture. Sa longue chevelure, sombre comme la nuit se déployait autour d'elle, faisant ressortir son teint pâle tel un rayon de lune… Elle était d'une beauté irréelle mais une tristesse infinie se reflétait dans ses yeux brillants… Et Fye crut en deviner la cause en voyant qu'elle flottait au dessus d'un sceau magique : des ailes ténébreuses qu'il reconnu comme étant la marque de Fei Wan, le sorcier Seles. Il le haïssait car c'était lui qui avait tué son jumeau de ses propres mains !

« Oui c'est bien cet homme » déclara t'elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées « Je suis Yuko, une prêtresse de la lune de la tribu Shara. J'ai refusé jadis de céder aux avances de Fei Wan. A cause de mes pouvoirs, il ne pouvait m'y contraindre par la force alors il m'a jeté un sort qui m'a emprisonnée dans un cercle magique… Mon temps ne s'écoule plus : je suis tel un papillon à la vie éternelle, condamnée à errer sans fins dans ces montagnes… Ni vivante, ni morte… une âme qui ne peut se réincarner, un corps ne pouvant goûter la délivrance de la mort ! »

« Je suis désolé, il y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire ? » déclara Fye atterré.

« La personne sur laquelle le sort est lancé en devient l'épicentre et ne peut le briser. Mon cœur sait qu'il existe un être qui pourrait rompre la malédiction, mais il est très loin d'ici et il mourra sans doute sans que nos chemins ne se croisent jamais ! » répondit elle puis elle sourit au garçon « Quoiqu'en disent les tiens, tu as un cœur pur et valeureux. Même si je ne peux rien faire pour moi, j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs : n'as-tu pas un vœu que je pourrais réaliser ? »

« Oui, mais aucuns pouvoirs, pas même ceux du Grand Esprit n'y parviendraient car on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts ! »

La fée acquiesça « Tu es vraiment un brave garçon, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Je pressens aussi que tu vas traverser de dures épreuves, mais là encore rien ne saurait les empêcher… » Et elle s'éloigna, toujours aussi mystérieuse et énigmatique, en glissant le long d'une pente.

Fye rentra au village comme plongé dans un rêve… une exclamation l'en tira soudainement :

« Fye ! » C'était Tchii, une petite fille au doux visage. Avec Ashura c'était la seule qui lui témoignait de l'affection. Elle était trop jeune pour prêter attention aux rumeurs, mais sa grande sœur Freya, le traitait avec réserve.

« Je suis rentré » dit Fye, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds et se forçant à sourire comme à son habitude pour cacher ses soucis.

oOoOo

Le campement Seles était constitué de maisons rondes façonnées en glace. Comme le bois était rare en altitude, les Seles utilisaient pour se chauffer de la tourbe récoltée pendant les mois d'été. L'intérieur des igloos, tapissé de fourrures était confortable. Il pénétra dans celui qu'il partageait avec Ashura. Ce dernier était en expédition et Fye décida de préparer les perdrix pour son retour.

Lorsque la troupe arriva en vue du campement des cris d'inquiétude s'élevèrent car elle rapportait un corps. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Seles de revenir avec la dépouille de ceux tombés au combat, car ils devaient fuir le plus vite possible. Mais c'était le corps d'Ashura que portaient les guerriers : le chef avait été tué par une flèche de Suwa.

Fye fut effondré par cette disparition, il perdait son seul soutien. Il resta très longtemps prostré près du mort, sans prêter attention à ceux qui grommelaient qu'Ashura n'aurait pas du l'adopter, lui, celui qui amenait le malheur… pour ensuite maudire les Suwas… et même la fée des neiges…

Les funérailles du chef durèrent trois jours. Vêtu de son plus bel habit de renard argenté, il fut solennellement inhumé dans une sépulture de glace à l'intérieur d'une grotte où reposaient ses prédécesseurs.

Puis le conseil se réunit pour élire son remplaçant et fait qui accentuait le désespoir de Fye, ce fut Fei Wan qui fut désigné. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire de Yuko, il avait une raison supplémentaire de le détester.

C'était un homme brutal et avide de pouvoir, au visage dur. Il portait une cape faite de la fourrure entière d'un grizzly, dont la tête rabattue en capuchon lui donnait l'air menaçant d'un être mi-humain, mi-animal. Aussitôt nommé, le sorcier organisa une expédition punitive contre leurs ennemis héréditaires. Fye l'avait souvent entendu par le passé proposer l'idée d'un raid meurtrier sur le campement Suwa à Ashura, qui l'avait toujours refusée.

Le garçon ne se joignit évidement pas à eux et regarda le départ du groupe avec un très mauvais pressentiment.

A leur retour deux jours plus tard, quelques guerriers manquaient à l'appel. Ceux qui rentraient, étaient chargés de butin et imprégnés de l'odeur du sang à en donner la nausée.

« On les a tous tués ! Tous… il n'existe plus de Suwas ! » hurlèrent ils en chœur et des chants de victoire éclatèrent.

Fei Wan fut acclamé comme un héros et une fête de célébration fut organisée. Après l'hommage aux morts, le sorcier reçu un triomphe en contant leurs exploits :

« L'attaque a eu lieu pendant la nuit. L'épouse du chef utilisait ses pouvoirs pour entourer le village d'une barrière protectrice. Mais grâce à ma magie j'ai réussi à la percer et j'ai tué cette femme de ma main ! Nos guerriers ont alors fondus sur eux, les prenant par surprise… on les a massacré jusqu'au dernier et on a brulé leur idole : le dieu Loup ! »

Des cris d'allégresse s'élevèrent et un jeune guerrier brun nommé Kyle résuma :

« Nous sommes définitivement débarrassés des Suwas ! Longue vie à notre chef ! »

Les chants reprirent de plus belle…

Fye révulsé, quitta la fête… son absence ne gênerait personne de toute façon. Il se recroquevilla dans sa couche en tremblant :

_Comment peut-il se vanter de la mort d'une femme qui ne faisait que protéger les siens ?_

Il songeait à son frère, ses parents, Ashura… à sa rencontre avec la fée…

_Dans un monde où l'on ne peut rendre la vie à ceux qui l'ont perdue comment peut on se réjouir de la prendre ?_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, au petit matin, avec l'impression qu'un cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles…un cri d'horreur et de douleur absolue… le hurlement déchirant de quelqu'un qui préférerait être mort plutôt que voir ce qu'il voit !

Fye effaré, crispa ses mains fines de chaque coté de son visage. Son cœur battait affolé.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un rêve ? Ça avait l'air si réel !_

Tout était calme autour de lui, cela ne pouvait donc pas être un villageois qui aurait fait un cauchemar.

_Mon âme et mon cœur en sont encore bouleversées…_

Il resta avec ses interrogations, incapable de se rendormir. Et bien plus tard, alors que les Seles commençaient à émerger, un remue-ménage éclata. Shinfuo, une femme chamane se mit à vociférer, tout en secouant sa longue chevelure bouclée :

« La malédiction des Suwas est sur nous ! Le démon noir, je le vois… il va venir se venger ! »

Aussitôt la peur s'empara des Seles : des légendes racontaient que les Suwas pouvaient invoquer l'esprit d'un monstrueux loup noir, d'autres prêtaient à certains guerriers la faculté d'adopter cette forme…

« Vas-tu te taire, espèce de folle » cria Fei Wan furieux, tandis que Kyle ajoutait :

« Nous n'avons rien à craindre : tous les Suwas sont morts ! »

Mais le sorcier dut se rendre à l'évidence : aucunes paroles ne parviendraient à calmer les craintes des Seles, il fallait des actes !

« Très bien, bande de poltrons ! Nous allons établir notre campement au dessus du grand glacier, là haut nous serons en sécurité »

Le campement fut levé immédiatement. La rapidité des Seles à rassembler leurs affaires, propre aux nomades, était aiguillonnée par la peur.

La tribu se scinda en deux groupes, l'un mené par Fei Wan, l'autre par Kyle et empruntant un chemin différent. Cette précaution servait à augmenter les chances de survie du clan en cas de problème.

Fye se retrouva dans le groupe de Kyle et se dit que pendant quelques heures au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter la présence de l'affreux sorcier. Ils grimpaient le long d'une corniche suivant le glacier, qui étalait une succession de bosses grises et de gouffres bleutés.

Le voyage était silencieux, les femmes et les enfants marchaient au milieu et les guerriers ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, en serrant leurs lances à pointes de silex. Le temps sombre et brumeux ne faisait que renforcer l'atmosphère lugubre. Les stalactites de glace qui pendaient sur les rochers au dessus de leurs têtes, ressemblaient à des rangées de dents menaçantes.

Soudain Fye qui se trouvait en queue, vit une ombre s'abattre sur le dernier guerrier. Avant même qu'il ne puisse crier pour donner l'alerte, on entendit l'horrible bruit d'une nuque qui se brise dans un étau d'acier !

Ils virent alors un loup noir semblant sortir tout droit des prédictions de Shinfuo ! Ses crocs luisaient d'un éclat mortel dans sa gueule ensanglantée, aussi rouge que ses yeux ! Un hurlement de terreur retentit…

Kyle jeta sa lance sur lui, mais au moment où elle se plantait dans le sol l'animal lui avait déjà bondit à la gorge ! Les guerriers se rassemblèrent pour l'attaquer et Fye organisa la fuite des femmes et des enfants paniqués :

« Par là vite ! » cria t-il en montrant un pont de glace au dessus d'une crevasse qui offrait une échappatoire.

Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à une image de cauchemar : tous les guerriers gisaient dans une mare de sang…

Ce n'était définitivement pas un loup ordinaire qui n'attaque que pour se nourrir et se défendre. Animal ou démon, il était là pour venger les Suwas et les tuer tous…

Il se tourna alors vers Fye en grondant avec férocité, les poils hérissés… puis s'avança avec lenteur vers ce jeune guerrier qui paraissait si frêle, comme sûr de n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! Ses babines dégoulinantes de sang laissaient une trainée de gouttes sombres dans son sillage…

Fye se retrouvait le dernier rempart entre le monstre et le groupe de fugitifs qui avait traversé la crevasse. Il pouvait entendre les pleurs de Tchii dans les bras de sa sœur et il se plaça devant le pont de glace, fermement décidé à tenir le plus longtemps possible… Pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre un tel adversaire, il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie mais voulait gagner un maximum de temps… Alors il jeta devant lui ses armes inutiles car il serait mort avant d'engager le combat. A genoux, les bras écartés, il planta fermement son regard bleu dans yeux rouges du loup qui brulaient de rage et de haine et cria :

« Démon de Suwa ! Au fond de moi je comprends la raison de ta fureur ! Alors déchire ma chair jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait, dévore moi jusqu'aux os ! »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas tandis qu'il l'apostrophait, puis il ouvrit le haut de son manteau… dégageant son cou blanc et pur… sa gorge si délicate qu'elle aurait éveillée des instincts prédateurs même chez un être humain !

« Ne ferais je pas un repas délicieux ? » ajouta il en souriant avec une ironie cruelle comme pour narguer son adversaire. Au fond de lui il espérait que le loup céderait à la tentation et que le temps où il le mettrait en pièces serait suffisant pour permettre aux autres de fuir le plus loin possible.

En attendant il avait réussi à surprendre l'animal qui s'était immobilisé devant lui, indécis… Ils se jaugèrent longtemps… le feu contre la glace…

Puis peu à peu, la frénésie meurtrière dans les yeux du loup paru s'éteindre… pour laisser place à une douleur infinie. Et Fye bouleversé par cette vision qui semblait faire écho au désespoir qu'il gardait en lui depuis toujours, tendit instinctivement la main vers l'animal, effleurant la fourrure noire…

Ce contact les fit sursauter tous les deux, les ramenant à la réalité où ils étaient censés être ennemis ! Le loup recula doucement en baissant la tête, ressemblant maintenant à un animal pris en faute… et après avoir jeté à Fye un dernier regard, disparu aussi rapidement qu'il avait surgit.

Le jeune Seles prit alors conscience d'avoir réussit l'impossible : calmer la soif de sang du loup noir et sauver les siens ! Il n'en tirait aucun orgueil, juste du soulagement mêlé de tristesse. Et après avoir rassemblé au mieux les cadavres des guerriers égorgés en tas, il se dirigea vers le campement… le cœur étreint d'un sentiment de solitude encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au plateau glacière, où les Seles n'établissaient normalement leur campement qu'en été, il fut surpris par l'accueil qu'il reçu. Ceux qui l'avaient toujours méprisé le regardaient maintenant avec gratitude :

« C'est lui qui nous a sauvé ! » s'exclama une femme.

« Il a mit en fuite le démon de Suwa ! » cria une autre.

Mais la situation déplaisait fortement à Fei Wan qui se voyait maintenant reprocher ses décisions ayant eu un résultat si funeste : la perte de la moitié des guerriers !

S'il voulait maintenir son autorité, il fallait faire taire ceux qui s'élevaient contre lui. Pour cela, Fye était le moyen idéal, il hurla :

« Il ne nous a pas sauvé ! Il a juste permis au loup de s'enfuir… Maintenant celui ci peut revenir à tout instant nous attaquer ! Depuis toujours ce garçon ne nous a rien apporté de bon »

Ces paroles remplirent les Seles de doutes et quand le sorcier attrapa violement Fye pour le trainer à l'écart, personne ne s'interposa.

Fye se débattit mais une poigne de fer lui maintenait les poignets, il décocha alors un coup de pied dans la figure grimaçante. Fei Wan rugit de colère en le lâchant et éleva une hache de pierre au dessus du jeune guerrier…

« Va donc rejoindre ton frère ! »

Mais à ce moment une ombre se jeta sur lui le faisant basculer dans un jaillissement de sang. C'était le loup noir qui venait de mettre à mort le sorcier !

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Fye abasourdi par cette aide inespérée … et en voyant le regard plein de sollicitude de l'animal il comprit qu'il n'était pas revenu pour achever sa vengeance, mais le sauver, lui !

Il ne ressemblait plus à un démon malfaisant et invulnérable mais seulement à un jeune loup, prêt à se battre à mort pour le protéger.

Et alors que les Seles, armés de flèches et de torches enflammées, chargeaient avec l'énergie du désespoir… Fye sut que s'il voulait épargner à la fois le restant de son peuple et ce loup auquel il se sentait lié par un lien dépassant l'entendement… il fallait qu'il fasse ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait : sauver sa propre vie et se sauver tout court !

Il se laissa littéralement glisser le long d'une pente enneigée, pour partir au plus vite car c'était sa présence l'enjeu du combat… Confirmant ses pensées, le loup bondit à ses cotés pour fuir avec lui.

Fye venait de se bannir de Seles !

_**Fuite**_

Leur descente dura longtemps, Fye ne réfléchissait pas où il allait… il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible du campement. Le loup qui galopait auprès de lui veillait à sa sécurité et plus d'une fois s'élança pour le retenir alors qu'il se faisait entrainer dans la pente. Fye, incapable de parler, le remerciait alors d'un sourire.

Puis quand la nuit tomba, l'animal le guida vers une petite grotte où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Sans un mot, Fye enfoui son visage dans la fourrure si chaude de l'animal, tout en le caressant de façon apaisante. Le loup cala sa tête sur son épaule en gémissant doucement.

Il n'y avait plus ni humain, ni animal, ni Seles, ni Suwa : juste deux êtres remplis de tristesse qui se comprenaient au-delà des mots et se réconfortaient mutuellement… le monde de l'amour et de la compréhension n'ayant aucunes limites…

Pour la première fois de sa vie Fye ne se sentait plus seul et vide, comme si cette présence à ses cotés était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir !

Ils s'endormirent enchevêtrés comme deux louveteaux d'une même portée.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, ils se mirent rapidement en mouvement pour arriver à la limite où s'arrêtait la neige. Fye s'écroula alors de fatigue, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et son estomac criait famine. Il s'approcha d'un torrent qui déversait ses eaux tumultueuses parmi les rochers, pour boire. Le loup s'élança dans l'eau glacée et y pataugea un moment avant d'y plonger sa gueule… puis il vint déposer un poisson aux pieds de Fye surprit.

« Merci… » souffla t-il et il reçu un petit jappement en réponse.

Affamé, il mordit dans la chair crue (1)… il avait trop faim pour faire le difficile. Le loup en attrapa un autre pour se rassasier à son tour.

« Kuro Okami… merci » reprit Fye en souriant et il caressa l'animal qui tendait le museau, semblant apprécier le nom qu'il lui avait donné.

Il n'avait aucune explication sur la façon dont ils s'étaient ainsi apprivoisés… surtout en regard des circonstances de leur première rencontre.

Mais la seule chose qui comptait désormais c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble et cela leur suffisait.

oOoOo

Ils continuèrent leur descente et Fye se laissait guider par Kuro. Il se nourrissait de racines et de gibier attrapé par le loup. Autour d'eux les signes du printemps se faisaient plus marqués. Les arbres se paraient de feuilles nouvelles, d'un vert frais et neuf et les conifères pleuraient des larmes de résine. Les crocus ouvraient au ras du sol leurs coroles fragiles.

Alors qu'ils avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le point le plus bas où Fye était déjà descendu, l'atmosphère se réchauffait et il enleva son épais manteau. En tout cas ils ne virent jamais un signe de présence humaine. Le loup, souvent aux aguets, prenait ses précautions pour éviter de telles rencontres.

Un soir de pleine lune, alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit où passer la nuit, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière entourée de bouleaux. Les rayons de lune faisaient ressortir la blancheur de leurs troncs et éclaboussaient d'argent leurs feuilles délicates. Cédant à son instinct, Kuro Okami dressa la tête vers l'astre pâle et lança un long hurlement qui déchira la nuit. Son cri était rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Fye ne put retenir ses larmes en l'entendant. Il réfugia son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure de l'encolure de l'animal et ils pleurèrent longtemps ensemble.

Puis une fois calmés, Fye, toujours blotti contre lui, conta doucement sa vie : son frère sacrifié, la mort de ses parents, Ashura, Fei Wan et sa funeste expédition…

Il se sentit soulagé d'avoir pu se confier ainsi, puis il demanda en sondant les yeux de braise :

« Tu es un Suwa, n'est ce pas ? »

Un grognement sembla être une réponse positive. Fye poursuivit :

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois un démon… une très ancienne légende raconte que les hommes descendent du loup… et l'on dit que ceux de Suwa ont le pouvoir de reprendre cette forme dans certaines circonstances. Tu es l'un d'eux et sans doute le dernier… »

L'animal enfoui son museau dans le cou du jeune homme qui jeta ses bras autour de lui.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Même si de nombreux guerriers sont morts, la tribu n'est pas éteinte… Fei Wan les aurait conduit à la ruine, en le tuant tu les as délivré d'un monstre. Moi je n'étais pas à ma place là bas, alors je ne regrette pas mon bannissement… »

Il se tut un instant, redoublant ses caresses.

« Mais toi… pourquoi as-tu prit ma défense ? C'était contre tes intérêts… »

Le loup le fixa de ses yeux brulants, ils étaient plein d'affection.

« Merci pour tout Kuro Okami… tu m'as apprit à prendre soin de ma vie »

Puis il l'embrassa sur le museau et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

oOoOo

Au réveil, le loup montra des signes de fébrilité et sembla lui faire signe de se hâter. Bientôt, ils émergèrent de la forêt et Fye découvrit au loin un paysage comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Les collines verdoyantes laissaient place à de profonds ravins rocheux de couleur ocre.

De longues colonnes de fumées s'élevant dans le ciel matinal indiquaient la présence d'un village. Fye se rappela que les Seles connaissaient par ouï-dire l'existence d'un peuple vivant au pied des montagnes. Ils les appelaient avec mépris « ceux d'en bas ».

En se retournant, il vit que Kuro Okami restait en arrière et il lu dans ses yeux que leurs chemins se séparaient ici ! Il fut troublé mais comprit que quelles que soient les origines de Kuro, il était maintenant un loup… ils devaient à présent rejoindre le monde où ils auraient un avenir.

Il se força à sourire :

« Adieu ! Jamais… jamais je ne t'oublierais Kuro Okami ! »

L'animal acquiesça et disparu sans se retourner. Fye, un peu désemparé, continua à marcher. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas, tout comme Seles… une nouvelle vie commençait…

Soudain il s'arrêta, un peu plus loin un couple d'enfants d'environ 7 ans se tenait dans une prairie fleurie de trèfle. Ils étaient vêtus d'étoffes claires, leurs courts cheveux châtains ornés de couronnes tressées : de fleurs de trèfles blanches et roses pour la fille, de leurs feuilles trilobées pour le garçon.

Celui ci déclara très sérieux :

« Sakura, je te promets que je deviendrai un guerrier très fort pour te protéger ! Ton frère ne pourra plus se moquer de moi et je t'épouserai »

« Shaolan, moi je vais exercer mon don à comprendre les êtres vivants et inanimés et les visions de mes rêves ! Je tâcherais d'être utile à tout le monde et je serais toujours à tes cotés. Et même si mon grand frère n'est pas d'accord je t'épouserai »

Fye ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par tant d'innocence. Les enfants s'aperçurent de sa présence et Sakura s'écria, ses yeux verts remplis d'excitation :

« Oh c'est toi que j'ai vu en rêve ! Tu dois venir dans notre village »

« Je m'appelle Fye, je viens de très loin » répondit il surprit et il désigna les cimes enneigées à l'horizon.

Shaolan le regarda avec attention, le fait que Fye soit étranger, n'éveillait chez lui non pas la défiance et la répulsion mais la curiosité et l'émerveillement.

Ils le prirent chacun par la main pour le conduire au village. Sakura demanda, un peu embarrassée :

« Au fait, si tu as entendu… »

Fye fit un clin d'œil en souriant d'un air complice.

« J'ai compris : c'est un secret ! »

En chemin, ils lui apprirent qu'ils appartenaient au peuple Clow. Sakura était la fille du défunt chef Fujitaka. Elle avait perdu ses parents quand elle était toute petite, mais comme elle avait le pouvoir de communiquer avec les morts, cette séparation n'était que physique. C'était l'oncle paternel, Clow Read qui avait recueilli Sakura et son grand frère Toya.

oOoOo

Le territoire des Clows consistait en un dédale de canyons où serpentaient de nombreux cours d'eau. Ces eaux étaient considérées comme sacrées et les Clows n'y pêchaient pas.

Ils étaient sédentaires et leur village, composé de maisons rectangulaires en argile, était construit à flanc de falaise, sur un promontoire auquel on accédait par un étroit sentier. Cette position élevée le protégeait d'éventuelles attaques.

Il dominait une vallée où coulait une rivière, et dont les pentes les mieux exposées, aménagées en terrasses, servaient à la culture de maïs et de coton. Les Clows, très habiles de leurs mains confectionnaient de magnifiques poteries, paniers et tissages. Les hommes portaient des pagnes noués à la taille et un carré de tissu sur les épaules ; les femmes, une longue tunique et un voile sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil. Les étoffes étaient colorées grâce à différents pigments et bordées d'un motif en créneau, typique de la culture Clow.

En plus de l'agriculture ils vivaient de cueillette, de chasse et de pêche. Pour cela ils devaient se rendre plus au nord, dans les collines boisées. Mais ces terres étaient aussi utilisées par les Yashas, alors les affrontements avec eux étaient fréquents.

oOoOo

Clow Read, était devenu le nouveau chef mais conservait aussi sa précédente fonction de chaman. Sa grande sagesse était respectée de tous. Il arborait comme parure une plume d'aigle dans sa longue chevelure brune retenue en arrière.

Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, il avait déjà dépassé l'âge auquel les hommes se marient… il semblait qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui convienne. Mais il prenait soin de ses neveux comme si c'étaient ses enfants.

Toya était un garçon brun énergique qui adorait taquiner sa petite sœur. Tout le contraire de son ami d'enfance, le calme Yukito, qui avec ses cheveux clairs semblait être descendu de la lune. Il se destinait à être chaman et avait intégré la maison du chef pour son apprentissage.

Fye fut accueilli par les Clows comme « celui dont Sakura avait vu la venue en rêve » et Clow Read l'accepta tout naturellement chez lui.

_**Une nouvelle vie**_

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées, depuis l'arrivée de Fye. Il vivait dans la demeure du chef, située à l'extrémité la plus élevée du promontoire.

Il était devenu un superbe jeune homme, élancé comme un roseau. Ses cheveux d'or tombaient sur ses épaules et il les attachait parfois en arrière avec une lanière. Il se vêtait d'étoffes blanches, bordées d'un liseré bleu et souvent s'enveloppait comme les femmes et Yukito, dans un long châle pour protéger sa peau délicate des ardeurs du soleil.

Fye n'avait jamais donné de détails sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter les siens, mais personne ne lui en avait demandé. Il aimait son peuple d'adoption et c'était réciproque. Sa gaité et son sourire, non feints maintenant, étaient très appréciés, son coté exubérant compensant le sérieux de Clow Read et Yukito.

Même si sa relation avec Clow Read était comparable à celle qu'il avait eue avec Ashura, il sentait combien ces deux là étaient différents. Le chef des Clows était beaucoup plus sage : il ne verrait jamais chez lui, la lueur de satisfaction malsaine qu'il avait jadis observée dans les yeux ambre d'Ashura quand il tuait.

C'était Clow Read qui lui avait suggéré de devenir un chaman guérisseur et depuis il étudiait aux cotés de Sakura et Yukito.

Fye pouvait enfin vivre d'une manière qui lui correspondait, entouré de personnes qui l'acceptaient comme il était.

Il s'entendait à merveille avec Shaolan et Sakura et ne manquait jamais une occasion de défendre leur « couple » contre les protestations de Toya. Ce dernier, devenu le meilleur guerrier du village, se destinait à devenir chef.

Shaolan, lui, s'entrainait dur et commençait à faire partie des sorties de chasse. Il était aussi passionné par les choses du passé. Le garçon aux yeux noisette passait des heures à écouter les histoires des anciens et à étudier les peintures ornant les parois de certains canyons.

Sakura développait son don à voir l'avenir en rêve et à communiquer avec tous les êtres, quelque soit leur origine. Elle arrivait même à percevoir les sentiments de l'eau.

Yukito lui s'était spécialisé dans l'étude des phases de la lune et des rituels assurant l'abondance des récoltes et de la chasse.

Bien sûr Fye n'oubliait pas pour autant les événements tragiques de son passé, son jumeau, la fée des neiges et bien sûr Kuro Okami… si ce dernier était toujours présent dans son cœur, il lui manquait physiquement…

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, les affrontements avec les Yashas étaient devenus rares car ceux-ci utilisaient les territoires ayant appartenus aux Suwas. Ils avaient élu comme nouveau chef un jeune guerrier du nom de Kurogane, qui malgré sa puissance au combat incontestable, semblait désireux d'éviter les conflits inutiles. C'était lui qui avait demandé à rencontrer les représentants du peuple Clow afin de renouer le dialogue entre les deux tribus.

Cet échange avait eu lieu sur un site sacré à l'est des terres Clows. Là une grande arche rocheuse appelée « Arc en ciel de pierre » symbolisait la paix et l'harmonie (2). Depuis la nuit des temps s'y tenait les pourparlers. Clow Read était venu accompagné de Sakura et Toya, représentant respectivement le pouvoir spirituel et guerrier.

Aucun accord n'avait été conclu, mais Clow Read espérait que cette rencontre serait suivie par d'autres qui permettraient peu à peu d'apaiser les tensions. Et il était impressionné par la personnalité du nouveau chef :

« C'est un homme d'action qui parle peu, mais il sait écouter »

A Fye qui désirait en savoir plus, Sakura confirma les rumeurs selon lesquelles Kurogane était incroyablement grand et fort, même pour un Yasha :

«Mon frère paraissait petit et frêle à coté de lui ! »

« C'est ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu admires cet ours » grommela Toya vexé de la comparaison « Je croyais que ton genre c'était les petits morveux comme Shaolan »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que Kurogane était mon genre et Shaolan n'est pas un petit morveux ! » s'énerva Sakura.

« Allons, quand vas-tu arrêter de les taquiner tous les deux ? » soupira Yukito « Il faut que tu acceptes l'idée que ta sœur va se marier un jour… » puis il ajouta moqueur « Mais j'aurais bien voulu voir ce Kurogane, il a l'air d'être un beau spécimen »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine » s'écria le guerrier piqué au vif en entrainant Yukito avec lui à l'écart.

Fye et Sakura éclatèrent de rire : ce n'était pas un secret que ces deux là partageaient plus que de l'amitié !

Puis la jeune fille déclara :

« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse faire la paix avec les Yashas. Tomoyo, la cousine de Kurogane est une jeune liseuse de rêves comme moi. Je suis sûre qu'on s'entendrait à merveille » Elle continua soucieuse « J'ai fait des rêves étranges ces derniers temps… je n'arrive pas à les interpréter. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se produire beaucoup de choses » Elle se tourna vers Clow Read mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique.

oOoOo

Au cours de l'été survint un événement venant confirmer les craintes de Sakura.

Fye et Yukito, installés sur une natte devant la maison du chef, faisaient sécher des plantes médicinales. A coté d'eux, Clow Read, drapé dans une étoffe sombre fumait le calumet en méditant. Ils attendaient le retour de Toya et d'un groupe de guerriers, parmi lesquels comptait Shaolan, partis à la chasse.

Sakura arriva en portant sur la tête un panier rempli de pommes. Vêtue de blanc et mauve, les yeux verts pétillants, elle ressemblait à une fleur de trèfle.

« Ce sont les premières de la saison, on va faire des payus pour fêter le retour des chasseurs ! »

« Je vais t'aider » lui proposa Fye, qui adorait cuisiner, surtout les pâtisseries.

Ils étaient en train de les faire cuire dans le four extérieur quand Toya et sa troupe rentrèrent. A leurs mines sombres, on pouvait deviner que tout ne s'était pas bien passé.

« Shaolan ! Tu es blessé ! » s'alarma son amie en voyant le bras du garçon ensanglanté.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose » la rassura t-il, tandis que Fye se précipitait pour le soigner.

« Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave » expliqua Toya « Il s'est fait renverser par un sanglier en furie… il allait être piétiné quand soudain Kurogane a bondit entre eux et a abattu l'animal d'un coup de lance ! »

« C'est heureux mais que faisait il sur nos terrains de chasse ? » demanda Clow Read.

« C'est bien ça le problème : pour les Yashas ce sont leurs terres ! Kurogane a gardé le sanglier comme sa proie et notre butin est maigre… il a aussi précisé qu'il voulait te rencontrer dans deux jours » répondit Toya qui continua en colère « Un de nos chasseurs qui se fait sauver par le chef du clan adverse : quelle humiliation ! En tout cas s'ils ont décidé d'utiliser nos terrains de chasse, ce n'est pas en leur parlant qu'on va les en empêcher ! »

« Ne rejette pas la faute sur Shaolan » déclara Clow Read sévère « Je me rendrais à cette rencontre car je veux entendre les raisons de Kurogane. S'il existe une possibilité d'éviter un conflit maintenant, je ne veux pas la laisser passer »

Fye qui soignait Shaolan à l'écart, tenta de le réconforter en voyant son air désolé :

« Comme l'a dit Clow Read : tu n'es pas responsable de la situation »

« J'aurais quand même du être plus prudent. Mais Kurogane est vraiment fort, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer »

oOoOo

Cette nuit là, Fye inquiet avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il se retournait sur la natte lui servant de couche et les bruits étouffés provenant de la chambre voisine ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur la nature des activités auxquelles s'adonnaient Toya et Yukito. Il vérifia furtivement que Sakura dormait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle et Shaolan allaient bientôt célébrer leurs passages à l'âge adulte. Ensuite, malgré les réticences de Toya, ils devaient logiquement se marier. Fye ne voulait pas que des événements tragiques viennent entacher le bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait. Alors il cherchait un moyen d'agir mais n'en trouvait aucun… Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'éloquence de Clow Read suffirait pour les sauver d'une guerre !

oOoOo

Le lendemain, pour réfléchir et se rafraichir, Fye se réfugia à la source du Serpent.

Par ses origines, il supportait beaucoup moins facilement la chaleur, que son peuple d'adoption. Alors aux heures les plus chaudes il avait l'habitude de se rendre à cette source, qui devait son nom à la fraicheur de son eau et à la forme tortueuse du canyon où coulait la rivière à laquelle elle donnait naissance.

C'était son endroit de prédilection en tant que chaman, là où il venait méditer. Il n'y avait nul chemin pour s'y rendre, il bondissait avec agilité sur les rochers émergeants des flots, jusqu'à une vasque. L'eau jaillissait en cascade directement de la roche et les hautes parois de couleur ocre protégeaient l'endroit des rayons du soleil. Il y faisait donc toujours frais : le paradis selon Fye !

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un talisman de pierre bleu, retenu par une cordelette à son cou. Puis il glissa son long corps pâle dans l'eau limpide en soupirant de bien-être.

Une fois rafraichi, il se hissa sur une grande dalle au milieu du bassin et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête calée sur ses bras repliés, sa jambe droite encore à moitié immergée. Une position assez impudique mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être vu.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, tel un félin alangui… laissant un instant de coté ses soucis, il songea que la relation de Toya et Yukito avait l'air plutôt agréable…

_Mais une telle chose ne risque pas de m'arriver, car l'âme dont je suis tombé amoureux se trouve dans le corps d'un loup…Que deviens tu Kuro Okami ? J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as intégré une meute et que comme moi tu as une nouvelle famille…_

_Peut être dans une autre vie, si on est deux humains…ou deux animaux, on pourrait être ensemble…_

_Si j'étais un animal, je suis sûr que ce serait une panthère ou un lynx…ça ne va pas avec un loup…_

Il sursauta violement à la sensation d'un regard brulant sur sa peau, détaillant tous ses secrets. Affolé, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui : il n'y avait personne, mais il ressentait une présence au sommet de l'une des parois. Il enroula vivement autour de sa taille l'étoffe qui lui servait de pagne long, enfila ses sandales et pris la fuite. Une fois sortit du canyon, il se hâta vers le village de Clow. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait observé. Il avait déjà eu cette impression alors qu'il cueillait des plantes médicinales ou quand il protégeait les femmes qui récoltaient des fruits. Mais c'était vague et lointain, rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Là c'était tellement intense qu'une partie de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flattée par l'attention dont il était l'objet. Néanmoins l'inquiétude dominait : pour avoir accès aux falaises qui bordaient la source, il fallait grimper longtemps parmi des rochers et des éboulis très dangereux. Le coupable devait vraiment être obsédé par lui ! Qui était-il ? Un membre de la tribu Yasha, forcément… mais il n'en connaissait aucuns…

_Laissons ça de coté pour l'instant, le plus important c'est le résultat de la rencontre de Clow Read avec leur chef _Songea il en entrant dans le village.

« La raison pour laquelle les Yashas convoitent nos terrains de chasse, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent plus utiliser ceux des forêts du nord ! » expliqua le chef de Clow au conseil.

« Quoi ? C'est une fausse raison pour tenter de s'emparer de nos terres ! » protesta un ancien.

« Non Kurogane n'est pas du genre à mentir ! Il doit se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave dans les hautes forêts. Mais si la situation n'évolue pas : nous seront à nouveau en conflit. Voulant éviter cela, il a fixé un délai de quelque jours pour trouver un autre arrangement » déclara gravement Clow Read.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire qu'attendre, n'est ce pas ? » soupira Toya.

« Je veux encore y réfléchir. Laissez-moi interroger mes rêves cette nuit ! » annonça Clow Read.

Fye, fut encore incapable de trouver le sommeil : les événements de son passé ne cessaient de lui troubler l'esprit.

Il finit par sortir et aperçu dans la pénombre la silhouette de Clow Read, assis en tailleur, contemplant la voute étoilée. Il se tourna à demi vers Fye lorsque celui arriva à sa hauteur.

« La solution idéale serait de trouver la raison qui les empêche de se rendre sur leurs terrains de chasse, alors j'ai pensé… si j'allais là bas … » commença le jeune chaman mais le chef l'arrêta d'un geste :

« C'est la chose à tenter en effet, mais c'est à moi de le faire » Et il lui sourit doucement.

Ainsi le lendemain, Clow Read partit en direction des profondes forêts du nord.

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, il n'en était toujours pas revenu.

Fye et Sakura, à la recherche de plantes médicinales, décidèrent par précaution de s'éloigner le moins possible du village. Ils choisirent une petite prairie fleurie de myosotis, bleus comme des gouttelettes de ciel. L'endroit, en pente douce, se terminait par une falaise, tandis qu'en amont commençait l'orée de la forêt. Les deux jeunes gens bavardaient, entourés d'un ballet de papillons aux ailes nacrées.

« Clow Read n'est toujours pas rentré mais j'ai la conviction que tout se passe bien pour lui » déclara Sakura qui fut surprise de voir Fye froncer brusquement les sourcils.

En alerte, il se retourna vers le bois en sortant son poignard. Un guerrier de haute stature apparu et s'arrêta à la lisière des arbres. Fye se plaça immédiatement de manière protectrice devant Sakura. L'homme avait la peau cuivrée et une chevelure de jais hérissée lui donnant un air très sauvage, impression renforcée par les traits anguleux de sa mâchoire. Il portait un pagne et des jambières de peau de bête, tandis que son torse nu offrait à la vue un splendide assemblage de muscles : l'incarnation même de la force bestiale.

Le fourreau d'une machette de taille impressionnante était fixé à sa ceinture et il arborait comme parure un collier de griffes d'ours, l'identifiant comme Kurogane : le chef des Yashas.

Fye le fixait d'un air de défi en se disant mentalement que les descriptions à son égard n'étaient pas exagérées et aussi (détail qui l'énervait) que dame nature ne les avait vraiment pas bâti de la même façon. Le guerrier restait à distance, le regard dur, mais leva la paume de sa main gauche pour signifier qu'il n'avait aucunes intentions hostiles. Sakura se plaça alors à coté de Fye et s'inclina en s'écriant :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Shaolan la dernière fois ! »

Kurogane hocha la tête en guise de réponse, sans que son visage impassible ne trahisse la moindre émotion, puis il reporta son regard vers le chaman, le dévisageant intensément. Un frisson parcouru le corps du jeune homme blond qui réalisa qu'il avait devant lui le « voyeur de la source » !

Le chef de Yasha tourna finalement les talons et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

« Fye quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sakura en voyant que son ami semblait hérissé comme un chat sauvage en colère.

« Non c'est rien, ah ah ah… rentrons » répondit-il avec un rire nerveux. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas lourd qui lui était inhabituel, la tête légèrement rentrée dans les épaules.

_Crétin, crétin, crétin…Alors c'était toi ! Je parie que tu t'es montré juste pour me faire admirer tes muscles. Et puis si Sakura n'avait pas été là, tu aurais sûrement tenté quelque chose, espèce de pervers… _

oOoOo

De retour au village, ils s'installèrent devant la maison du chef pour trier les herbes avec l'aide de Yukito. Sakura mentionna à son frère la rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire.

« C'est bizarre, que voulait-il ? » s'interrogea Toya, tandis que Shaolan et un groupe de guerriers s'attroupait autour d'eux.

« Peut être qu'il s'intéresse à Sakura, après tout il l'a déjà rencontrée » déclara quelqu'un.

« QUOI ! » s'alarma Toya, tandis que Shaolan baissait tristement la tête.

« C'est une possibilité, pourquoi serait il venu jusqu'ici… » se hasarda Yukito en essayant de calmer son ami d'enfance.

« C'est vrai » renchérie un autre « après tout c'est étrange qu'il ne soit toujours pas marié alors qu'il ne doit pas manquer de choix dans sa tribu » Le débat était lancé.

« Cela expliquerais aussi pourquoi on a l'impression qu'il nous ménage depuis le début ! »

« Hum… il ne m'a pas donné cette idée » glissa Sakura un peu intimidée « il avait l'air surtout intrigué par Fye »

« Peut être se demandait-il si c'était ton promis » Tous semblaient maintenant partager cette opinion.

« Même si un mariage entre nos clans arrangerait nos affaires, il n'est pas question que je donne ma petite sœur à cet ours ! » annonça d'une voix forte Toya pour clore la discussion.

« Tu as raison…» soupira Yukito « Quoi qu'il en soit ce ne sont que des suppositions, si Kurogane a effectivement de telles intentions il finira par nous en faire part »

La foule se dispersa en murmurant : cette rumeur allait alimenter bien des conversations. Toya et Yukito s'éloignèrent à leur tour.

Une fois seule avec Fye et Shaolan, restés silencieux, Sakura s'écria en saisissant la main de son ami d'enfance :

« Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas du tout ça »

« Je crois aussi qu'ils prennent la mauvaise piste, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça tous les deux » ajouta Fye en se forçant à sourire. Son ton assuré apaisa les craintes des deux amoureux. Le jeune chaman aurait voulu dissiper tous leurs doutes mais il ne pouvait leur dire la vérité. Armé d'un pilon, il commença à broyer les plantes avec force pour calmer ses nerfs.

_La vérité c'est que c'est moi qui l'intéresse… enfin il ne risque pas de débarquer en déclarant « je veux épouser Fye » il a seulement des désirs basiques de grosse brute…_

…**Crac**… Il était tellement énervé que la poterie qu'il utilisait comme mortier venait de se briser en deux.

« Fye ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Clow Read devrait être bientôt là. On reparlera de tout ça avec lui » déclara Sakura.

Mais le soir tomba et Clow Read n'était toujours pas rentré.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, le village déplorait toujours son absence donc Toya se rendit à sa place à la rencontre avec Kurogane. La colère noire qui peignait son visage à son retour n'était vraiment pas de bon augure. Il rassembla aussitôt le conseil du village :

« Ecoutez moi tous, le chef des Yashas veut bien ne plus venir sur nos territoires de chasse mais sa condition pour cela est inacceptable »

Tous les cœurs se serrèrent et Yukito fut le premier à oser l'interroger :

« Il veut Sakura ? »

« Pas exactement, il demande qu'on lui remette l'un de nos chamans… pour son usage personnel » déclara t-il excédé.

« QUOI ? »

Cela voulait dire Sakura, Yukito ou …

« J'irai ! » cria Fye en se levant brusquement.

Tous le regardèrent avec stupeur et il répéta avec fermeté « C'est moi qui irait »

Son air terriblement sérieux, contrastait avec sa gaité habituelle, il se tenait debout les poings serrés avec détermination.

« Fye, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un Clow que tu es moins important pour nous que ma sœur ou Yukito » Toya s'était levé à son tour « Tu es l'un des nôtres et le clan est prêt à se battre pour te protéger ! »

Fye baissa la tête et sourit tristement :

« Je sais, pardonnez moi mon égoïsme, mais c'est la solution la moins douloureuse pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter d'être la cause d'un conflit qui entrainera des victimes parmi mes frères d'adoption, ni voir Sakura ou Yukito se sacrifier à ma place »

« FYE ! » crièrent Sakura et Shaolan désespérés.

« Je suis désolé, en plus je suis certain d'être la cible de l'attention de Kurogane, ce qui fait de moi le responsable de la situation à la base »

Les adieux furent intenses et brefs. Tous tentèrent au mieux de retenir leurs larmes afin de ne pas alourdir son fardeau. Puis ils restèrent longtemps silencieux en regardant sa silhouette disparaître à l'horizon. Soudain le regard de Sakura se voila et elle sembla passer dans un état second, comme lorsqu'elle avait des visions du futur. Elle annonça d'une voix étrange :

« C'est quelque chose qu'il doit absolument faire, il va à la rencontre de son destin… Comme Clow Read… »

oOoOo

Fye prit la direction du nord, mais il ne connaissait pas la localisation exacte du village Yasha. C'est alors qu'il vit venir vers lui un jeune guerrier aux courts cheveux bruns et au visage impassible. Il portait un pantalon en peau de daim ainsi qu'un carquois et un arc en bandoulière. La plume d'épervier fichée dans son bandeau semblait être un hommage à son regard perçant.

« Oi, je suis Domeki, on m'a envoyé pour te guider »

Fye acquiesça et le suivit dans la forêt. Le trajet se fit en silence, son guide n'ayant pas l'air du genre loquace. De toute façon le chaman n'avait guère envie de parler, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

_J'ai l'impression que mon choix n'a jamais fait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Kurogane. Juste en m'observant il en a déduis que j'étais le type à me sacrifier ? Ou alors il croit je ne peux être qu'attiré par lui ? Si c'est le cas, je te ferais comprendre ton erreur, crétin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le corps d'un dieu que je vais me jeter à tes pieds…_

_En même temps je ne suis pas en position pour lui résister, vu que j'ai accepté sa proposition…Misère, je suis mal barré…_

« On est arrivé » annonça soudain Doméki, le faisant sursauter. La forêt de hêtres laissait place à un vaste espace dégagé et Fye vit une haute palissade en troncs, érigée prés d'un contrefort rocheux. Ils passèrent un portique de bois surmonté de ramures de cerfs, puis furent accueillis par un étrange jeune homme. À sa robe de cérémonie beige brodée de motifs géométriques rouges et blancs et ses parures Fye comprit qu'il avait affaire à un chaman. Mais ce qui était frappant c'était ses yeux : le droit était marron et le gauche bleu.

« J'ai faim » sortit tout de go l'archer.

« Espèce de malpoli ! Tu ne me laisses même pas le temps d'accueillir notre hôte convenablement » grogna le chaman de Yasha furieux, avant de se tourner vers Fye en souriant :

« Bienvenue, je m'appelle Watanuki ! »

Son attitude aimable surprenait Fye qui se demanda quelle version Kurogane avait donnée sur la raison de sa venue. Mais il s'aperçu que les autres Yashas se tenaient à distance, le visage méfiant.

« Viens avec moi »

Fye le suivit à travers le campement, composé de grandes huttes de bois et de peau, un totem sculpté en marquait le centre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une haie de branchages, qui masquait un bassin de pierre remplie d'eau fumante.

« C'est une source chaude. Lave toi, je vais te donner d'autres vêtements »

C'est ainsi que Fye se retrouva à porter une robe semblable à celle de Watanuki. Celui-ci le mena alors vers une hutte qui se trouvait adossé à la falaise. Une grotte avait été annexée à l'habitat et servait de chambre.

« Je te laisse, Kurogane ne va pas tarder, moi je dois préparer quelque chose à manger pour ce goinfre de Doméki »

Une fois seul, Fye regarda autour de lui : un brasero qui projetait des lueurs rougeâtres sur les parois rocheuses, une vaste couche recouverte de fourrures, il se sentit des sueurs froides.

_C'est ça « l'antre de la bête » et moi je vais lui servir de « repas » ce soir…_

Il s'allongea sur une peau d'ours jetée sur le lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de se calmer.

_Peut être qu'il voulait simplement avoir une excuse pour se rapprocher de moi…_

Puis il recommença à paniquer :

_Non, ce n'est pas possible : il va me sauter dessus et me violer…Haaa ! Quelqu'un entre…_

Il ferma les yeux en tremblant… plus effrayé que lors de toutes les situations de danger qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent !

Il sentit se poser sur lui le fameux regard, ainsi que l'odeur des mêmes herbes qu'il avait utilisées pour se laver auparavant. Son cœur affolé se mit à battre à tout rompre…

« Fye »

Personne n'avait jamais prononcé son nom de cette façon. La voix était à la fois rauque, chaude et remplie de tendresse, aussi sensuelle qu'une caresse. Et surtout c'était comme si celui qui l'appelait ainsi le connaissait depuis longtemps…

Il se redressa vivement en ouvrant les yeux, pour se trouver face à Kurogane… si proche de lui qu'il ne vit que ses yeux : des yeux rouges comme la braise… des yeux qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille…

« Kuro… Kuro Okami ! »

_**Retrouvailles**_

« C'est bien moi, sous ma véritable apparence ! » déclara le chef Yasha et il ajouta pour le rassurer « Fye tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… ne t'inquiètes pas non plus les tiens, ma cousine Tomoyo a averti Sakura en rêve que tu ne risquais rien, tout comme Clow Read »

« C'est… c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ? » bégaya Fye encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir : ce n'était plus un animal qu'il avait en face de lui, mais le chef du clan adverse !

« Je voulais te revoir, il y a des choses que je veux absolument te dire » déclara sérieusement Kurogane, les sourcils froncés.

Fye acquiesça.

« Comme tu l'avais deviné : je suis d'origine Suwa, j'étais le fils du chef. A 14 ans, pour devenir un homme, le jeune guerrier Suwa doit partir seul plusieurs jours et subvenir à ses besoins. Lors de cette initiation, j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment et même si le temps du retour n'était pas encore venu, je me suis précipité au village… »

Il marqua une pause et reprit avec tristesse :

« Le pire cauchemar que je n'avais jamais fait s'étendait devant moi… le village en cendre… mes parents, et tous les autres… même les vieillards et les nourrissons… tous morts et horriblement mutilés… »

Fye posa ses mains sur les siennes et dit :

« Le cri que tu as poussé à ce moment, je l'ai entendu dans mon cœur ! »

Kurogane lui serra les mains.

« Je suis devenu fou de désespoir et de haine… et avant que je ne comprenne comment, j'étais devenu un loup… mais mes sentiments et mon désir de vengeance restaient ceux d'un humain. Cette forme favorisant mon dessein, je me suis lancé sur la trace des coupables… c'est ainsi que j'ai attaqué ton convoi et que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face… Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi… tu m'as défié sans peur. A la fois tu me comprenais et tu étais prêt à tout pour m'arrêter : je suis tombé amoureux de toi à cet instant ! »

Ses paroles accompagnées d'un regard brulant, firent battre à tout rompre le cœur de Fye.

« Ce jour là tu m'as montré ce qu'était la véritable force : ce n'est pas de tuer le plus grand nombre d'ennemis, c'est de pouvoir protéger ceux qui nous sont chers ! Et tu m'as aussi sauvé car si j'avais accompli ma vengeance, je me serais transformé en démon maléfique et mon âme aurait été perdue à jamais ! Je voulais te remercier pour tout ça »

« Kuro… » murmura Fye.

« Après t'avoir quitté à ce moment, j'ai erré sans but… et j'ai rencontré la fée des neiges : elle te connaissait et était au courant de tout. Elle m'a demandé _« Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi : reprendre ta forme humaine ou sauver ce jeune guerrier ? » _Apprenant que tu étais en danger, je me suis précipité au campement Seles… je suis heureux qu'en tuant l'assassin de ma mère j'ai pu aussi venger ton frère…La suite nous l'avons vécue ensemble. Mon instinct me dictait de te conduire chez les Clows, les Yashas n'auraient jamais accepté un Seles. Une fois cette mission accomplie, je suis retourné voir la fée, qui m'a rendu ma forme première. A ce moment j'ai juré deux choses : te revoir pour te remercier et trouver celui qui pourrait délivrer Yuko… De nouveau un homme, je suis revenu à Suwa pour donner une sépulture aux restes des miens, puis je me suis rendu chez les Yashas où ma cousine, avertie par ses rêves, m'attendait »

Fye prenait connaissance de l'enchainement des événements.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de savoir ce que tu étais devenu… je t'ai observé de nombreuses fois de loin, mais tu n'étais jamais seul et je voulais trouver un moyen de t'approcher qui ne trahirait pas les convictions de ceux qui nous avaient accueillis ! Puis je suis devenu chef, pas parce que j'étais le meilleur guerrier, mais parce que grâce à toi, j'avais appris à éviter les combats inutiles, qui n'entrainent rien d'autres qu'une spirale de haine… Cette position me donnait plus de marge de manœuvre et en rencontrant Clow Read, j'ai soudain comprit qu'il était celui qui pouvait délivrer la fée des neiges ! »

Fye sursauta : cela lui semblait évident maintenant que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

« Mais dire au chef du clan adverse que quelqu'un l'attend dans les montagnes, n'aurait ressemblé à rien d'autre qu'un piège. Il me fallait créer une situation qui l'obligerait à prendre cette décision lui-même »

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Quand au retour d'une excursion solitaire dans les forêts du nord, j'ai raconté avoir été effrayé par un esprit qui les hantait, crois moi, personne n'a voulu aller vérifier ! Tomoyo et Watanuki, au courant de la situation, ont appuyé mes dires et déclaré avoir besoin de l'aide d'un chaman de Clow pour le faire partir, afin de justifier ta venue ! Je m'excuse des tourments que j'ai du causer en t'attirant ici… et je suis bien conscient que tes sentiments envers moi ne peuvent pas être de la même nature que les miens ! » répondit-il avec résignation.

« Kurogane, bien sûr que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un loup, mais je suis tombé amoureux de ton âme ! Et si j'ai réagit comme je l'ai fait lors de notre rencontre à l'orée de la forêt, c'est parce que j'ai cru que tu étais un pervers… » Il rougit puis se jeta, éperdu, au cou du brun stupéfait :

« Je suis à toi ! Mon âme, mon corps, tout… »

Kuragane le serra convulsivement dans ses bras et plongeant son visage dans sa chevelure dorée, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Fye…Fye… Fye… » murmura t-il comme une litanie, avec une telle tendresse que des larmes d'émotion coulèrent des yeux bleus du chaman…

« Je t'ai appelé tant de fois dans mes rêves… »

« Kuro… »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent… puis leurs bouches se joignirent passionnément… et après cette union qui dura très longtemps, Kurogane se lança à l'assaut du cou blanc qui hantait ses pensées depuis leur première rencontre…

« Tu avais raison… tu es… délicieux… » déclara t-il en haletant de désir et il continua l'exploration du corps de son amant qui se cambrait en gémissant sur la couche de fourrure.

Ils prirent connaissance de chaque parcelle de leurs corps… goutant un plaisir sans limite… ils s'unirent pour ne faire plus qu'un… les mains jointent, bouches soudées, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson…

oOoOo

Le mouvement de la masse chaude contre laquelle il était blotti, réveilla Fye.

« Je dois y aller, dors, tu es épuisé » s'excusa Kurogane.

« La faute à qui » protesta le blond en rougissant au souvenir de leurs étreintes.

Il ne voulait pas que Kurogane s'en aille, mais il comprenait que le chef Yasha ne pouvait passer la journée au lit. Il se roula en boule comme un félin, dans les fourrures imprégnées de l'odeur de son amant.

Quand il s'éveilla de nouveau, une jeune fille aux longues nattes noires et aux yeux violets, entrait dans la hutte. Il sut que c'était Tomoyo, avant même qu'elle ne se présente.

« J'ai arrangé des vêtements pour vous » Et à la vue de sa robe de daim, ornée de franges et de perles, il comprit que la confection était quelque chose en quoi elle excellait.

« La cérémonie de réconciliation va bientôt commencer » l'avertit-elle.

_**Vœux pour l'éternité**_

Clow Read en montant jusqu'à la limite où s'arrêtent les arbres, avait trouvé la fée des neiges. Dansant au milieu des troncs d'épicéas qui grimpaient sans fin vers le ciel… entourée de flocons virevoltants comme des pétales… elle était plus belle qu'un rêve…

En s'approchant ébloui, il rompit le maléfice qui la retenait prisonnière.

« C'est toi, tu es enfin venu ! »

« Je t'ai enfin trouvée ! »

Et oubliant tout le reste, ils s'aimèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde…

oOoOo

Le retour de Clow Read avec Yuko marqua la réconciliation des Yashas avec les Clows, pour maintenant et les générations futures…

Tomoyo et Watanuki déclarèrent que lui et Fye avaient réussit à délivrer cette jeune femme du sort qui la condamnait à hanter les forêts du nord, ainsi les Yashas leurs étaient redevables.

Aussi personne n'objecta quand Kurogane décida de l'attribution définitive des collines basses aux Clows en remerciement. D'ailleurs la beauté et les pouvoirs de Yuko avaient de quoi émerveiller, et par ses origines Shara, elle était liée aux Yashas.

Leur union servit de cérémonie de réconciliation aux deux clans qui se rassemblèrent autour d'un grand repas et firent connaissance.

Yuko était sublime, portant une parure de plumes blanches, elle discutait avec Sakura et Tomoyo, qui étaient ravies que tout le monde s'entende bien.

Shaolan fut surprit d'entendre Kurogane déclarer à Toya :

« Ce gamin a du potentiel, il peut venir chasser avec moi » Et alors que Domeki, Yukito et Watanuki se mêlaient à la conversation, Fye et son amant s'éclipsèrent…

Sous la voute étoilée, ils se jurèrent fidélité éternelle :

« Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres : je veux toujours être à tes cotés… »

**Fin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Merci de votre lecture, je me suis éclatée à écrire ça et j'avais l'impression que les perso entraient parfaitement dans leurs rôles…

_Délire *on* : Le tournage a été facile. Tomoyo a réalisé tous les costumes._ _Ashura était content de ne pas jouer le rôle d'un pervers_ _pour une fois._

_Pour la scène où Fye empile les cadavres, on a tout de suite vu qu'on avait affaire à un pro, qui a fait ça depuis qu'il est tout petit !_

_Il a juste fallu changer le scénario de la première scène de chasse suite à une plainte des Mokona (initialement Fye tirait sur un lièvre des neiges), et aussi retenir Kuro de violer Fye lors de la scène de la source : il manque de self-control ce garçon… Délire*off*_

Reviews please !

**Note :**

1 : Gollum ! Sors de ce corps !

2 : Nom donné par les Navajos, aux arches naturelles se trouvant sur leur territoire.


	10. Je te dresserai !

**Je te dresserai !**

Finalement au lieu d'attaquer le prochain chapitre de « A bord du Black Steel » (à ce sujet, Madoka, il y a un message pour toi à la fin), j'ai repris cet OS que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps et laissé en plan (au point qu'il avait même failli finir à la poubelle). J'avais envie d'écrire une schoolfic, mais j'hésitais entre plusieurs scénarios.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP !

**AN :** Dans cet OS, j'utilise un nouveau thème, celui de « l'animal qui défend son territoire contre l'intrusion d'un autre ». Comme d'habitude dans cette série le thème sera développé deux fois, mais avec une particularité : le second OS sera la suite du premier.

L'histoire se déroule dans le genre de lycée pour riches qu'on retrouve si souvent dans les mangas. Le nom du lycée renvoie au monde d'Ôto, car comme dans le manga, c'est un endroit rétro mêlant style occidental et japonais, avec des cerisiers.

L'uniforme est inspiré de celui que portent Sakura et Shaolan sur la couverture du tome 15 (qui est aussi celui de Holitsuba).

**Résumé :** UA, Kurogane intègre un lycée sélect et devient vite la bête noire du conseil des élèves, chargé de faire respecter la discipline, auquel appartient un certain blond…

**_Le lycée Ôto_**

Ce matin d'avril, Kurogane avait un mauvais pressentiment, en arrivant devant la majestueuse grille en fer forgé du lycée Ôto. Dorénavant, il serait élève en troisième année, de ce célèbre établissement privé accueillant les garçons de familles prestigieuses.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais appartenu à cette catégorie. Ils avaient été des gens ordinaires dans leur position sociale mais extraordinaires dans leurs qualités humaines. Hélas un accident leur avait ôté la vie quelques années plus tôt. Kurogane avait alors été recueilli par sa tante maternelle, Mme Daidoji, mariée au président d'une grande entreprise.

Elle était de nature assez exubérante, mais très gentille avec lui. Son mari était beaucoup plus effacé, très pris par son travail. Il avait peu de temps à accorder à ses deux filles et à son neveu.

L'ainée, Amaterasu, une beauté sérieuse et calme, faisait des études de management pour succéder à son père. C'était avec Tomoyo, beaucoup plus espiègle, que Kurogane s'entendait le mieux. De deux ans sa cadette, avec sa chevelure brune ondulée et ses yeux violets, elle lui évoquait tant sa défunte mère. Sa gaité, ses taquineries, le désir qu'il éprouvait de la protéger comme une petite sœur… tous les éléments l'aidaient à surmonter la perte de ses parents.

Malgré tout, cette blessure était loin d'être cicatrisée. Lui qui avait été un enfant si joyeux, était devenu un adolescent à l'attitude dure et renfermée, voire agressif.

Et cela était encore exacerbé par les contraintes de son nouveau mode de vie. La société mondaine impliquait d'entrer dans un moule pour lequel il n'était pas fait : les manières ce n'était absolument pas pour lui !

Alors les rapports avec son oncle étaient bien souvent tendus… En plus Mr Daidoji était inconsciemment jaloux de la prestance naturelle de son neveu. À sa grande taille, Kurogane ajoutait un corps admirablement musclé par la pratique intense d'arts martiaux. Il dégageait une puissance et un charisme, qui faisait tant défaut à Mr Daidoji et ce dernier avait le désagréable sentiment d'être diminué en sa présence.

Récemment, deux événements avaient compliqué la situation.

Tout d'abord alors qu'il accompagnait Tomoyo dans son shoping, ils avaient croisé un groupe d'adolescents du voisinage. Ces derniers avaient traité la jeune fille, dont Kurogane portait tous les sacs, de _« Princesse et son chien de garde ! »_. Malgré l'interdiction de sa cousine, il avait pris les garçons au mot, se comportant comme tout chien quand il défend sa maitresse... Leur causant au final plus de peur que de mal, car Kurogane ne tapait pas inutilement sur ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait leur donner une leçon à ces types qui passaient leurs journées à trainer, en profitant de l'argent de leurs parents. Ils lui faisaient penser à des chiots de luxe, qui inconscients du danger, s'attaquent à un molosse, avant de fuir la queue entre les jambes. Leurs parents avaient immédiatement blâmé les Daidoji pour le comportement inadmissible de leur neveu.

Le deuxième était d'un tout autre genre et avait eu encore plus de répercussions.

C'était par l'intermédiaire de Kurogane, qu'Amaterasu avait rencontré Soma, une brune énergique et sexy, d'origine indienne, appartenant à son club de kendo. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient très bien entendues… au point qu'elles avaient fini par sortir ensemble !

Mr Daidoji en voulait à Kurogane, non pas de les avoir présentées (il ne pouvait pas deviner après tout) mais qu'au moment où il avait compris la tournure de la situation, il n'ait pas essayé de les arrêter !

Le jeune homme aussi avait été choqué, car s'il s'était rapproché de Soma c'était parce qu'elle lui plaisait à la base, mais il ne voyait de raison de s'interposer entre deux personnes qui semblaient destinées. Il avait fermement signifié son point de vue à son oncle, qui l'avait très mal pris. Tomoyo, elle, avait immédiatement défendu sa sœur et de son cousin, tandis que Mme Daidoji, dépassée par les événements, ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

La famille traversait une crise et devait prendre le temps de se ressouder…

Kurogane, sentant à quel point sa présence embarrassait le couple Daidoji et ne voulant pas leur causer plus de soucis, avait cherché une solution. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge, ni les moyens, de vivre seul, alors il avait alors suggéré à sa tante de devenir interne. Cela impliquait de changer de lycée car le sien n'offrait pas cette possibilité. Si son oncle s'était empressé d'approuver, Tomoyo avait vivement protesté.

Une image résumait bien sa situation : il était comme un chien qu'on aime toujours mais devenu gênant. Il a mordu les voisins, défie l'autorité du chef de famille et malgré les larmes de la fille cadette, on préfère l'éloigner pendant quelques temps.

Le choix de l'établissement l'avait fortement surpris, même s'il savait que sa tante l'avait fait pour son bien. Un lycée réputé à la fois pour l'enseignement et son dojo de kendo, qui en plus avait un internat avec des chambres individuelles : elle avait tenu compte de ses goûts et de son caractère indépendant.

De son coté, Mr Daidoji espérait que la discipline de l'établissement, permettrait de dompter le caractère trop sauvage de son neveu.

C'était justement cela que Kurogane craignait : d'avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter l'ambiance et les règles.

oOoOo

Il soupira et pénétra dans la cour d'entrée. Il n'avait rien à redire au cadre qui était idyllique : les nombreux cerisiers fleuris offraient un écrin presque féerique aux bâtiments de pierre grise. Leur architecture rappelait celle des vieux pensionnats anglais et il y avait même une tour avec une horloge. Son carillon mélodieux arracha Kurogane de sa contemplation et il se présenta à l'accueil.

Peu après une secrétaire l'introduisait dans le bureau du directeur. Mr Fei Wan avait un visage taillé au couteau que le port d'un monocle datant d'un autre âge, n'arrangeait pas. Il semblait fort imbu de sa personne et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Kurogane.

« Melle Shinfuo, appelez Mr Kusanagi » Ordonna t-il.

Puis il fixa le nouvel élève avec mépris à travers son monocle :

« Mr Suwa, ce n'est sûrement pas à votre nom de famille que vous devez le luxe d'entrer dans un tel établissement, mais grâce à la demande des Daidoji. Gardez cela à l'esprit ! Vos compétences en kendo ont également joué en votre faveur. Je veux que mon lycée brille lors des compétitions alors j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas »

Cela commençait bien : il avait déjà envie d'étrangler le directeur !

Il comprenait que son quotidien ici, demanderait beaucoup de ce qu'on lui avait toujours reproché de manquer : du self-control !

« Kusanagi, conduisez le au dortoir » ordonna Fei Wan à un grand brun costaud qui venait d'entrer.

« Bien monsieur »

À ses manières, Kurogane devina tout de suite que ce Kusanagi devait être un ancien militaire. Il avait d'ailleurs une cicatrice sur la joue droite (1).

« J'en suis le surveillant » précisa t-il, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent le campus car le bâtiment était situé tout au fond. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait un bain commun à la mode japonaise, une salle d'étude, une autre de repos et juste à coté de l'entrée, l'appartement du surveillant.

Kusanagi lui exposa les règles : l'accès était réservé aux seuls internes et il devait obligatoirement avoir réintégré le dortoir avant 18h30.

La chambre de Kurogane se trouvait au dernier étage, dans un coin. L'ameublement était basique : un lit, un bureau, une armoire et un cabinet de toilette avec douche et WC. Mais l'ensemble était bien plus luxueux que ce qu'il aurait pu avoir dans un autre internat.

Il apprécia particulièrement la vue de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une haie de cerisiers.

Ses affaires étaient déjà arrivées la veille, il les déballa rapidement et sortit son nouvel uniforme. Il était composé d'un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste grenat, mais aussi, au grand dam de Kurogane, d'une cravate. Ce qu'il éprouvait envers cet accessoire, c'était la répulsion d'un animal sauvage pour un collier. Il aurait bien trop d'occasions d'en porter plus tard, alors qui avait décidé que des lycéens devaient déjà se serrer le cou avec ce truc ?

Il regrettait le simple uniforme noir de son précédent lycée, qui lui allait comme un gant.

Pourtant le grenat soulignait l'incroyable teinte rubis des ses yeux et s'accordait parfaitement à sa peau cuivrée. Seule sa coiffure, aux mèches ténébreuses et rebelles, tranchait avec le style _old school _de l'uniforme.

oOoOo

La cérémonie d'entrée ayant lieu dans demi-heure, il se joignit aux élèves qui commençaient à arriver dans la cour principale. Tout le monde se connaissait et lui jetait des regards étonnés, voire presque réprobateurs. Vu sa stature, il ne pouvait espérer passer inaperçu. Il avait l'impression d'être un gros toutou hirsute au milieu d'une flopée de chiens de luxe, trop bien dressés et brossés.

Peu à peu la foule se mit à former un rang de chaque coté, afin de laisser le passage à certains élèves. Kurogane devina que cette haie d'honneur était réservée aux étudiants les plus riches. Il aurait voulu s'éloigner mais il se trouvait au premier rang et ne pouvait plus reculer.

_Pourquoi je me retrouve au milieu des groupies d'une bande de crétins…_

Parmi ceux qui défilaient, il reconnu Nokoru Imonoyama accompagné de ses amis, Suo et Akira. Nokoru était un ami de Tomoyo et l'héritier d'une chaine de restaurants. Il le trouvait plutôt sympathique, mais ses manières de gentleman poussées à l'extrême, n'en faisaient pas quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se lier.

Puis il vit deux grands bruns qui malgré leurs sourires, avaient quelque chose de sombre et d'inquiétant. Il les avait déjà croisés lors des tournois de kendo.

_Les frangins Seishiro et Fuma…_

Ils étaient suivis de trois jeunes gens, dégageant la même impression : Eagle Vision, flanqué de deux acolytes qui semblaient lui faire office de gardes du corps. La famille Vision détenait une série de casinos mais on murmurait aussi qu'elle avait des liens avec la mafia.

« Hé pousse-toi minus ! » À coté de lui, un type aussi imposant qu'un sumo bousculait sans ménagement un élève beaucoup plus frêle. Kurogane l'attrapa aussitôt pour le placer en sécurité devant lui.

« Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Masayoshi » se présenta ce dernier les yeux pleins d'admiration.

« Kurogane Suwa » répondit-il un peu bourru. Il était toujours embarrassé quand il recevait des remerciements.

Des clameurs retentirent soudain à l'arrivée d'un groupe de cinq garçons portant une veste d'uniforme gris clair.

« Pourquoi sont-ils habillés comme ça, ceux là ? »

« Oh tu es nouveau alors » s'exclama Masayoshi « Ce sont les membres du conseil des élèves »

Les trois premiers avaient l'élégance des chats de grande race : deux bruns qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, dont l'un était Kamui qu'il avait battu de justesse, en finale du tournoi inter-lycée de kendo et un blond qui ne lui était pas non plus inconnu. C'était Fye Flowright, celui qui avait fini ex-æquo au tir à l'arc avec Domeki, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il se souvenait combien il avait été impressionné par son talent et son étrange aura : malgré son hakama, il évoquait plus un elfe archer qu'un pratiquant de kyudo (2).

« Hein mais comment se fait-il qu'ils soient déjà membres du conseil ? » s'enquit Kurogane intrigué. Dans son ancien lycée, l'élection des représentants des élèves avaient lieu tous les ans, juste après la rentrée.

« Ah parce qu'à Ôto il n'y a pas de vote. C'est le directeur qui les choisit pour leur mérite à partir de la deuxième année et pour deux ans »

_C'est une dictature ou quoi…_

Masayoshi semblait ravi de pouvoir donner des renseignements, il lui apprit que Kamui était le président du conseil et Fye Flowright, le vice-président. Ce dernier était par ailleurs le fils adoptif d'Ashura Seles, celui qu'on surnommait le **_roi du froid_** car il devait sa fortune rapide à son entreprise vendant des appareils de réfrigération (3). Ashura Seles était un ami du directeur et on murmurait le poste de président aurait initialement été proposé à Fye…

Il fixa le blond qui affichait un sourire éclatant, contrastant avec l'air renfrogné et hautain de Kamui.

_C'est donc un proche de ce dirlo à la noix, mieux vaut s'en tenir à distance…_

Subaru, le frère jumeau de Kamui, avait lui un visage mélancolique et c'était le trésorier du conseil. Tandis que les deux garçons aux cheveux longs, qui suivaient, Kyle et Kakyo, étaient les secrétaires.

« Le conseil des élèves a un rôle très important car il est chargé de faire respecter la discipline »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Kurogane.

« Bien sûr, il y a des surveillants, mais c'est le conseil qui dans la plupart des cas, applique les sanctions »

_Ça promet !_

Il prit congé de Masayoshi car il n'aimait pas la sensation d'avoir un petit toutou, lui collant aux basques. Mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que ce serait préjudiciable au garçon, si on les voyait en train de discuter ensemble.

oOoOo

La cérémonie d'entrée avait lieu dans une immense salle où ils étaient tous rassemblés. Elle débuta par un discours du directeur.

En balayant l'assemblée du regard, Kurogane prit vraiment conscience d'être dans un lycée pour garçons… la sensation était un peu déroutante, sans que cela ne le dérange plus que ça.

Mais quand Kamui et Fye s'avancèrent à leur tour sur l'estrade, pour faire une déclaration, il vit beaucoup d'élèves changer d'expression. Il y avait bien plus que de l'admiration ou du respect dans le regard qu'ils posaient sur les trois principaux membres du conseil. Il fallait dire que leur beauté avait des caractéristiques de perfection que l'on prête d'ordinaire aux femmes…

Puis commença l'appel pour la répartition des classes et Kurogane se retrouva dans celle de Fye. Avant le début du cours, le professeur principal lui fit signe de rester un instant à coté de lui :

« Tout d'abord je dois vous présenter un nouvel élève qui vient du lycée Tsubasa : Kurogane Suwa »

Des rires méprisants retentirent au nom de son ancien lycée. Il serra les dents agacé et remarqua qu'un seul ne se moquait pas de lui : celui qui souriait tout le temps d'habitude ! Fye avait le même air sérieux qu'il lui avait vu lors de la compétition de tir à l'arc.

« Mr Suwa, mettez vous au fond, sinon vous allez gêner avec votre taille » ordonna sèchement le prof.

Il se dirigea alors vers le dernier rang où il restait une place libre à coté de la fenêtre. Le bureau le plus proche était occupé par Fye.

oOoOo

Fye n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Kurogane Suwa, celui qui avait attiré son attention lors des compétitions inter-lycées. Il avait remporté le tournoi de kendo et était apparemment un ami de ce Shizuka Domeki, son adversaire en finale du tir à l'arc.

Dés qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été subjugué par sa beauté d'animal sauvage. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé le retrouver à Ôto et dans sa classe qui plus est. Kurogane n'avait pas l'air trop à sa place, un peu comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles…

Et tandis qu'il le regardait s'installer à coté de lui, il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son cœur glacé…

Il lui adressa un sourire mais le brun fronça seulement un peu plus les sourcils.

oOoOo

À la fin de la matinée, Fye se tourna de nouveau vers Kurogane et lui demanda :

« Kuro-chan, tu veux que je te fasse visiter les lieux ? »

D'abord estomaqué par le surnom, Kurogane finit par répondre :

« Kurogane ! Non merci, j'en ai déjà eu l'occasion »

Quelques élèves s'approchèrent, un peu étonné de la familiarité de Fye à son égard.

« Tu t'appelles Suwa ? Ça ne me dit rien » dit l'un d'eux avec un air dédaigneux.

Préciser qu'il était orphelin dans le but de les émouvoir, n'était pas dans sa nature. Il resta silencieux, le regard dur, mais Fye déclara comme pour lui venir en aide :

« Tu es le neveu de Mr Daidoji, n'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui a remporté deux années de suite le tournoi inter-lycée de kendo »

Sa victoire en première année avait eu beaucoup de retentissement, car elle mettait fin au règne d'Ôto dans cette discipline. Et il avait renouvelé son exploit en deuxième année.

« Oh alors c'est toi qui a enlevé deux fois le titre à Ôto, cela faisait très longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé »

« Cette année, gagne-le pour nous » jetèrent-ils avant de s'éloigner.

Qui étaient-ils à essayer de lui donner des ordres ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se lier à cette bande d'abrutis.

Quand à Fye, il n'était pas certain que son intervention en sa faveur soit vraiment le fruit de bonnes intentions. Il ne ferait pas confiance à ce sourire d'hypocrite. D'ailleurs ses yeux bleus à l'éclat glacé trahissaient sa gaité de façade.

oOoOo

Kurogane accueillit avec soulagement la fin de la journée. Une fois dans sa chambre, il soupira :

_Ouf ! Enfin seul !_

Le regard permanent des autres sur lui commençait à devenir pesant !

Il s'attela à classer ses cours… il sentait déjà qu'il aurait du mal en anglais, car le niveau était très élevé, et pour cause certains élèves étaient bilingues. Toutefois il avait apprécié l'enseignant de cette matière, Clow Lead, pour être le seul ne faisant pas de distinction entre les élèves en fonction du niveau de leur fortune.

A 19 h la sonnerie du diner retentit. Il emprunta alors avec les autres internes, un couloir extérieur reliant le dortoir à la cafétéria.

Ce midi, il avait préféré prendre un sandwich, pour le manger dehors. Il trouva la nourriture de qualité, mais manger seul dans son coin, entouré de monde, était gênant.

Kurogane jaugea les autres internes : forcément aucun n'était originaire de Tokyo. Il reconnu celui qui avait bousculé Masayoshi : c'était le fils de Mr Riyon-Fui, un dirigeant d'entreprise coréen.

Ses amis lui manquaient… Domeki, aussi calme que le temple où il vivait, Watanuki un brun à lunettes au caractère explosif, toujours en train de s'énerver contre le premier et Sorata un gars joyeux originaire d'Osaka. S'il était resté à Tsubasa, Shaolan le jeune frère de Watanuki les aurait rejoints cette année. Kurogane appréciait beaucoup ce garçon sérieux qui faisait du kendo comme lui. Il se serait aussi retrouvé avec Tomoyo et Sakura, car sa cousine avait refusé d'entrer dans le lycée huppé qu'avait fréquenté sa sœur, pour rester avec sa meilleure amie. Kurogane traitait cette jeune fille au sourire chaleureux avec les mêmes égards que Tomoyo…

Il regrettait les blagues débiles de Sorata et les éternelles prises de bec entre Watanuki et Domeki, qui faisaient partie de son quotidien… Il écouta d'une oreille les discussions à coté de lui. Elles tournaient autour de Karen Kasumi, une actrice connue pour ses rôles osés, de la splendide chanteuse Oluha, mais surtout de la nouvelle infirmière du lycée. Cette Yuko Ichihara avait des mensurations qui laissaient présager une épidémie de bobos imaginaires parmi les élèves…

Après le repas il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de repos, trouvant un groupe de garçons en extase devant le drama où jouait la dernière idole à la mode.

« Primera-chan ! »

« Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! »

Sans lui !

En sortant il tomba sur Kusanagi :

« Ça va mon garçon : tu prends tes marques dans ce nouvel environnement ? »

Ils discutèrent quelques instants, Kusanagi était un homme simple qui aimait la discipline. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes avec lui tant qu'il respectait les règles.

Il regagna sa chambre et soupira : une rentrée scolaire est toujours un peu déprimante mais devoir dormir dans l'enceinte du lycée l'était encore plus. Il préféra envoyer un texto à Tomoyo, plutôt que l'appeler, pour l'informer que tout se passait normalement. Car il craignait de trop ressentir son absence en entendant sa voix. Il se demandait si un chien qui passe sa première nuit dans sa niche, éprouve ce genre d'abandon…

_Non, il faut que j'arrête ces comparaisons débiles : je suis pas un clebs !_

Il chercha un point positif à la situation et ironiquement il en trouva un : il était dans un lycée pour garçons :

_Finie la corvée des déclarations d'amour à rejeter !_

C'était presque devenu une routine : une à deux fois par semaine, une lettre dans son casier lui donnait rendez-vous dans quelque coin isolé du lycée. Là il se retrouvait face à une fille, à qui dans la plupart des cas il n'avait encore jamais parlé, lui déclarant être amoureuse de lui !

Il déclinait immanquablement, tout en se demandant sur quels critères, autres que son physique, elles se basaient. Car il n'avait pas l'impression que son caractère, qui s'était si assombri depuis la mort de ses parents, ferait de lui un petit ami correct.

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre leurs sentiments au sérieux, parce qu'ils lui tombaient dessus malgré lui. Comment comprendre une émotion dont on n'a rien fait pour la mériter ? Surtout si l'instant après avoir dit non, elles lui criaient soudain qu'elles le détestaient… Un sentiment pouvait-il changer si rapidement ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'une illusion, la projection de leurs désirs égoïstes, qu'elles appelaient Amour…

Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il pourrait combler le vide de son cœur…

Il ressentait plus cruellement que ces derniers temps, la perte de ses parents… Mais soudain son regard fut attiré dehors. La lumière de la lune, étincelait sur les cerisiers, changeant leurs fleurs en nacre vivante… Le spectacle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle…

Cette vision le réconforta et l'aida envisager les choses plus positivement :

_Ce n'est qu'un an à passer, pour me construire un avenir…_

Un avenir qui, il l'espérait, contiendrait la rencontre d'une personne qui serait très importante pour lui…

_Mais une chose est certaine : ce n'est pas ici que ça arrivera ! _Songea t-il juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**_Comme chien et chat_**

Les ennuis commencèrent avec le fils Riyon-Fui : Kurogane refusa de s'excuser pour lui avoir soi-disant heurté l'épaule, en le croisant dans le couloir. Il le mettait hors de lui avec ses manières de fils à papa qui se croit tout permis.

« T'as pas compris à qui tu avais affaire ! » rugit le coréen en s'approchant menaçant.

Mais il avait beau avoir une force herculéenne, il n'avait aucune technique et en éclair Kurogane l'avait plaqué au sol avec une prise d'aïkido !

« Faut pas me chercher ! » lança t-il en guise d'avertissement au public qui se tenait coi sous la surprise et la crainte…

**_Clap Clap Clap !_**

Il releva la tête pour trouver Fye qui applaudissait comme un débile :

« Bravo Kuro-tan ! Mais ce genre de choses ne se fait que sur les tatamis ! »

La façon désinvolte avec laquelle le traitait le VP, venait de ruiner tous ses efforts pour se faire respecter. Il le ridiculisait en lui parlant comme à un gamin et tout le monde riait maintenant.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure, à ce crétin de blond !

oOoOo

Le dojo était un magnifique bâtiment en bois de style japonais traditionnel. Devant, Kurogane tomba sur Seishiro et Fuma, qui semblaient l'attendre :

« Salut Suwa, tu t'es déjà bien fait remarquer » commença l'ainé « Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à réagir au quart de tour »

« Justement, n'en rajoute pas ! »

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un adversaire digne d'intérêt »

Les choses commençaient à s'envenimer quand débarquèrent Kamui et Subaru :

« Oh Kamui, tu as l'air en colère » s'écria Fuma.

« D'après toi, la faute à qui ! » répondit vertement le président « Comme si on n'avait pas assez de travail à vous surveiller » puis il lança à Kurogane « Tu t'y mets aussi ? Ces deux là ne sont pas des gens fréquentables »

« Tu es convoqué dans la salle du conseil » l'informa Subaru.

Il s'y rendit avec un mauvais pressentiment. C'était Fye qui l'attendait :

« Entre Kuro-Kuro »

Il eu droit à un long sermon du VP… C'était peine perdue de vouloir lui donner des ordres, il n'obéissait même pas à Tomoyo.

« …Bon tu as compris Kuro-tan ? Et attache ta cravate correctement » conclut Fye en désignant son col où elle pendait détachée.

« Je m'appelle Kurogane ! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Ce type avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en boules… il se sentait vraiment d'une humeur de chien.

Désireux de changer d'air, il décida d'utiliser le temps qui lui restait avant d'avoir à réintégrer le dortoir, pour se balader.

Mais alors qu'il arpentait les allées d'un parc situé non loin du lycée, une voix l'interpella :

« Alors Suwa, tu as eu droit à une petite leçon de morale en tête à tête avec le VP ! C'est un honneur, tu devrais nous remercier »

Encore les deux frangins, avec à la main, une clope pour Seishiro et une cannette de bière pour Fuma.

« Vous pouvez vous garder ce genre d'honneur ! »

« Ah non, moi je préfère Kamui quand il s'énerve » s'exclama Fuma.

« Et moi Subaru avec son air embarrassé » ajouta son frère.

« Ces deux là nous appartiennent, donc tu peux prendre le blond » lancèrent-ils en chœur à Kurogane qui recula de surprise :

_Ils sont dérangés ! Vraiment !_

« Ne me mêlez pas à vos conneries » jeta t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

oOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, Kurogane surprit Eagle en train d'essayer de racketter Masayoshi près des casiers. Malgré sa résolution de ne pas s'impliquer dans les histoires des autres, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer.

Il s'approcha et sans un mot, donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte d'un des casiers.

**VLAM !**

Eagle resta quelques instants pétrifié, en regardant le joli cratère laissé par la poigne de fer du kendoka à quelques centimètres de sa tête… puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste…

Sa force de frappe était plutôt dissuasive !

Il rassura Masayoshi puis se rendit à son entrainement de kendo. Il se doutait bien que ça n'en resterait pas là et ne fut pas étonné quand, en sortant du dojo, Lantis et Géo, les acolytes d'Eagle, lui tombèrent dessus.

« Vous avez attaqué les premiers : faudra pas vous plaindre s'il y a des dégâts ! »

**…**

« Une porte de casier défoncée, deux élèves à l'infirmerie : tu confirmes tes débuts fracassants ! » annonça Kamui, très irrité par ce contretemps.

Kurogane avait été appelé dans la salle du conseil : il était apparemment tenu comme le seul responsable.

« Il faut immédiatement organiser un comité de discipline ! » s'exclama Kyle.

Ce secrétaire, avec ses petites lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval, énervait particulièrement Kurogane, à cause de son attitude de parfait fayot.

« Non ce serait trop de dérangement » soupira Kamui « Fye je te laisse encore t'en charger : tu feras un rapport au directeur, d'accord ? »

« Ok » lança le VP très motivé.

Le président quitta alors la pièce avec son frère, sous le regard éberlué de Kyle :

« Tss, ce Kamui il se lasse trop vite, il pourrait prendre son rôle plus au sérieux… Il est plus motivé quand il s'agit de Seishiro ou de Fuma »

« Si Kamui en a décidé ainsi, c'est qu'il le juge adéquat » prononça nonchalamment Kakyo. C'était la première fois que Kurogane l'entendait parler celui-ci. Avec ses longs cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, il avait l'air vraiment étrange. Il fit un signe à Fye puis sortit… Kyle le suivit, visiblement à contrecœur.

Kurogane se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Fye et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

« Kuro-toutou, il va falloir… »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » aboya Kurogane.

« On se calme… Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » le tempera Fye, qui ajouta d'une voix moqueuse « Tu fais ça exprès pour venir me voir ? »

_QUOI ? Mais ils sont tous tarés, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! _Il se sentait prêt à exploser et se força à se calmer.

_Le mieux c'est encore d'ignorer ses conneries !_

Il répondit un peu plus doucement :

« … Je ne suis pas celui qui a commencé »

« Hum peut-être mais tu as un tempérament trop impulsif. Il faut te contrôler car je ne pense pas qu'être renvoyé maintenant du lycée te conviendrait »

Il avait malheureusement raison !

_Surtout pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça aux Daidoji !_

« Donc il vaudrait mieux te tenir à carreaux. Si tu me promets de faire un effort, j'essaierai de défendre ton cas auprès du directeur »

« Et puis quoi encore ! Tu crois que je vais faire de la lèche ? »

« Oh non ! Tu es un ours mal léché ! Mais cela ne te dispense pas de respecter les règles »

« Les règles ? Tu parles… Laisse-moi deviner… Les parents de certains élèves font des grosses donations au lycée, ce n'est donc pas très facile pour le directeur de faire des remontrances à leurs chers rejetons… Aussi il se camoufle derrière votre conseil pour remplir cette mission à sa place, je me trompe ? »

Fye gardait son sourire de joker …

« Et dans l'altercation qui m'a opposé à Eagle, ce serait plus facile de me faire porter le chapeau, plutôt que d'irriter la famille Vision »

Le sourire de Fye se figea un instant, il avoua avec un ton un peu admiratif :

« Tu as du flair Kuro-sama ! On peut dire que les choses se passent ainsi, mais tu n'as pas trop le choix »

« Et vous préférez fermer les yeux sur le fait que ce Eagle rackette des élèves ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça… Toi ce que tu peux faire jouer en ta faveur, c'est ton talent de kendoka… Conseil d'ami » répondit Fye d'un ton conciliant.

« On n'est pas amis ! »

La dernière chose que Kurogane avait envie de faire c'était de se mettre au service de cet ahuri et du directeur.

« Même si j'arrive à arranger ta situation qui est plutôt mal partie ? » l'implora soudain Fye en prenant des yeux de chaton tout mignon.

Kurogane resta un instant interloqué : _Est-ce que ce type fait ce genre de marchandage avec tout le monde, ou seulement avec moi ? _Il finit par grommeler sèchement :

« Fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne te demande rien, car je ne veux rien te devoir ! »

Mais Fye ne se décourageait pas pour autant :

« Après un coup pareil dans une porte métallique, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas blessé la main ? Donne-moi la papatte ! »

« Je vais te bouffer ! » cria le brun exaspéré, oubliant toutes ses résolutions de ne pas répondre aux taquineries du vice-président.

Ce dernier qui semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à la situation, ajouta en rigolant :

« Mais quel vilain toutou ! Moi, je vais te dresser ! »

« En ta présence, mes poils se hérissent d'horripilation ! C'est la seule chose que tu peux dresser ! » gronda Kurogane.

« Allons du calme… Et si on commençait par la cravate : je vais t'apprendre à la mettre convenablement… regarde tu fais comme ça… »

Il porta ses mains blanches et fines au col de Kurogane, qui le laissa opérer avec beaucoup de réticence. Fye avait l'impression d'essayer de passer un collier à un animal sauvage.

« Voilà »

Dés qu'il eut fini, Fye se recula brusquement comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. Il songeait : _Il ne se laissera pas apprivoiser facilement mais je le comprends… moi je non plus je n'ai aucune intention d'être apprivoisé, donc tout va bien… _

Il se rapprochait de Kurogane, tout en plaçant une barrière entre eux… étrange paradoxe !

Car il avait fait un pacte avec Ashura : il ne devait se lier à personne !

Cela tenait à son passé extrêmement dramatique… ce qu'il avait vécu et dont Ashura l'avait sorti… il lui avait dit qu'il risquait d'être blessé s'il s'attachait à quelqu'un et il choisissait lui-même ceux que Fye avait le droit de fréquenter.

Une telle demande était plutôt illogique, voire même dangereuse et on pouvait s'interroger sur les réelles intentions de son auteur…

Pourtant Fye l'appliquait sans broncher, mais en y mettant une autre motivation : _Je ne veux pas qu'on s'attache à moi parce que je ne veux faire souffrir personne…_

Que cela soit par Fei Wan ou quelqu'un d'autre, son père adoptif était toujours au courant de tout ce qui arrivait au lycée. Mais si c'était dans le cadre de sa fonction de vice-président, qu'il avait affaire à Kurogane, peut-être que ça passerait inaperçu… En plus il était parfaitement conscient de représenter tout ce que Kurogane détestait.

Il ne comptait plus les déclarations qu'il avait déclinées depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée. Dire qu'Ashura l'y avait inscrit pour le tenir à l'écart de la gente féminine… C'était peut-être encore pire, car il recevait même des propositions de types ayant déjà des copines.

_Lui je n'aurais pas à le repousser…_

Qu'importe que les yeux kendoka soient bouillant de colère, du moment qu'ils le regardaient, cela le réchauffait…

_Il est trop craquant lorsqu'il s'énerve, je me contenterais de ça…_

oOoOo

Les jours suivants, Kurogane n'avait aucunes informations sur ce qui allait être décidé à son encontre… Mais il remarqua vite que certains élèves étaient prêts à lui tomber sur le poil pour le faire enrager. Cela avait l'air d'être la dernière distraction à la mode à Ôto. Le sachant en sursis par rapport au conseil de discipline, ils avaient compris qu'ils ne risqueraient rien… ou au pire une excuse pour aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Kurogane se dit que pour rester à l'écart d'autres ennuis qui pourraient bien signer son expulsion, il devait éviter de se retrouver isolé car il devenait une cible de choix.

En furetant à droite à gauche sur le campus, il avait repéré un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille : le toit du local d'équipement sportif. S'aidant du tronc d'un arbre, il grimpa avec l'agilité d'un ninja sur ce toit qui était plat, recouvert de gravier et entouré d'un muret. Ainsi il était caché des regards, à la fois par le feuillage et le mur du gymnase adjacent, contre lequel il s'adossa.

_Ah quel calme… ici pas un chat…_

Il allait pourvoir passer en paix l'heure suivante qu'il avait libre… Mais peu après, en entendant le cliquetis de la porte venant du gymnase, qui devait servir à la maintenance, il se dit qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

« Trouvé ! J'ai suivi la trace du gros toutou » C'était Fye qui faisait tourner autour de son index, la clé qu'il avait du emprunter au gardien.

Il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité !

« Allons ne me fais pas la gueule Kuro-wanwan ! »

Regard qui tue…

Grand sourire…

Regard qui tue puissance maximum…

Encore un plus grand sourire…

« Bon même si l'endroit est normalement interdit d'accès, tu n'y déranges personne… Écoute plutôt : j'ai réussi à plaider ta cause auprès du directeur, en particulier grâce au témoignage de Nokoru Imonoyama. Il a confirmé que tu défendais un élève dans l'épisode des casiers »

Nokoru intervenant dans une histoire concernant des garçons, voilà qui était extraordinaire ! Réflexion faite, il y avait peut-être bien une fille derrière tout ça… Tomoyo lui avait-elle demandé de garder un œil sur son cousin ? C'était fort probable…

oOoOo

Alors qu'il l'ignorait en classe Fye avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Kurogane dans son _territoire secret_…

Kurogane avait beau râler : impossible de le faire dégager !

Que cherchait-il vraiment ?

Voulait-il gagner sa confiance pour mieux le balancer par la suite ?

Se distraire de sa fonction de VP du conseil, en s'amusant avec lui… un peu comme un chat qui vient provoquer un chien ?

Ou bien c'était réellement son amitié qu'il recherchait ? Car Fye semblait aussi seul, que peut l'être un prince au milieu de sa cour. Sa position l'isolait. Malgré l'admiration que lui portait la plupart des élèves, il n'avait pas vraiment de contact avec eux. Il ne fréquentait que les membres du conseil.

Kurogane n'était sûr de rien… Mais la dernière solution lui paraissait la moins probable car sinon il ne se comporterait pas ainsi.

La plupart du temps Fye faisait la conversation, ne recevant comme réponses que des grognements et des onomatopées.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi le week-end, pourtant les Daidoji n'habitent pas loin »

Kurogane ne lui avait jamais communiqué cette information, mais ce n'était difficile pour le VP d'obtenir ce genre de renseignement.

Les week-ends à Ôto étaient longs, mais il avait décidé de ne rentrer qu'une fois par mois chez les Daidoji. Il en profitait pour se plonger dans ses études et le sport.

Fye continuait :

« Aurais-tu fait une bêtise pour qu'on t'envoie en pension ? Une histoire avec une fille peut-être… » Mais il regretta sa question au moment où il la prononçait, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait savoir…

« En effet » lâcha Kurogane agacé par son insistance et pensant à Soma.

« Oh je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil » s'écria alors Fye « à plus Kuro-toutou ! »

« C'est ça bon débarras » grogna Kurogane.

oOoOo

Ce vendredi après-midi, trois semaines après la rentrée, Kurogane attendait pour la première fois le week-end avec impatience. Il le passerait chez Domeki et le samedi soir, ils iraient chez Watanuki qui organisait une petite fête.

Alors que Kurogane s'était installé dans son refuge préféré en attendant son entrainement de kendo, Fye débarqua.

Comme de coutume, il se mit à l'enquiquiner :

« Et si plutôt que d'avoir en permanence la tête d'un toutou prêt à l'attaque, tu essayais de sourire ? »

« Je ne souris que lorsque j'en aie envie, pas comme toi »

« Il ne te plait pas mon sourire ? » demanda Fye en pointant les bords de son sourire trop large.

« C'est celui du chat du Cheshire »

« Ah le chat dans « Alice au pays des merveilles »… Tu veux dire que si je disparaissais, mon sourire resterait visible ? »

Il avait une étrange façon de prononcer _« si je disparaissais »._

« Non, c'est ton sourire qui est une illusion après tout » lui assena Kurogane « Les menteurs de ton espèce sont ceux que je déteste le plus ! »

Il voulait le faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais Fye ignora sa remarque et approcha subitement son visage à quelques centimètres du sien…

« **Hé qu'est ce que tu fous ?** »

Sous la surprise Kurogane s'était tapé la tête contre le mur… Fye éclata de rire devant son air ahuri puis lui expliqua, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde :

« On a trouvé des mégots de cigarettes dans les toilettes. Tout le monde est persuadé que c'est toi, alors j'ai dit que je mènerai ma petite enquête. D'après ton haleine, tu ne fumes pas »

« Bien sûr que non » grogna Kurogane. Il savait que Seishiro fumait, mais même s'il ne l'appréciait guère, il ne le balancerait pas au conseil.

Il en avait vraiment marre de ce blond qui venait l'embêter sur son territoire. Quand il s'était brusquement penché vers lui, il avait cru qu'il voulait l'embrasser !

_Manquait plus que ça ! Ne me dites surtout pas qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre d'intérêt pour moi… On ne sait jamais de quoi, il est capable… Ce type est aussi insaisissable qu'un chat…_

Il en était à espérer que ce soit juste une nouvelle manière de le taquiner…

oOoOo

Après son entrainement de kendo, Kurogane passa devant la salle de tir à l'arc et vit Fye…

Il resta un moment à le contempler, fasciné malgré lui par l'impression qu'il dégageait… si sérieux qu'il semblait être une autre personne…

Mais quand il se retourna pour partir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kyle. Le regard mauvais, celui-ci l'interpella :

« Hé toi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a défendu auprès du directeur que tu dois te faire des idées »

« Quelles idées ? » demanda Kurogane sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Reste à l'écart, de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance » l'averti Kyle avant de s'éloigner.

Kurogane tombait des nues :

_Quoi ? Dans ce sens là ? Au pire c'est Fye qui me tourne autour, pas moi !_

_Et quels sont les sentiments de ce crétin à lunettes pour lui ? _

_C'est vrai qu'à la limite au niveau physique, je comprends que ce blond plaise aux garçons…_

Il fut surpris lui-même par sa conclusion :

**_Hein ? Mais ce lycée de fous est en train de me taper sur le système !_**

Sortir enfin de cet endroit allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

oOoOo

Au départ, Fye avait choisi le tir à l'arc car Ashura lui avait interdit les sports d'équipe ou de contact, au prétexte qu'il pourrait se blesser. Mais il s'y était vite révélé et avait un moyen inédit pour cela : il lui suffisait d'imaginer qu'il visait son propre cœur, que cette flèche mettrait fin aux souffrances le torturant jour et nuit…

Il soupira en rangeant son équipement : le week-end signifiait deux jours sans voir Kurogane…

Il jouait à un jeu dangereux, plus il se rapprochait du brun, plus il avait envie d'être avec lui ! Il le taquinait, profitant que ce dernier ne pouvait guère répliquer. Il était comme un chat malicieux qui s'approche d'un chien attaché pour le faire enrager. Mais peut être qu'un jour il finirait par venir trop près et se ferait mordre…

Sans compter qu'il y avait un autre danger : ce matin même au petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il avalait une tartine de pain grillé, Ashura lui avait soudain sortit, sans abaisser son journal :

« Il semble qu'un nouvel élève ait causé certains troubles au lycée dernièrement »

Fye avala sa bouchée avec difficulté et se força à l'indifférence :

« Ah oui… au début il nous a posé quelques problèmes mais il s'est calmé maintenant »

Il était nerveux de parler à un journal, car cet écran l'empêchait de voir l'expression de son père adoptif. Mais au ton de sa voix, il savait que ce n'était pas une banale conversation.

« Il est dans ta classe en plus, ce Kurogane Suwa »

Décidément Ashura savait toujours tout, il valait mieux ne pas avoir l'air de trop lui en cacher.

« Oui et c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas à sa place à Ôto, mais il est très fort en kendo alors il peut quand même être utile »

Ashura changea de sujet, lui rappelant qu'il le laisserait demain chez Mme Chitose car il partait en week-end avec des partenaires commerciaux. Fye hocha la tête, malgré toute la reconnaissance qu'il portait à Ashura, il trouvait de plus en plus pesant la surveillance constante de ses faits et gestes. Alors cet intermède serait une occasion de souffler un peu…

oOoOo

Le samedi matin, Mme Daidoji se présenta à Ôto pour récupérer son neveu.

« Je suis si heureuse que ton intégration se soit déroulée sans encombres. Je m'étais fait tellement de soucis »

En voyant son soulagement, Kurogane éprouva pour la première un peu de gratitude envers Fye, qui l'avait couvert.

Tomoyo qui les attendait dehors, se précipita joyeusement vers lui. Il était aussi très content de la revoir.

Avant de le déposer chez Domeki, Mme Daidoji avait un rendez-vous dans son institut de beauté. Elle les laissa dans un salon de thé, afin qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. C'était le genre d'endroit où il ne serait jamais entré sinon pour accompagner sa cousine : une ambiance de maison de poupée avec dentelles et porcelaine, servant en plus une quantité de choses trop sucrées. Il prit un café, tandis que Tomoyo commandait un thé avec une pâtisserie.

Contrairement à sa mère, la jeune fille semblait en savoir beaucoup plus, sans doute par l'intermédiaire de Nokoru. Puis elle l'informa qu'elle n'irait pas à la soirée contrairement à ce qui était initialement prévu :

« Quand je l'ai rappelé à papa, il a soudain prétexté un diner avec de la famille… C'est triste mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne tient pas trop à ce que je vois Sakura en ce moment »

_Vu la façon dont tu fais tout le temps les éloges de sa beauté, c'est normal qu'il ait peur que tu suives le même chemin que ta sœur…_

« Kurogane, si tu te trouves un petit ami à Ôto, papa et maman feront une crise cardiaque » soupira Tomoyo en reposant délicatement sa tasse.

« Qui a dit que cette éventualité pouvait seulement exister ? » grommela t-il après avoir failli s'étrangler.

« Dans les mangas, il se passe toujours des choses très intéressantes dans les lycées pour garçons, oh oh oh »

_Les filles de nos jours, je vous jure…_

Mais les propos de Fuma et Seishiro, ainsi que l'avertissement de Kyle, lui revinrent en mémoire :

_Elle a peut-être raison, il doit bien y avoir des histoires pas nettes…_

**_Le jeu du destin_**

Kurogane appréciait le fait que Domeki parle peu, sauf pour dire des choses intéressantes. Ils commencèrent par flâner en ville, mangèrent dans un fast-food, puis firent quelques courses en prévision de la soirée.

Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment assis sur la galerie extérieure du temple, à contempler le jardin… La sérénité des lieux était rythmée par le claquement d'une fontaine de bambou…

Domeki habitait à trois pas de chez Watanuki, ils s'y rendirent en avance car ils avaient promis à leur ami de l'aider à tout installer.

Leurs parents et la plupart de leurs voisins étant absents ce week-end là, cela avait motivé Watanuki et Shaolan d'organiser une petite fête.

La maison était de style occidental, le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par une grande pièce servant de salon et de salle à manger, ce qui offrait une configuration idéale.

Ils poussèrent les meubles pour faire place nette à une piste de dance, installant divans et sièges tout autour. Dans un coin fut dressé un buffet. Les deux frères cuisinaient fort bien, surtout Watanuki. Aidés de Sakura, ils avaient préparé plein de mets délicieux.

De leur coté Kurogane et Domeki, avaient apporté des pizzas et des boissons alcoolisées.

« Peut-être que ça va faire beaucoup de nourriture finalement… » commenta Sakura dubitative.

« Ce n'est jamais assez quand il y a un goinfre comme lui ! » déclara Watanuki en lança un regard en biais à Domeki qui branchait la sono. Il lui avait formellement interdit de s'approcher de la table avant l'arrivée des invités.

Kurogane suspendit une boule à facette, tandis que Shaolan accrochait des spots colorés : l'ambiance serait disco !

Quand la jeune fille commença à se trémousser au son de la musique, une petite jupe et de longues bottes mettant en valeur sa silhouette gracieuse, Shaolan faillit dégringoler de la chaise où il était perché.

« Hello la compagnie ! » Ils reconnurent immédiatement la voix joyeuse de Sorata, qui arrivait avec une montagne de takoyakis (boulettes de poulpe).

« Une spécialité d'Osaka, il faudra les garder au chaud, je viens de les faire »

« Je m'en occupe » s'écria Sakura qui était presque comme chez elle ici.

Sorata était très bavard et l'accent d'Osaka accentuait son coté comique. Depuis peu, il sortait avec Arashi, une fille à la beauté un peu froide d'une déesse. Il était intarissable à son sujet.

« Kurogane écoute ça : mon Arashi rend visite à de la famille à Ise donc elle ne sera pas là ce soir… _snif… _à part ça je suis content de te voir ! »

Kurogane se fit soudain apostropher :

« Espèce de traitre ! Tu as rejoint l'ennemi ! »

C'était Erii, une blonde ultra énergique et présidente du club d'arts martiaux du lycée Tsubasa. Elle était immanquablement accompagnée de ses deux assistants : Takeshi et Kentaro. Erii était furax que Kurogane ait quitté leur lycée pour Ôto.

« Je m'en passerais bien » lui répondit-il. Il discuta un moment avec elle, puis rejoignit les garçons qui commençaient à attaquer la sangria.

Il y avait les meilleurs amis de Shaolan : Ryu-o, un garçon aux cheveux châtain, très turbulent et Shogo. Avec ses cheveux décolorés et ses lunettes teintées, ce dernier n'avait pas que le look d'un surfeur, il pratiquait ce sport avec talent. Ils étaient un peu plus âgés que Shaolan, mais s'entendaient très bien avec lui, appréciant le courage et la détermination que le garçon mettait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

« Je n'en revenais pas quand j'ai appris que tu étais à Ôto ! » s'écria Shogo à l'adresse de Kurogane. Il désigna sa poitrine de son pouce :

« Mes parents m'ont inscrit là bas l'année dernière ! Les affaires de leurs magasins de saké marchaient de mieux en mieux et ils avaient l'impression que ce serait la consécration que de m'envoyer à Ôto. Tu parles ! Un lycée sans filles, c'est pas humain ! J'ai pas tenu deux mois… en fait j'ai fait aucuns efforts, mes manières et mes cheveux décolorés ne plaisaient pas au conseil des élèves en plus… Et toi tu t'en sors comment ? »

En s'ouvrant une cannette de bière, Kurogane fit la grimace :

« Il ne faut pas que je me fasse renvoyer… alors je dois faire avec ces tarés du conseil. Quand à l'absence de filles, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus »

« C'est vrai que tu es célèbre pour les repousser ! Peut-être que tu t'intéresses aux garçons alors ? » plaisanta Shogo.

« Quoi ? Même comme une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! » cria Kurogane piqué au vif par une accusation, qu'il avait un peu trop entendue ces derniers temps.

« Ben après l'histoire du grand frère de Sakura, on ne sait jamais » répliqua Ryu-o. Toya qui était à l'université, sortait maintenant avec Yukito, son meilleur ami depuis le collège.

« Ce n'est absolument pas mon cas ! »

« Oh par contre il collectionne toujours les déclarations le VP ? » l'interrogea Shogo curieux.

« Hein ? » Kurogane ne comprenait pas du tout sa question.

« T'es pas au courant ? Dans un lycée pour mecs, un type comme lui attire forcément les convoitises ! Mais il refuse toute les demandes… pourtant je parie qu'il est bien gay… d'ailleurs il repousse aussi les filles »

Non il ne savait rien de tout cela. En même temps, il tenait la plupart des renseignements sur les membres du conseil, de Masayoshi. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne lui ait pas précisé ce genre de choses.

Maintenant il comprenait le comportement de Kyle à son égard.

« C'est vrai qu'il décline toutes les déclarations » confirma Domeki avec son air toujours sérieux.

« Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » s'écria Watanuki très soupçonneux en l'attrapant par son T-shirt.

« À la fin des compétitions, j'ai vu plusieurs concurrents l'aborder. Il s'excuse à chaque fois en disant que ce n'est pas possible » répondit calmement l'archer avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire moqueur en coin « Tu as cru que j'avais essayé ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je m'en fiche d'abord » s'énerva l'adolescent à lunettes.

« En tout cas, vous avez ça en commun » déclara Sorata à l'adresse de Kurogne, qui restait songeur. Fye s'intéressait-il vraiment à lui ou bien il se l'imaginait ? Il ne pouvait lire ses vrais sentiments… mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un jeu de sa part, il devait faire ça avec tout le monde… pour recevoir des déclarations et les décliner…

« Les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées ? Vous avez invité qui ? » s'inquiéta Ryu-o qui savait que ni Watanuki, ni Shaolan, n'était doué pour parler à la gente féminine.

Watanuki désigna alors deux garçons : Soseki, un étudiant sérieux aux cheveux longs, qui comme Domeki vivait dans un temple et d'Hideki, un petit gars plutôt maladroit mais gentil. Tous deux préparaient les concours d'entrée à l'université.

« Ils veulent se sortir la tête des révisions et rencontrer des jolies filles, alors on a chargé ce type de faire les invitations » Il pointa son doigt sur Domeki et s'énerva « Tout ça parce que les filles ne lui refusent jamais rien… Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent bien trouver à cette tronche de cake ! »

L'archer fit le geste qui lui était coutumier quand Watanuki montait dans les aigus, à savoir se boucher les oreilles. Une fois la crise passée, il annonça :

« J'ai invité des filles d'autres lycées »

« Hé Kurogane, tu devrais en profiter pour t'amuser un peu ! Je veux voir si ton pouvoir de séduction est aussi fort qu'on le prétend » déclara Shogo qui était aussi réputé pour ça.

« Ce n'est pas une légende : la plupart du temps il n'avait jamais parlé aux filles venant lui faire une déclaration » précisa Sorata.

« Faisons un pari : prenons une fille au hasard dans celles qui vont venir et voyons si elle te tombe dans les bras avant la fin de la soirée » continua Shogo.

« Oh oui ! Rien de tel qu'un pari pour mettre un peu de piment ! » s'exclama Ryu-o.

Kurogane hésita… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire un tel pari, mais il avait vraiment envie de se changer les idées. Cela lui arrivait d'embrasser une fille en soirée… Mais pas question pour lui d'aller plus loin avec quelqu'un pour qui il n'avait aucuns sentiments…

« Si tu gagnes je t'offre une bonne bouteille de saké, et si tu perds, voyons… » réfléchit Shogo.

« Ce sera ça ! » s'écria soudain Ryu-o en sortant deux tickets de sa poche d'un geste théâtral « Voici des entrées pour la séance de dédicace du dernier livre de photos de Primera »

« Comment t'as eu ces tickets ? » s'étonna Shaolan.

« Grâce à un concours du magazine _Shonen Maganian_, ce n'était pas le prix que je convoitais évidemment » répondit Ryu-o qui ajouta avec un air machiavélique « Si tu perds : tu devras te rendre à la séance de dédicace et dire à Primera que tu adores tout ce qu'elle fait ! Je serai là pour filmer »

La tête de Kurogane exprima la répulsion que lui inspirait cette éventualité et ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ok, je gagnerai de toutes façons » annonça t-il, sûr de lui.

« Hé ! Ça se fait pas de parier sur une fille comme ça ! » protesta Watanuki.

« T'inquiète ! Une fille qui se fait draguer en soirée, doit savoir que bien souvent cela ne dépasse pas le cadre de ladite soirée » le rassura Shogo en connaisseur.

« Ça y est les voilà, elles sont toutes jolies même si aucune ne peut rivaliser avec mon Arashi ! » déclara Sorata qui regardait dehors « Tu prends quel numéro ? »

« Celle qui entrera en troisième » lança Kurogane sans hésiter.

L'instant suivant, la première passait la porte.

« Himawari-chan ! » s'exclama Watanuki à la vue d'une brune, dont le joli minois était entouré de deux épaisses couettes bouclées et d'un bond il se précipita vers elle.

« Himawari Kunogi : la reine du lycée Juji ! Dommage pour toi » commenta Shogo.

Non pas dommage, il connaissait cette fille qui venait encourager Domeki aux tournois et il ne supportait pas ses manières. Watanuki, lui, l'appréciait beaucoup sauf quand elle s'approchait de trop près de Domeki. Personne n'avait encore compris s'il était jaloux de son ami ou de cette fille.

« Hum la deuxième aussi était mignonne, à condition d'aimer le genre poupée » continua Shogo.

Kurogane se sentit encore soulagé en voyant une jeune fille toute timide, enveloppée d'une longue chevelure blonde. Il aurait vraiment eu du mal à draguer cette gamine. Son cœur s'accéléra : qu'est-ce que le destin lui réservait ? Comment serait la troisième ?

La troisième n'était pas une blonde mais un blond qu'il reconnu avec stupéfaction en même temps que Shogo :

« Ah Ah Ah ! J'le crois pas : c'est ton VP VIP ! » s'écria t-il hilare.

_Arg ! Qu'est ce que Fye fout ici ?_

« Désolé ! Dans l'obscurité, j'ai cru que c'était aussi une fille » paniqua Sorata, terriblement gêné. Mais tous savaient qu'il n'était pas capable de jouer délibérément, un tel tour, à son ami.

« Oh c'est Tchii » déclara Domeki, reconnaissant la poupée blonde « Elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait avec son cousin, alors c'est Fye… »

« Trop dément ! Un pari étant un pari, c'est lui que tu vas devoir draguer ! » annonça Shogo tout excité.

« Mais il a parié sur la troisième pas **le** troisième, non ? » leur rappela Sorata, pour tenter de rattraper sa gaffe.

« Ok, tu as droit à un joker mais tu auras un gage » concéda Ryu-o déçu.

Pendant que les garçons tergiversaient, les dernières filles entraient. Yuzuriha et Suzuran qui étaient deux brunettes pleines d'entrain, l'une à la coupe au carré, l'autre avec des chignons ressemblant à des oreilles de souris. Sakura, qui les appréciait beaucoup, vint à leur rencontre.

Derrière elles, il y avait Kohane, une rêveuse à la beauté éthérée et Miyuki (4), une fille délurée qui arrivait toujours en retard en cours.

Kurogane fit le point rapidement, en fait il n'avait envie de draguer aucune des filles présentes. La seule personne qu'il voulait conquérir c'était Fye : pas pour des raisons romantiques bien sûr, mais comme un défi à relever ! Ce soir le blond serait la proie, il voulait le soumettre à sa volonté, le faire sortir de ses retranchements, lui ôter son masque… Ce désir était aiguisé par l'avertissement de Kyle et pour avoir appris que le blond refusait toutes les propositions…

Il serait celui qui gagnerait cette bataille ! Le guerrier qui prendrait la forteresse réputée imprenable…

À ce moment là, il ne pensait absolument pas aux conséquences que pourrait avoir son acte…

« Je garde le pari tel quel : ma cible sera Fye » annonça Kurogane, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être entendu par la future victime.

« Excellent ! Ce sera encore plus marrant pour nous à regarder. Et si tu gagnes Shogo ira en plus à la dédicace de Primera » lança Ryu-o ravi.

« Ok » répondit ce dernier « Si c'est le prix à payer pour voir le VP d'Ôto se faire rouler une pelle par un mec, je veux bien »

« Hein mais je croyais que Kurogane-sempai voulait prouver qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons » commenta Shaolan, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ce n'est pas un intérêt dans ce sens là, c'est un combat » précisa Kurogane.

Shaolan ne répliqua pas et il rejoignit son frère pour accueillir leurs invités.

C'était la première fois que Kurogane voyait Fye en habits de ville. Il avait l'air d'un mannequin, vêtu d'un jean ajusté mettant en valeur ses jambes interminables. Son haut gris bleu avait un étrange imprimé dans le dos, une sorte de phénix qui ressemblait presque à un tatouage.

_Si elle était là, Tomoyo serait dans tous ses états…_

Kurogane, lui, était tout en noir, avec un T-shirt orné d'un dragon argenté.

Fye fit une drôle de tête en l'apercevant, il faillit lâcher le gâteau au chocolat qu'il apportait comme cadeau.

« Je crois que tu connais déjà quelques personnes ici » lui dit Watanuki.

Fye acquiesça en regardant autour de lui : cela avait beau être une fête d'adolescents, on ne peut plus banale, c'était la première à laquelle il participait… et la présence de Kurogane le rendait nerveux. Justement le kendoka venait à sa rencontre :

« Salut, on peut dire que le monde est petit »

« En effet Kuro-sama » Le blond passa devant lui sans s'arrêter pour rejoindre sa cousine qui se présentait aux autres invités.

« Hé hé… ça ne se présente pas super bien… je crois que je vais avoir une vidéo pouvant être vendue à prix d'or à Tomoyo » ricana Ryu-o.

De son coté, Watanuki déchantait en voyant qu'Himawari n'en avait que pour Domeki, il s'approcha alors d'elle pour la conduire au buffet. Mais quand il se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir que Domeki était maintenant en pleine discussion avec Fye, apparemment de tir à l'arc. Il s'interposa entre eux et tendit une assiette à son ami :

« Tiens des calamars farcis puisque tu en avais demandé »

Kurogane en profita pour proposer un verre de sangria à Fye. Il lui effleura sa main et le sentit frissonner… Juste retour des choses, c'était à son tour de jouer avec lui !

Puis il désigna Tchii qui bavardait avec Kohane :

« C'est ta cousine ? Elle te ressemble comme une petite sœur ! »

« Tout le monde dit ça, pourtant en réalité nous n'avons aucun lien biologique. C'est la fille d'une cousine de mon père adoptif »

C'était vrai qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur le blond, à part qu'il était orphelin… Cela leur faisait encore un point commun, mais contrairement à lui, Fye ne semblait plus avoir aucune famille.

Kurogane voulait engager la conversation, mais ils furent soudain entourés de filles cherchant à accaparer leur attention… Et Fye qui était beaucoup plus doué que lui dans l'esquive, en profita pour lui fausser de nouveau compagnie.

oOoOo

La soirée suivait son cours… Shogo s'improvisait DJ… Suzuran plaisait beaucoup à Soseki, tandis que Tchii avait tapé dans l'œil d'Hideki…

Kurogane observait sa proie qui dansait : les reflets bleus et argentés de la boule à facette, miroitant sur son corps fin, lui donnaient l'air irréel d'un magicien.

Pour l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à l'approcher, mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

_Dire que d'habitude c'est l'inverse… _

Fye sentait sur lui le regard du kendoka… Il avait décidé dès le début de garder ses distances vis-à-vis de Kurogane, pour ne pas lui gâcher la soirée… Il était parfaitement conscient de lui pourrir assez la vie à Ôto, mais étrangement c'était le brun qui semblait rechercher sa compagnie… Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

_Est-ce que juste pour le temps de cette soirée, on peut faire une trêve ?_

« Hum ce gâteau au chocolat est succulent » s'écria soudain Yuzuriha. Les filles de l'assemblée approuvèrent et complimentèrent Fye.

Bizarrement Domeki n'était plus en train de s'empiffrer au buffet : avait-il trouvé quelque chose de meilleur à déguster ?

Watanuki avait lui aussi disparu…

L'alcool commençait à faire ses effets et beaucoup étaient sortis s'aérer sur la terrasse.

Sakura, elle, miaulait en courant dans tout les sens… tandis Shaolan la suivait en l'appelant princesse et en agitant comme une épée la louche de la sangria, pour la défendre de monstres imaginaires…

Par contre Fye avait l'air de tenir l'alcool aussi bien que Kurogane. Ce dernier le rejoignit sur le divan où il était assis et s'installa à coté de lui

« Ils sont marrants tous les deux » dit Fye en montrant Sakura et Shaolan. Kurogane fut surpris en le voyant, il n'avait pas un sourire moqueur mais très doux… et pour la première fois, ses yeux souriaient aussi…

_Il est donc capable d'avoir ce genre d'expression… _

« Tss ces gamins, je leur avais pourtant interdit de boire autre chose que de la sangria, mais ça a suffit pour les mettre dans cet état »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup les apprécier »

« Ouais… »

Ces mèches blondes qui avaient l'air si soyeuses, il avait envie d'en porter une à ses lèvres…

Ils continuèrent à parler de la soirée… Kurogane se penchait vers lui pour lui répondre, faisant exprès de caresser de son souffle cette oreille, qui semblait aussi sensible que celle d'un chat…

Il pouvait percevoir le trouble de Fye… Il se sentait prêt à passer à l'attaque !

« C'est trop bruyant et on étouffe ici, allons discuter dehors » proposa t-il.

Fye acquiesça et allait sortir sur la terrasse, mais pour une fois Kurogane voulait être seul avec lui :

« Non par là » Il attrapa Fye par la main pour le guider vers une porte au fond, qui donnait sur le jardin. En passant devant la cuisine, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle inattendu : Watanuki pris en sandwich entre le frigo et Domeki… leurs lèvres semblaient soudées ensemble…

Sous la surprise, ils restèrent un instant plantés là, puis Kurogane tira Fye dehors.

« Ça y est, ils ont enfin réussi à se mettre d'accord tous les deux… c'est pas trop tôt » dit-il pour briser le silence gênant.

« Cela ne te choque pas ? » demanda Fye ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

« Non » répondit simplement le brun.

« J'aurais pensé que tu serais choqué par ce genre de choses » murmura Fye en baissant la tête comme pour cacher son visage.

Kurogane lui releva brusquement le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'avait pris au dépourvu et l'expression qu'il lui dévoilait, était absolument adorable !

Ses joues d'habitude si pâles, joliment colorées… des yeux bleus étonnés… un air sans défense… et surtout des lèvres entrouvertes…

_Bon je crois que je vais y aller direct…_

Alors, après lui avoir laissé le temps de le repousser s'il n'en avait pas envie, Kurogane se pencha vers lui…

…

Ces lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et parfumées au saké… Kurogane était en train de se perdre dans toutes ces sensations… son corps en voulait plus… lui suggérant de prendre tous les plaisirs que pourrait lui donner ce blond qui s'abandonnait dans ses bras…

Non, il fallait qu'il s'arrête avant d'être pris à son propre jeu… qu'il dise la phrase censée servir d'alibi à ses actions et le décharger de toute responsabilité… mais aussi le venger de toutes les moqueries du blond !

Il s'arracha de cette bouche tentatrice et lança abruptement :

« Je voulais juste te prouver que je ne fumais pas non plus en soirée »

Fye resta pétrifié… et pour la première fois il put lire sans peine en lui…

Ce visage glacé aux lèvres contractées de douleur, ce désespoir sans limite qui perçait à travers ses yeux écarquillés… Tout cela n'était pas seulement le résultat de son geste mais parce que le blond venait de laisser tomber son masque sous le choc !

Il savait que Fye se forçait à sourire mais… c'était donc à ce point ?

C'était ça qu'il cachait ? Une âme écorchée vive… à laquelle il venait stupidement d'infliger une nouvelle blessure…

Car il avait oublié une notion essentielle : et si Fye vraiment était amoureux de lui ? Alors il s'était conduit comme le pire des salauds…

Cette vision était presque insupportable… Il aurait voulu trouver des mots qui atténueraient la cruauté de la situation, mais Ryu-o et Shogo en débarquant à cet instant, ne firent que l'empirer :

« Waouh ! Tu remportes le pari haut la main ! »

« Félicitations ! »

Et comme au ralenti, il vit Fye tourner les talons pour s'enfuir…

« Ah… ça a peut-être trop bien marché… » s'inquiéta Sorata.

oOoOo

Fye venait d'être projeté du paradis à l'enfer ! Quand Kurogane lui avait relevé le menton, sa tête s'était vidée de toutes pensées… ses résolutions de ne pas le laisser s'approcher de lui se volatilisant…

Il ne pouvait que ressentir… d'abord un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres… puis elles furent capturées par une bouche impérieuse sans qu'il ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance… des frissons lui parcouraient le corps… son cœur battait à tout rompre…

Non c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il devait rêver… combien de fois d'ailleurs avait-il déjà fait ce rêve ? Sauf que cette fois il ne se réveilla pas dans son lit, mais face à Kurogane…

_Mais à quoi avait-il cru ?_

Depuis le temps, il aurait du le savoir que sa vie n'était qu'un éternel cauchemar !

Comme un automate il revint dans la salle pour retrouver Tchii : il voulait quitter les lieux le plus vite possible ! À son grand soulagement, elle ne protesta pas quand il lui dit qu'ils partaient.

Tandis qu'ils rentraient à pied, sa cousine, intarissable au sujet d'Hideki, ne remarqua pas son trouble. Fye avait l'impression en marchant, d'entendre s'entrechoquer les débris de son cœur, définitivement brisé. Chaque pas était douloureux…

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Tchii, il se précipita dans sa chambre et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller comme pour s'étouffer…

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais n'arrivaient pas à couler…

**_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_**_ Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais m'aimer en retour, je n'ai même rien fait dans ce sens, au contraire… Je voulais juste pouvoir venir te voir et te parler… juste ça, cela me suffisait… **Je ne te demandais que ça**… et maintenant ce ne sera plus possible…_

Le chien avait cassé sa chaine pour se jeter sur lui… lui infligeant une morsure en plein cœur…

_Ce n'est qu'une morsure… j'ai vécu des choses tellement plus atroces, que ça c'est dérisoire… _

Pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le brun soit capable d'agir ainsi ! Il l'avait attaqué avec ses propres armes : le mensonge !

Mais parce qu'il avait tant de fois eu affaire à des hommes qui étaient des monstres, il savait que Kurogane n'avait pas agit dans le but de le briser. Juste comme un chien qui mord parce qu'on l'a embêté et non par cruauté…

Car il n'avait vu nul triomphe sur son visage tandis que ses amis le congratulaient… mais un air de toutou pris en faute… Aussi n'éprouvait-il aucune haine envers lui, seulement de la tristesse…

_Et c'était un pari en plus… Je n'arrive pourtant pas t'en vouloir, même pour un acte si mesquin… _

Ses sentiments pour Kurogane restaient intacts : un amour impossible… juste un peu plus douloureux…

_Moi, en voulant sauver celui qui m'était le plus cher au monde, je l'ai tué… Alors je ne mérite pas d'être aimé… _

_Mais je ne pourrais plus me réchauffer en ta présence désormais… je me suis brûlé les ailes…_

oOoOo

Le dimanche soir, alors qu'il avait réintégré sa chambre dans le dortoir, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre en boucle les événements de la veille. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait combien chacun de ses actes avaient contribué à blesser Fye…

_J'étais sincère en disant que la relation de Domeki et Watanuki ne me dérangeait pas, mais lui sortir ça juste avant de l'embrasser…_

De quelle victoire pouvait-il se vanter ? Il lui avait arraché son masque pour découvrir derrière une douleur sans nom… un cœur déjà brisé…

Dans le ciel noir, un fin croissant de lune, exactement comme le sourire du chat d'Alice, semblait le narguer, car c'était celui que Fye ne porterait sans doute plus…

…

Mais le lundi matin, en arrivant en classe, il vit que Fye souriait comme d'habitude… Non, il souriait encore plus que d'habitude ! Et il le salua :

« Bonjour Kurogane »

C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas par un surnom… il comprit que le lien étrange qu'ils avaient tissé tous les deux était rompu…

Il avait vraiment la sensation qu'un mur invisible mais palpable, les séparait désormais. Fye resterait dans son monde, de l'autre coté du miroir, continuant à montrer aux autres l'image inversée des émotions qu'il éprouvait vraiment…

Et quand il rejoignit son endroit secret, où plus personne ne viendrait désormais le déranger, il ressentit un vide étrange…

Finalement le blond avait joué un rôle similaire à Tomoyo. Cette dernière venait toujours le tarabuster quand il s'isolait trop longtemps, pour ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Maintenant il était seul… et Fye aussi…

Deux destins parallèles qui ne se croiseraient plus…

Plus jamais ?

**Fin de la première partie**

Merci de votre lecture !

**Notes :**

1 : Droite ou gauche ? Il fallait choisir car dans le manga elle passe d'une joue à l'autre selon les cases !

2 : Kyudo : tir à l'arc japonais.

3 : Connaissez-vous le congélateur Seles ? On peut y mettre un frangin en attente de sa résurrection ou un roi ayant des tendances génocidaires.

4 : Si ce nom ne vous dit rien, c'est la fille aux cheveux longs qu'on voit passer, souvent en courant, dans presque tous les mondes du manga.

**oOoOo**

Maintenant c'est au tour de Kurogane de venir sur le « territoire » de Fye contre son gré. Cette suite sera plutôt sombre, car une nouvelle d'Egard Poe **« Le chat noir »** y servira de fil conducteur…

**A suivre : _« Le chat noir » :_** Kurogane va découvrir un fragment du passé de Fye et le danger que celui-ci encoure. Alors malgré l'interdiction formelle de ce dernier, il décide de s'en mêler… quel que soit le prix à payer…

**oOoOo**

**Question pour mes lecteurs :**

Quel chapitre aimeriez-vous que j'écrive en premier : la suite de celui-ci ou le chapitre 5 de « A bord du Black Steel » ? Si vous avez une préférence, faites le moi savoir !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**_Madoka : _**Quand j'ai reçu ta review implorant la suite de « A bord du Black Steel », j'étais déjà en plein dans l'écriture de cet OS. Et je vais te décevoir encore en te disant que « Paint it red » est fini ! Désolée !

**_Yuuchan :_** Merci énormément pour ta review sur « Wings of sorrow », car c'était un OS pour lequel je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'avis ! J'espère que les autres OS de « Missing » t'ont plu.

**_Merci beaucoup aussi à Ayu, 6syker6, opipourpre et Mangalovergirl1 !_**


	11. Le chat noir

**Le chat noir**

Je rappelle que cet OS est la suite du chapitre 10 : Je te dresserai !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent toujours à CLAMP et la nouvelle « Le chat noir » à Edgar Poe.

Je n'affectionne pas particulièrement les récits trop morbides, mais quand ils sont écrits par Edgar Poe et traduits par Baudelaire, j'adore !

**Warning : **Cet OS contient des thèmes assez sombres.

**Résumé : **Kurogane découvre un fragment du passé de Fye et le danger que celui-ci encoure. Alors malgré l'interdiction formelle de ce dernier, il décide de s'en mêler… quel que soit le prix à payer…

_**Remords**_

D'habitude il était toujours en colère contre les autres, cette fois-ci il l'était contre lui-même ! Kurogane se fustigeait de son action envers Fye… Quel misérable crétin il avait été ! Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre cela…

Le souvenir d'un conseil souvent répété par sa mère, le hantait :

_Il y a tant de malheurs dans une vie humaine que l'on ne pourra éviter, alors la seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est tâcher de ne pas en provoquer d'avantage…_

Un autre problème l'obnubilait. Fye était amoureux de lui, maintenant il en était certain : alors pourquoi s'était-il comporté de manière aussi flagrante pour l'horripiler ?

Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, il semblait tracer autour de lui une limite à ne pas franchir !

Avait-il considéré ses sentiments comme un combat perdu d'avance ?

Non, la situation semblait plus complexe, car c'était avec beaucoup de monde que Fye agissait ainsi !

Que cachait-il ? Une très grande douleur, oui, mais de quelle nature ?

Parce qu'il avait perdu des personnes très chères, Kurogane ressentait souvent des réticences à se lier aux autres… il connaissait cette peur d'être blessé s'il s'attachait trop… Depuis Tomoyo et bien d'autres lui avaient fait comprendre, que justement ce n'est pas seul qu'on surmonte ces événements…

Mais dans le cas de Fye, il avait l'impression que ce le blond redoutait le plus : c'était qu'on s'attache à lui !

Pourquoi s'enfermait-il à ce point dans une armure ?

Comme pour protéger des secrets inavouables…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était disqualifié pour faire partie de ceux pouvant lui venir en aide ! Cette seule pensée le dérangeait beaucoup…

Il reçut un message de Ryu-o _« Tu crois ça ? On est allé à la séance de dédicace de Primera et Shogo l'a emballée ! Elle a accepté de prendre des leçons de surf avec lui. Tu te rends compte : Shogo va donner des cours à Primera en bikini ! »_

Suivi d'un autre de Shogo _« Grâce à toi, il m'arrive quelque chose de très palpitant ! Merci beaucoup ! »_

C'était bien les seuls à se réjouir !

oOoOo

En tout cas, Fye n'avait pas usé de sa fonction pour se venger : ni en dénonçant le refuge de Kurogane, ni pour obtenir son renvoi. En classe, il supportait stoïquement sa présence, sans jamais tourner son regard vers lui, mettant un point d'honneur à ne rien dévoiler de son état.

Et pour ça, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, car en général les filles qu'il repoussait, essayaient de lui montrer par tous les moyens, combien son refus les avait blessées. Cela l'énervait à chaque fois de les voir jouer exagérément leurs rôles de victime devant lui.

Mais l'apparente indifférence de Fye n'était qu'un mensonge dont il n'était pas dupe. Comme il aurait préféré que celui-ci vienne vers lui pour lui signifier toute sa colère… alors peut-être il aurait pu tenter de s'excuser…

oOoOo

Un soir, Kurogane vit Nataku, un autre interne de troisième année, lui demander la permission de manger à sa table. Visiblement, il voulait fuir celle occupée par le fils Riyon Fui, qui énervait tout le monde avec ses continuelles vantardises. Ce dernier tenait maintenant ses distances vis-à-vis de Kurogane, après avoir déclaré (avec une évidente mauvaise foi) que le kendoka n'était pas un adversaire assez fort pour lui.

Nataku était du genre sérieux et un peu froid, un sentiment renforcé par sa chevelure aux reflets argentés. Il appartenait au club de tir à l'arc mais ne fréquentait pas grand monde à part Kakyo, Kamui et Subaru. Kurogane accepta, avec l'espoir secret de pouvoir l'interroger sur Fye.

Nataku n'était pas non plus très bavard, pourtant il engagea la conversation en demandant :

« Toi aussi tu as pris part au pari ? »

Kurogane tiqua sur le mot et devant sa perplexité, Nataku précisa :

« Je parlais de celui d'arriver à séduire l'infirmière, Melle Ichihara »

« Non et toi ? »

« Pareil, moi mon idéal féminin c'est plutôt Karen Kasumi… Apparemment tous ceux qui ont essayé, se sont fait violement rembarrer ! »

Kurogane l'avait vue une fois devant l'infirmerie : une jeune femme au corps de rêve et aux longs cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval. Elle était certes très séduisante mais ne lui semblait pas le genre à se laisser facilement séduire. Lui qui croisait très souvent des femmes lui faisant comprendre que _« c'était où il voulait, quand il voulait »_, ne la classait pas dans la même catégorie.

« Même Mr Yûto (1) s'est fait renvoyer sur les roses » Ce prof de physique-chimie, au sourire charmeur, était connu pour être un vrai play-boy. Nataku continua en baissant la voix :

« Des rumeurs disent que le dirlo l'a engagée dans l'espoir de se la faire… mais tu te doutes qu'avec lui aussi… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » ricana Kurogane. Il se souvenait que quand il l'avait vue, l'infirmière était en pleine discussion avec Clow Lead : entre eux par contre, le courant avait l'air de bien passer…

oOoOo

Les autres soirs, ils prirent l'habitude de manger ensemble et Kurogane en appris d'avantage sur Nataku. Il avait été adopté par un patron d'entreprise ayant perdu son fils unique, à qui il ressemblait étrangement. Nataku avait le sentiment de n'être vu que comme le remplaçant du disparu et cela lui causait beaucoup de peine.

S'il détestait l'impression d'être programmé pour tenir un rôle, l'adoption lui avait offert Kazuki (2), une jeune cousine pleine d'entrain, qu'il adorait.

Se découvrir des caractéristiques communes, les rapprocha. Kurogane en profita alors pour orienter la conversation sur Fye :

« On est dans le même club, il a aussi été adopté, mais je ne sais vraiment rien de lui… Il ne me semble pas que les membres du conseil en sachent d'avantage… » répondit Nataku « Tu as eu quelques problèmes avec eux, mais en dehors de leurs fonctions ils sont beaucoup plus sympas que tu ne l'imagines… Enfin à part Kyle… »

Kurogane hocha la tête, c'était vrai que hormis Kyle, il ne détestait pas les autres élèves du conseil, c'était plutôt qu'il avait du mal à les cerner. Même pendant les entrainements de kendo, il ne pouvait se rapprocher de Kamui, ce dernier étant toujours en train de se chamailler avec Fuma et son frère.

« Kakyo m'a confié qu'il semblait continuellement en train de surveiller le VP. Kyle n'a pas très bonne réputation en dehors du lycée en plus, personne n'a compris comment il s'est retrouvé membre du conseil ! Ce n'est pas que je voulais en faire partie, mais tout le monde pensait que j'aurais un poste de secrétaire comme Kakyo… Enfin pour en revenir à Fye, je ne connais même pas son pays d'origine, ni dans quelles circonstances il a été adopté par Mr Seles. Kakyo m'a dit qu'il ressent en lui une très grande tristesse et Subaru, qui est très sensible, pense qu'il a eu un frère jumeau… »

Voilà qui était très intéressant !

_S'il a perdu son jumeau en plus de sa famille, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il cache autant de douleur… Il n'est même pas proche des autres membres du conseil, pourquoi est-il aussi isolé ?_

_Et ce Kyle est définitivement suspect… _

_**Soupçons**_

Kurogane rentrait pour la première fois, passer le week-end chez les Daidoji. Tandis qu'il attendait sa tante, il remarqua un homme à la longue chevelure de jais, appuyé contre une luxueuse voiture de sport. Il était garé juste devant le portail et devait lui aussi attendre quelqu'un.

Il fixa intensément Kurogane… tous deux se regardèrent alors en chiens de faïence…

Le kendoka lui trouvait quelque chose d'inquiétant, il dégageait la même impression que Seishiro ou Eagle, aussi ce fut avec un certain malaise qu'il vit Fye monter dans cette voiture !

_Hein, que fait-il avec ce type ?_

Il ressentit le désir de possession de l'homme, alors qu'il refermait la portière sur Fye…

« Tiens c'était Mr Seles » dit Mme Daidoji, arrivé sur ces entrefaites.

_Hein ? Lui ? Il ne dégage pas vraiment l'aura d'un __**père**__… Et pourquoi m'a-t-il dévisagé comme s'il savait ce qui c'était passé ?_

Il ne pensait pas que Fye puisse faire ce genre de confidence à son père adoptif, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs…

Il pensa à Kyle… ce dernier ne pouvait être au courant des événements de la soirée, mais il semblait très soupçonneux au lycée…

oOoOo

Kurogane aurait du être ravi de retrouver sa maison et sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit tranquille. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Fye… savoir que c'était avec ce genre de type qu'il vivait ne le rassurait pas du tout…

Tomoyo voyait bien que quelque chose le tourmentait, mais elle n'arriva pas à le lui faire avouer. De guerre lasse, elle changea de sujet, sans se douter qu'elle touchait le fond du problème :

« Au fait Sakura a dit que la prochaine fois qu'on organise un truc, il faut absolument que tu invites ce Fye qui était à la soirée. Elle l'a trouvé super sympa et j'ai bien envie de le connaître moi aussi »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible… » soupira son cousin.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas amis ? Il est dans ta classe pourtant… Oh est-ce que par hasard c'est ça qui te dérange ? »

Tomoyo était vraiment trop lucide ! Kurogane la fit sortir de sa chambre en déclarant qu'il devait faire ses devoirs.

Avoir une occasion de pouvoir se rapprocher de Fye, il ne demandait que ça ! Il ne se doutait pas qu'il la tenait dans la main…

Le texte que Clow Lead leur avait donné à étudier était un classique de la littérature américaine du 19ème siècle : la nouvelle « Le chat noir » d'Edgar Poe.

Une histoire noire, teintée de fantastique, d'un homme qui malgré une vie pleine d'opportunités, sombre dans l'alcoolisme. Il finissait par brutaliser sa femme et son chat préféré… jusqu'à arracher un œil à la pauvre bête avant de la pendre… Peu après sa maison brulait dans des circonstances mystérieuses… surgissait alors un autre chat noir à qui il manquait aussi un œil et qui avait sur la poitrine une étrange tache en forme de gibet… Cet animal le conduisait à sa perte définitive…

Kurogane n'était pas trop fan de genre d'écrit où tout est perdu d'avance.

_Il n'a vraiment pas volé son châtiment, cet enfoiré…il est parfaitement conscient du mal qu'il cause et jamais il ne s'arrête… Mais sa femme et le premier chat, pourquoi se laissent-ils martyriser ? Bon, je suppose que vu leur position, ils n'ont pas les moyens de s'opposer à leur bourreau…_

En tout cas ce n'était pas cette lecture qui allait arranger son humeur morose…

_Fye… Et toi, qui t'a fait du mal et comment ?_

_Est-ce que comme les chats de l'histoire, tu as existé en « double » ?_

oOoOo

Fye vivait en effet seul avec Ashura, qui n'était pas marié et ne manifestait aucun désir de l'être.

Pendant la semaine, Mme Chitose venait pour faire le ménage et préparer le diner que Fye faisait réchauffer le soir. Elle était veuve et Ashura l'aidait dans un certain nombre de domaines. Quand Fye l'avait rencontrée, il s'était pris à rêver d'un rapprochement entre elle et son père adoptif. Mais il semblait clair que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas de cette nature. Cela lui aurait pourtant bien plu d'avoir Tchii comme petite sœur…

Mais surtout, cela lui aurait évité d'être toujours en tête à tête avec Ashura…

Le week-end, c'était Fye qui cuisinait et tandis qu'il coupait des légumes, il soupira… Il se sentait tellement las : toujours sourire lui demandait encore plus d'efforts ces derniers temps.

Ce sourire c'était Ashura qui lui avait demandé de le porter… il disait toujours que cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi…

Il ne pouvait donc l'ôter que lorsqu'il était seul et il songea avec cynisme :

_En fait c'est le seul mensonge qu'il tolère de ma part, ou alors il a oublié que mon sourire est un mensonge…_

Depuis un moment déjà, leur relation prenait une tournure déroutante… ressemblant bien plus à celle d'un animal de compagnie et d'un maitre, que celle d'un fils et son père…

Une relation faite de règles à respecter, où il devait obtenir son consentement pour tout. Et Ashura devenait de plus en plus exigeant…

Tout adolescent a un jardin secret qu'il faut respecter et c'était justement ce territoire qu'Ashura tentait d'envahir. Il voulait toujours savoir tout sur tout, tandis que de son coté, il maintenait de nombreuses zones d'ombre sur sa vie… quand il sortait tard le soir, Fye ignorait où il allait…

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas les moyens de désobéir à cet homme, il avait trop dépendu de lui…

Ashura était le seul qui connaissait son vrai nom… C'était celui qui était venu le chercher pour l'emmener hors de cet enfer… Et ce jour là, Fye lui avait la promesse de tout faire pour lui !

Maintenant il se sentait prisonnier de ces mots prononcés… ils avaient été la sincère expression de sa gratitude mais le liaient comme des chaines…

Alors il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'Ashura, qui n'avait pas eu d'enfant et l'avait recueilli quelques années auparavant, ne devait pas toujours savoir comment réagir face à un adolescent de 17 ans…

Avant la fameuse soirée, il lui arrivait quand il était seul, d'ébaucher l'ombre d'un vrai sourire en se remémorant ses chamailleries avec Kurogane. Cela avait été une échappatoire… C'était fini ! Il essayait de penser le moins possible au kendoka, cela ne lui procurait plus que de la tristesse…. un poids de plus à son fardeau quotidien…

La voix d'Ashura derrière lui, le fit soudain sursauter :

« Je suis rentré »

Il se retourna en collant instantanément son fameux sourire sur son visage.

« Bon retour ! »

Il comprit tout de suite que son père adoptif était en colère :

« Fye ! Je viens d'apprendre par ta cousine que tu es allé à une soirée samedi dernier. Tu sais bien que je t'interdis ce genre de choses sans mon consentement ! »

_Aie ! C'est vrai qu'il revient de chez Mme Chitose, Tchii a du lui en parler en toute innocence…_

« Je suis désolé ! Tchii m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la dernière minute… Elle est timide donc elle reçoit rarement ce genre d'invitation. Elle se faisait une telle joie d'y aller, mais sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule… »

« Et il y avait ce Kurogane Suwa parmi les invités ! » poursuivit Ashura dont la voix devenait de plus en plus menaçante.

« Ah oui… » sortit Fye comme si ce détail n'avait aucune importance « Mais à part quelques mots au début, je ne l'ai pas approché de la soirée… Je le supporte bien assez au lycée »

Il essayait de mettre dans sa voix, tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour le kendoka. Il espérait aussi que Tchii n'en avait pas dit plus. À la fin de la soirée, elle dansait avec Hideki, il était presque certain qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de rien.

« S'il pose tant de problèmes, je peux demander à Fei Wan de le virer »

Fye paniqua intérieurement : _Non, il croira que cela vient de moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste encore plus… même si c'est douloureux de le voir…_

Il sentait le regard d'Ashura le sonder tandis qu'il répondait en riant :

« Ah Ah… pas la peine d'aller si loin ! Maintenant il se tient à carreaux et en plus il pourrait bien gagner le prochain tournoi inter-lycée de kendo, ce serait dommage »

Puis dans l'espoir de clore le sujet, il se replongea dans les préparatifs du repas.

L'acharnement de son père adoptif envers Kurogane sortait de l'ordinaire. S'il avait des soupçons contre le kendoka, de qui venaient-ils ?

_Si quelqu'un m'a espionné ça ne peut être que Kyle !_

Les jumeaux et Kakyo lui avaient plusieurs fois glissé que ce secrétaire était trop curieux à son égard : _« Il veut toujours savoir où tu es, avec qui tu as parlé… ça devient énervant… Vous sortez pas ensemble pourtant ? »_

Bien sûr que non… Kyle ne faisait même pas partie de ceux lui ayant fait une déclaration. Il sentait bien qu'il l'observait, mais pas avec ce genre d'attention.

oOoOo

L'ambiance pendant le repas était assez pesante. Dés qu'il eut débarrassé la table, Fye prétexta un grand nombre de devoirs à faire pour s'échapper dans sa chambre.

Mais en parcourant des yeux le texte qu'il devait étudier en anglais, il sursauta et referma brusquement le livre, le cœur battant d'horreur… cela ressemblait trop à ses propres cauchemars !

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant…

Son passé, Ashura, Kurogane… son présent, son avenir… tout était noir… sans espoir…

_Je suis à bout…_

Fye avait la sensation d'avancer tel un funambule, sur une corde étroite… cette corde était comme sa raison, tendue au maximum et prête à se rompre pour le jeter dans le gouffre de la folie…

Dans l'océan de ténèbres qui l'entourait, Kurogane lui avait semblé un roc auquel il pouvait se raccrocher, au moins en pensée… maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien…

_**Le chat noir**_

Lors du cours d'anglais, Clow Lead expliqua qu'Edgar Poe pouvait être considéré comme l'inventeur du roman policier, il était aussi un précurseur de la science-fiction et du fantastique.

Et il précisa qu'en occident, une superstition considérait les chats noirs comme portant malheur. Puis il fit lire le texte, mais arrivé au passage décrivant le supplice du chat, on entendit soudain le bruit d'un corps tombant brutalement sur le sol !

Tout le monde, déjà pris par le récit, sursauta… Avec horreur, Kurogane vit Fye gisant inconscient près de lui ! En un bond, il fut sur lui :

« Je l'amène à l'infirmerie ! » cria t-il et il sortit en trombe, emportant Fye dans ses bras.

_Il est aussi léger qu'un courant d'air ! _

Un avertissement était placardé sur la porte de l'infirmerie :

_Si vous me dérangez pour rien,_

_Vous le regretterez !_

_Ichihara Yuko_

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe, le prenant au dépourvu.

« Pose le sur le lit » s'écria l'infirmière.

Kurogane avait déjà vu des gens perdre connaissance lors des entrainements de kendo. Mais là cela ne lui semblait pas être un malaise à cause de la chaleur, de la fatigue ou des deux.

Yuko qui examina Fye rapidement, confirma sa pensée :

« Ce n'est pas une simple chute de tension ou une hypoglycémie… c'est plutôt un choc nerveux »

« On était en train d'étudier un texte plutôt morbide, cela a du être l'élément déclencheur »

Fye ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées… il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait en proie d'une grande agitation.

« Retiens-le » ordonna Yuko à Kurogane tandis que Fye se débattait en prononçant des phrases incohérentes :

« Non, pas _Fye_… Arrêtez… non »

Le blond tremblait comme une feuille et Kurogane prenait garde de ne pas lui serrer les poignets trop fort, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Yuko, elle, essayait de le calmer avec des paroles rassurantes…

« Tout va bien ! Personne ne va te faire du mal ! À Fye non plus ! »

Peu à peu, Fye s'apaisa et retomba sur le matelas. Ses mèches blondes étaient collées par la sueur et Yuko lui épongea le visage avec un linge humide.

« La crise est passée, maintenant il va dormir… peut-être même qu'il ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil »

« Il parlait de lui à la troisième personne… on dit que l'on peut développer un dédoublement de personnalité à la suite d'un traumatisme »

« C'est vrai » reconnu Yuko « Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il parlait de lui en mentionnant ce Fye… »

_Quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Kurogane se rappela des soupçons de Subaru mentionné par Nataku : _Son frère jumeau ?_

Il se demandait s'il devait communiquer ce renseignement à Yuko, qui consultait le fichier de Fye :

« Il est né à Valeria ! »

Le cœur de Kurogane se serra douloureusement : Valeria, un pays situé à l'extrémité orientale de la Russie … un état qui comme la Corée du Nord, la Birmanie ou tant d'autres encore, évoquait un pouvoir autoritaire capable des pires méfaits.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

« Reste près de lui » demanda Yuko en allant ouvrir. C'était Kyle qui venait demander des nouvelles de Fye.

« Il se repose… Non, je ne peux pas te faire entrer… Retourne en cours » répondit elle plutôt sèchement.

_Il est déjà au courant ?_

Kurogane se dit qu'il n'avait pas du passer inaperçu tandis qu'il cavalait vers l'infirmerie, portant Fye comme une princesse…

Puis se fut le téléphone qui sonna :

« Mr Seles ? Ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est juste un malaise du à la chaleur… Vous venez le chercher ? D'accord… Je lui fais un mot d'excuse pour le reste de la journée »

_Lui aussi ? C'est le crétin à lunettes qui l'appelé ou quoi ?_

Mais il y avait une chose encore plus déroutante : pourquoi Yuko avait-elle menti à Ashura et Kyle, mais pas à lui ? Avait-elle senti aussi une menace envers Fye de la part de ces deux là ?

Il prit délicatement la main droite de Fye dans les siennes. Cette main était si froide… lors de la soirée quand il l'avait saisie, elle était chaude et tremblait un peu…

Kurogane avait l'impression que Fye était empêtré dans une immense toile d'araignée… il ne pouvait définir la nature de tous les fils qui le retenait prisonnier, mais ils se resserraient inexorablement autour du blond… Et quand l'araignée viendrait enfin, il n'était pas du tout sûr que Fye tente de se défendre… car il ne devait pas accorder le moindre prix à son existence…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le blond avait pris une très grande importance dans sa vie ! La peur ressentie quand pendant un instant il l'avait cru mort en était la démonstration. Ce n'était pas seulement de la pitié qu'il éprouvait…

Quel était ce sentiment ? Il avait envie de l'emporter avec lui… loin d'ici… hors d'Ôto et de ses règles stupides… S'enfuir tous les deux… dans un endroit où il n'y aurait personne pour les embêter…

Il voulait protéger Fye de cet indicible danger qu'il sentait planer tout autour de lui… l'arracher à ces ténèbres qui l'entouraient…

Il voulait être seul avec lui… c'était un besoin impérieux totalement nouveau pour lui…

Pourtant il était sûrement la dernière personne avec qui Fye voulait maintenant se retrouver !

S'il éprouvait aussi le sentiment de vouloir monopoliser Fye, est-ce que cela ne le plaçait pas sur le même plan qu'Ashura et Kyle ?

La voix de Yuko le sortit de ses pensées :

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, cela attirerait les soupçons. C'est bien dommage car ta présence est bénéfique à ce garçon »

Ne pouvant interroger Yuko sur ce qu'elle entendait par là, il la corrigea :

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas… »

« Je ressens que tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider… Le moment venu, tu ne devras pas hésiter »

Cette femme était décidément bien mystérieuse.

_Elle a raté sa carrière de voyante celle-là…_

oOoOo

Quand Kurogane revint en classe, c'était déjà la fin du cours d'anglais. Clow Lead déclara :

« Puisque toi et Fye avaient manqué le cours, vous me ferez ensemble un exposé sur le texte pour la prochaine fois »

Son attitude surprit Kurogane. Il aurait pensé que ce prof se montrerait plus compréhensif, au moins envers Fye…

Il ne lui en voulait pas pour cette décision lui offrant un moyen inespéré de renouer le contact avec le blond. Mais pour Fye, devoir faire un travail avec lui, sur le texte vraisemblablement à l'origine de son malaise : ce serait la pire des choses !

Et le lendemain il aborda Fye pour s'inquiéter de sa santé.

« Je vais bien Kurogane. Clow Lead m'a mis au courant pour l'exposé »

Il souriait comme d'habitude, ne dévoilant rien de ses pensées.

_Un exposé sur ce texte ! Avec Kurogane ! Si je ne le savais pas déjà j'aurais pu penser que j'étais maudit… _

À contrecœur, il accepta de le retrouver à la bibliothèque, à la fin de la journée.

oOoOo

« Allons-y Kurogane »

La façon de prononcer son nom en entier avait quelque chose de tranchant, comme pour couper court à toute tentative d'approche…

Kurogane était nerveux, il avait gagné une chance de passer du temps avec Fye, il ne fallait pas qu'il la gâche. Il tenterait de démêler les faisceaux de mystères qui entouraient le jeune homme…

Mais une surprise les attendait, sous la forme d'un avis sur la porte de la bibliothèque :

_Fermeture exceptionnelle_

« Hein ? »

Et le portable de Fye sonna à cet instant :

« Ashura ? Tu m'attends dehors ? Mais je t'avais laissé un message pour dire que j'aurais un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours… Oui elle est fermée ! Comment tu le sais ? »

Ils eurent la même pensée au même moment :

_C'est lui qui est derrière ça !_

« Tu n'es pas autorisé dans la salle d'étude de l'internat… Demandons à ton père la permission de travailler chez toi » déclara tout naturellement Kurogane. Au fond, il pouvait parier que ce dernier aller refuser, mais il voulait justement se confronter à lui.

Fye redoutait plus que tout un tel face à face, pourtant il n'avait aucune raison logique de s'y opposer.

« Hors de question ! » fut la réponse cinglante de Mr Seles.

« Mais on doit rendre ce devoir demain » insista calmement Kurogane.

« Je m'arrangerais avec Fei Wang » lança Ashura avant d'attraper brutalement Fye par le bras, pour le faire entrer dans la voiture. Ce dernier, le regard vide, n'esquissa aucune résistance.

Et devant Kurogane médusé, la voiture démarra en trombe.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à une scène d'une telle violence ! Il lui était impossible de rentrer tranquillement dans sa chambre, en oubliant ce qui venait de se passer.

Il voulait absolument avoir une conversation avec Fye !

_L'infirmière doit avoir son adresse sur sa fiche, elle acceptera peut-être de me la communiquer…_

C'est alors qu'il vit Kamui s'approcher de lui, il semblait aussi avoir été témoin de la scène :

« Tu es convoqué dans la salle du conseil » ordonna le président, arborant comme toujours sa moue énervée.

Kurogane lui emboita le pas avec beaucoup de réticence :

_Manquait plus que ça ! Le conseil ne va pas aussi me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !_

« Ha Ha Ha ! » ricana le fils Riyon Fui en les voyant passer « Il a encore fait une connerie ? J'espère qu'il va se faire renvoyer cette fois ! »

_J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour Mr Seles, d'obtenir ça du directeur !_

Arrivés à destination, Kurogane vit que Kakyo et Subaru les attendaient, Kyle par contre était absent.

« Nous venons de découvrir un élément important » commença Kamui « Cela faisait un moment qu'on avait des doutes, alors j'ai demandé à Subaru et Kakyo de surveiller discrètement Kyle »

_C'est sûr que dans le genre discret, ces deux là ont l'air champion !_

« Nous avons compris que Mr Seles le paye afin qu'il espionne Fye au lycée ! » annonça Kakyo.

« QUOI ? Il va aussi loin ! Je ne suis pas le seul à trouver que son comportement envers Fye n'est vraiment pas normal ? »

« Non » approuva sérieusement Kamui « Mr Seles regarde Fye exactement comme Seishiro regarde Subaru »

« Kamui, Seishiro n'est pas aussi… » protesta Subaru.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ses véritables intentions » assena son frère en colère. Il ressemblait à un félin prêt à mordre quand il parlait de Seishiro.

« Calme-toi ! Le problème pour l'instant c'est Fye » dit Subaru en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Kurogane et Kakyo semblaient penser : _Vous ferez votre scène d'amour fraternel aux limites douteuses, une autre fois !_

« Vous me faites confiance ? » s'inquiéta Kurogane.

« Oui ! Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, on n'est pas les pions du directeur. Fye a refusé le poste de président du conseil parce qu'il ne collait pas avec son attitude toujours souriante. Moi j'ai accepté car cela me semblait un bon moyen de tenir Seishiro et son crétin de frère en respect »

Subaru ne dit rien, mais pour lui c'était parce que son rôle lui permettait d'avoir affaire à Seishiro, qui le fascinait malgré lui…

« On a vite compris qu'on avait été choisi car… comment dire… on ne risquait pas de draguer Fye… et que Kyle était une brebis galeuse ! » termina Kamui.

« Même si on passe beaucoup de temps avec Fye et qu'on s'entend très bien, on a jamais réussi à devenir proche de lui. Il ne se lie à personne… pourtant quand tu es arrivé il a semblé vraiment t'apprécier… mais comme récemment vous étiez en froid, j'ai demandé à Nataku de se renseigner sur toi » expliqua Kakyo.

« Hein ? »

Le secrétaire précisa :

« Ne considère pas pour autant l'attitude de Nataku comme une trahison, il n'est pas du genre à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas »

« En tout cas, on a conclu que tes intentions envers Fye sont sincères ! » déclara Subaru avec un doux sourire.

Kurogane n'en revenait pas, il avait vraiment sous-estimés les membres du conseil ! Il avait cru qu'ils n'étaient que des gosses de riches se complaisant dans leurs rôles de petits chefs.

« On a pu obtenir d'autre renseignements, de Eagle cette fois. Il est au courant de pas mal de choses dans son milieu mais ne les divulgue comme ça. Alors en faisant jouer le fait qu'il était soupçonné de racket… » Subaru laissa la fin de la phrase en suspend « Apparemment l'origine des capitaux utilisés par Mr Seles pour créer son entreprise est très floue… mais plus inquiétant pour Fye, il semble fréquenter ce genre de club où les services sont prodigués par des hommes »

« Vous connaissez son adresse ? » s'alarma Kurogane.

« La voici, ce n'est pas loin du lycée. Que veux-tu faire une fois là bas ? » demanda Kamui.

« J'aviserai sur place ! En tout cas il faut que j'arrive à parler à Fye »

Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter, il devait agir !

_**Châtiment**_

Il y était : une demeure de style occidental, en pierre, avec un charme ancien. En reconnaissant le bruit d'un moteur, Kurogane se cacha vivement dans une allée entre deux maisons. Il vit que Mr Seles quittait son domicile.

_« Normalement Mr Seles est en réunion avec son conseil d'entreprise jusqu' à 19 h aujourd'hui »_ lui avait précisé Kamui. Cela se vérifiait, il savait aussi que la chambre de Fye donnait sur l'arrière du jardin. C'était celle qui avait un énorme buisson de roses grimpantes rouges sous le balcon…

_Sans ces roses, ce serait facile d'y grimper !_

Mais il n'en était pas encore là. Subaru lui avait donné la chose la plus précieuse : le numéro de portable de Fye. Il l'appela donc et sans lui laisser le temps de protester lui dit qu'il l'attendait dehors pour lui parler.

Un instant plus tard, Fye sortait dans le jardin et s'approchait de la grille. Pour une fois, il ne prenait pas la peine de sourire, il semblait juste irrité :

« Ashura va se débrouiller avec le directeur et Clow Lead. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire comme ça »

« Comme si c'est ça qui m'inquiète ! » grogna le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors Kurogane ? » Fye semblait le défier alors il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

« Pourquoi ton père adoptif se comporte comme un amant jaloux ? »

La surprise de Fye fut palpable puis il rugit :

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Non, ses intentions envers toi sont plus que louches ! Voilà ce qui m'inquiète ! »

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi d'abord ! Tu ne sais rien… Ashura m'a sorti de l'enfer… Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait lui déplaire »

« Tu veux finir comme le chat noir ou la femme du narrateur du texte : te laisser martyriser car tu n'oses pas t'opposer à l'agresseur ? »

L'exemple était pertinent.

« Ce que je décide ne te regarde pas ! Dégage ! »

« Fye… non en fait ce ne doit pas être ton vrai nom… plutôt celui de ton frère jumeau… »

Fye se figea un instant avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains. Il énonça lentement :

« J'ai vraiment du raconter plein de choses quand j'étais dans les vapes ! En effet c'était mon frère… je l'ai tué… je suis un monstre… comme un chat noir, je porte malheur… mon sort n'a pas d'importance… » Puis il cria « Toi soucie-toi du tien ! Tu devrais déjà être rentré au dortoir : tu veux te faire renvoyer ? Ce serait parfait, comme ça je n'aurais plus à te supporter ! »

Kurogane était bouillant de colère, non pas contre les paroles de Fye mais devant son impuissance ! Sa force physique dont il était si fier, ne lui servait à rien à cet instant là.

Cette grille qui les séparait, il pourrait passer par-dessus, même en tordre les barreaux tellement il était remonté… mais briser la cage dans laquelle Fye s'était enfermé… cela semblait impossible…

Il ne répondit rien… _Qu'importe ton passé et_ _ma décision est prise ! _Alors il tourna les talons…

Fye resta pétrifié, comme s'il regrettait que Kurogane laisse tomber si facilement… C'était la première fois qu'il lui obéissait !

_Pourquoi rends tu les choses toujours si compliquées, grand méchant toutou ?_

_Oui je suis de nouveau prisonnier et sans doute en danger, mais vraiment mon sort n'a pas d'importance…_

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait souffrir, ce ne serait ni Ashura, ni Kurogane, mais lui…

_Ce sera mon châtiment pour avoir tué mon frère !_

oOoOo

Fye essayait de se vider de toute pensée et de tout sentiment… aussi quand à son retour, Ashura fit interruption dans sa chambre, il resta inerte. Même lorsque celui-ci le poussa sur son lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« J'ai observé une fleur se développer et maintenant qu'elle est arrivée à maturité, je vais la cueillir… J'aurais préféré que cela vienne de toi, mais tant pis. J'ai assez attendu ! Après tout, tu m'as promis, que tu ferais tout pour moi, Yui ! » susurra Ashura comme un serpent qui veut hypnotiser sa victime.

Fye ressemblait une statue de marbre… Tous ses muscles étaient raidis à la fois par la peur et sa résolution de laisser cet homme disposer de lui…

Il se répétait inlassablement :

_Ashura est celui qui m'a sauvé…_

_Kurogane celui qui m'a fait souffrir…_

Et pourtant…

S'il devait croire en quelqu'un…

Des lèvres froides se posèrent soudain sur les siennes…

_Kurogane !_

Fye repoussa brusquement Ashura de toute la force de ses membres, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, quand Ashura se relèverait, il serait comme une bête enragée… Tous ses sens étaient aiguisés par la peur ! Sachant que la porte était fermée à clé, il se rua sur le balcon…

En dessous de lui, les roses grimpantes l'empêchait de descendre, alors prenant appuis sur la balustrade, il se hissa sur le toit…

Les tuiles étaient glissantes mais il y planta ses doigts comme des griffes de chat… Ashura ne tenterais surement pas de le suivre, mais sa sécurité était plus que précaire…

Il grimpait en biais, tentant d'atteindre le faite du toit.

_Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !_

« FYE ! »

_Kuro ?_

Il ne rêvait pas c'était bien lui en dessous dans le jardin ! Mais il vit aussi Ashura se précipiter vers le jeune homme, fou de rage… Affolé par le danger qui menaçait Kurogane, Fye en oublia le sien. Il perdit prise et ses doigts laissèrent de longues trainées sanglantes sur les tuiles…

La sensation du vide…

Le noir…

Le silence…

Quand il arriva de nouveau à penser, il comprit que quelque chose avait amorti sa chute…

Fye hoqueta de terreur : c'était Kurogane qui gisait inconscient… ses vêtements étaient poisseux de sang…

La voix d'Ashura résonna, lugubre comme un glas :

« Son état semble demander des soins urgents… Sache que son sort ne dépend maintenant que de toi… »

L'attitude inhumaine de son père adoptif était semblable à celle des hommes qui l'avaient tourmenté dans cette prison de Valeria.

Fye se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, tel un chat hypnotisé par les phares d'une voiture… incapable d'échapper à son destin…

Il avait beau vouloir de tout son être, protéger ceux qu'il aimait… soit il causait leur perte, soit ils le trahissaient…

Il ne pouvait fuir nulle part… comme si c'était son ombre qu'il trainait derrière lui : les ténèbres finissaient toujours par le rattraper…

Cette fois-ci, elles allaient l'engloutir pour de bon…

Non ! Il n'allait pas fermer les yeux, abandonnant tout espoir dans le piège qui se refermait sur lui… Quitte à être un monstre, il pouvait l'être totalement ! Et avec la rage meurtrière d'un tigre, il était prêt à se jeter contre cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus…

Mais une voix brisa la fatalité :

« Les secours vont arriver, j'ai aussi prévenu la police ! »

_Clow Lead ?_

C'était bien son professeur accompagné de Yuko qui se précipita pour prodiguer les premiers soins à Kurogane…

_**L'ombre du passé**_

Fye avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar…

Yuko se trouvait à son chevet dans cette chambre d'hôpital et elle devança sa question :

« Kurogane est vivant ! Il a juste quelques côtes cassées et l'épaule gauche démise… Il est dans une autre chambre de cet hôpital ! »

_Ouf !_

Il se souvenait, c'était elle aussi qui l'avait calmé quand il s'accrochait désespérément au corps de Kurogane, que les secours emportaient sur une civière… Comme un animal qui ne veut pas lâcher son maitre…

En levant ses mains engourdies, il vit que chacun de ses doigts étaient enveloppés de pansements.

Kurogane ne l'avait pas laissé tomber dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait une foule de questions à poser mais ne savait par où commencer.

Yuko le devança encore une fois :

« Ce sont les jumeaux et Kakyo qui sont venus me trouver. Ils craignaient que quelque chose de grave n'arrive, mais comme cela concernait Mr Seles, ne pouvaient demander de l'aide au directeur »

_C'est vrai, Ashura, qu'est-il devenu ?_ Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il avait pris la fuite avant l'arrivée de la police…

« Cela va te faire un choc mais autant te le dire tout de suite : il s'est suicidé, la police a retrouvé son corps dans son bureau »

« Huh ! »

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la vérité…

« Les gens comme lui ont souvent tendance à en arriver à ces extrémités quand ils sont démasqués… Il a laissé une lettre pour toi, ainsi que celle que ton frère t'a écrite avant de mourir…Il te l'avait cachée jusque là »

« QUOI ? »

oOoOo

Yui et Fye étaient nés à Valeria, un pays glacé aux confins de la Russie.

À l'âge de quatre ans, leur mère les avait abandonnés, en criant que les jumeaux portent malheur et reprochant à son mari ses prises de positions politiques qui lui valaient de perdre sa place au gouvernement.

Ils avaient donc été élevés par leur père qu'ils adoraient… Un jour Yui qui se trouvait devant leur maison avait vu s'approcher un étranger aux longs cheveux noirs… En souriant, il s'était présenté comme Ashura Seles un ami japonais de son père. Cet homme s'était très bien entendu avec les jumeaux, surtout avec Yui…

Pendant ce temps la situation politique du pays se dégradait de plus en plus… Quand les jumeaux eurent 12 ans, leur père leur confia qu'il pensait les envoyer chez Ashura au Japon. Lui-même ne pouvait quitter le pays et il voulait les mettre en sécurité. Il avait fait fabriquer de faux passeport portant le nom de Flowrigt, celui de leur mère, qui était d'origine américaine…

Mais il avait été arrêté avant de mettre son plan en œuvre, n'ayant que le temps de confier ses enfants à son frère…

Fye et Yui avaient été trahi par leur oncle, qui les avait vendus à la police… ils pouvaient encore voir son regard plein de haine tandis qu'on les emmenait…

« Votre mère avait sans doute raison, vous portez malheur… »

Les enfants terrifiés avaient été conduits devant leur père… comme ils auraient été contents de le retrouver, si ce dernier n'avait pas été si pâle, amaigri et éprouvé…

Et les êtres inhumains qui les entouraient, l'avait menacé : s'il ne signait pas la déposition où il reconnaissait être coupable d'espionnage au profit des Etats-Unis, ils arracheraient un œil à chacun de ses enfants…

Il avait signé puis avait été exécuté…

Les jumeaux étaient restés enfermés dans une cellule… Ils ignoraient tout du sort qu'il allait leur être réservé…

Ils en étaient à espérer qu'ils resteraient le plus longtemps possible, seuls dans cette cellule… car si on venait les cherchait ou on qu'on les mélangeait à d'autre prisonniers… alors ce serait un nouveau cauchemar…

Un jour, ils entendirent des voix derrière la porte :

« Lequel des deux on prend ? »

« Aucune importance, disons le premier par ordre alphabétique, donc Fye »

Et ils entrèrent :

« Lequel est Fye ? »

Persuadé qu'on voulait son frère pour lui faire du mal, Yui avait crié :

« C'est moi Fye ! »

Mais c'était devant Ashura qu'on l'avait conduit… ce dernier l'avait tout de suite reconnu et avait soufflé :

« Yui, ils ont accepté de libérer l'un d'entre vous… »

Et Yui avait éclaté en sanglots :

« Mais j'ai pris sa place car je croyait qu'ils lui voulaient du mal… _Fye_… il faut absolument le délivrer aussi… il faut faire sortir _Fye_ aussi… »

Mais le vrai Fye s'était déjà pendu dans sa cellule…

Et Ashura avait emporté avec lui au Japon, un jeune adolescent portant désormais l'identité de _«Fye Flowright »_, complètement anéanti… particulièrement par la mort de son frère, dont il se croyait responsable…

oOoOo

Pendant tout ce temps il avait cru que _Fye _s'était suicidé, meurtri par le fait d'avoir été abandonné et trahi par son frère.

Mais les deux lettres qu'il découvrait, détruisaient ce scénario.

D'abord celle de _Fye _:

_« J'ai eu si peur mais peu après, je les ai entendu parler dans le couloir : c'était pour te libérer et tu es avec Ashura ! _

_Finalement on n'aura pas pu rester ensemble, mais je ne suis pas triste._

_Car mon vœu s'est réalisé ! C'est incroyable, je voulais que quelqu'un vienne te chercher pour t'emmener, Yui._

_Ma prière a été entendue !_

_Moi je vais rejoindre papa…_

_Je t'en prie, tu dois vivre pour moi_

_Fye »_

Cette lettre avait été donnée à Ashura par la personne qui avait découvert le corps…

Fye pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, pourquoi… pourquoi n'avait-il eu cette lettre plus tôt ? Au moins la douleur atroce de la mort de son frère n'aurait pas été entachée de mensonges…

La réponse se trouvait dans la lettre d'Ashura :

_« Dés l'instant où je t'ai vu, tu m'es apparu comme un ange… _

_J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes, mais tu n'étais alors qu'un enfant. Ce que je éprouvais pour toi, n'était pas de cette nature, pas encore… Je sentais que tu pourrais devenir la personne que j'aimerais le plus au monde._

_Mais j'ai vite compris que quelqu'un occupait la première place dans ton cœur : ton frère jumeau !_

_Même si vous ressembliez je n'ai jamais pu vous confondre et j'étais inconsciemment jaloux de lui._

_Crois-moi, quand vous avez été emprisonnés, j'ai tout fait pour vous délivrer tous les deux ! Je ne suis pas celui qui ait décidé de n'en faire sortir qu'un, à ce moment mon cœur n'était pas si noir. Quand tu as pris la place de ton frère en pensant le sauver, j'étais prêt à continuer mes efforts pour le libérer aussi… Mais il m'a devancé en se donnant la mort._

_J'ai pris ça comme un signe du destin… _

_Alors je t'ai caché cette lettre de ton frère qui pouvait te sauver des abîmes du désespoir… je t'ai laissé t'enfoncer dans ta culpabilité : cet état te rendant totalement dépendant de moi…_

_Et pourtant j'étais conscient du tort de mes actions… _

_Mais tu étais si beau, mon ange blessé…_

_Je voulais t'aveugler à tout ce qui n'était pas moi…_

_A ce moment j'aurais très bien pu te prendre de force, tu n'avais pas les moyens de me repousser. Je te désirais mais c'était ton cœur que je voulais plus que tout !_

_Je voulais devenir le seul pour toi !_

_Alors j'ai laissé le temps passer, persuadé quand grandissant tu développerais forcément des sentiments différents pour moi… que tu me verrais enfin comme un homme !_

_Mais ce Kurogane est apparu et il a pris cette place que je convoitais dans ton cœur._

_Le pire c'est que même quand j'ai compris qu'il t'avait blessé, cela ne changeait pas tes sentiments pour lui…_

_J'étais tellement furieux contre lui, contre toi, que j'étais prêt à tout…_

_Yui, je ne te demande pas te me pardonner. Je sais que tu m'as aimé, sans doute plus que personne ne m'as jamais aimé, mais je n'ai pas su être digne de cet amour. Tout est de ma faute, pas de la tienne ! Alors ne pleure pas pour moi…_

_Je suis certain qu'avec lui à tes cotés, tu pourras surmonter ton passé et te construire un avenir plus chatoyant…_

_Adieu »_

oOoOo

Les murs de sa prison de glace venaient d'éclater en mille morceaux et chacun d'eux reflétaient des fragments de son passé…

Ce qu'il avait accepté comme immuable ne l'était pas forcément !

Les morceaux pouvaient avoir une autre signification et ils formaient alors un tout autre tableau !

Maintenant il avait les moyens de les assembler différemment !

Son frère ne s'était pas suicidé avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi.

C'était lui qui avait été trahi, et par Ashura !

Yuko était restée silencieuse le temps qu'il digère ces informations. Puis elle déclara :

« De son coté, quand Kurogane a pris la décision de te sauver, il pensait que tu ne lui pardonnerais sans doute jamais les conséquences que cela aurait sur Ashura… même si à ce moment, il ne pouvait prévoir qu'elles seraient aussi funestes… Que tu le haïsses pour ça : c'était le prix qu'il était prêt à payer ! »

« Non ! » cria Fye « Kurogane n'est pas responsable de ça, comment je pourrais lui en vouloir »

Yuko sourit, visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle le mit au défi :

« Applique donc aussi cette logique à toi-même ! »

Oui, il en prenait lentement conscience…

Le choix de son frère, celui d'Ashura, il n'en était pas responsable !

Ni même de celui de Kurogane… Ce dont il était responsable, c'était de ses propres choix.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus suffoqué par les ténèbres, il pouvait envisager sa vie autrement.

Yuko qui le regardait intensément, appuya :

« Tu n'as pas à payer pour les crimes de tes bourreaux ! »

Oui, le cercueil de glace dans lequel il s'était enfermé à cause de sa culpabilité n'avait plus de raison d'être… Ce qu'il avait figé en lui se remettait en marche…

Malgré toute sa douleur et toutes ses blessures, il pouvait avancer vers l'avenir.

Un avenir qui dépendait ses décisions !

Il chérirait à jamais la mémoire de _Fye_ et ferait tout pour réaliser son vœu… il pourrait même avec le temps, pardonner à Ashura et aussi suivre ses ultimes conseils…

Quant à Kurogane…

Etrangement léger, il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

oOoOo

C'était le milieu de la nuit, mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas.

Ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien…

Malgré l'insistance de Satsuki, l'interne de garde, Kurogane avait refusé de reprendre des calmants. Cette douleur physique le distrayait d'une autre, bien plus difficile à supporter… Fye était perdu pour lui…

Clow l'avait mis au courant de la décision extrême d'Ashura :

_« Le fait que la police allait sans doute mettre le nez dans ses affaires louches, a du aussi motiver son geste désespéré… »_

Fye était sauvé, ou du moins mis en sécurité… car son cœur et son âme devaient souffrir plus que jamais…

Kurogane espérait que Clow et Yuko pourrait l'aider un peu à se reconstruire. Mais il en était réduit à espérer aussi que Fye trouverait quelqu'un pour être à ses cotés…

Cette personne ne serait pas lui…

Face à la douleur de cette pensée, Kurogane était sûr d'une chose : il était amoureux de Fye !

_Quelle ironie, maintenant je comprends tellement sa souffrance quand je l'ai repoussé… je suppose que c'est le juste retour des choses…_

Il ferma les yeux, résigné…

_J'ai accepté de payer ce prix, il n'y a pas à revenir dessus…_

Soudain il entendit du bruit derrière la porte :

« Oh je t'en prie entre, je reviendrai plus tard » C'était la voix de Tomoyo, avec qui parlait-elle ?

Il vit alors Fye s'approcher lui… ces mèches blondes tombant sur son visage en cachaient l'expression…

Kurogane s'efforça de rester impassible…

Fye vit son bras gauche retenu en écharpe, des bandages tout autour de son torse et un autre, comme un bandeau, sur son front. Ce fut ce qui le retint de le boxer…

Il éclata :

« Méchant… Vilain toutou… Dans quel état tu es ! » Sa colère était un moyen de faire tomber la tension qu'il ressentait et Kurogane répondit de même :

« Oi… crétin de chat qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Tu peux parler ! »

Tomoyo, restée derrière la porte, soupira :

_J'aurais préféré une scène plus romantique… Enfin, ils ont l'air s'entendre, c'est l'essentiel !_

Elle décida d'aller rassurer les autres.

À bout de souffle, Fye s'arrêta de crier et il murmura :

« Kuro-chan… Merci »

Oh combien ce surnom lui avait manqué… Kurogane s'en rendait compte maintenant. Son cœur devenait si léger…

Fye s'assit à coté du lit, puis demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Tout va bien » répondit Kurogane en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

« Tu es vraiment incorrigible » soupira Fye. Il prit sa main droite entre les siennes et commença « Je ne veux plus te mentir, alors je dois te le dire… même si tes sentiments ne sont pas de la même nature, ce n'est pas grave… mais je t'aime ! »

Ses yeux bleus brillaient et son sourire était d'une sincérité désarmante. Kurogane en resta presque KO…

Fye déposa doucement un baiser au creux de son poignet mais alors qu'il le lâchait, Kurogane s'empara délicatement d'une de ses mains bandées.

« Avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi et comment, un chat a fait interruption dans ma vie et a volé mon cœur… Fye je suis désolé, je t'ai fait souffrir… mais maintenant je sais aussi que mes sentiments sont réciproques… »

Le blond en resta pétrifié d'étonnement, du rouge lui montant aux joues et incapable de faire sortir un son de sa bouche.

Pour répondre, il se pencha alors vers le brun, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes… ces lèvres brulantes…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement… tous deux voulant effacer le souvenir d'un baiser raté…

Et en cet instant, Fye ressentait avec force combien sa vie n'était pas inutile. Il devait en prendre soin, tout comme il prendrait soin de Kurogane…

_**Un avenir plus chatoyant**_

Kurogane devait passer encore quelques jours à l'hôpital. Tous ses amis de Tsubasa vinrent lui rendre visite, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en avait autant à Ôto ! Il y avait Masayoshi, qui semblait très admiratif de Shaolan et Shogo, Nataku ainsi que les membres du conseil, mis à part Kyle. Sorata avait pris Fye à part pour lui dire qu'il était soulagé que les choses aillent mieux entre lui et Kurogane :

« En voyant ta réaction et celle de Kurogane après ce pari stupide, je m'étais inquiété… »

Fye sourit, ce n'était pas étonnant mais les amis de Kurogane avaient l'air très sympa. Il était sûr de s'entendre bien avec eux, en particulier Sakura et Tomoyo qui l'avaient tout de suite adopté.

La barrière qu'Ashura avait placée entre lui et le monde extérieur s'était effondrée. Maintenant il pourrait aussi se lier à ses amis du conseil, qui l'avaient aidé dans l'ombre.

Justement de leur coté les membres du conseil remerciaient Kurogane :

« Oh à propos, Fei Wan a été arrêté, il serait impliqué dans les magouilles financières de Mr Seles » annonça Kamui « Et Kyle vient de quitter le lycée, on va le remplacer à son poste par Nataku »

C'était la première fois que Kurogane voyait le président avec une sorte de sourire réjoui, mais il le perdit aussitôt en voyant entrer deux nouveaux visiteurs. Seishiro et son frère s'étaient incrustés, utilisant leur prétendue amitié pour Kurogane, pour profiter de la compagnie des jumeaux en dehors du lycée.

« Alors tu vois bien que le blond était fait pour toi ! On ne s'était pas trompé ! » s'exclama Fuma.

Kurogane se contenta de grogner… le pire c'est qu'il avait raison.

Oui, la vie est toujours imprévisible. D'ailleurs Kurogane pouvait dire adieu au tournoi de kendo, à cause de ses blessures.

oOoOo

Pas mal de choses avaient changé à Ôto. Le nouveau directeur choisi par le conseil des parents d'élèves était un professeur d'université, reconnu partout pour son grand sérieux. Kurogane le connaissait bien car Fujitaka était le père de Sakura ! C'était lui qui se retrouvait être un _proche _du directeur maintenant.

Cette nomination allait remettre en cause tout le fonctionnement de l'établissement.

Le conseil des parents d'élèves avait également décidé du renvoi de Kusanagi, ce dernier ayant été vu dans un salon de thé en compagnie d'une lycéenne, qui ne lui était nullement apparenté. Kurogane s'en était étonné… encore plus en apprenant que la jeune fille en question était Yuzuriha. Mais Kusanagi le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait envers elle les intentions les plus honnêtes et que d'autre part il comptait se reconvertir dans le dressage canin.

Clow Lead était devenu le tuteur de Fye. Le prof d'anglais et l'infirmière étaient officiellement en couple et Fye avait décliné l'offre de vivre avec eux, ne voulant pas les déranger.

Ces deux là l'aidaient beaucoup dans sa prise en charge psychologique, mais surtout il y avait Kurogane !

Fye avait choisi d'intégrer le dortoir et sa chambre était adjacente à celle de son ami. Un heureux hasard qui devait sans doute être l'œuvre de Fujitaka.

Sans compter que le nouveau gardien du dortoir était son fils Toya et que ce dernier (informé par Sakura) fermait les yeux sur certains rituels nocturnes. Très souvent, le blond venait se réfugier dans la chambre de Kurogane. Il se glissait sans bruit dans son lit en prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses blessures… il se pelotonnait contre lui comme un chat…

Fye lui avait confié les secrets de son passé… de telles horreurs ne pouvaient être effacées comme ça, elles revenaient le hanter…

Kurogane caressait alors doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser… essuyait du bout des doigts, des traces de larmes sur ses joues… rassuré quand il sentait ses lèvres esquisser un sourire dans le noir…

Et pour lui aussi cette douce présence à protéger, était un baume sur sa propre douleur…

Quant à ses blessures, elles l'obligeaient à la patience dans sa relation physique avec Fye. Ce n'était sans doute pas un mal car Fye avait besoin de temps et lui aurait eu du mal à se retenir sinon.

oOoOo

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées. Kurogane guéri, retrouvait enfin la liberté de tous ses mouvements.

Les Daidoji avaient invité Fye à passer quelques jours dans leur villa à Okinawa. Devant eux, le blond avait officiellement le statut de meilleur ami de leur neveu.

Ce soir là, deux jours après leur arrivée, Kurogane et Fye étaient en tête à tête, les Daidoji étant invités à une soirée chez des voisins. Eux avaient décliné et Mr Daidoji, toujours rassuré quand il n'avait pas à présenter son neveu en société, n'avait pas insisté.

Kurogane entra dans la chambre de son ami pour voir s'il était prêt pour diner. Fye était encore dans la salle de bain et il avait laissé la porte ouverte…

Avant il s'y enfermait toujours à double tour, car Ashura essayait souvent de trouver un prétexte pour entrer, quand il s'y trouvait…

Fye ne portait qu'un jean bleu et lui tournait le dos. Mais il était face au miroir au dessus du lavabo et sans se retourner, il sourit à son ami…

Kurogane avala sa salive avec difficulté à la vue de ce torse pâle et délicat, terriblement attirant…

Il s'approcha et referma doucement ses bras autour de lui… enfouissant son visage dans les mèches d'or, encore légèrement humide et à l'odeur enivrante…

Kurogane se demandait s'il pouvait le toucher plus que ça, mais justement Fye se laissait aller en arrière contre lui, comme un chat qui demande des caresses…

Il avait presque l'impression de l'entendre ronronner…

Alors il parcourra cette peau nacrée des ses mains, à la recherche de points sensibles… tandis que ses lèvre se nichaient au creux de son cou…

Ses sens étaient affolés par la douceur qu'il découvrait… dans le miroir, il pouvait être témoin des réactions de Fye… ses yeux étaient fermés et des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Et soudain le blond bascula la tête pour happer la bouche de Kurogane avec la sienne…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément… voulant réduire à néant la distance qu'il restait entre eux, ne faire plus qu'un…

Et Kurogane emporta Fye sur son lit… ils continuèrent leur étreinte de manière encore plus intime…

Mais soudain Fye s'écria, cassant quelque peu l'ambiance :

« Tiens, il y a au moins quelque chose de Kuro-toutou que je peux _dresser_ »

_**ARG !**_

Le brun faillit s'étrangler :

_Comment peut-il sortir un truc aussi cru, avec un sourire aussi innocent !_

Oui, Fye était malicieux et taquin mais c'était également pour ça qu'il l'aimait…

Et comme un chat blanc, il ondulait sur son corps brûlant…

oOoOo

La voix de Mme Daidoji à travers la porte, les réveilla en sursaut :

« Les garçons, vous êtes là ? Vous n'avez pas touché au repas que je vous avais préparé… »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent penser au moindre plan de sauvetage, elle entra…

Son cri d'effroi en découvrant les deux garçons enlacés sous la couette, fut suivi par un autre, genre fan-girl hystérique, de Tomoyo…

« Vite mon appareil photo ! »

Kurogane se frappa le front… Trouver une personne pour partager la vie à ses cotée, c'était bon… Pour ce qui était de ses problèmes avec les Daidoji, c'était une autre affaire…

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture !

**Notes :**

1 : Avec Kusanagi, c'est l'autre grand baraqué du clan de Kamui à Tokyo.

2 : La traduction française du manga donne l'enfant accompagnant Nataku comme masculin. Mais dans X, Kazuki est une fille.

**Remerciements :**

Un grand merci à _**Loly and Cie**_, _**princess angel of darkness**_, _**Vampireshinobi**_, _**Mangas-X**_, _**YuukiLee**_, _**ayu**_, _**raito hana**_, _**Silinde-kun**_, _**hikari**_ et _**opipourpre**_ (merci beaucoup aussi pour tes reviews sur « L'œil du chat » et « Stray cat », j'aime particulièrement ces OS, mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de reviews dessus !)


	12. Attention au chat bizarre

**Attention au chat bizarre**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP !

**Le titre :** Il vient de la couverture du chapitre 39 (tome 6), c'est l'une des pancartes écrites par Kurogane.

Titre alternatif : Les 8 jours qui ont tout changé !

Cet OS est un bonus. C'est une variation sur le thème précédent : cette fois nos deux chouchous sont contraints de vivre sur le même territoire, une sorte de cohabitation forcée.

Pour une fois j'ai essayé d'inverser les rôles : que Kurogane ait le plus de problèmes, au lieu de Fye.

**Note : **c'est Yui le jumeau de notre Fye et il est vivant dans cette fic, ça aussi c'est une première pour moi !

**Résumé : **UA. Quand un coup de poing de Kurogane détruit la paroi le séparant de son voisin Fye, ils sont obligés de cohabiter…

oOoOo

Ce matin d'avril, Kurogane, âgé de 18 ans, débarquait à Tokyo pour ses études.

Il était un peu perdu car il n'arrivait plus à se localiser sur son plan. Regardant autour de lui pour interroger quelqu'un, il remarqua les passants qui le contournaient hâtivement.

Avec sa grande taille associée à une musculature d'acier, des cheveux bruns hérissés et des sourcils toujours froncés, il inspirait méfiance et crainte.

Mais son corps magnifiquement sculpté, sa peau bronzée, ses yeux de braise, attiraient aussi de nombreux désirs, dont il se serait bien passé. Les propositions indécentes ne lui inspiraient que de la répulsion.

La plupart des gens le considéraient soit comme une bête féroce, soit comme une bête de sexe.

Pourtant il n'y avait ni défiance, ni luxure dans les yeux de cette belle jeune femme qui s'avança soudain vers lui. Une barrette en forme de papillon, comme les motifs de son kimono, était piquée dans sa longue chevelure noire. Elle saisit gracieusement son plan et lui indiqua sa destination marquée d'une croix :

« C'est la troisième rue sur la droite, après le combini »

Avant que Kurogane ne puisse la remercier, elle ajouta d'une voix mystérieuse :

« Tu es seul… le genre à casser pas mal de choses aussi… pourtant cette fois, cela va précipiter un changement positif dans ta vie… L'impact aura lieu dans trois jours… je vois aussi un chat… »

Puis elle lança d'un ton beaucoup plus commercial :

« Pour la suite de la prédiction, il faut payer ! »

« Hein ? Pas la peine d'être voyante pour deviner que je suis solitaire et brutal ! Rien à foutre des prédictions à la noix ! » jeta t-il énervé avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

_Mes prédictions à la noix se réalisent toujours… _murmura t elle d'un air entendu.

oOoOo

La vie de Kurogane avait commencé par une enfance heureuse avec des parents merveilleux, dans une petite ville au sud de Honshu.

Sa mère, une fille de bonne famille d'une grande beauté, avait fui ses obligations pour épouser un professeur de kendo au grand cœur sous ses allures intimidantes. Ils chérissaient le fruit de leur amour.

Mais un jour lors d'un trajet en voiture, Kurogane avait entendu un grand bruit puis tout était devenu noir… en reprenant connaissance après le choc, il avait découvert à l'avant du véhicule, les corps ensanglantés de ses parents… sans vie…

Kurogane avait 14 ans. Il avait beau considérer en tant que bouddhiste que la mort n'est pas la fin de tout, que son destin avait été de survivre donc il devait l'honorer… Tout ce qui lui arrivait à la suite de ce drame atroce, ne pouvait l'aider à le surmonter.

La famille de sa mère le regardait comme un chien bâtard et il était hors de question pour eux de le prendre en charge.

Sa tante, Mme Daidoji, était toujours restée solidaire de sa sœur, or son mari ne voulant pas entrer en conflit avec sa belle-famille, refusa d'accueillir l'orphelin.

Restait la famille de son père, mais Kurogane avait beau être son portrait tout craché, ils ne voyaient comme pas ce qui leur restait de lui… seulement comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du exister !

Et la grand-tante, acariâtre et sévère, qui avait finalement accepté de le recueillir, lui répétait tous les jours que si son neveu n'avait pas épousé cette femme, il serait encore en vie.

Il ne pouvait lui répondre, ni s'opposer à son autorité…

_En quoi ma mère serait responsable d'un accident causé par un chauffeur ivre… _

_Mes parents s'aimaient au point qu'ils avaient souhaité pouvoir disparaître ensemble car aucun ne voulait avoir à vivre la disparition de l'autre !_

_Leur vœu s'est réalisé, mais pourquoi si tôt ?_

Par fierté, il refusait de montrait combien il souffrait de la situation, il s'enfermait dans une armure… affichant un regard dur et dédaigneux.

Devenant de plus en plus renfermé, ses camarades l'évitaient… peu à peu il se retrouva isolé.

Pour passer ses nerfs, il se réfugiait dans la pratique des arts martiaux notamment le kendo, qui lui rappelait tant son père… mais aussi dans la violence tout court.

Il se bagarrait fréquemment avec des garçons plus âgés que lui et en sortait toujours vainqueur. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être fort sur tous les plans !

Mais il ne pouvait pas démolir tout le monde non plus, alors c'était les équipements de son lycée qui faisaient aussi les frais de son humeur. Portes, fenêtres et bureaux ne survivaient pas à son poing rageur…

Au point qu'on le surnommait _Kyôken_ (chien enragé)…

Son seul soutien affectif venait des filles Mme Daidoji : Tomoyo qui avait son âge et Amaterasu de quelques années son ainée. Elles habitaient Tokyo et l'appelaient souvent en cachette de leur père.

Quand sa grand-tante entra en maison de retraire deux ans plus tard, il fut pris en charge par un cousin, marié et sans enfant. Ils avaient beau être plus jeunes, Kurogane ne se sentait pas mieux chez eux. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont l'épouse le regardait…

Un soir où le mari était en voyage d'affaire, ses craintes se réalisèrent : elle débarqua dans sa chambre presque nue…

Il lui avait hurlé d'aller se faire voir ailleurs et avait quitté précipitamment la maison, préférant passer la nuit dehors !

Il s'était retrouvé sur le banc d'un parc…

_Pour qui elle me prend cette salope : un ado débile bourré d'hormones qui saute sur tout ce qui se présente ?_

Il avait encore des frissons de dégoût en se rappelant ses paroles : _« Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas besoin d'amour ? »_

C'était bien parce qu'il avait besoin d'Amour qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec une séductrice mariée, du double de son âge et membre de sa famille pour couronner le tout !

_Je peux plus rester chez eux ! Mais j'ai pas de quoi louer un appart… je suis mineur alors je peux pas encore me servir moi-même de l'argent laissé par mes parents…_

En regardant la lune au dessus de sa tête, il éprouvait le désir de hurler comme un loup !

_Putain, pourquoi on peut pas me laisser tranquille… je n'ai besoin de personne… je veux juste exister !_

Il se sentait comme un loup solitaire qui voit son territoire détruit un peu plus chaque jour… qui tente de survivre dans un environnement qu'il ne contrôle plus…

Le lendemain, il avait passé la journée à trainer et quand il s'était enfin décidé à revenir à la maison, il se trouva face à son cousin hors de lui :

« Elle m'a tout dit ! Prend tes affaires et dégage ! »

_Elle a osé lui dire qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi, c'est quoi ce délire ? _se demandait Kurogane sans comprendre.

Non, la séductrice éconduite, blessée dans son orgueil, avait déclaré que le jeune homme lui avait fait des avances ! Elle jouait maintenant le rôle de l'épouse vertueuse effrayée…

Kurogane était estomaqué…

Sans même qu'il ne puisse donner sa version des faits, sa réputation était faite !

Il était pris de court : sa force ne lui suffisait plus pour résoudre ses problèmes, ni pour défendre son honneur…

Car les rumeurs avaient vite gagné la ville… On se moquait de lui sur son passage et de nombreuses filles ou femmes lui faisaient comprendre qu'elles ne diraient pas non…

S'il pouvait taper sur les garçons, ce n'était pas possible avec les filles mais ils les repoussaient toutes sans ménagement !

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait pourrir la vie de quelqu'un à ce point et n'avoir aucuns remords ? Pourquoi personne ne lui laissait une chance de prouver son honnêteté avant de le juger en bloc ?

Kurogane se sentait plus que jamais comme un loup… accusé à tort d'être ce qu'il n'est pas… un loup continuellement traqué…

Pendant ce temps, les autorités compétentes se demandaient ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui.

De leur coté, ses cousines avaient supplié leurs parents de le recevoir chez eux, mais Mr Daidoji avait encore refusé. Au regard des rumeurs, se serait comme faire entrer un loup dans la bergerie et il voulait protéger la chasteté de ses filles.

Il aurait préféré rester dans la rue, au lieu que dans une maison de correction comme il en était question et rejoindre d'autres exclus pour devenir le chef d'une meute.

Kurogane était certain qu'il serait devenu un délinquant si son prof d'histoire ne lui avait pas proposé de devenir son tuteur.

Mr Sorata était un jeune homme blagueur, parlant accent d'Osaka qui faisait ses cours à l'aide d'une marionnette. Et son épouse, Arashi, était une véritable beauté donc si Sorata acceptait de le recevoir chez lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne croyait pas les rumeurs.

En effet, ils appartenaient à ceux qui ne jugent pas les autres sur leurs apparences ou des racontars !

Ils mirent une chambre à sa disposition, dans la pension tenue par Arashi : lui offrant enfin un cadre où il pouvait se sentir à l'aise.

Ce couple lui faisait penser à ses parents en plus jeunes. Arashi bien qu'un peu plus froide, avait le raffinement et le coté spirituel de sa mère. Tandis que l'humour et le dévouement pour son épouse de Sorata, lui évoquait son père.

Il aimait passer du temps avec eux, tout en prenant garde de ne pas les accaparer.

Les autres pensionnaires, pour la plupart des travailleurs n'ayant pas eu de place dans un dortoir d'entreprise, avaient vite compris que Kurogane était un type sérieux. Ils lui donnaient des recommandations pour des petits jobs, car il voulait faire un maximum d'économies.

En dehors, rien n'avait changé sauf que par égard pour Sorata, il épargnait maintenant le matériel de son lycée.

Sa réputation le condamnait à rencontrer deux types de filles : celles qui étaient fascinées par lui et celles qu'il effrayait. Il était dégouté par les premières et ne cherchait même pas à approcher les autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait de vivre une histoire d'amour, mais il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucun avenir dans cette ville.

Il lui fallait être patient et travailler dur.

Il prépara les concours d'entrée des facs de Tokyo et fut reçu dans celle de son premier choix.

L'occasion d'un nouveau départ s'offrait à lui…

_**J-3 avant l'impact**_

S'il se moquait de ses prédictions, les indications de la voyante étaient justes. Kurogane arriva enfin à l'endroit où il avait décidé de louer un studio : un vieux bâtiment à un étage, qui ne payait pas de mine.

Le propriétaire, Mr Fei Wan, habitait au rez-de-chaussée et il louait deux studios à l'étage tandis que le troisième lui servait de débarras. Quand il sonna chez lui, il se trouva devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, au visage très antipathique.

« Suis-moi » dit-il sans même essayer d'être poli.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier extérieur métallique qui grinçait.

« C'est la deuxième porte »

On entrait dans un coin kitchenette avec des plaques électriques, un frigo et un bac évier. Il n'était pas séparé de la pièce proprement dite, d'une surface de 6 tatamis environ, déjà meublée d'une table basse.

Sur le mur de droite il y avait un placard à portes coulissantes. Puis dans l'enfilade et à peine plus grand que le placard, un cabinet de toilette. Il comprenait un WC, un minuscule lavabo ainsi qu'une douche si étroite qu'il aurait du mal à s'y sentir à l'aise avec sa carrure.

_Je suis passé devant un établissement de bains en venant, je pourrais y aller de temps en temps._

« Tu es dans quel fac ? » demanda Fei Wan.

« L'université CLAMP »

« Comme ton voisin alors, il est aussi en première année… Pas sûr que vous vous entendrez, il semble tout ton contraire… Bon je veux pas de problèmes : paye ton loyer dans les délais et ne casse rien. Les animaux de compagnie sont interdits. C'est pas bien isolé non plus » Il montra la cloison gauche, le séparant de l'appartement voisin « Donc si tu as des secrets, ne les crie pas trop fort »

Une fois les formalités accomplies, Kurogane refit le tour du studio. La fenêtre de la cuisine, au dessus de l'évier, donnait sur la galerie extérieure et celle de la chambre sur une sorte de terrain vague envahi d'herbes.

A part l'entrée et le cabinet de toilette qui étaient carrelés, le sol était en tatamis.

_Bon il me faut un futon, un peu de vaisselle, cela suffira…_

Une fois dehors, il nota que vu la disposition de la porte et la fenêtre de l'appart voisin, celui-ci devait être l'image inversée du sien.

Son voisin n'était pas chez lui : _les présentations attendront _pensa t-il et il était certain que ce dernier se tiendrait à carreaux après l'avoir vu.

_Vaudrait mieux qu'il me craigne et n'ose pas faire trop de bruit._

Après ses achats d'ameublement, il repartit pour des courses d'alimentation au combini.

En montant l'escalier à son retour, il remarqua quelqu'un devant la porte de l'appartement voisin…

_« Je vois un chat » _cette phrase prononcée par la voyante résonna dans sa tête.

C'était ce qu'évoquait ce blond, grand et mince vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson assorti. Surtout son visage finement ciselé, aux yeux bleus mystérieux.

Sans compter qu'il venait de coincer entre ses dents un porte-clés Hamtaro, pour attraper son portable qui sonnait dans son sac à dos. Il jaugea le grand type tout en noir qui le dévisageait et s'exclama :

« Ça alors, un All Black au Japon ! »

« Hé ? »

« Salut je m'appelle Fye Flowright. Enchanté Mr All Blacks ! »

« C'est Kurogane Suwa ! » rugit-il les yeux flamboyant de colère devant sa familiarité à son égard.

« Je te jure que t'as pas besoin de faire un haka pour faire peur Kuro-Kuro »

« Tu veux que je te plaque toi ? » s'énerva Kurogne en faisant référence à un plaquage de rugby. Mais il regretta sa phrase qui offrait à Fye une ouverture dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

« Me plaquer ? Mais on sort pas encore ensemble » s'écria le blond de façon mélodramatique.

« Tu joues au crétin ou tu l'es vraiment ? » grogna le brun. _Comment ça __**pas encore**__ ?_

« Alors me plaquer contre un mur, mais c'est qu'il est fougueux le Kurogane ! »

« Toi je te conseille de pas m'énerver d'avantage »

« Mais on est voisin, ce serait bien qu'on soit amis Kuro-chan »

Il reçut comme réponse le bruit d'une porte claquant violement. Fye sourit pour lui-même et reporta son attention sur son portable : un mail de Yui, son frère jumeau.

Ce dernier voulait devenir cuisinier et étudiait en Italie. A cause du décalage horaire et parce que Yui travaillait tard dans un restaurant, il leur était plus facile de correspondre par mails.

_« Tout va bien pour moi, j'apprends pleins de choses… » _

Le message se terminait ainsi :

_« Sinon il y a plein de bruns beaux et bronzés bien qu'un peu trop dragueurs… »_

Fye lui répondit aussitôt :

_« J'ai un voisin canon, brun et bronzé mais pas du tout dragueur, juste très râleur. Il a l'air intéressant, beaucoup plus gentil qu'il ne veut le paraître je pense… Les chiens qui aboient le plus fort, ne sont pas ceux qui mordent… je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui ! »_

Le fait d'avoir perdu leurs parents très tôt, les avaient encore plus soudés : ils avaient affronté tellement de difficultés ensemble. Mais l'année dernière, Yui lui avait dit qu'il comptait partir à l'étranger à la fin du lycée, sa candidature dans une école italienne ayant été acceptée.

Bien sûr Fye en avait été heureux pour lui, mais choqué à l'idée qu'ils soient séparés. Pourtant à y réfléchir c'était une bonne chose, car ils avaient une relation un peu trop fusionnelle. Il était temps que chacun vive de manière plus individuelle, sans que cela remette en cause l'amour fraternel qu'ils se portaient.

oOoOo

De son coté, Kurogane soupira :

_C'est lui mon voisin ! Et bien ça promet !_

Pourtant cela n'arrivait jamais qu'un inconnu soit si ouvert et souriant envers lui… ni effrayé par son humeur…

En fait Tomoyo et Sorata aussi adoraient le taquiner, trouvant que c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de sa carapace. Mais dans le cas de son voisin, se serait plutôt le faire sortir de ses gonds !

_La prochaine fois je gronderais plus fort… il a l'air désinvolte et insouciant, mais il ne doit quand même pas être suicidaire._

_**Jour -2 et -1 avant l'impact**_

Kurogane avait reçu le reste de ses affaires (vêtements et livres) envoyés par Sorata. Il l'appela pour le remercier et l'informer que tout se passait normalement.

Il aurait bien voulu profiter de ses deux jours avant le début des cours, pour rencontrer ses cousines mais elles étaient très prises. Tomoyo préparait sa rentrée dans une école de stylisme pour réaliser ses rêves.

Ce ne serait que partie remise.

Il visita le campus, explora le quartier et tenta aussi de se trouver un petit boulot. Sans succès pour ce dernier point, toujours à cause son allure intimidante. Un des seuls boulots où cela ne poserait pas problèmes, c'était pour être videur dans une boite ou un bar. Mais s'il voulait réussir ses études, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bosser toute la nuit.

En tout cas, il évita de recroiser le blond trop exubérant qui lui servait de voisin. Heureusement ce dernier ne faisait pas trop de bruit, devant être aussi léger qu'un chat.

_**Jour J**_

Le lundi matin de la rentrée, Kurogane sortit de son appartement avec les poubelles. Il resta un moment dubitatif devant les différents conteneurs, dont certains étaient pleins.

_Tant pis je mets tout dans le premier !_

« Hé Kuro-tan, le carton ne se met pas dans celui-ci » C'était Fye évidement, la seule personne au monde à oser l'appeler _Kuro-tan _! Il ignora le surnom et à la place lança, sarcastique :

« Je te laisse faire puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître en poubelles » puis il prit le large à grandes enjambées.

« C'est vilain ! » protesta le blond « Hé attend-moi, on va au même endroit »

« Arrête de me coller, tu as dit que je faisais peur, non ? Alors pourquoi tu m'approches ? »

Fye fit un large sourire et se mit à lui tourner autour comme un matou curieux :

« C'est vrai que ton air de toutou hargneux est bien réussi : sourcils froncés, mâchoire contractée, tout ça… mais comment dire… je suis sûr qu'en réalité tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu voudrais le faire croire »

Il songeait _Quand je vois cette lueur de tristesse et de solitude aux fond de tes yeux… je n'arrive pas à l'ignorer… je voudrais trouver un moyen de la dissiper…_

Un instant décontenancé, Kurogane répliqua sèchement :

« Je déteste le gens trop expansifs, qui veulent paraître beaucoup plus sûr d'eux qu'ils ne le sont vraiment… comme toi ! »

_Toi aussi tu m'as percé à jour, mais j'ai des raisons pour ça…_

Pour le faire culpabiliser de sa réponse, Fye fit une moue toute triste. Ce qu'il imitait très bien, lui, c'était les yeux du chat Potté !

« Ça marche pas avec moi » grogna le brun. Pourtant, il ralentit un peu ses pas et finit même par demander :

« T'es dans quelle section ? »

« Oh ça t'intéresse ? » s'écria le blond ravi.

« Je veux juste vérifier qu'on est pas ensemble, c'est tout »

« Science ! Et toi ? »

« Sport et histoire »

« Tiens les deux ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Fye.

« Mon but c'est d'ouvrir une école d'arts martiaux, je pratique le kendo, l'aïkido et le karaté entre autres… mais ce n'est pas facile donc mieux vaut avoir une autre activité. Et puis une bonne connaissance de l'histoire et des traditions, cela sert aussi pour créer un dojo »

C'était à Sorata qu'il devait son intérêt pour l'histoire, mais il avait compris son utilité dans la voie qu'il voulait emprunter.

« Oh je comprends » dit Fye alors qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée « Je te laisse ici, bonne journée à toi »

Kurogane le regarda s'éloigner, se sentant d'un coup un peu seul.

_Lui il va vite rencontrer plein de monde… et alors j'espère qu'il me foutra la paix… s'il est inconstant comme un chat, allant à droite ou à gauche en fonction de ses humeurs, alors j'aurais tort de le prendre au sérieux…_

oOoOo

Le campus était composé de bâtiments modernes, dispersés dans un grand espace arboré : un lieu d'étude idéal, sans compter que cette fac était très réputée.

Quand Fye entra dans l'amphi de son premier cour, il reçu de plein fouet de nombreux désirs silencieux _**Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi **_**!** Féminins pour la plupart, mais les plus forts venaient de deux bruns au fond. L'un avait des lunettes et l'autre un teint n'ayant rien à envier à Blanche-neige, de même que sa longue crinière d'ébène,

_Non merci !_

Il repéra une fille, cheveux châtain coupés courts, sagement assise à droite d'un garçon avec un petit air intello.

« Puis-je m'installer ici ? » demanda t-il poliment.

« Je t'en prie » répondit-elle avec un sourire très chaleureux. Elle lui apprit qu'elle s'appelait Sakura et son ami à lunettes, Watanuki.

« Je suis Fye Flowright, vous pouvez m'appeler Fye »

Ils se mirent à parler de leurs orientations. Ses yeux verts pétillant de détermination, Sakura expliqua :

« Je veux faire quelque chose en rapport avec l'eau… il y a beaucoup de possibilités mais ce serait dans la préservation des ressources d'eau potable »

« C'est une très bonne idée Sakura-chan, car c'est l'un des enjeux de l'humanité » approuva Fye.

Il apprit aussi que le copain de Sakura, était le faux jumeau de Watanuki et qu'il était en section histoire avec un autre de leur ami. Fye comprit entre les lignes que ce dernier devait sortir avec Watanuki.

_Ils sont donc avec Kurogane… j'espère que tout se passe aussi bien pour lui…_

oOoOo

Celui-ci commençait par un cours de kendo, où ses compétences furent vite remarquées. A la fin, un garçon châtain et aux yeux noisette, vint le féliciter. Le coté sérieux et poli de Shaolan lui plaisait, ils quittèrent le dojo en bavardant.

« J'aime beaucoup le kendo mais ma spécialité c'est le kung-fu… Ah je ne veux pas te retenir, tu dois avoir un autre cours » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Ouais, histoire ancienne » répondit Kurogane.

« Ça alors moi aussi, je suis passionné d'archéologie »

« Allons-y ensemble » Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire ça à quelqu'un.

Shaolan lui présenta alors son ami du lycée : Domeki, un brun impassible qui pratiquait le tir à l'arc et voulait devenir ethnologue.

Avec leurs intérêts communs et leurs caractères, Kurogane se dit qu'il devrait bien s'entendre avec ces deux là.

Lorsque le professeur d'histoire ancienne, Mr Fujitaka, arriva dans l'amphi, Kurogane s'étonna de le voir faire un signe discret à Shaolan.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui c'est le père de mon amie d'enfance »

« Petite amie désormais » précisa Doméki, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

Le cours se déroula calmement, si ce n'est que des petits bouts de papier avec un nom, un numéro de téléphone et un cœur, atterrissait régulièrement sur la tablette de Kurogane.

A la fin du cours, il les roula en boule qu'il lança dans une corbeille sans même se lever.

oOoOo

Sakura avait proposé à Fye de rester avec eux pour le repas de midi. Shaolan et Doméki les retrouvèrent sous un cerisier en fleur.

« Quelqu'un d'autre doit nous rejoindre, il est allé s'acheter un sandwich » annonça Domeki après les présentations.

Une clameur de groupie s'éleva soudain et Fye aperçu la tête aux cheveux hérissés de son voisin, émergeant d'un attroupement de filles.

« Tu es en première année ? Je te fais visiter le campus ! »

« Je t'invite à la cafétéria ! »

« Donne-moi ton numéro ! »

« Laissez-moi passer ! Arrêtez de jacasser » grognait le brun en colère, n'arrivant pas à se dépêtrer.

_On dirait un gros toutou au milieu d'une basse-cour !_

Cette vision était comique mais aussi un peu dérangeante, mais comme Kurogane n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la situation, il n'allait pas se priver de l'aider à s'en sortir :

« Excusez-le mesdemoiselles, Kuro-chan est irascible quand il a faim ! Il faudrait mieux le laisser manger en paix »

Les filles restèrent sans voix en découvrant un prince… elles s'apprêtaient à recommencer leur numéro avec lui, mais il les devança avec son plus beau sourire :

« Je parlerais avec vous une autre fois, il faut que je m'occupe de Kuro-tan » et il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer.

Le brun ne savait pas s'il voulait le remercier ou l'assommer !

« Ça alors, vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Shaolan.

« Ce type est mon voisin, c'est tout ! » répondit aussi sec Kurogane.

« C'est pas gentil, Kuro-pon » se défendit Fye.

« Je m'appelle KUROGANE ! »

« En tout cas vous vous entendez bien » déclara Sakura.

Tous la regardèrent perplexes.

« Les filles pensent toujours que deux garçons qui passent leur temps à se chamailler, s'entendent bien » commenta Watanuki en haussant les épaules « Au lycée Himawari disait tout le temps ça de moi et Domeki »

« Ben justement, maintenant vous sortez ensemble ! » répliqua la jeune fille, faisant rougir les deux intéressés mais plongeant du même coup Fye et Kurogane dans l'embarras.

Une musique martiale retentit soudain.

« Un portable sonne » s'écria Watanuki, soulagé de cette diversion.

« _Ché_ le _chien_ » déclara Doméki la bouche pleine, ayant déjà attaqué son bento, en montrant Kurogane.

« Ne parle pas en mangeant, malpoli » s'offusqua Watanuki « Et attend les autres avant de commencer, goinfre »

« Oh _cha _va »

Kurogane avait décroché avant de s'éloigner un peu :

« Tomoyo ? »

_« Kurogane, je suis désolée, on a pas pu se voir. Mais à la première occasion, je viendrais visiter ton appart ! Comme convenu, je n'ai pas dit à mes amis que tu étais dans la même fac, mais si tu te sens trop seul, je pourrais… »_

« T'inquiète je crois bien que je viens de faire leur connaissance… »

Quand il les rejoignit à la fin de l'appel, Sakura lui demanda toute excitée :

« Oh mais dis donc, tu ne serais pas le cousin de Tomoyo Daidoji ? »

« Si » répondit Kurogane. Il avait eu un déclic en voyant la jeune fille, comprenant qu'elle devait être la fameuse _meilleure amie_ de sa cousine.

Quand Tomoyo lui avait mentionné que ses amis du lycée étaient à l'université CLAMP, elle lui avait bien sûr proposé de les rencontrer, mais il ne désirait pas s'imposer dans un groupe. Finalement le destin s'en était chargé et au souvenir de ce que sa cousine lui avait dit sur eux, il avait une raison supplémentaire de leur faire confiance.

« Tiens c'est Seihiro-sempaï » remarqua Shaolan en montrant l'étudiant à lunettes que Fye avait vu au fond de l'amphi.

« Oui, mais il est avec nous en première année, donc il doit redoubler… il veut être vétérinaire je crois » l'informa Sakura.

« Exact, parce que j'adore m'occuper des êtres sans défenses, en particulier les petits chats » déclara t-il, sur un ton qui donna des frissons à tout le monde. Il s'approchait en compagnie de son ami aux cheveux longs et d'un grand baraqué.

« Il y a plein d'anciens du lycée Tsubasa, à ce que je vois… » continua t-il et il désigna le grand costaud « Voici mon frère Fuma, il était dans un autre lycée, et lui c'est mon pote Ashura »

Fuma les salua en souriant et Ashura fixa Fye intensément.

Les autres, peu enthousiastes, firent à leur tour les présentations par pure politesse.

Il devint vite évident que le trio était là pour Fye !

« Ashura te trouve vraiment à son goût, tu sais » lui apprit Fuma.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse peaufiner son approche, Fye jeta un catégorique :

« Les garçons-glaçons, c'est pas mon genre ! »

Le trio fit une drôle de tête avant de battre en retraite.

« Comme tu l'as rembarré, Fye ! » s'exclama Sakura admirative.

_Je préfère les garçons qui réchauffent rien qu'à les voir, genre Kuro-chan…_se dit Fye tout bas.

Le groupe se mit à faire plus amplement connaissance… Kurogane ne dit pas grand-chose de son coté, mais personne ne chercha à l'interroger.

« Alors tu as un vrai jumeau, Fye ? » s'écria Shaolan au détour de la conversation.

_Il est vendu en deux exemplaires, en plus ! _pensa le kendoka.

« Oui mais Yui est en Italie pour ses études » répondit Fye en leur montrant sur son portable, la photo d'un blond identique à lui. Seuls ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs.

« Il doit te manquer » compatit Sakura.

« Bien sûr, mais il faut qu'il réalise son rêve ! »

_**Impact imminent**_

Après les cours de l'après-midi et un entrainement d'aïkido, Kurogane rentrait fourbu mais satisfait de ce premier jour. Soudain il reçu un message de Tomoyo :

_« Petit cachotier, tu m'avais pas dit que ton voisin est super mignon ! »_

Sakura avait du raconter les choses à sa façon… il répondit de suite :

_« Et alors, c'est pas comme si on habitait ensemble ! Sinon tes amis sont sympas »_

Il avait une faim de loup et s'arrêta dans une gargote pour manger un bol de ramen au porc. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à se préparer quelque chose en rentrant.

Quand il passa devant chez Fye, il nota que la lumière était allumée.

« Bonsoir Kuro-chan, tu rentres tard ! » entendit-il à travers la cloison séparant leurs appartements alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

C'était mal isolé et il n'était pas très discret mais quand même !

« Je suis chez moi ! Mêle toi de tes oignons, je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais »

« Là ? Je sors de ma douche » répondit tout naturellement Fye.

_Je veux pas savoir ! Ignorons-le…_

_**« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas… » **_commença à chanter le blond, sans doute vexé de ne pas obtenir plus de réaction. Comme un chat narguant un chien derrière un grillage, il finit par faire aboyer Kurogane :

« Ya vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! »

_**« Et ron et ron et petit patapon… » **_continua Fye.

La jauge d'énervement de Kurogane arriva à son niveau maximum et il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en hurlant :

« TA GUEULE ! »

**CRAC !**

Sous leurs yeux éberlués, la paroi se fendilla de toutes parts pour tomber en milles morceaux sur le sol !

Fye regarde Kurogane

Kurogane regarde Fye

Fye dont la serviette a traitreusement glissé de ses hanches étroites sous la surprise

Kurogane qui reste planté les yeux écarquillés

Fye qui se rend compte qu'il est entièrement nu

**« WAAAAH ! »**

Et qui court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain…

_**VLAM**_

Sur le champ de bataille restaient un Kurogane en ayant pris plein les mirettes, un mur en miettes et une serviette !

Il évalua les dégâts : la cloison séparant leurs appartements avait presque entièrement cédé sous le choc. Seul restait moins d'un mètre au niveau de la cuisine…

_**RAHHH ! C'est pas vrai !**_

La voix tremblante de Fye lui parvient de la salle de bain :

« Kurodzilla ! T'es une vraie brute ! »

« J'ai pas tapé si fort que ça, cette cloison était pourrie » Bon l'excuse aussi était pourrie.

« Cela ne change pas le résultat »

« Ça va, ça va… Sors de là maintenant, je vais pas te manger »

« Mes habits sont dans la pièce Kuro-bulldozer, passe les moi » ordonna Fye en entrebâillant la porte.

Kurogane _entra par l'effraction _chez son voisin et saisit les vêtements posés dans un coin.

« Ah il me faut un caleçon aussi… dans la commode, tiroir du haut »

Pas difficile à trouver, placé sous la fenêtre c'était le seul meuble de la pièce.

_Voila que je fouille dans ses affaires maintenant…Non ça c'est un T-shirt…Tiens ça existe les caleçons Doraemon…_

« C'est ta faute ! » assena Fye en sortant du cabinet de toilette une fois habillé.

« Si tu m'avais pas cherché pour commencer » grommela le brun.

« Ça c'est sûr que je t'ai trouvé ! »

Kurogane soupira, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière alors il fallait trouver une solution :

« Tout d'abord il ne faudrait pas que le proprio s'en aperçoive »

« Voyons, on pourrais peut-être recoller les morceaux discrètement » proposa Fye en pointant un index interrogateur sur son menton, incapable de penser à quelque chose de plus pertinent.

« Ah oui, et combien de temps il faut pour faire un puzzle uniforme de 5000 pièces, à ton avis ? » soupira le brun qui n'avait même plus envie de s'énerver « Tant que t'y es : appelle Doraemon à l'aide, pour qu'il nous prête sa machine à remonter le temps » rajouta t-il sardonique en lorgnant le tiroir de la commode.

« Très marrant… Il était au fond celui-là : je t'ai pas permis de mater tous mes caleçons, Kuropervers »

Ils seraient repartis dans une nouvelle prise de bec si quelqu'un n'avait frappé à la porte de Fye :

« Hé Flowright ? »

« Fei Wan ! » Fye s'agita dans tous les sens « Si j'ouvre il va toute suite voir la cata et euh si j'enlève le haut, tu crois que cela suffira à le distraire ? Humf »

Kurogane venait d'attraper Fye et de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, pour restreindre ses mouvements et sa voix :

« Non n'ouvre pas, on va dire que t'es encore sous la douche » chuchota t-il.

Ils restèrent immobiles, attendant que Fei Wan s'en aille. Il semblait à Fye que le temps avait suspendu son vol :

_Je suis bien dans les bras de Kuro-King Kong, plaqué contre son torse si musclé… mais c'est mon cœur ou le sien qui tambourine ainsi ?_

_**Boum… Boum… Boum…**_

« Oh Suwa »

Non c'était à la porte du kendoka que le proprio tapait maintenant.

« Changement de plan : t'es chez moi et on fait un rempart défensif mais tu n'enlèves rien du tout, manquerait plus qu'il se fasse des idées sur notre compte » murmura Kurogane avant de relâcher (à regret) sa prise sur Fye.

_Dommage, c'était un de mes fantasmes secrets… Le bâillonner, je veux dire ! _se précisa pour lui-même le brun.

« Ah vous êtes là tous les deux ! C'est vous qui faites ce boucan ? » demanda Fei Wan avec son air de roquet habituel.

« Désolé pour le dérangement »

_Tu es anormalement poli Kuro-pon, il va avoir des soupçons…_

« C'est que Kuro-sama me faisait la démonstration d'une prise de karaté… » enchaina Fye en essayant d'occuper tout le champ de vision que la silhouette, pourtant massive, de Kurogane pouvait laisser à découvert.

« Ouais ben allez-y mollo : le plancher est fragile » déclara le proprio en s'interrogeant sur la nature de leur relation. _Vous faisiez pas un autre genre de corps à corps ? _

« Ah bon, le plancher **aussi** est pourri ? Faut qu'on fasse attention » s'écria Fye.

« Que veux tu dire par : le plancher **aussi** ? » grinça Fei Wan.

_GLOUP_

« Oh rien ! » répliqua t-il vivement.

« Au fait la lumière est allumée chez toi, m'en fous c'est pas moi qui paye la note »

« Oh je suis distrait » s'écria Fye.

Une fois la porte refermée, ils soupirèrent de soulagement : _On s'en sort pour cette fois !_

Mais ils ne s'étaient pas remis de leurs émotions qu'un autre _**toc toc**_ les faisaient bondir :

« Il revient ! »

« Fye ? » appela une voix glaciale comme un courant d'air derrière la porte du blond.

« Ashura ? Ah non pas lui ! Comment il connaît mon adresse ? »

« Le type avec la permanente ? »

« Oui, tu voudrais pas ouvrir à ma place ? Je peux très bien l'envoyer paitre encore une fois mais si c'est toi, il n'insistera pas d'avantage »

« Si tu te comportes souvent avec les mecs comme avec moi, normal qui y'en est qui mordent à l'hameçon, non ? »

Les yeux de Fye s'agrandirent de surprise puis il secoua la tête :

« Non, non… c'est très amusant de te taquiner, mais je ne fais jamais ça avec les autres… je dois régulièrement me défendre de mecs ne s'intéressant normalement pas aux garçons… Mais avec toi c'est différent : je sais que tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus »

Kurogane s'étonna, lui qu'on classait trop souvent dans la catégorie _« saute sur tout ce qui bouge »_…Fye ne le jugeait donc ainsi ? C'était peut-être lui qui avait jugé Fye trop vite sur ses apparences !

Alors il dit :

« D'accord je m'occupe de cet Ashura »

Il ouvrit donc la porte de l'appartement de Fye et déclara nonchalamment (et non sans une certaine satisfaction) :

« Fye est sous la douche… T'as un message à lui laisser ? »

« Euh… Non pas la peine » s'écria Ashura dépité en tournant les talons.

_Encore un problème de résolu _se réjouit Kurogane, mais il se trompait lourdement. En croisant l'étudiant aux cheveux longs, Fei Wan s'était dit qu'il allait rester dans les parages, histoire de le _consoler_ quand il comprendrait que le blondinet était déjà pris par son voisin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le brun ouvrir, alors qu'il était censé être chez lui :

« Suwa, aurais-tu un pouvoir de téléportation ? »

_ET MERDE !_

Il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Fei Wan fixe le mur (enfin ce qu'il en reste)

Il regarde les deux étudiants

De nouveau le néant

Les étudiants

Le néant

« C'EST QUOI ? » finit-il par beugler, quand il retrouva la parole.

« Une œuvre de Kurodzilla ! » s'écria vivement Fye.

« C'est aussi ta faute ! » maugréa Kurogane entre ses dents.

« Je m'en fous, vous payerez chacun la moitié des réparations ! Et votre caution ne suffira pas. En attendant débrouillez-vous ! »

Ils étaient devenus colocataires par la _force_ des choses. Et ne pouvant dans l'immédiat dépenser la fortune pour un nouveau mur, ils devraient faire avec une réparation de fortune.

« Si j'avais des draps, on aurait pu en accrocher un comme séparation, mais j'ai qu'un futon » indiqua Kurogane, quand il eu fini de ramasser tous les gravats pour les mettre dans un sac poubelle.

« Pareil pour moi »

« Demain on achètera une bâche en attendant mieux »

« Comment ? TU achèteras une bâche ! » s'offusqua Fye.

« OK ok » se résigna t-il, n'étant pas en position pour discuter.

Ils installèrent la commode de Fye au milieu du trou mais cela ne bouchait pas grand-chose. Ils pouvaient dire adieu à leurs intimités respectives…

Puis Kurogane désigna la ligne de démarcation et l'avertit « Je ne franchirai pas cette ligne, mais c'est aussi valable pour toi, pas d'incursion sur mon territoire ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon je mords » gronda le brun en sortant les dents, puis il soupira « Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai des cours à bosser, ça m'arrangerait que tu te taises »

« Moi aussi de toute façon, sois sage Kuro-toutou »

« GRRR » Un autre de ses fantasmes secrets c'était : l'étrangler !

_Zen, reste zen…_

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leurs cotés en essayant de ne pas se regarder.

Encore chamboulé par les événements Fye avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à gribouiller sur une feuille.

« Demain j'accrocherai ça sur ta porte » lança t-il.

Il avait écrit _**Attention, chien hargneux !**_ avec le dessin d'un gros chien noir caricaturant bien son nouveau colocataire.

Piqué au vif, celui-ci répliqua en fabricant sa propre pancarte : _**Attention au chat bizarre !**_

Puis ils se regardèrent, conscients de se comporter comme des gamins…

Kurogane se dit que vu les circonstances, il lui devait quand même lui présenter des excuses.

« Euh… hem » mais il était incapable de faire sortir les mots de sa bouche.

« J'ai compris… ce que tu cherches à dire » dit soudain Fye pour mettre fin à son embarras « Moi aussi… j'ai exagéré… j'ai un dixième de responsabilité » concéda t-il.

« Comment ça un dixième, quatre au moins » rouspéta le kendoka.

« Ah non, deux et c'est mon dernier mot » conclut le blond

« Laisse tomber… Ya un autre problème : la lumière ! Ce serait pas mal si on arrivait à concilier nos horaires pour dormir… j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre nocturne comme les chats ? » s'inquiéta Kurogane.

« Non, je consulte mes messages sur mon ordi et dodo »

« Parfait je prends une douche et je vais aussi me coucher » déclara le brun qui fit passer son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête.

« Hyuuu ! »

Kurogane avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait plus se changer dans la pièce et la salle de bain était bêtement trop étroite !

« Eh sors un instant » ordonna t-il.

« Je suis chez **moi** Kuro-tan » lui rappela le blond avec un grand sourire narquois : _Vengeance pour tout à l'heure !_

Kurogane passa dans le cabinet de toilette en pestant : cela n'allait pas être facile de cohabiter avec ce type !

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Fye ouvrit son ordinateur portable… Une chance, son frère était en ligne :

_« Fye t'es pas couché ? Comment ça se passe avec ton voisin ? »_

_« Ben maintenant on habite ensemble ^^''' »_

Malgré la distance, il cru entendre Yui hurler de stupéfaction.

_« _°O° _QUOI ? »_

Quelques explications plus tard :

_« Eh Fye tu dors dans la même pièce que lui du coup (c'est le cas de dire), tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Kuro-toutou est bougon, ronchon, grognon, balance des gnons_ _qui explose tout, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance… Et il est mignon quand même… »_

_« Fye tu serais pas un peu amoureux ?»_

_« Je ne sais pas… si je l'étais je n'aurais sans doute aucune chance » _

oOoOo

Quand Kurogane quitta la salle de bain, il trouva Fye dans un pyjama en velours, motif léopard. Cela n'avait rien de sexy, il faisait plus penser à un chat trop grand.

« Pff »

« Te moque pas » bouda le blond « C'est doux et confortable »

« Tu ressembles à la peluche de panthère que j'avais enfant… Tu sais ces longues peluches dans lesquelles on peut ranger un pyjama » expliqua Kurogane avec un rire sarcastique.

Le cœur de Fye se serra d'émotion mais aussi d'une pointe de tristesse.

_Oh c'est la première fois que je le vois rire… j'ai vraiment envie de le voir encore ainsi… Peut-être que Yui a raison finalement…_

Kuorgane se demandait depuis combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans la même pièce que quelqu'un ? Depuis son enfance lors des voyages scolaires puisqu'il était fils unique…

« Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu as mentionné que tu me faisais confiance mais… »

« Avec mon physique, j'attire les types aux intentions louches, comme le miel les mouches ! Et je suis orphelin, alors j'ai du très tôt apprendre à les repérer au premier coup d'œil ! »

_Alors lui aussi est orphelin !_

« Bonne nuit, tu ronfles pas au moins Kuro-toutou ? »

« La ferme ! »

Fye sourit dans le noir. Depuis sa naissance il avait toujours dormi dans la même pièce que son frère. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, sa présence physique lui manquait, c'était bizarre d'être seul. Aussi il lui était agréable et rassurant d'avoir Kurogane à proximité.

_**J+1 après l'impact**_

Le lendemain Kurogane fut réveillé en fanfare par une chanson aussi entrainante qu'enfantine :

_**« Moko… Moko… Mokona !**_

_**C'est un lapin tout rond,**_

_**Il est tout mignon !**_

Cela provenait du portable de Fye, posé sur la table basse à proximité de son futon. Il eut un flash-back des événements de la veille : le mur explosé, Fye à poils…

_**« Moko… Moko… Mokona !**_

_**C'est un lapin tout blanc,**_

_**Il est trop craquant ! »**_

Puis il hurla excédé :

« Arrête ce truc tout de suite ! »

Mais Fye, enveloppé dans son duvet, ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

_**« Venez, venez tous chanter avec Mokona !**_

_**Dansons tous en rond ! »**_

« Si tu ne l'éteins pas vite, un objet contondant va atterrir dessus et ce sera pas un accident ! » l'avertit Kurogane en ouvrant le placard de la cuisine.

Fye prit finalement sa menace au sérieux.

_Trop tard, je sens que je vais avoir cette chanson débile dans la tête toute la journée !_

« J'aime les chansons qui donnent la pêche de bon matin, je mets souvent le générique de Totoro aussi. Tu connais pas Mokona ? »

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette bestiole appartenant à la grande famille des mascottes japonaises kawaï. Il se contenta de grogner.

« Déjà de mauvais poil de bon matin, Kuro-wanwan ? »

« La faute à qui »

Mais alors sous ses yeux ébahis, Fye à quatre pattes se mit à s'étirer comme un félin… il tendait ses mains vers l'avant, le dos cambré et le derrière en l'air.

Kurogane, trouvant la pose un peu trop suggestive, écrabouilla l'œuf qu'il tenait dans la main avant de pouvoir le mettre à frire.

« L'omelette se fait dans la poêle Kuro-chan, pas dans la main, ou alors tu as une _poêle _dans la main » rigola Fye tout fier de son jeu de mot.

« Ah ah c'est poilant » se moqua à son tour le brun.

Fye s'attaqua à son tour à son petit déjeuner tout en sifflotant la chanson de son réveil.

« Tiens je croyais que tu ne savais pas siffler » s'étonna son colocataire.

« Si sauf quand quelque chose me coupe le sifflet alors je fais _hyuuu _! »

Riz, œuf au plat et thé vert pour Kurogane qui fit la grimace en voyant le chocolat au lait et la brioche de Fye. Il détestait les choses sucrées et avait le lait en horreur.

oOoOo

En arrivant sur le campus, ils furent la cible de nombreux regards et murmures. Ashura avait tout raconté à Seishiro, qui l'avait dit à son frère etc…

Bref tout le monde était au courant !

Au moment du repas, ils s'empressèrent de mettre leurs amis au courant de leur situation. Et de bien préciser qu'il n'y avait pas de changement dans leur relation, autre que celle d'être _colocataires_.

« Maintenant que c'est plus grand, on peut venir chez vous pour voir » proposa Domeki.

« Crétin, on va pas les déranger ! » protesta Watanuki, en colère devant le coté sans-gêne de son petit ami.

Puis tous prétextèrent quelque chose à faire avant la reprise des cours et laissèrent Kurogane et Fye en tête à tête. Pas sûr qu'ils les aient vraiment convaincus au sujet de leur relation.

« Pour moi c'est cool, plus personne ne me harcèle. Mais pour toi cela risque d'être embêtant si on pense que tu sors avec moi » déclara le blond.

« Ben non au contraire, je ne me fais plus harceler non plus » répondit le kendoka.

« Mais tu ne pourras pas rencontrer une fille si on croit que tu es gay ? »

Tiens il n'avait pas pensé à ça !

« Dans ce cas n'hésite pas si tu as besoin que j'explique à quelqu'un qui te plait, la vérité sur notre relation… » continua Fye à contrecœur.

« C'est vrai tu ferais ça ? » s'étonna le brun.

Fye acquiesça puis le quitta assez brusquement.

_Je croyais qu'il était attiré par moi… Ce n'était donc vraiment qu'un jeu de sa part ? Pourquoi je suis déçu ?_ _Je devrais plutôt être rassuré…_se disaitKurogane.

La raison que lui donna son cerveau à ce fait étrange ne lui convenant pas du tout, il décida d'ignorer le problème !

Dans l'après-midi, Fye pensa que le moment qu'il redoutait, était sans doute arrivé en voyant de loin, Kurogane discuter avec une fille, un peu plus âgée. Une brune à la coupe au carré et aux formes voluptueuses, qu'il ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie d'envoyer promener…

oOoOo

En rentrant chez lui, Kurogane vit que Fye n'était pas là.

_Je connais pas son planning… Aucune importance, faut que je m'occupe du mien : voyons la lessive et des courses… Pas motivé, en plus on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir… _

Pour lui donner raison une violente averse éclata.

_Encore moins motivé ! Oh il tombe des trombes ! Quelqu'un arrive en trombe aussi…_

Et la porte d'à coté s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Fye complètement trempé, portant un panier à linge.

« Je me suis fais surprendre par la pluie en revenant de la laverie ! »

Le kendoka se retint de rire devant son air pathétique de chaton mouillé.

« Kuro-chan, prête-moi des fringues s'il te plait » demanda t-il en ressortant le regard du chat Potté. Mais le brun tentant encore d'y rester insensible, grommela :

« Hein pourquoi ? »

Fye désigna le panier d'un geste dramatique :

« Toutes mes affaires sont trempées, je n'ai même plus une serviette » Puis il gémit « Ouinn ! Kuro-pon est méchant, il s'en fiche s'il y a un pauvre petit Fye tout nu et tout tremblant, obligé de courir dans la pièce pour se réchauffer »

Un Fye tout nu et tout tremblant ? Le blond avait beau dire qu'il savait que Kurogane ne lui sauterait pas dessus, ce dernier n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister à ça !

« Ok » s'écria t-il avant que l'autre ne mette sa _menace_ à exécution.

Mais pourquoi Fye dans ses habits noirs, trop grands pour lui, paraissait encore plus fin, plus pâle… plus sexy…

« Que tu es grand et fort Kuroméga ! » s'exclama Fye qui avait l'impression d'y flotter.

« Allez donne moi tes affaires, je les remettrais dans le séchoir, je dois aussi faire une lessive »

Les yeux de Fye s'illuminèrent :

« Oh ! Merci Kuro-chou »

« Kurogane ! »

Il sortit avec un parapluie et deux sacs.

La laverie automatique était déserte donc il n'eut aucun mal à trouver une machine. Tandis qu'il s'occupait de mettre les habits de Fye dans un séchoir, une fille entra. Beaucoup trop maquillée, pas du tout son genre, mais elle le trouvait à son goût.

La fille tente un regard aguicheur

Kurogane fronce les sourcils

Elle prend soudain un air dépité et se détourne

_Tiens d'habitude ce n'est pas si simple… _Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait dans la main un des caleçons de Fye, et cela sautait aux yeux que ce n'était pas le sien !

Soudain, son cerveau commença à lui resservir les images de ce que Fye cachait dans ce morceau de tissu… il se donna vite une paire de baffes mentale…

oOoOo

Quand il rentra, Fye était roulé en boule sur son futon encore plié.

_Ce type ressemble vraiment à un chat qui fait la sieste sur un coussin !_

Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit mais le blond se redressa.

« Tiens tes affaires sont sèches »

« Ouah merci Kuro-chan » s'écria t-il avec un magnifique sourire, puis il saisit une serviette et se précipita joyeusement dans la salle de bain.

Kurogane se frotta nerveusement le crâne : à l'instant il avait vraiment eu envie de lui faire un câlin…

_Ça craint…_

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Fye, il n'était plus étreint par ce sentiment de solitude lancinante…

Perdu dans ses pensés, il sursauta en entendant une sorte de miaulement affolé dans la salle de bain :

« Fye ? » paniqua Kurogane.

« L'eau est glacée ! Brr gla-gla »

« J'ai plus d'eau chaude non plus » s'écria le brun après avoir vérifié et il alla aussitôt tambouriner chez leur proprio.

« Oh j'ai oublié de vous mettre au courant ? » déclara cyniquement Fei Wan « Ce sera réparé demain… ou après-demain… » Il ajouta devant l'air pas furieux du kendoka « Vous êtes mal placés pour protester »

« Oh non » gémit Fye dépité quand le brun lui rapporta la nouvelle. Celui-ci avait l'impression de voir des oreilles de chat tristement rabattues sur sa tête.

« Allons dans un établissement de bain » proposa t-il.

« Mais euh… je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans un tel endroit »

Kurogane avait envie de dire _Hé un bain public japonais ce n'est pas un sauna gay… _Mais lui-même n'était pas insensible à la beauté du blond, qu'il avait pu voir pile et face. Alors il dit simplement :

« De toute façon je serais avec toi »

« Bon d'accord »

Fye n'avait pas tort car une fois dans les vestiaires, tous ceux qui l'instant d'avant semblaient être d'innocents salary-men ou pères de famille, le regardaient en bavant… Et il n'avait enlevé que son T-shirt !

Kurogane pris sa meilleure tête de chien prêt à l'attaque et l'établissement se vida en un clin d'œil.

« Tiens y'a plus personne »

Sauf que du coup il se retrouvait seul avec Fye dont la nudité était encore magnifiée par l'écrin des vapeurs d'eau chaude… sa peau avait des chatoiements de nacre…

Il se retrouva plongé dans l'étude minutieuse des carreaux du mur ! Très intéressant ces carreaux blancs…

Fye se demandait s'il pouvait lui proposer de lui laver le dos… mais quand il se retourna et vit le dos en question puis le reste… il alla immédiatement rejoindre Kurogane au rang des adorateurs de carrelage !

Ils se débrouillèrent pour entrer dans le bassin en évitant de se regarder…

_Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées, c'est juste à cause de la chaleur que les joues de Kuro-pon sont rouges ! _se dit Fye. Alors il demanda avec une gaité forcée :

« Au fait Kuro-tan je t'ai aperçu en grande discussion avec une jolie brune cet après-midi, c'est ton genre ? »

Le sourire de Fye était vraiment faux, nota Kurogane et inconsciemment cela le rassurait.

« Ah Soma, elle est dans mon cours de kendo, il se trouve que c'est la petite amie d'Amaterasu, ma cousine ainée »

« Oh d'accord » Un grand soulagement envahit le blond.

Ils restèrent silencieux, goûtant à la chaleur et la quiétude du bain… Mais soudain voix très désagréablement familière, les tira de leur nirvana :

« Quelle coïncidence ! »

Ils eurent droit à la vision d'horreur de leur proprio dans le plus simple appareil !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient rhabillés et devant la porte de l'établissement.

« C'est un emmerdeur professionnel celui-là » grogna Kurogane qui ouvrit son parapluie trop brusquement et **Crac !**

Cassé !

« Toi tu es vraiment doué ! » s'exclama Fye hilare.

« Ce truc est bêtement trop fragile »

« On partage » proposa Fye avec un sourire malicieux en agitant le sien.

Bon c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le kendoka se consola en se disant que les rues étaient désertées à cause du temps.

Étant le plus grand, il tenait le parapluie, et Fye était blotti contre lui…

Une belle jeune femme, vêtue d'un élégant ensemble brodé de pivoines, assorti à son parapluie, les regarda passer : _Mes prédictions se réalisent toujours… un jour tu réaliseras que c'est au moment où tu as brisé ce mur que tu as accepté de sortir de ta carapace d'acier…_

oOoOo

Une fois chez _eux_, Kurogane se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fait ses courses :

« Il me reste que du jambon et de la bière »

« Et moi des nouilles et un chou » se lamenta Fye.

Aucun n'ayant envie de ressortir, ils crièrent en même temps :

« On partage ! »

Et peu après ils dégustaient des nouilles sautées au jambon et au chou, préparées par Fye.

« Tu aimes bien cuisiner ? »

« Moins que Yui, mais oui, ça me plait. Tous les deux on a du se débrouiller très tôt. C'est comme ça qu'on a appris à faire la cuisine… tu sais cuisiner Kuro-chan ? »

« L'épouse de mon tuteur m'a appris les bases »

« Donc toi aussi tu es orphelin ? J'avais des doutes mais je n'osais pas te poser la question » dit doucement Fye.

« Ouais » mais Kurogane ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui en dire plus, alors il resta sur le sujet de la cuisine :

« Même si je sais cuisiner je me fais très souvent des nouilles instantanées »

« C'est pas bon pour ta santé »

_Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main, les personnes se souciant de ma santé ! _songea t-il tristement.

« Allez santé ! » s'écria Fye pour égayer l'ambiance. Mais en ouvrant sa cannette, il se renversa de la mousse sur les mains. Sous les yeux éberlués de Kurogane, il se mit à se lécher les pattes exactement comme un chat…

« Miaou… Miaou… »

« Dis donc toi, est-ce que pas hasard tu ne tiendrais pas l'alcool ? » grommela le brun, passablement énervé par les miaulements intempestifs de son colocataire.

« Miaou ! »

« Met ton pyjama et coucouche panier » ordonna t-il.

Ce fut fait, mais à présent Kurogane pouvait se lancer dans la chasse du léopard miaulant ! Il se rappela à ce moment qu'il avait oublié d'acheter une bâche, bien que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

« Reste dans ta partie, là tu es sur mon territoire ! »

A force de ruses, il réussit à flanquer la bête dans son futon…

**Réflexion faite c'était dans** **son futon à lui !**

Lui courir après lui avait donné le tournis et les apparts se ressemblaient tellement !

Il se redressa pour aller chercher le bon futon mais… il avait un truc accroché dans le dos… ce n'était pas un poisson d'avril, c'était Fye !

_Il s'est endormi… Si je le secoue, il va se remettre à miauler… Tant pis… _

Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, il éteignit la lumière et se fourra dans le futon avec Fye toujours collé à lui.

_Je dors avec une peluche ! Je dors avec une peluche ! Je dors avec une peluche ! Je dors avec une peluche… _essaya t-il de se persuader.

_Oui c'est juste une peluche… d'ailleurs c'est doux… et mignon… non j'ai pas dit mignon !_

Il eut soudain la nostalgie de son enfance… puis il se souvint aussi de toutes les nuits où il était rongé par la détresse et la solitude, alors il le serra un peu plus contre lui…

Entendre la respiration de Fye avait un effet apaisant…

_**J+2 après l'impact**_

Kurogane avait bien dormi la première partie de la nuit, mais s'était réveillé au petit matin… Fye semblait faire un rêve de chat et ronronnait, un peu trop intimement plaqué contre lui…

Pensant que ce serait encore plus dangereux de le réveiller, il avait choisit de ne pas bouger mais s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion : l'étude des taches du plafond !

Et avant que le réveil sonne, il avait refourgué le blond dans le bon futon… ni vu, ni connu…

Sauf que Fye avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kuro-chan ? »

« Je remets les choses à leur place, c'est tout ! T'es infernal quand t'es bourré, toi ! »

oOoOo

Alors que le groupe habituel se retrouvait pour midi, ils remarquèrent les cernes noirs sous les yeux de Kurogane. Mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires.

« Au fait j'ai trouvé un taf, comme serveur au café _**Infinity**_ » s'écria Fye, qui lui se portait comme un charme.

« Oh c'est un endroit chic » nota Shaolan.

« Oui, je ne pensais qu'ils engageraient un étudiant mais je parle plusieurs langues et je présente bien… Le salaire sera bon ! » se réjouit-il.

« Dommage qu'on ait pas les moyens de venir t'y voir » soupira Doméki.

« Ce type ne pense qu'à son estomac » grommela Watanuki « Moi je bosse chez une voyante complètement timbrée »

« Mais Yuko-san est super belle et classe » la défendit Sakura.

D'après la description, Kurogane se demanda si ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait croisée.

« Au fait, vous savez Clow Lead, le prof de biologie… » commença Watanuki sur le ton de la confidence « Eh bien l'autre jour il est venu voir Yuko-san… je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble »

Si les garçons s'en fichaient, Sakura, fan de potins, remarqua ravie :

« C'est un ami de mon père, il ferait un beau couple avec Yuko-san »

« Tiens Kurogane, puisque toi aussi tu cherches du travail, j'ai vu une annonce dans un magasin de mon quartier, mais je te préviens la patronne me parait très spéciale » décréta Domeki.

« Ça peut pas être pire que la mienne ! » s'exclama Watanuki.

oOoOo

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient chacun plongés dans leurs cours, Kurogane demanda à Fye la permission d'utiliser son ordi :

« J'ai un truc à chercher sur internet et j'ai oublié de passer à la bibliothèque »

« Ok »

Après ils se mirent à discuter des choses qu'ils appréciaient :

« En anime j'aime beaucoup Wolf's rain » dit Kurogane. C'était l'histoire d'un groupe de loups, pouvant prendre apparence humaine, à la recherche d'un paradis perdu dans un monde qui se meurt…

« Je connais, c'est très beau… mais très triste aussi… » déclara Fye.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, puis allèrent se coucher, chacun de leur coté cette fois.

Mais Kurogane se retourna plusieurs fois dans son futon… quelque chose n'allait pas…

Sa peluche lui manquait !

Qu'est ce que Fye était pour lui ? Et qu'était-il pour le blond ?

Il se rappela la nuit qu'il avait passé dehors après sa mésaventure avec la femme de son cousin… à un moment, un chat était venu vers lui pour avoir des caresses… Il avait apprécié de pouvoir serrer cette boule chaude et innocente contre lui… mais le félin, une fois satisfait son besoin de câlin, avait fini par s'éloigner…

Sa rencontre privilégiée avec Fye ne serait-elle aussi que passagère ?

Cela dépendait sans doute de lui…

D'ailleurs il avait encore oublié d'acheter une bâche…

_**J+3 après l'impact**_

Kurogane avait pris le job indiqué par Domeki, même si la patronne, Kishumi, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle ressemblait à une sorcière avec ses ongles démesurés et lui avait posé des questions n'ayant rien à faire dans un entretien d'embauche :

_« Tu habites seul ? »_

_« Non, avec un chat sauvage » _avait-il répondu en pensant à Fye.

_Ce sera en attendant mieux, j'ai besoin de sous !_

Sachant que le _matou_ rentrerait plus tard à cause de son travail, il décida de préparer quelque chose pour deux.

« Tiens t'es déjà là ? » s'étonna Kurogane en le voyant débarquer peu après « Tu veux manger ? »

« Du riz cantonais ! Ça a l'air bon, c'est gentil Kuro-chan ! »

Le brun sentait bien que Fye venait de faire face à un événement désagréable.

« Un client m'a touché les fesses, je l'ai frappé et je me suis fait virer ! Enfin pas tout à fait, le patron que je n'avais pas encore rencontré, voulait bien me garder pour… »

« Je vais le démolir » rugit le kendoka les poings serrés.

« Je sais me défendre, tu sais Kuro-toutou… En fait comme tu me l'as fait remarquer j'essaie de paraître toujours sûr de moi… beaucoup plus que je ne le suis en réalité… Je dois avoir l'air de n'avoir aucuns problèmes, sourire même quand le cœur n'y est pas… Si je semble vulnérable et blessé, je deviens une proie encore plus désirable pour certains mecs tordus » expliqua Fye.

« Yui et moi, on s'est retrouvés orphelins à 10 ans. On vivait aux Etats-Unis à l'époque… c'est un oncle qui nous a pris en charge. On devait lui sembler deux anges perdus, facilement manipulables, mais à son insu nous étions sur nos gardes. On restait tout le temps ensemble ! Une nuit où je m'étais levé pour aller aux toilettes, il m'a attrapé et m'a menacé de s'en prendre à mon frère, si je ne lui obéissais pas… mais Yui, aux aguets, m'est immédiatement venu en aide. Ce salaud ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance : on lui est tombé dessus comme deux chatons en furie ! On a réussi à s'enfuir et quand une voisine nous a trouvé, errant dans la rue en pyjamas en se tenant par la main, elle a appelé la police… Bref, finalement on s'est retrouvé chez une parente habitant au Japon… Par la suite on a du gérer bien d'autres types malintentionnés mais au moins plus dans le milieu familial ! Tout ça pour te dire que je peux deviner au premier regard si je dois me méfier de qui j'ai en face… Fei Wan : c'est un peu… Ashura : beaucoup… Et toi : pas du tout ! »

Kurogane se rendait compte peu à peu, que lui et Fye avaient plus de points communs, qu'il n'aurait pu le croire…

« Cela a du être dur de voir partir ton frère ? »

« Oui mais il le fallait… à force d'être toujours ensemble, on avait une relation presque trop fusionnelle »

« Hein comment ça ? » sursauta Kurogane, suspicieux.

« N'imagine pas des trucs bizarres toi ! » l'avertit Fye « Tu as sans doute deviné que mon intérêt se porte sur les garçons, mais Yui c'est mon frère ! Il faut qu'on vive chacun notre vie »

oOoOo

Pendant la nuit, Fye se réveilla en sursaut en se débattant.

« Un cauchemar ? »

« Oui… pardon je t'ai réveillé » souffla Fye.

« Pas grave… » Il y avait des choses pour lequel il se montrait indulgent… il savait trop bien ce que c'était… « Ça va ? »

« Ce n'est rien, mais Yui n'est pas là »

« Et que fait-il d'habitude ? »

« Il me tient la main, ça me calme tout de suite »

Sans un mot, Kurogane se leva, s'installa à coté du futon de Fye et lui prit la main.

« Merci » murmura le blond, qui cessa vite de trembler.

_Ça y est, il s'est rendormi… Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Ne voulant pas lui lâcher la main, il se glissa à coté de lui…

_**J+4 après l'impact**_

Ce vendredi après-midi, alors que Fye sortait de la fac, il s'interrogeait :

_Je suis content d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser un peu Kurogane mais si cela continu je vais finir par être blessé… Déjà qu'on a dormi deux fois dans le même futon…_

_Mais tant qu'on habite ensemble, difficile de tenir ses distances… c'est vrai aussi que Kurogane ne peux pas inviter une fille dans la situation actuelle…_

_Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer égoïste ! Il faut que je trouve un autre travail pour avoir de quoi payer les réparations…_

En parlant de fille il y en avait une très jolie, avec de longs cheveux noirs, devant la porte de son voisin. Il remarqua ses magnifiques yeux violets lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« Kurogane doit encore être à son travail, je ne sais pas à quelle heure il finit » l'informa t-il poliment.

« Oh ! Tu es Fye n'est ce pas ? Je suis sa cousine, Tomoyo » s'écria t'elle tout excitée et avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, elle l'avait entrainé à sa suite « Viens ! Je t'offre un thé. On a une foule de choses à se dire ! »

oOoOo

Comme prévu, la patronne l'avait serré de trop près et il s'était fait virer !

Kurogane espérait qu'il trouverait Fye en rentrant… en train de l'attendre…

Une délicieuse odeur de curry l'accueillit : c'était son plat préféré !

Et il eu envie de se frotter les yeux en voyant Fye dans un tablier, une spatule à la main.

_C'est mon fantasme secret numéro combien celui-ci ?_

Le blond avait tout de suite compris que son voisin avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral :

« Bon retour, Kuro-chan ! Tomoyo est passée : vous vous êtes manqués ! Mais sur ses conseils, j'ai trouvé un boulot dans une boutique de fringues… On a bien discuté tous les deux… tiens, elle m'a offert ce truc marrant »

Il enfila un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat :

« Miaou… de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Fye avec des oreilles de chat plus un tablier :_ Adorable et sexy !_

« Ridicule ! » lança t-il pour cacher son trouble devant son fantasme numéro 1 (enfin pas tout à fait, son vrai fantasme numéro 1 avait moins de fringues).

Puis sans réfléchir, il commença à caresser Fye sous le menton, qui ronronna. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir ce _chat _chez lui… s'il avait été seul, il se serait senti plus déprimé…

En si peu de temps, le blond lui était devenu indispensable…

Ils s'installèrent à table.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ton boulot ? » demanda le blond.

« Je me suis fait virer ! La patronne a commencé à me harceler, je l'ai renvoyé sur les roses… Je déteste ce genre de femme… encore plus depuis que… tu es peut-être déjà au courant par Tomoyo ? »

« Non, elle voulait me raconter plein de choses sur toi, mais j'ai dit que je souhaitais plutôt que cela vienne de toi… si tu en avais envie… j'ai juste demandé ton plat favori, d'où le curry » répondit sérieusement Fye.

Kurogane se décida à lui raconter son passé… il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui accordait sa confiance.

« En fait ce n'est pas comparable à ce qui t'es arrivé avec ton oncle… je n'étais pas en danger » conclut il.

« Cela a quand même du être traumatisant… Mais tu n'es quand même pas dégoûté de la gente féminine ? »

Kurogane avait appris à décrypter ses sourires : là il se forçait !

_C'est le moment idéal pour lui dire ! Que ça n'a rien à voir avec le passé, que je m'en fiche qu'il soit un garçon mais que celui avec qui je veux être : c'est lui !_

Son élan fut coupé net par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte :

« Arg c'est Kishumi, mon ex-patronne ! » s'écria Kurogane « Si j'ouvre je vais avoir envie de la frapper… Eh à ton tour de me rendre service comme avec Ashura l'autre jour »

« Ok, je garde le tablier ? »

« Pourquoi pas, mais enlève quand même ces oreilles »

« C'est à quel sujet ? » demanda Fye en se retrouvant devant une femme au décolleté vertigineux. Elle avait aussi un chignon qui battait Ashura dans le classement des coiffures ridicules !

« Tu veux me faire croire que Kurogane se contenterait d'un minet comme toi ? » grinça t-elle incrédule.

Avant que Fye ne trouve quelque chose à dire, la voix d'Ashura retentit :

« Vous avez raison, Kurogane a déjà une copine dans son club de kendo ! Ces deux là ne sont que colocataires et par accident ! »

_Mais que fait-il ici lui ?_

Le brun avait bondi à la porte :

« Soma ? C'est qu'une amie, crétin ! Je sors avec Fye ! »

Alors il attrapa par la taille le blond dépassé par les événements et l'embrassa… c'était tellement agréable qu'il aurait du y penser plus tôt…

« Il est à moi ! » martela t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez des deux intrus statufiés.

En fait Fye aussi était pétrifié devant lui.

« C'était mon premier baiser… et c'est un faux… comme ce que tu as dit… » balbutia le blond désemparé.

« Je ne suis pas le genre à mentir, quant au baiser je peux t'en donner un vrai ! » affirma Kurogane espérant que la déclaration serait assez claire.

Le visage de Fye s'éclaira de surprise et de joie… il lui souleva délicatement le menton, pour l'embrasser de nouveau… plus doucement…

S'ils n'avaient pas habité ensemble, Kurogane aurait sans doute attendu un peu avant d'aller plus loin. Mais il était affamé !

Plus qu'un désir sexuel, il ressentait le besoin impérieux d'un contact physique… Il voulait le sentir contre lui, sans barrière…

Il vérifia qu'il y avait la même envie de communion dans les yeux de Fye… ses yeux si bleus dans lesquels il faillit se noyer…

Alors le haut puis le bas du blond volèrent dans la pièce, finalement suivis par son caleçon… les vêtements de Kurogane vinrent leur tenir gentiment compagnie…

C'était lui qui couvrait Fye de tendresse ou l'inverse ? Chaque baiser et caresse de son amant étaient un doux baume sur les blessures de son âme…

Devant lui, il n'avait pas besoin de paraître invulnérable… ils pouvaient se dévoiler leurs propres faiblesses…

Au moment le plus intense de leur étreinte, Fye cria enfin son nom entier…

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, encore intimement enlacés, Kurogane trouva le courage de lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime Fye »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… » soupira Fye en s'endormant avec le plus doux sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu…

Il rabattit la couette sur eux et songea avec ironie qu'il n'avait jamais acheté la fichu bâche… puis d'un coup la prédiction de la voyante lui revint en mémoire !

_Je dirais à Watanuki de la remercier… _

_**J+ un grand nombre de jours…**_

Fye travaillait maintenant dans la boutique d'une amie de Tomoyo et Kurogane dans celle du grand frère de Sakura. Tout allait bien pour eux, sauf que… Fei Wan en les voyant passer, compris finalement qu'ils ne risquaient pas de lui payer les réparations de si tôt.

« Puisque c'est comme ça je double vos loyers ! »

« HEIN ? »

« Parce que maintenant vous habitez chacun un deux-pièces ! »

« C'est illégal ! » protestèrent les deux amants en chœur.

« Et vous avez recueilli un chat aussi ! Ne niez pas : j'ai entendu miauler toute la nuit ! »

« Non ça, c'était… » Ils ne pouvaient pas dire : un matou en chaleur et son gros toutou affamé !

_Faudrait peut-être qu'on déménage…_

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture !

Je me suis encore retrouvée à écrire un truc que je n'avais pas prévu. C'était censé être court mais c'est devenu très long !

Si vous prenez le temps de me laisser une petite review, cela me fera énormément plaisir !

Et encore une fois un grand merci pour celles sur le chapitre précédent !

**Notes :**

Doraemon : personnage culte de manga et d'anime, c'est un peu le Mickey des japonais. Ce chat robot vient du futur pour aider un petit garçon maladroit. Il apparaît dans le tiroir d'une commode.

Kishumi : c'est la créature du monde de Koriyo.


End file.
